


A Nice Rachel We Are Having

by JoHaust, MininSnow, SCats



Series: The Universe of a ANRWAH [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Super Powers, Drugs, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kidnapping, Lots of characters have powers now, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Many POVs, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Original Character(s), No tornado, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sort Of, Strong Language, Underage Drinking, amberpricefield, some canon events still happen just differently, this is gonna be long so buckle up, yall better be ready
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 90,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoHaust/pseuds/JoHaust, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MininSnow/pseuds/MininSnow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCats/pseuds/SCats
Summary: Rachel Amber was suppose to die today.Instead, she kills her teacher and almost roasts her now ex-friend.Join Max, Chloe, Rachel, and Nathan as they unfold new, more dangerous secrets that Arcadia Bay holds.After all, what is life if not strange.(NEXT UPDATE= TBA)





	1. A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! I'M WRITING A FULL FIC FOR LIFE IS STRANGE!!!
> 
> Ahem. 
> 
> Welcome!
> 
> This fic is a little different to how I normally write as this is coming about via a sort of "choose your own adventure" set up. My best friend has made all the choices and I have written out the outcomes. This will more in likely be very long. It'll end when we get bored with it and right now I haven't even introduced the main villains. Soooo be ready for the long haul! Also tw/cw are in the tags. 
> 
> So dear readers welcome to our creation! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> And like always have a lovely day! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel goes to meet with a certain photography teacher.
> 
> What a mistake.

Three missed calls from Max.

 

She sighs staring at her phone then pockets it. The little hipster would not leave her alone today. They had already talked on the phone more times then Rachel could count on both of her hands and toes. She honestly just wanted her space. At least Chloe understood that. The punk was more in likely sulking in Rachel’s dorm like a lost puppy but that was whatever.

 

The blonde strode across Blackwell’s campus with purpose. She had some business matters to attend to. Which didn't include Max or Chloe. It couldn't. She wasn't ready to drag them into the deep end of pool just yet. After all this was handled...she would at least consider telling them.

 

But right now was no time to dwell. If she was late she would no doubt receive a firm scolding from the man she was heading to meet. A scowl crossed her normally cheery looking features at the thought. It was enough of a problem that he had called her all the way out here after classes when her and Chloe had plans to meet up with Max at the airport.

 

_ This is such a waste of time _ . She shakes her head at that. If she wasn't at least a little pleasant toward him this conversation could easily go south in a flash. Then again maybe  a prissy attitude could hurry things along.

 

She stops before the classroom she was suppose to meet him at. She takes a deep breath to steel herself. There was so many ways she could handle this. While he might have had his reasons to call her here, she had her reasons for coming here so quickly. These meetings needed to end. For his sake. For her sake. And most importantly for Chloe and Max’s sake.

 

She runs a hand through blonde locks as she closes her eyes.  _ Deep breaths, Rachel. You're fine. This'll be fine. _

 

She releases a deep breath and opens her eyes to stare at the thick pane of glass that let her peek into the classroom through the door. It was milky rather than see through but she could make out the shape of the man she was meeting here. He sat on his desk more in likely counting how many minutes she was late.

 

_ Fuck. How the hell should I even handle this? _

 

Keeping her wits about her was a good way to approach him. It always was.  He too often tried to sugar coat things. Try to lure people into his maws like a jungle cat. Why she had admired him for so long was far beyond her understanding anymore. The mix of watching how he wound up other girls with his charms mixed with the warnings Max had been repeating to her all week, made her feel sick. But this dance he kept trying to engage with her had gone on long enough.

__

She squeezes the door handle tightly so her knuckles turn white as everything in her body was telling her to just say fuck him and leave. But she had to be smart about this. And if there was anything Rachel Amber is it's being smart.

__

The door creaks open once she turns the handle and pulls. The man perched upon his desk turns his attention from the folder in his hands to Rachel. The cheerful sort of smile he gives makes her want to roll her eyes but she refrains from doing so as she slowly steps into the room and closes the door behind her. Once it settles with a resounding click, she turns her attention back to him.

__

His gaze never leaves her as he crosses one leg over the other. His deep gray suit jacket was off and draped over the back of the computer chair that was pushed in at his desk. His white undershirt looked freshly ironed even as it was crinkled at his elbows as he had rolled the sleeves up. The top two buttons popped open to show off the very top of his chest. Which she now found more than a little disturbing.

__

He adjusts his black rimmed glasses as his eyes follow her. She strides over to the front desk and takes a seat upon the heavily graffitied wood. He smiles to her but as someone who wore a number of masks everyday, she could see right through his. His smile was just as fake as his bed head.

__

He sets the folder he was reading on top of his desk behind his back. Now she had his full attention.

__

She had Mark Jefferson’s full attention.

__

“I'm surprised you came as quickly as you did, Ms. Amber.”

__

She takes a deep breath to calm herself, “Well, I wanted to talk.”

__

“Oh?” He raises an eyebrow as his eyes hold a sense of curiosity.

__

“I know you asked me here, but this needs to stop.”

__

His lips form a thin line at her words, “And what makes you change your mind?”

__

“That isn't important,” She shakes her head then hops down to stand in front of the desk. She still keeps distance between them, “But I'm done fooling around.”

__

That stern look that makes him look like he's one word away from blowing up, lingers, “Then we could be serious.”

__

She shakes her head, “No. We're done, Mark.”

__

With that, she moves to exit the classroom. She felt a little bad for springing this on him despite everything. She didn't even let him say his piece. Maybe she should.

__

“Rachel.”

__

She turns to look at him as he slowly made his way toward her. Her hand gripping the door handle tightly as she studied him.

__

“Don't go.”

__

She broke eye contact to stare at the door. Guilt washed over her. Mark wasn't terrible. At least he hadn't been to her. It was just she had two beautiful women waiting for her that she knew could treat her better than him. Better than Frank. Better than any other partner she had been with. Ever. 

__

But even though she had greener pastures to look forward too, maybe letting Mark have a final word would be for the best.

 

She sighs and removes her hand from the door knob. She might as well let him say his piece. He had been the one to request her presence. Not the other way around. So she turns, back against the door as she stares at Mark who now stands a few feet away from her. Not yet within arms reach but a large stride from him could easily change that.

Rachel locks eyes with him. Sees the hurt and disappointment clear as day. Her guilt was clouding her judgment but she knew that there was a large possibility that this was a mask as well.

Despite that she lets loose another sigh, “Why did you want to see me?”

His expression changes almost completely as he smiles, “There is a place I want to show you.”

Her eyebrows come to together at that, “A place?”

His smile becomes soft and caring as he takes a small step closer to her, “I want to take you on a date, Rachel.”

While that was sweet and all, her mind wasn't going to change, “I-no. I can't.”

Another small step is taken as she steps back only for her back to hit the door, “Why not? One last little date. The two of us.”

He reaches a hand to brush her hair from her face but she turns her head and raises a hand to catch his wrist and toss it back to his side, “I said no, Mark.”

His demeanor changes as a frown takes over the soft smile, “We can do this the easy or the hard way.”

The anger in his voice isn't hidden under sugar and sweetness this time. The dark tone of his voice caused a shiver to run up her spine. She quickly turns to open the door. To try anything to escape Mark Jefferson's grasp as he now reaches for her.

But the door is locked.

She is trapped with this  _ animal _ she knew was dangerous. She knew she shouldn't have come here today. Why hadn't she listened to Max? She begins frantically pushing on the door and trying everything in her power to escape. But his hands are on her before she has any time to think of a way to get out.

“Let me go!”

But her words fall on deaf ears as a white cloth is shoved into her face. Her frantic breath forces her to inhale deeply. That was a huge mistake. She can feel a cloud form over her thoughts as she forces her eyes to stay open to no avail. She can feel a form of tiredness spread throughout her body as she struggles to fight him off and stand. 

 

And soon enough, she blacks out.


	2. The Dark Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is brought to the Dark Room.
> 
> Jefferson and Nathan fight.
> 
> Rachel tries to run for it.
> 
> It doesn't work out the way she wants it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Hope y'all are enjoying so far! I'm having lots of fun writing this and I'm excited to share this as I update!
> 
> Let me know what y'all are thinking! It makes my day!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! And stay tuned!
> 
> Ps have a lovely day!

Waking up to bright lights in her face and a pounding headache like she was hungover should have alerted more red flags than it did. Instead she was too busy trying to force her body to move. To raise her arms to shield her face or at least to stretch but none of her limbs responded. The throbbing pain they held made it impossible to move not she could if she wanted to as she looks down at her legs. Her ankles were bound together with duct tape and she assumed by the way her arms were crosses at the wrists behind her back, her hands were bound in the same material.

 

She took in the coldness that flooded her body on one side as she felt smaller than normal. Her brain pieced that together soon enough. She was laying on the floor, facing a large flood light that made her squint as she tried her damnest to see pass the light. To try and find out where she was.

 

Then the flash of a camera from the far right side of the flood light makes her shut her eyes again.

 

A deep baritone of a voice then spoke from where the flash came from, “Looks like she's come to.”

 

“Looks like it.” Another voice replies to the first. This one sounded bored. Like they didn't really want to be here. Wherever here was. 

 

She opens her eyes again. Still confused and barely able to form complete thoughts she just tries to let her eyes adjust to the bright white light. Another flash of a camera soon follows from in front of her. And once it settles she can now see who stands before her.

 

Mark Jefferson.

 

He looks down at his camera and gives a frown as he mumbles something about that not being the right angle as he moves close to the light. She loses sight of him but her gaze stays on where she thinks he is as her brain takes the time to process this.

 

_ Wait...he kidnapped me? _

 

She must of made some sort of face at that thought because Jefferson gives a hum, “Ah. What a beautiful expression.”

 

A deep frown makes itself present in her features at that comment only for Jefferson to take another photo. The camera flashes were making her head spin even more but her eyes were at least adjusting to the light. Behind Jefferson she can make out a white couch. A coffee table sits before the couch that the person she spots sitting on said couch uses as a footrest. Even with the inability to focus on the boy’s face she can tell who it is simply by the red letterman jacket.

 

_ What the fuck is Nathan doing here _ ?

 

That thought brings about a new feeling that thrusts itself before the fog. Anger. Pure hot rage that has her trying to wiggle from her restraints with a snarl.

 

Jefferson moves to the far right side again, blocking her view of Nathan as he takes more photos, “Perfect. That's exactly the ferocity I was looking for, Rachel.”

 

The way he uses her name makes her feel sick and even more angry. She knew Jefferson was an awful human being, but Nathan? She had been friends with him for years and he never shown her any sort of malicious intent.  She had been there for him through thick and thin at countless Vortex Club parties. And this was how he repaid her? Watching as Jefferson took twisted photos of her?

 

That rage burns deeply in her stomach as it makes its way up to her throat making her want to speak even with the scratchiness she felt in her throat. But what was she to say?

 

She bites her tongue even with the heavy urge to be snappy. Maybe biding her time would be for the best. Not that she had any idea on what they had planned to do to her. But this silence gave her time to think. There  _ had _ to be some way to get out of this. Maybe stalling for time till Max and or Chloe could get here would be her best bet. But how would they know where to look?

She then shakes her head. They would find her. She just knew it.

“Don't look away, Rachel.”

She glares at him which only entices a hum from him as he takes another picture. 

“That's it. Keep making those beautiful faces.”

The purr in his voice makes her want to gag.

Nathan then scoffs.

Jefferson looks back to Nathan and says sternly, “Keep quiet, Prescott.”

Nathan’s amusement then fades as a scowl settles in, “You're the one being a creep. Not me.”

  
The tension between the two men was very evident. Maybe Rachel could use that to her advantage.

 

“Isn't being quiet while an artist works rule of thumb, Nathan?”

 

Both the men’s attention are brought to Rachel. Nathan pulls his legs from the coffee table and stands. By the way his scowl deepens, she can tell she struck a nerve.

But his anger does not divert to Rachel even as his eye narrow toward her, “Why'd you even pick this slut anyways?”

Jefferson lets his camera dangle around his neck and turns his back to Rachel as he seemingly growls out, “ _ Excuse me? _ ”

Nathan bristles at the anger in Jefferson’s voice but doesn't back down as he walks around the coffee table, “You heard me.”

“I don't think I did,” Jefferson challenges, “Say it again.”

Nathan crosses his arms and rolls his eyes, “Didn't think you were that old for your hearing to all of a sudden take a shit.”

Jefferson takes a step closer to Nathan who stands his ground firmly, tipping his head back to meet his teacher’s gaze.

“I did not bring you down here to give me lip, Nathan.”

“Then why, huh?” Nathan then gestures toward Rachel, “So I can watch you jizz your pants over taking photos of her?”

Jefferson stands tall at that but Nathan isn't finished talking.

“What's so special about the popular slut, anyways?”

While Nathan’s name calling was making Rachel’s rage boil even more she had successfully gotten them to forget about her for a moment as the two bicker. There had to be a way to get out of here.

 

Rachel keeps her eyes locked on them as she tries her arms first. The bindings are rather firm and she can barely move her wrists individually. 

“If you paid any damn attention, Prescott, you’d know why.”

All there is to do now is check the restraints around her ankles. Getting her hands free would be better but at least getting her legs free was a start. She could at least try to run that way, just anyway she could get out she would take.

Nathan then raises an eyebrow at Jefferson, “Because you've fucked her?”

Laying on her side make it hard to test the restraints around her ankles. She’d have to sit up and that might draw their attention.

Then Jefferson’s eyes widen in rage as his nostrils flare at Nathan. If this was a cartoon Rachel believed without a doubt that steam would be whistling out his ears as his face turned bright red.

“Damn you to hell, Nathan. You are a complete stupid jackass. Bringing you under my wing, was a mistake.”

Nathan’s lip curls into a snarl at that, “Well, if you stopped being such a prestigious prick, maybe I'd listen more often.”

This fight was getting heavy. If Rachel was going to do anything she needed to do it now. She slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and leaned her right shoulder against the wall for support as whatever they had used on her was still affecting most of her motor skills.

Then she tried pulling her legs apart with all the strength she could muscle. The tape torn partly and she frantically looked back to Nathan and Jefferson. They were both in the middle of a scream match now as Jefferson had stepped closer. His back completely turned toward her and his tall, lanky form was blocking Nathan’s view.

One more burst of strength would easily do the trick. Then her legs could be free. And she could run. The matter now was when she should run. They stood closest to the path she would have to run to make it to the door in the back far right of the room. There was no chance in knowing that this was the moment or not. She was sure she would run slower than she normally did due to the drug still in her system effecting her so negatively.

 

Rachel watches them closely as Nathan steps into Jefferson’s face. Their voices loud and booming in the small room. She takes a deep breath as with a burst of energy, Rachel tears her legs free. Then leans against the wall briefly as she takes a moment to press her back against the wall. 

She can't believe how distracted they are over their screaming match. Making this the best time she could ever hope for to escape. There was no telling how long they would keep this up or when their attention would return to her. 

Plus Rachel was never afraid to take chances.

She pushed off the wall as hard as she could and broke into a sprint toward the exit. She locks eyes with Nathan first who’s eyes widen as they follow her movement. Jefferson seems confused by Nathan’s sudden pause in their fight that he turns to see what distracted him only to see Rachel trying to rush for the door.

_ I'm home fre- _

Then everything seemingly slows down. Jefferson grabs her by her arms. And she is pulled to face him. Held in place by her bound limbs. The anger he was throwing Nathan’s way, transfers to her. 

_ Uh oh. _

Maybe she should have waited but it looked like her chance to bolt.

Jefferson then snarls to Nathan, “You didn't give her a big enough dose, jackass.”

“You're the one who handed me the needle, prick.”

“Shut the hell up for once and get the needle.”

Rachel’s heart was pounding a mile a minute. Could this be the end? Could this really be how she dies? She barely even got to live her life. Then there was Max and Chloe. They would be crushed if she didn't come back. She knew it would break Chloe, and Max would blame herself. 

She couldn't do that to them.

_ Never again _ .

That rage she felt before returned tenfold. Jefferson was busy barking orders at Nathan. Maybe that window of opportunity hadn't had closed yet. There had got to be another chance for her. There was no way she was going to accept this as her fate.

 

Maybe running for it right away was a bit of a bad idea but it was too late to dwell on that now. What was done, was done. Now she had to think of a better plan then just running. At least she had her legs free anyways.

The rage boiling in the pit of her stomach told her to fight back. To scream and kick and call for help, but like Max always says, “Patience is a virtue.”

Maybe putting her acting skills into use would be a good route. Distractions seemed to be her greatest ally when she could act accordingly.

Rachel looks up at Jefferson. His eyes were locked on Nathan as he was rummaging through something behind her. They still held his own anger as his jaw was tense, lips forming a thin line to show his displeasure along with how his whole body seemed tense.

  
The rage in her was boiling. She hated that he did this to her. That he was  _ doing _ this to her. And that Nathan had seemingly helped. But she needed to focus.

 

While Jefferson is busy staring at Nathan, Rachel turns her head slightly to take in the room. Right next to her and Jefferson sits the coffee table and couch. She notices upon the coffee table sits her phone and keys. Upon the bright screen flashes a series of notifications. 

Seventeen missed calls from Chloe.

Three missed calls from Max.

In bright white lettering reads the time: 8:13pm.

_ I've been missing for four hours… _

Her heart sinks at that. She felt terrible that she couldn't have just answered Chloe’s calls. Tell her she needed help. That she wanted her blue haired, punk girlfriend to come save her. But this wasn't guilt she was feeling. It was  _ rage _ . This was entirely Jefferson’s and Nathan’s fault.

Her eyes then drift to where Nathan stands with his back toward them, rummaging around a multi shelf cart on wheels that was parked next to a desk. Behind the desk sat an office chair and behind that sat a bookshelf against the wall that was entirely filled with red binders. One spot was empty however as that binder sat open on the desk.

_ This isn't the first time he's done this. _

That thought makes her shiver, which luckily goes unnoticed by Jefferson who barks at Nathan, “Stop jacking off and bring the needle here.  _ Now. _ ”

Nathan huffs at that but says nothing as he continues to rummage through the top shelf of the cart.

Jefferson scoffs at that but also stays silent as the only noise that fills the small room is the clinking of glass and the thundering of Rachel’s heart in her ears.

Nathan then turns to face them, needle in hand as he slowly approaches them, careful not to drop the needle or prematurely press the plunger he keeps his thumb on.

Rachel needed out. She needed to get away. There was no way she was going to just die here at the hands of these two bastards she had trusted what felt like ages ago.

  
There had to be something,  _ anything _ , she could do to escape this mess.

 

As Nathan steps closer Rachel can't help but try to arch away, “Wait...Wait! Wait!”

Nathan hesitates. She can see the guilt in Nathan's eyes.  Like he truly doesn't want to be here. Jefferson holds Rachel still by jerking her arms back harshly so her back is pressed firmly against his chest and so she faces Nathan. That sensation now had a whole new meaning to it. It wasn't loving but harsh and devoid of any emotion.

“Stay still.” Jefferson hisses.

Her heart ponds in her chest, “Why are you doing this?”

While her question is directed toward Jefferson more than the young Prescott, she stares at Nathan. His lip twitches as he flinches at Rachel’s quivering question. He also stays completely still before Jefferson and Rachel. There seems to be regret in his eyes. But honestly Rachel can't be too sure if that's only what she wants to see rather than what is truly there in his steel blue eyes.

Jefferson stares Nathan down, “What the fuck are you doing, Nathan? Inject her already!”

Nathan’s eyes flick to Jefferson as he frowns deeply, “Why not answer her question?”

Jefferson scowls, “Stop stalling.”

“You've got to have a reason,” Rachel breathes out.

Jefferson then hesitates, “It doesn't matter.”

“You never cared, did you?” Rachel challenges.

Mark Jefferson’s eyes flick down to the blonde in his hold, “No. I never did. My art has always come first.”

That rage that had been hidden underneath her fight or flight response, resurfaces with no sight of leaving. It burns bright like a flame deep within her chest, threatening to over take all her senses.

She truly thought he at least cared a little. All the sweet talk. All the gentleness he had shown her was all a lie. All a ploy to use her for his sick and twisted art.

Then the fact that Nathan was here. The fact she had been a shoulder for him to cry on. How they had shared stories of how terrible both their fathers were. How she had given him countless amount of advice without asking for anything back.

There was no being passive anymore. That fire within needed to be released. Needed to be fed. 

  
_ I have to escape _ .  _ Now. _


	3. Ashes To Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire comes out to play.
> 
> Max and Chloe arrive.
> 
> Max says they should take Nathan to the ER.
> 
> Chloe and Rachel agree.
> 
> Then lots and lots of talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Gonna be updating Tues and Fridays. Also this chapter is really long. It almost caps at 7k. I couldn't find a way to break it apart so it would make sense. There is too much talking to do that. Which is fine! Y'all just get a long chapter.
> 
> Anyways...hope y'all enjoy! And have a lovely day!

The fire that's burning deep within Rachel was done with waiting. It was sick of listening to their bullshit. To Jefferson, no,  _ Jeffershit _ , being a prestigious prick. Her rage toward her teacher and ex outweighed any anger she felt toward Nathan right now.

 

The fire was hungry. Hungry for revenge.

 

She twists out of Jeffershit’s grip and pushes away from the man who gawks at her. She stumbles a few steps then she rights herself. Nathan steps back with wide eyes out of surprise at her strength.

 

Rachel then twists around to face Jeffershit.Their eyes meet. His are blown wide. She could see the fear that filled them, while her eyes filled to the brim with that burning, raging fire that was now being released in the form of a roar that bubbles up through her throat and past her lips as she throws herself full force back at Jeffershit.

 

Her head slams into his chest knocking the wind out of him and causing him to stumble back into the coffee table. The bottoms of his legs crash into the table causing him to topple back. He throws his arms out to grab at Rachel in an attempt to save himself but once his hands even come vaguely close to grabbing at her, they burst into flames.

Deep baby blue flames engulf his hands and begin traveling up his arms. He screams. The terrified noise follows his tumble. His head hits the side of the coffee table as he topples onto the floor. The flames stop at his elbows and roar along with Rachel’s angry shouts and screams as she begins to kick at every part of him.

Once her foot comes in contact with Jeffershit, the flames continue their journey up his arms along with the volume of his pleas of help and yelps of pain. He frantically begins to try to put the flames out by swatting at his arms but the flames continue to raise to his shoulders as Rachel does not cease her angry kicks and stomps.

The flames quickly engulf his entire body as he writhes upon the ground and his screams become deafening in the small room. The flames cover him so thickly so that all Rachel can make out is the pained look upon his face.

 

But she does not stop.

She yells obscenities and repeats some of the empty promises he had once whispered into her ear along with threats of making him suffer. For everything he had ever done to her. Her kicking never stops, never sputters like the drug in her system had never been there in the first place.

She isn't sure when she started crying but the tears are hot, searing, as her kicking soon falters as Jeffershit’s screams die into silence. She stops. She stands still crying over the charred remains of her teacher. The flames flicker then slowly burn down to nothing as all that is left of Mark Jefferson is a pile of ash in the silhouette of a human being.

She breathes heavily as tears silently roll down her cheeks. Her teeth gritted as that rage still burns bright in her chest.

_ More _ .

It begs her for another release.

The sound of glass shattering then draws her attention to Nathan. Her head slowly turns as she looks toward him. He stands shaking, his eyes water. He quickly covers his mouth as he stares at the ash pile that once was their teacher, holding back gags. Then his eyes flicker up to Rachel. He begins to backpedal as he shakes his head as if he can't believe what he had just witnessed. Tears silently flow down his cheeks as his back hits the wall that he slides down.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.” He chokes out as he wrapped his arms around his knees and shivers in place. She's pretty sure he just pissed himself.

_ More _ .

The fire within her begs again.

_ Teach him a lesson. _

She watches Nathan bawl into his knees as he soon begins to hyperventilate. His body shuddering as it tries to take in air. She feels horrible for the scare she no doubt gave him but despite that, he had betrayed her along with Jeffershit.

 

While Nathan hadn't been the ring leader to her kidnapping, he still helped despite being one of her close friends. And that made the flames within boil inside her even more. He had betrayed her trust. Had tarnished it so heavily.

She slowly walks toward him. The fire within bursts out. Burning the duct tape around her wrists. Finally her arms were free along with the flame that surrounded her hands. It swirled around in her palms, pliable to her will and her will alone.

It was intriguing how the flames did not hurt, did no bodily harm to herself but could easily hurt others if she so willed.

She towers over Nathan’s shivering form as she slowly reaches her hand toward him.

_ He needs to pay _ .

The flames reminded her. And she had full intentions on following through with that. Nathan then chooses this time to look up. His eyes red and puffy. He looked small and weak underneath the power she could wield but how well, she was unsure.

 

His eyes widen as he begins to cry again, the flames inches from his face, “Please...Rachel, I-I didn't mean for this to happen to you. I-”

But she was done with his pity party. The flame shoots from her overstretched hand in the form of cone jetting out to engulf his head which pulls a scream of terror from his throat.

_ Goodbye, Nathan. _

But before the flames could even come close to engulfing his body like Jeffershit’s a loud crash noise sounds to the right of them. The flames falter only hitting the left side of his face which causes him to scream in pain as the cone whooshes into thin air as it returns to her hand. Instead, she turns to stare at the door that burst open.

The curtains part in a flourish as Chloe jumps into the room, her step father’s gun held tightly in both hands as she shouts, “Freeze motherfuckers!”

Her beautiful punk pirate had come to rescue her. Then confusion dawns the punk’s features as well as repulsion as she gags, throwing an arm up to cover her nose as she takes in the scene before her.

Rachel stands with a hand still outstretched as both hands are still fully engulfed in baby blue flames. Nathan cradles his face as he cries like a newborn baby, choking on his tears as his whole body shakes.

“The fuck?” Is all Chloe can seemingly get out against her sleeve as she lowers the gun to point at the floor.

The curtains then part again as Max appears, “How's Rach-”

But the sentence dies in her throat as she takes in the same scene Chloe does. Surprise crosses her features as her nose crinkles up and she too covers her nose with her sleeve. Which honestly surprises Rachel. Both actions do. Max seemed to know too much. She knew Rachel was going to be here and had warned her and Chloe a countless number of times that this could happen but Rachel just couldn't believe it. Not with all the trust she had put into Jeffershit. Plus Rachel couldn't understand what was making them gag. Did they know what happened?

Max’s eyes then flick to Nathan, “Rachel, what did you do?”

The panic and concern in Max’s voice snaps her out of whatever flame induced stupor she was in. Then everything she had just done finally clicks.

She killed Mark Jefferson and had almost killed Nathan.

She stumbles back as the flames subside, “I-I don't know...I don't know what happened.”

Chloe pockets the gun in the waistband of her jeans and looks around the room as she makes a face, most likely at whatever they were smelling, “Well, at least you're okay.”

Max seems to be still processing all this then her gaze falls to Nathan. Pity flashes in her features like she knew something Rachel didn't. 

Chloe steps further into the room and looks past the couch to the the white backdrop and flood light, “Wow. This place is just as fucked up as you said it was, Max. And shit does it smell awful.”

Then Nathan whines, “I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry…”

All three girls’ attentions are drawn to Nathan.

“We got to help him.” Max says. The sadness in her voice makes Rachel look away from what she had caused.

While she felt bad for Nathan, she didn't regret any of what she did. She was only protecting herself.

 

“How did you guys find me?” Rachel questions as she turns her attention to Chloe as Max strides across the room to a cabinet against the left wall.

Chloe smirks, “Max’s hella awesome time powers, of course. But it looks like you got your own, Rach.”

Rachel then looks down at her hands that only a few moments ago had been on fire, “I guess so…”

Before this she had not believed Max in the slightest. She had never seen them in action and could never understand how Chloe believed Max. But when your best friend and girlfriend calls up and tells you their other girlfriend could be in serious trouble very soon, she could understand how Chloe had believed her full heartedly.

Chloe then steps closer and wraps Rachel into a tight embrace, “Fuck, I was so worried…”

She squeezes Chloe back. The warmthness of another person was very welcomed. The only thing missing was a hug from her other girlfriend.

Her gaze then flicks to Max looking through the cabinet. She watches Max pull a cloth and a bottle of water from the cabinet then stride over to Nathan who still shakes. His sobs had subsided to sniffles. Max reaches out only for him to flinch away.

“It's okay, Nathan.” Max says as she pours some water onto the cloth to reach it toward Nathan’s face.

“Ge-get away!” He shouts and swings his arm at her but in the blink of an eye Max is on the other side of him.

“I'm only trying to help, Nathan. You need to soak that burn in water.”

Nathan blinks and turns to look at Max. When he lifts his head, Rachel and Chloe can see the damage Rachel did. On the left side of his face from the top of his cheek to the bottom of his forehead that stretched to his left nostril, was a deep searing burn that still made the skin bubble. It was easily a third degree burn or maybe even worse if there was anything worse than third degree.

Max reaches the cloth to his face and as if she knew it was going to happen, grabs his left arm and holds it in place as he tried to swing at her again. She presses the cloth gently to his face. His lip contorts to a snarl of pain but he stops fighting her as she holds the cloth in place.

Max then turns to look at Rachel and Chloe, “We should probably take him to the ER.”

Chloe huffs at that, “With what he did? Fuck no.”

“Chloe, come on. We've talked about this.”

Chloe lets Rachel go who stares at Nathan still. She honestly didn't know what to do. Nathan had helped Jeffershit but there seemed to be more to this story then that.

 

Rachel sighs then looks to Chloe. They couldn't just leave Nathan like this.  _ She _ couldn't leave Nathan like this. He was hurt because of her and he needed medical help. Those burns, even if it was only on his face, could still be fatal. She could live with the death of Jeffershit over her head, but Nathan?

_ No. I couldn't live with that _ .

She lets out the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding, “Chloe.”

 

The blue haired punk turns her attention to Rachel. While her gaze was hard toward Nathan, it softens as soon as she looks to Rachel.

“Okay. Fine. But he ain't sitting in my lap.”

Rachel can't help but giggle at that. Max rolls her eyes and then looks back to Nathan as she adjusts the wet cloth on his face, “Rachel can sit in my lap. Nathan, can you hold this cloth please?”

“But any sudden movements, dude, and I won't hesitate to pop a cap in your ass.” Then Chloe brandishes the gun again, waving it about almost like it was a toy.

He stares at the three girls and slowly moves his hand to put pressure on the cloth as Max moves her hand away. She smiles then stands and looks to her girlfriends. Sometimes Rachel thought Max was too nice. She always went out of her way to help others even if it put her life in danger. That took balls and a big heart. Rachel isn't too sure which one of those things she was missing but the only people she'd stick her neck out for were people she cared about. Like Max and Chloe. Nathan was no longer on that list.

Max then takes the room in with a slight shiver. The photographer then frowns, “Where's Mr. Jefferson?”

Nathan stiffens at that which Chloe notices right away. Rachel can't help but stare at Max while she processes the question. How should she even answer that? How would her girlfriends even react to the fact that she had killed someone?

 

Rachel then looks to Chloe, “You saw that my hands were on fire, right?”

Trying to divert the questioning would be easily done through Chloe. While she felt horrible about the fact that she couldn't say what had happened, she didn't want it to be real yet. Once it was said and others knew, there would be no escaping reality.

Rachel and Nathan make eye contact briefly as the boy gives her a look. It is a mix of fear and understanding which she finds overly perplexing.

_ I almost killed him too but here he is looking at me like that. _

Chloe smirks proudly as she hostlers the gun in the waistband of her jeans again, “Fuck yeah I did. That's some cool shit. Can't believe I got two power wielding girlfriends.”

Max gives them a look as if she knows what Rachel is trying to do. Max was scary good at reading her actions and that scared her shitless. And if Max pushed her further, she knew she would break. While she could distract Chloe, Max never backed down which Chloe found just as surprising. She had told Rachel that when they were kids and when Max had just moved to Seattle, she was still that shy hipster they teased her of being even if now that was quite far from the truth.

Max begins to wander the room walking to the desk to look it over. If Max saw the ash pile she knew there would be questions. 

Then Chloe steps into Rachel’s view of Max breaking her from her thoughts, “Can you summon it now? Your flames I mean? Because they are hella dope.”

 

“I don't know, but I can sure as hell try.” Rachel says with a smile to Chloe.

Chloe beams as if Rachel had just given her the best Christmas gift on Earth. Rachel always found Chloe’s childlike wonder too adorable. She always got super excited and did a wonderful job at raising the mood.

Max begins to look through the binders, taking out photos and placing them in her satchel that dangles at her hip. While Rachel isn't too sure on what she is doing she catches Nathan watching Max as well which makes the fire lap in her stomach. Swirling around in the pit of her stomach. 

She thinks on how she brought the flames about. It was triggered by rage. The anger she had felt so strongly toward Jeffershit and Nathan. But that rage had led her to hurting Nathan and killing Jeffershit. But there had to be some way she could control it right?

 

Rachel takes a deep breath as Chloe watches with bated breath. The only way she can think of bringing the fire up is focusing on that rage she was feeling before. Maybe she could concentrate on it. It wasn't like her to act violent but the flames within her told her it would be okay. She should let it go and it would deal with all her problems.

While this was partly working as a distraction, she was also curious. Maybe it was only in the moment kind of thing but the more she thinks about it the more the flame bubbles inside her, expanding as it has her focusing on Nathan. 

The way his eyes followed Max bothered her so much more than words could express. With what he had done to her and more in likely other girls, she hated how he watched her mousy haired girlfriend. Max was hers and Chloe’s. And even if his gaze didn't mean that, it was the implications that it could. That he could be fantasizing about Max in that way. Like he was undressing her with his eyes.

The rage boils deep within as she sticks a hand out as she eyes daggers at Nathan. Chloe watches with awe as the flames crackle at the skin and form in a flourish from her palm. They surround her hand and dance off her finger tips. The sky blue flames dance to an unknown tune almost like the wind was whipping them around.

 

Chloe gawks, “That's so badass!”

Max watches from behind the desk. Studying the flames. Nathan’s gaze breaks from Max as his eyes widen, fear within his steel blue eyes that are blown wide. His eyes are locked onto the flames as he whole body begins to shake. Max notices this. Sees the fear and then her blue eyes look to Rachel.

Rachel gives her a side glance but her gaze returns to Nathan as the flames purr to her.

_ Finish him _ .

The anger she was feeling then surfaces full force threatening to over take her as her eyes narrow at the brown haired Prescott. Chloe tilts her head to get a better look at the flames with a soft “Ooo.”

Rachel wanted to release the flames again. It made her feel powerful. She focuses on the feeling of the flames in her palm. The flames grew brighter closest to the center of her palm. Then she focused on Nathan. She supposed she couldn’t help it, not with how the flames wanted his blood. How the flames made her want his blood.

She could feel the heat expand then let go as flames jutt out from her hand.

Then a body hit her. She and another tumble onto the floor. The fireball forming at her palm shoots outward and smashes a light on the ceiling as she had been tackled onto her side.

“Fuck! Holy shit!” Chloe jumps back having been startled.

Then something was covering Rachel’s vision as glass rained from above.

“Fucking hell, Rach.” The body above her grumbles.

Max then sits up. Glass falls off her back and hits the floor with a loud number of rattles. She pushes brunette locks back. Rachel stares up at her and slightly regrets that. Max looked mad. Hella pissed off.

Chloe then blinks, “Did you rewind, Max?”

Max nods and slowly stands. She then looks at her left arm sleeve. There is a large hole burnt into it more in likely from Rachel’s fireball. 

Max gives a huff, “I did,” She then brushes herself off, “Rachel killed Nathan with that fireball and I...Dog. There was no way in hell I was going to let that happen.”

“She-what?” Nathan questions, overly confused.

Chloe slowly takes that in.

So does Rachel.

“It doesn't matter. We need to get you to the ER.” Max says to Nathan then moves over to help him stand.

Chloe rubs behind her head as she follows Max. Rachel had to be honest. That felt surreal. While she had killed someone, doing it a second time but not knowing she did it made her head spin. She couldn't wrap her head around Max’s powers or even her own for that matter.

Chloe stops in the doorway, “You okay, Rach?”

 

Rachel looks over Chloe. The blue haired, beanie wearing punk seemed quite worried. It was etched into her face. Max and Nathan then exit the bunker walking up the steps. It was just her and Chloe in the bunker now.

_ Good time as any to talk honestly. _

She strides over to the coffee table and picks up her things, pocketing them in her jean short shorts.

“Chloe?”

Chloe whips her head around to face Rachel who now stands before her.

“What do you know about Max’s powers?”

Chloe’s eyebrows come together at that, “I know the basics. She can remind time and has been able to for a long while, I guess.”

“What triggered them for her?”

Chloe thinks about that, “She's told both of us about this, Rach.”

Rachel sighs. She knew that but then it was surreal. Now it was very real.

“I know. I know.”

“You can ask Max about this, you know.”

“But I'm asking you, Chloe.”

Chloe crosses her arms at that and frowns as she falls silent. Rachel didn't mean for that to sound as harsh as it did but she didn't want to talk to Max about this. Not yet anyways.

“I just want to know what you know. I already know that Max knows everything.”

Chloe laughs softly at that, “She kinda does,” She then sighs, her shoulders slumping, “In a different timeline, Max watched me die in Blackhell’s girl’s bathroom and all of sudden found herself back in Jefferson’s class. With the ability to rewind.”

Rachel couldn't help but shudder at hearing her ex-teacher’s name, “I got angry then the flames just...happened.”

Chloe taps her chin at that, “Arcadia is just chalk full of weird shit.”

“Yeah.” Is all Rachel can muster.

Max was waiting for sure and she was alone with Nathan. That made the fire spit angrily. It was weird to think that her powers almost had a mind of their own. She'd have to ask Max if that was the same for her. But there was still a lot of unanswered questions dancing in her mind.

 

Rachel sighs. Those questions brewing in her mind could be asked later. Right now they needed to go to Max and get Nathan to the ER.

“Let's go.” She says to Chloe who nods and leads the way out of the bunker.

They slowly make their way up the stairs. With each step it was like a heavy weight was lifted from Rachel's shoulder pound by pound. A sense of freedom blossoms from her chest and it was overly liberating. Then they ascend the stairs into a run down barn with old and rusted mill equipment scattered about. Hay litters the floorboards along with dirt and grim. Even if the bunker was quite literally clean, it was still just as dirty as the floorboards her and Chloe stride across into the cool night air.

The cool spring air was refreshing to her. She takes a deep breath of the crisp atmosphere. The moon shone high above them as everything around them is drenched in the moon’s ray. She spots Chloe’s truck parked next to a sleek black car that was Jeffershit's. Emphasis on the was.

Max stands outside the truck, leaning against the passenger door. She can see Nathan sits inside the truck, cloth still pressed tightly to his wounds as he stares blankly out the windshield. His eyes wander to Max every few moments, a worry look lingering in his eyes.

Which didn't surprise her too much as Max lets smoke billow from her lips into the night air. Rachel had to be honest with herself, she didn't know Max smoked. The brunette seemed serious and deep in thought as she smokes, flicking ash from the cigarette between her fingers after every drag.

Chloe makes a face at that, a cross between concern and curious, “Something wrong, Maxi?”

Max’s eyes flicker to them. Those piercing blue eyes looked devoid of anything.

“Yeah. Just stressed,” She says after taking a final drag and dropping the cigarette into the dirt only for her heel to smother it, “Hope you don't mind I smoked one of yours, Chlo.”

Chloe waves a hand idly as she walks around to the driver side, “It's whatever, dude.”

Rachel didn't like how calm Chloe was about this. Max had never smoked cigarettes around her before. Weed here and there, yes, but never cancer sticks.

_ No wonder Nathan is giving her weird looks. He probably thinks her as innocent as I thought she was the first time we ever met. _

Max opens the passenger door as Chloe climbs into the driver’s seat. With a wave of Max’s hand she ushers Nathan out who hops out so Max can climb in. 

Then she pats her lap and smiles sweetly at Rachel, “Come on, Rach.”

She climbs in silently and gently sits upon Max’s lap who wraps her arms around Rachel and nuzzles her shoulder. This was the Max she was use to and at least she was at ease to know that Max was still Max even if she could have a serious side.

Once Nathan climbs in and shuts the door, Chloe starts the truck and tears away from the worn down barn onto the street.

Thick, heavy silence fills the cab. Chloe taps her fingers on the steering wheel as she drives. Nathan stares out the passenger door trying his best to press against the door as he tries to make himself as small as he can. Max breathes softly against the base of her neck as she still holds the blonde tightly against her.

While the silence wasn't inherently awful, it was awkward and heavy.

 

Rachel leans her head back against the well used pleather seats of Chloe’s truck, her eyes looking over the graffiti the three of them had added above the seats. Max shifts her head to rest in the crook of Rachel’s neck as she breathes in the other girl’s scent.

“I didn't know you smoked, Mad Max.”

Max nuzzles her neck and speaks against the soft skin. Tiredness creeps into her voice as she speaks, “I only do when I'm really stressed.”

“So you're ‘really stressed?’”

Max sighs against her neck, “Yeah. I didn't like being back in the Dark Room.”

Nathan looks over to them at that and makes a face to show how confused he is at that statement.

Rachel ignores that, “Sorry that you had to go back there.”

Max shrugs against her. She can feel how Max’s weight shifts then settles as she relaxes, “It's okay. I'm glad Chloe and I could get there in time this time. But the fire thing is new.”

Chloe steals a glance at Max briefly then her eyes return to the road as she speaks, “The fire thing is new?”

“Yeah. It's never happened in the other timelines I've been in before this one.”

“Really?”

“I wouldn't lie about this, Chlo.” Max says with a soft giggle.

“Does that mean Super Max doesn't know what's going to happen?”

Max pauses for a moment in thought at that question. Nathan is now fully invested in this conversation as he watches Max. Rachel gives him a glare which causes him to return his gaze to stare out the passenger door as his ears burn a bright red at getting caught for staring.

Then Max speaks, “Well, yes and no. There are still fixed points in time that will happen no matter what. What the differences will be I don't know, but I know they'll happen.”

Chloe hums her understanding at that.

Rachel shifts a hand to intertwine her fingers with one of Max’s that rests on her stomach. Max squeezes her hand as she leaves a soft lingering kiss on Rachel’s shoulder.

Then Nathan speaks up, “So, who the hell are you anyways?”

While the question is more in likely aimed at Max, it puts both Chloe and Rachel on edge. He had no right to demand such answers.

 

Before Max can answer herself, Chloe butts into the conversation, “How about you mind your own damn business, Prescock?”

Nathan frowns deeply at that but before he can reply Max cuts in, “Chlo, come on.”

“What? It doesn't fucking matter does it?”

Max huffs against Rachel’s neck which makes her shiver. Max squeezes her hand as if to apologise for that.

Nathan turns to look at Chloe. The one eye that isn't covered holds anger in it, “Maybe I want to know the name of the person who saved me twice,  _ Price _ .”

He says Chloe’s last name with so much venom it makes the rage in Rachel boil.

Chloe frowns at the road, “No more talking, dickhead. My vehicle. My rules.”

“You call this shit bucket a vehicle?”

Chloe squeezes the steering wheel tightly as her teeth grind together at that. No one talked trash about Chloe’s truck without leaving with a black eye. Rachel knew that very well. She had seen Chloe stand up for her truck just as much as she did for her girlfriends.

Chloe then removes a hand from the steering wheel and her fist flies across the cab toward Nathan but Max is much faster. She catches Chloe's fist and squeezes. Hard. So much so that Chloe flinches and pulls her hand away that Max lets go of as it returns to the steering wheel as Chloe begins to silently seethe.

Max’s hand returns to Rachel’s stomach as her stern gaze moves from Chloe to Nathan, “Nathan, it would be in your best interest to shut the fuck up.”

Nathan opens his mouth to retort then promptly thinks better of what he was about to say before speaking, “Can we at least listen to some music?”

 

Max gives a gentle smile to Nathan who blinks at the gesture, “Sure.”

Max then removes a hand from Rachel’s stomach to turn the stereo on. From the speakers blares some of Rachel’s and Chloe’s favourite punk music. Chloe relaxes as the chorus begins to play as she hums along, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel along with the beat. 

Max then moves her hand to reach it toward Nathan, “I'm Max, by the way.”

He eyes her hand skeptically but then takes it and shakes it firmly. Then her hand returns to Rachel's. And his to his lap. Nathan then turns his attention back out to the window as he presses against the passenger door. Silence returns to the cab besides the punk music playing in the background of Rachel’s thoughts.

Maybe her and Chloe were being a bit harsh to Nathan. But Max was being a bit too nice. Then again that's just how Max was. She was nice to everyone even if Rachel felt like some of them didn't deserve it.

The rest of the ride to the hospital was full of soft singing and gentle giggles between Max and Rachel. While Chloe had calmed down a bit she still wouldn't even look at Nathan and Nathan decided not to spare any of them any glances.

Soon they pull up to the hospital front.

Chloe parks the truck and turns to Nathan, “Here's your stop, Prescock.”

He frowns at the name but opens the passenger door and climbs but then he lingers. He looks over the three of them and bites his lip in thought.

He sighs as he then decides to speak anyways, “Max, will you come in with me?”

 

Max smiles gently, “Sure, Nathan. I don't mind.”

Rachel turns to Chloe and they make eye contact as Max lifts Rachel so she can slide across the seat. They couldn't just let her go, not without talking this out first. 

Rachel grabs Max’s wrist stopping her from exiting the vehicle. Max turns to look at her girlfriend softly, “I'll be okay, Rach-”

“Can we talk?”

Max pauses at that then nods, “Yeah,” She then turns to Nathan, “Can you give us a second, Nathan? I'll meet you in the waiting room.”

Nathan takes that in then nods, “Yeah. Thank you.”

He then closes the door and walks around the truck and disappears into hospital. Max settles into the seat, “What did you want to talk about?”

“What you going to tell the doctors?” Chloe beat Rachel to the question asking so she nods after Chloe poses the question.

Max thinks about that for a moment, “I was thinking something along the lines of he was cooking and put something in the pan wrong so it shot up and caught him in the face.”

Chloe scoffs, “That sounds so lame.”

Max rolls her eyes, “Yeah, as if they would ever believe me if I said that my girlfriend grilled his face.”

“What if he decides to bring my name into the matter?” Rachel asks as she grips the edges of her shorts nervously. This was all super nerve racking and she needed some sort of release from all this tension.

Max sighs, “I won't let that happen plus he's scared shitless of you, Rach. So I'm pretty sure that won't happen anyways.”

They are all quite for a long moment before Max opens the passenger door and swings her legs out, “I'm going in. I'll keep you guys posted.”

But before she can go Chloe speaks, “Hold up, Maxi.”

She pauses once more and Chloe leans over Rachel where Max meets her halfway once she realises what Chloe is doing. They kiss briefly. Chloe is the first to pull away as she rests her forehead against Max’s, “We love ya, Super Max.”

 

Max pulls from Chloe gently only for Rachel to pull her into a tight hug that Max fully returns. Max helping others was really cute and made Rachel a proud girlfriend of Max’s. She knew Chloe felt the same as she ruffles Max’s hair. Max smiles into the crook of Rachel’s neck.

“It's very nice of you for wanting to help Nathan, Maxi, but do be careful.”

Max nods as she pulls from Rachel, “I will. But if you give Nathan a chance he isn't that bad. He's scared and lost. Like a little kid.”

Chloe looks away at that as she knows that was directed toward her. Max sighs and shakes her head, “How about you guys get back to the dorms and just chill? I'll keep you updated in what's going on here.”

Rachel nods, “We can do that, right Chloe?”

She turns to Chloe who meets her gaze. She knew that look. Chloe didn't want to leave. She was worried and angry and Rachel understood that because she was both those things too. But leaving Max to work her magic would honestly be for the best. The most Rachel and Chloe would do was get in the way.

Max then climbs out. She then blows them a kiss, “Love you too. Talk to you later.”

Then she closes the door and hurries into the hospital. Both Chloe and Rachel watch.

Chloe then pouts, “Are we really going to just leave her here with Prescock?”

 

Rachel scoffs at that, “Fuck no. I don't trust that prick near her even with a ten foot pole between them.”

Chloe smirks at that and puts the truck in drive to pull into the parking lot. She parks in the hospital’s visitor parking and turns the truck off. Chloe then removes her beanie and tosses it onto the dash of the truck. She then runs her fingers through fading blue locks, her roots a purple color. 

She then leans back with a yawn, “I can't believe Nathan helped that prick drug you.”

Rachel huffs and leans back into the seat as well, tipping to the side slightly to lay her head upon Chloe’s shoulder. Chloe wraps an arm around Rachel. She honestly couldn't believe Nathan was involved either. It didn't make any sense. She never took him as the sick twisted fuck he seemed to be. What Max saw in him, was beyond her.

“It doesn't make any sense to me either.”

“You think he was doing that shit willingly?”

Rachel thinks back to how Nathan and Jeffershit fought. It seemed that they shared some sort of student/mentor relationship. Even if Nathan was being a wiseass. Granted without their fighting she more in likely wouldn't have gotten out the way she did. Then again if she had this burning fire within the whole time, there could have been a different way.

But that didn't matter now.

“I don't know. But does it really matter?”

Chloe shrugs, “Honestly, nah. It doesn't really. He's still a piece of shit.”

What mattered was Max was in the ER helping Nathan. An assistant to her kidnapping. She had faith he wouldn't try anything in such a public place but you never knew with a Prescott. He basically owned the town. If he wanted to hurt Max he would be able to and his dad would sweep it all under the rug. That was a disgusting thought that made her want to run in there and sock Nathan a good one in the nose or maybe burn the rest of his face off. The fire purred within. It liked that thought.

Chloe sighs then reaches to unlock the glove box, “Let's blaze then we can kick Nathan’s ass if we need to.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Rachel says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where Rachel lets go and attacks Jefferson was one of my fav scenes to write. I had lots of fun with the emotions and what the flames were making her feel. Hope y'all enjoyed that as well!


	4. Hospital Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max joins Nathan in the ER.
> 
> Max learns of a disaster she is unfamiliar with.
> 
> Sean Prescott makes an appearance.
> 
> Rachel and Chloe are big goofs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya! It's your boi!
> 
> So as one can tell they go to the ER in this one. I know ER visits aren't that fast. Trust me I know. But I didn't feel like doing any le time skips.
> 
> Annnnnnyways. There might not be an update Friday if anything it'll be on Saturday cause Friday is my birthday (whoop, whoop). So if there isn't an update don't freak out it'll come the next day ;)
> 
> Like always I hope you enjoy and have a lovely day! :D

Max sat in the waiting room to the ER. Nathan sat next to her. He had checked in while she was talking with Chloe and Rachel. Now all they had to do was wait till Nathan was admitted. They would more in likely call his father and while Max hated dealing with Sean Prescott, if it happened it happened. She would deal.

 

Max then takes in the waiting room. There are only a few other people in the room waiting to be checked in. She sees nurses and doctors running around a bit frantically.

 

_ Did something happen? _

 

She didn't remember any kind of disaster happening during this time in previous timelines. Then again there seem to be different powers at play in this timeline and so far she hadn't gotten a vision of the storm that could come in October. Then again it shouldn't with Rachel being alive.

 

Then she felt Nathan’s eyes on her. She turns to face the young Prescott. She couldn't read the emotion in his eyes as his eyebrows come together.

 

“Did you need something, Nathan?”

 

He breaks eye contact and stares back at the receptionist as she chats on the phone, “Why did you help me?”

 

“Because you're not the big bad wolf everyone says you are. You're a scared boy with shitty parents.”

Nathan bristles at that, his shoulders tight as he glares at her, “And what the hell do you know?”

Max laughs at that and shakes her head.

_ Better question would be what the hell don't I know. _

She takes a deep breath then speaks. 

“I know your father is a physically and emotionally abusive asshole. I know you need someone to talk to but your dad thinks ‘that wouldn't very Prescott of you.’ I know you followed Jefferson around like a lost puppy because he was the only adult who ever treated you half decently and didn't fear your family name. I know that you only did horrible things because you didn't think there was another out. That you have to become just like your father.”

At some point in that rant Nathan had begun crying. He rubs at his face furiously then stops as he sees the gentle look Max gives him. 

Pity. 

She really did pity him. He didn't know how to not be self destructive. She had seen so many versions of Nathan. In some timelines she had even called him a friend, a best friend even. She had learned everything there was to know about Nathan Prescott. At first she only had been his friend to later on use him. But she saw how fragile he was. How shattered and broken he was in every timeline.

He sniffles, “How-how the fuck do you know all that?”

“It's a long story. I could tell you later.”

He frowns, “Why not tell me now?”

Max gestures to where they are. 

Nathan nods at that and huffs, “Fine. But you owe me an explanation.”

Max laughs again, “I don't. But I'm nice enough to give you one.”

Nathan sighs at that, “Why? All I've been is a bitch to you and your friends.”

“Girlfriends.” Max corrects with a giggle.

Then something seems to click in Nathan, “Fuck! You're  _ that _ Max? The dating Rach Max?”

“The one and only.”

“Holy shit. She never shuts up about you.”

Max smiles at that. Rachel did always like to brag about her and Chloe.

 

“I'm surprised it didn't click right away then.” Max says.

Nathan shrugs, “She made it sound like you were punky like Price.”

“Well, I sort of am.”

Nathan rolls his eyes, “Smoking cigs doesn't make you punky.”

Max shrugs as she still smiles. This light hearted banter reminded her of the time she had met Nathan while attending a Vortex Club party with Victoria. He was so relaxed while in his element along with the amount of weed he had smoked flowing through his system. He happily gossiped with Max. They talked about all manner of things. Blackwell. The students who attended. Their lives before Blackwell. Their art.

_ It was a fun time _ , Max had admitted to Victoria after the party.

“I know that. Plus I'm not really  _ that _ punky anyways.”

Nathan shrugs as he states, “Vic could give you wardrobe advice and totally fix that.”

Max was very aware of that but that wasn't what she wanted to talk about.

“Actually I was curious about something.”

“Hmm?”

“How did you and Rach become friends?”

His gaze softens as he taps his chin in thought, “Uh. Honestly, not too sure. We kinda just did. I'll be straight with you, I thought she was fuckin smokin hot. So I flirted with her at a house party. She politely turned me down and no one had ever turned me down like that. She was really nice and we kept talking all night. We've kinda just kept talking since.”

Max thought about this piece of information. In most other timelines they weren't really that close as they shared a mutual friend through Victoria. So this was new and refreshing information.

“Interesting.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“I didn't know that.”

He looks from her again and relaxes into the hard plastic chair. She was happy to get him to be relaxed and so open finally. She liked open and honest Nathan.

 

But there was a lot on Max's mind.

 

Max watches him closely. As much as she wanted the light hearted banter to continue they had serious matters to talk about. Namely the Dark Room. Rachel had avoided the subject whole heartedly and Max couldn't blame her but she needed to know what happened.

“Nathan-”

“You can call me Nate, Max.”

“Okay. Nate, I have somewhat of a personal question?”

He looks back to her and raises an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“Can you tell me what happened in the Dark Room?”

His face drops at that, his eyes wide. His face pales at the question. While she thought he might not want to talk about it because of what he did he seems he holds a sense of fear in his eyes rather than anything else.

_ That was new _ .

So she presses, “What happened, Nate?”

“I-” His eyes dart around as if he’s afraid of something bad happening if he speaks up, “Wh-why not ask Rachel?”

She thought about that briefly. She knew why. Rachel would never tell her unless she pressed with all the strength she could and she always felt guilty about doing that to Rachel or Chloe.

“Because I know Rach won't tell me the truth like you will.”

Nathan soaks that in but stays silent.

 

Max sighs. She wasn't going to press him any more right now. He was hurt and could easily blow up on her. That was the last thing she wanted even if she could rewind. There was no point in having him yell at her.

“Nathan Prescott.”

Him and Max look up to a women clad in dark blue scrubs and a white coat. She smiles gently to them. They both stand and follow her to an open room. They walk through large double doors into a full, noisy hallway. Nathan follows the nurse as Max lingers behind them. The hallway is packed with nurses and doctors moving about as they push stretchers around them or usher patients into rooms. Majority of the people who are injured have dawned on the same type of clothes. They seem to all be sailors or dock workers.

Most are covered in bruises or seem to have broken something. Whatever happened hurt a lot of people. It wasn't anything that had happened before and Max was very curious to know about what happened.

They enter a single room. Nathan sits upon the bed and the doctor stands off to the side. Max pulls up a chair on the opposite side and sits as the doctor removes the cloth on Nathan’s face.

“Nasty burn you have there, Nathan.” She comments as she examines it looking over the charred, raw skin. 

Max still can't believe Rachel did that. Sweet Rachel who hadn't ever shown any anger toward her before.

The doctor then pulls back when Nathan flinches once she tests the rawness of the burn, “So how did this happen?”

 

Without missing a beat, Max replies,  “Nathan and I were cooking. He threw a big chunk of meat on the frying pan,” She then shoots him a sideways glance as if to tease him about it. He gives her a sheepish look in return, “Even though I told him not to. It splashed back. So I had a friend bring us here right away.”

The doctor smiles to Max, “It's good that you were there. Any longer and I think this burn would have gotten worse. So you're lucky your friend was there, Nathan.”

Max then reaches a hand out to the doctor, “I'm Max.”

She takes Max’s hand and shakes it firmly, “Nice to meet you, Max.”

She then pulls away and stands to her full height. Max then looks over the young doctor. She takes in the name tag and the women’s messy bun. 

_ Doctor Bentley _ .

A light then flashes at her hip. Seems to be a pager of some sort. Her gaze drops to it with a frown, “My apologies, but I must take my leave. I'll send a nurse in to help you right away, Nathan.”

He nods.

“Please keep that cloth pressed to the afflicted area to keep the swelling down and a nurse will be right in to wrap it and let know what is wrong.”

Then she takes her leave. Striding briskly out of the room.

Nathan presses the cloth to his face again and leans back into the hospital bed, “I like your quick thinking, Max.”

Max smiles, “I do try my best and it would be best not to mention Rach’s name.”

Nathan sighs at that and looks from Max, “Yeah I know. Wouldn't want her to char the rest of me.”

Nathan relaxes against the bed. His head against the soft cushion pillow as he then turns his head to lock eyes with her. She can see the gentleness in his single pale blue eye. She can tell whatever he might say next is going to mean a lot to him.

“Thank you for saving my skin, Max. You didn't have to help me. You could have just left me to her mercy but instead you helped.”

Max slowly took that in. Her helping meant the world to him. She knew he was use to being cast aside and early on in her rewind career, she wouldn't had hesitated in doing so but she knew now that he was human and very much had the ability to fix his mistakes. And she was going to help if she could. Even if Rachel and Chloe thought otherwise. She was going to help him. 

She was going to help everyone she could.

“No problem, Nate. I want to help everyone I can.”

He gives her a soft smile at that then stares up at the ceiling. A few moments pass when all they can hear is the hussle and bustle of everyone in the hall. Before Nathan speaks.

“So you going to tell me how you knew all that stuff about me now?”

She sighs at that. There were perks to keeping it to herself but then again if she was going to tell him it was going to be the truth and the whole truth. Maybe if she gained his trust fully again, he could help her keep everyone safe from Jefferson and himself.

 

Max sighs at that. While she wanted to tell Nathan what she knew and why, it would be a long story. And interruptions would just make it worse. Plus Max knew she would have to prove her powers and that would take more energy than explaining it. Especially if Nathan was anything like Chloe.

“Later. It...it's a lot to taken in.”

Nathan frowns, “You're just never going to tell me, huh? Just going to forever remain Max the creeper?”

Max frowns at that. There was no point in pressuring her but she hated dealing with other people’s shit.

 

Max frowns, “If you keep pestering me, I won't ever tell you.”

Nathan huffs but gives up, “Alright. Alright. I'm sorry.”

At least he sounded sorry, but she needed time. Which was ironic when she had all the time in the world. But she honestly just wanted to relax. She slumps into the cushioned chair slightly and stares at the tv that plays the news. The sound was muted but it shows a reporter standing before the docks. Arcadia’s docks.

Along the shore the docks are torn up as large ships were beached by some unknown force. Most tore through the docks completely and sit upon the shore hardly close to the water at all. Now it made sense why so many people had been hurt. Large ships being pushed out from sea could cause quite the damages. Max should know. She watched ships get thrown into town but a massive tornado.

Nathan then speaks softly, “I'm sorry for being a massive dick hole.”

Max looks to him briefly then back to the news. When Nathan said sorry like that she knew he meant it. Despite this being a new timeline, Nathan was still the same.

“It's fine, Nate. I'll explain it another time.”

“Okay. Take your time.” He says gently.

Max sighs heavily then rubs her face, “I just...we all need time to relax and take in what happened tonight.”

Before Nathan can respond someone enters the room. A large hulk of a man that had Nathan’s eyes and bushy chestnut locks. But his eyes were devoid of all the kindness Nathan had deep within. And Max knew who this was right away.

Sean Prescott. Nathan’s father.

She had had plenty of conversations with him in different timelines. Memories of those angry eyes and his raised voice flashed into view. Sean Prescott wasn't a nice man. Wasn't even close to being a caring father. All he cared about was his money and the family name.

“What the hell happened to you?” His deep voice cuts through the silence as Max and Nathan both take in the suit clad man.

“Got burned.” Nathan says plainly.

His father frowns then his steel blue eyes move to Max, “And who the hell are you?”

 

Max looks to Nathan who meets her gaze. As much as she wanted to say something, she knew it wouldn't be nice once it poured from her mouth. She hated dealing with this man. He was nothing but a pain.

Nathan then looks back to his father and gestures to Max with one hand, “This is Max, a friend of mine. We were hanging out when I got burned.”

Sean's lips purse at that but it seems he can't find anything to say or he was holding back because Max was present. Normally it wasn't till he was use to seeing Max would he start to show his true colors. It was sickening the way he acted. She had seen him hit Nathan plenty of times without remorse or punish him in some sick and cruel way. It made Max shudder despite herself.

Mr. Prescott moves to stand before the bed on the opposite side of the bed Max sits at. He crosses his arms. Then he shifts his gaze to the tv. Nathan steals a look at Max once his father stops paying attention to them. She can see the desperation in his eyes. She knows very well how much he wanted to get away from his father and run with his tail between his legs.

And maybe she could help with that.

 

Max pulls out her phone and shoots Chloe a text.

**Max:** hey do you think we could take Nathan back to the dorms?

**Captain Bluebeard:** seriously??? the dude hurt Rach

**Max:** ik but i don't want him going back with his dad

**Captain Bluebeard:** fuck. Ugh we'll be there in a sec

**Max:** thxs. Love you :P

**Captain Bluebeard:** love you too

**Captain Bluebeard:** and NO EMOJI

Max giggles softly at that and pockets her phone. Nathan watches his father closely as if he's trying to predict his movements. The older man just stares at the tv watching as the news anchor begins to talk about the weather.

Then there is a soft knock on the door. Their attention turns to the women wearing scrubs in the doorway. She softly makes her way into the room. Max can tell how nervous she is more in likely because of the fact she now stood in the room with two Prescotts.

“You can remove the cloth now.”

Nathan does so and sets it in his lap. His father eyes the burn, “And how did you do that, Nathan?”

There is no concern in is voice. More like he holds a mocking tone as if he is ready to make fun of Nathan for whatever was done.

Nathan opts to stay silent as the nurse looks over the nasty burn once Nathan sits up. She sets a tray she had brought in with her off to the side at the foot of the bed. She gently removes a clean piece of gauze from the bin and gently places it along the length of the left side of Nathan’s face, over his eye. She then tapes it in place with medical tape. Then she wraps the area with an ace bandage.

She speaks as she does all this, “It seems you had gotten a third degree burn. Luckily there was little to no swelling so now all you can do is keep it covered. It's going to scar but you're lucky your friend was there to give you a wet cloth to put on it.”

Nathan’s father moves his gaze to Max where it lingers on her as if he was studying her. She hated that. It made her feel like she was nothing more than an animal stuck in a zoo for people to gawk at.

Then two more people enter the room. Chloe and Rachel stroll into the room like they own the place. 

Chloe smirks down at Nathan, “There's our buddy. How are you?”

Sean Prescott’s gaze moves to the newcomers and Max feels much better without his gaze on her. Then she looks to her girlfriends. Rachel stands by her, hand resting on Max’s shoulder. The fingertips playing with the top of her hoodie. Chloe stands on the same side as Nathan’s father as she gazes down at the young Prescott. Then it dawns on Max. They got here awfully fast.

_ They never left. _ She keeps her sigh from escaping her lips but she raises an eyebrow up at Rachel who just gives her a sweet smile.

Nathan’s one eye that isn't covered flickers to Chloe, “Not too bad. I was lucky Max was there.”

The nurse then pulls back, “All done. Have a wonderful day, Mr. Prescott.” She then grabs the tray and shuffles out of the room rather quickly.

Nathan nods to her as she leaves.

Nathan’s father then turns to face all of them, “Now that that is done. Let us go, Nathan.”

 

Max turns her gaze to Sean Prescott, “Um. We said we'd take Nathan back to the dorms.”

 

His eyes narrow at that, “That's fine but Nathan is going with me.”

Max didn't really know how to handle this but it wouldn't hurt to just push the subject. The fingers on her right hand twitch. She could feel the power faintly poking at her fingers. She could always rewind of anything went south.

She shakes her head, “Nathan is coming back with us. There's some spring break homework we need to work on still.”

Sean frowns at that and looks to Nathan for help who shrugs as if to say Max is right. Mr. Prescott’s lips form a thin line at that, “Fine. Give me a call later tonight, Nathan. We have something to discuss.”

With that he turns on his heel and storms from the room. While telling Nathan’s father off was the plan to begin with, putting herself out there was a very risky move, bold even. He would no doubt remember this encounter. 

Rachel pats her on the shoulder, “Good job, Mad Max.”

Chloe smirks, “Yeah. Stick it to the man.”

Nathan laughs at that one.

Chloe then stretches, “We fleeing the coop or what?”

Nathan then makes a face, “Wait, Max, you were serious about that?”

“Yeah. No way in hell am I leaving you along with him.”

Nathan smiles.

 

“Thanks, Max.”

“No problem, Nate.”

Rachel moves to stand by the door with Chloe who bounces on her heels, “We going or not?”

 

Max stands with a sigh, “We are.”

Nathan swings his legs over the bed and follows behind Max as she follows Rachel who follows Chloe. Chloe moves through the hospital with large, confident strides. Max knew her and Rachel’s history with hospitals and it was rather impressive how Chloe could pretend like she was somewhere else. Rachel’s strides were a little more thought out as she stays as close to Chloe as she can even grabbing onto her hand as soon as she was close enough.

Max’s curious nature had her studying each sailor they passed. She wondered what could have caused the destruction she saw on the news. It couldn’t have been a storm. She would have known that fact unless it was caused by something or someone else. That was an interesting thought.

They soon exit the hospital. Chloe climbs into the driver seat. Max opens up the passenger door only for the smell of weed to hit her hard. She frowns. As much as she didn't mind them smoking, it was the fact that Chloe planned on driving.

 

“Chloe you are not driving.”

Chloe looks to Max with a frown, “What? Why?”

“You and Rach are baked off your asses. I'm driving.”

Rachel giggles at that and hugs Max from behind, “Our little Maxi is perceptive as always.”

Max can't help but smile at that as she rolled her eyes, “I can smell it in the truck,” Once Rachel let's her go, she strides to the driver side where Chloe still has the door open, “Now move your ass.”

Chloe huffs at that, “As if you know how to handle this old girl.” She taps the dash lightly as she speaks.

Max tries pushing Chloe further into the cab so she can slide into the driver seat but Chloe barely moves, “I've driven this truck probably just as much as you have.”

Chloe laughs at that, “Yeah right.”

“Move your bum and I'll show you.”

Chloe then moves to the side with a smirk, “Challenge accepted, hippie.”

After that was handled, Rachel climbs in to sit in Chloe’s lap who wastes no time in being affectionate, covering Rachel’s neck and shoulders in light kisses that cause Rachel to giggle. Nathan awkwardly climbs in beside them and close the passenger door as Max closes the driver side door.

She missed getting to drive Chloe’s truck. Their pirate ship. She then reaches toward the ignition.

“Ugh. Chloe, I need the keys.”

Chloe chuckles at that then pulls her keys from her jean pocket and plops them in Max’s lap. Rachel relaxes back into Chloe’s lap covering her chin in kisses. Max smiles at that. She had to be honest, while smoking weed wasn't her go to pass time, she liked being with them when they got this cuddly. It was so adorable to her.

Max picks up the keys from her lap and places them in the ignition and then turns the keys. The truck purrs to life under them. Max wastes no time in putting the truck in gear and driving out of the hospital parking lot.


	5. An Awkward Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max drives around.
> 
> Rachel and Chloe get a little too cuddly.
> 
> Nathan says sorry.
> 
> A plan is made to deal with the Dark Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Happy birthday to me!!!
> 
> Lol. Anyways, this chapter is a little shorter then what I would like but I didn't want to mix perspectives when it wouldn't make sense. Sooo :P
> 
> Besides that, the fic has been coming along well. Just started to get into the meat of the first arc and the villain(more like anti hero) gets introduced as the main villain is starting to get hinted at. I'm super excited for y'all to get to see all that!
> 
> Like always, hope you enjoy and have a lovely day!
> 
> P.s. Would y'all be interested in seeing a music playlist for this fic? If so, let me know what songs y'all think should be added! :D

As Max keeps her eyes on the road she can't help to hate the silence that settles over the four of them. She could understand when Rachel wanted the quite while she was driving but that was always a comfortable silence, never awkward and full of tension like this one was that settles in the cab thick like fog.

 

So Max speaks, “We going straight to the dorms?”

 

Chloe shrugs as she holds Rachel close to her, who props her feet up on the dash. Rachel threads her fingers through Chloe’s blue locks as Chloe rests her chin on Rachel’s shoulder, burying her face in blonde locks, “Sure. I don't care.”

 

“Nate?”

 

Nathan turns his gaze from staring blankly out of the passenger door to Max as he ignores Rachel and Chloe, “Yeah?”

 

“Straight to the dorms?”

 

Nathan takes that in for a moment, “Can we...can we just drive around for a bit?”

 

Max wasn't against that idea, “How about the stoned duo? What's your two cents?”

 

Chloe nuzzles into Rachel’s neck some more who grips Chloe’s hand that lays against her stomach as the other traces the dragon tattoo against Rachel’s calf.

 

Rachel hums and reaches her free hand to grip Max’s thigh gently with a purr, “We don't care, Super Max.”

 

“Driving around it is.”

 

Max was use to their affection. The way they could never keep their hands off each other. How they would kiss any skin they could reach. Max loved how loved she felt with them. How special they make her feel.

 

She makes a turn away from Blackwell and just drives. She didn't have a destination; there was no need for one. She knew these roads just as well as she knew the back of her hand. Perks of being from a small town she supposed. And all the timelines she'd live through.

 

The silence settles again. It's oddly pleasant this time.

 

Max reaches to turn the radio on. Soft indie music begins to play from the speakers. Indie music was always Max’s go to. It was calming and did a wonderful job at setting such a relaxing mood. Which was what they all needed after tonight.

Seeing Rachel kill Nathan was still very fresh on her mind. So was being back in the Dark Room. She hoped she'd never have to go back there but Rachel’s safety was what mattered. She'd live through the Dark Room a million times over if that guaranteed Rachel and Chloe’s well being.

They meant the world to her and she was proud to call them her girlfriends.

Then she feels Rachel’s hand move off her thigh as Rachel shifts in the cab. She moves to face Chloe, her thighs pressed against Chloe's, knees resting on the worm pleather seats, as she straddles their punk girlfriend. Chloe's hands make their home on Rachel’s sides as they kiss. It's slow and gentle at first but quickly becomes heated as they make out.

Nathan presses against the door more as his shoulders bunch up. Max can tell right away that he's more in likely uncomfortable with how handsy Chloe and Rachel are with each other. Rachel’s hands squeeze Chloe’s shoulders as Chloe's make their way up the blonde’s shirt to rest on her sides.

Max was long since use to this now. Sometimes Max was even the one in Chloe's position. Rachel didn't like hiding how much she craved them. She had always been hands on even before they were dating. Strong hugs and lingering touches. It was just how Rachel rolled. And Max knew Chloe loved every second of it.

Maybe it was due to the high both of them had, but normally this show of affection was saved for just the three of them. And it wasn't the fact they forgot Nathan was there. Not when Max could catch Chloe throwing smirks his way as if to say “look at my hot girlfriend; she's all mine.”

The soft indie music added to the atmosphere of their teasing touches and making out. Max couldn't help herself. She was a little jealous. Not because it was them being handsy without her, but the fact she couldn't join in right now and that Nathan was stealing glances their way despite how uncomfortable he looked.

She turned up the music trying to drown out their teasing hums and soft words.

She took a shallow turn leading toward the residential area of Arcadia Bay. Most houses were dark as it had to be pretty late or at least getting pretty late. There were some houses with a single light on to show off who were night owls and who weren't. Max had always consider herself a night owl and if given the chance Max could sleep all through the morning into the early afternoon. But Rachel was a morning person. Sometimes obnoxiously so. Plus she hated laying around “wasting daylight,” as she so kindly put it.

Rachel the lets out a gasp as Chloe bites her neck, leaving marks all the way down her collar bone. Maybe Max should put the brakes on this before it got out of hand.

 

And lightening the mood sounded like a good way to do that, “Having fun sucking face?”

Chloe throws her head back into the seat and howls with laughter, “You didn't just really say that did you?”

Max snickers at that, “Well, you having fun or not?”

Rachel sits up fully in Chloe’s lap and turns to look at Max, “We are,” She then gives Max a soft smile that made Max’s insides melt, “Jealous?”

She purrs the word as she leans close to Max. She breathes out of her nose; the hot breath making the hairs on the back of Max’s neck stand to attention. Rachel always knew how to turn the tables on anyone. She was incredibly well versed in body language. Rachel then leans closer to Max, leaving hot kisses along her neck up to her ear.

“Well?” She whispers breathlessly.

Max struggles to keep her focus on the road now.  _ Of course I only fueled the fire. _

She shivers as Rachel nips the shell of her ear. A hand moves to grip her thigh causing her to jump out of surprise. Chloe giggles at that. Rachel was a big ball of sexual energy Max wasn't sure how to handle. Maybe making a joke wasn't her brightest idea. She should have known Rachel would throw something back.

Then Rachel dips down, gently brushing Max’s sweatshirt to dip off one shoulder. Finger tips tickle Max’s collar bone then lips replace the digits who were drawing small patterns only for teeth to be added into the mix.

Max forces her focus to stay on the road as she takes another shallow turn. Rachel then begins to leave love bites up her neck. Chloe hums as she watches all this happen. Max knew Chloe liked watching Rachel tease Max just as much as she liked Rachel teasing her. Which didn't help Max in the slightest.

 

Max shivers when Rachel’s lips brush against her pulse point. This was too much. Nathan was here and she was driving.

“Cho-Chloe?”

“Hmm?”

Rachel scraps her teeth against Max’s skin.

“H-help.” Max squeaks as Rachel sucks on the skin.

Chloe giggles and rubs Rachel’s sides with a hum, “Let little Maxi drive, babe.”

Rachel pulls back admiring her work with half lidded eyes then she settles back against Chloe.

Then Rachel practically purrs out, “Mine.”

Max shivers and honestly almost missed the turn she wanted to make. Chloe nuzzles Rachel’s shoulder. Then Rachel turns to glare at Nathan, “Hear that Nathan?” His gaze flicks to her to meet her burning glare, “She's  _ mine _ .”

“Ours, babe.” Chloe corrects.

“Ours.” Rachel says as she lays against Chloe, snuggling against her.

Nathan shifts in his seat. Max can catch the fear in his eyes. She sighs at that and shifts a hand off the steering wheel to feel the mark Rachel left.  _ Well, that'll be there for a while. _ Then her hand returns to the steering wheel with another sigh.

Rachel and Chloe had always been quite possessive. Never suffocatingly so. And this display of affection before Nathan was a little out of character for Rachel then again maybe it was those powers she had that changed her ever so slightly. Max knew how that went. Her powers had made her more confident.

Silence then settles over them as Max drives aimlessly through a cul de sac.

Chloe rubs Rachel’s back as her breathing becomes steady. Chloe blinks a bit as if to try and keep herself awake as Rachel sleeps in her arms. Then she dozes off. Max steals glances at them as they sleep. Then she looks to Nathan briefly then her eyes return to the road. He seemed so out of it as he blankly stares into the night.

 

“Hey, Nate?”

Nathan turns to look in Max’s direction but she doesn't catch the expression he wears.

“Yeah, Max?”

He sounded tired. Done with everyone's bullshit. And she couldn't blame him. That's how she felt after  _ that _ week in October. She felt drained and could honestly sleep for days if she wasn't so wrapped up in trying to get rid of that damn tornado.

“Sorry about all the crazy today.”

He sighs, leaning back in his seat as his voice softens, “Not your fault. I'm just...tired. You know?”

“Yeah. I know how you feel. Just wish Chlo and Rach would lay off.”

Nathan shrugs, “It's whatever.”

She knew it wasn't just “whatever.” Rachel had almost killed him, twice.

“A lot happened today and I-”

“I shouldn't have agreed to kidnap her.”

Max was caught off guard by this. For the first time in a long while, Max was left speechless.

So Nathan continues, “I just...it was fucking stupid and by god I fucking regret it all. I-fuck. There's no excuse for what happened. For what I let happen I just wish I had the balls to say sorry.”

Max stares off through the windshield, her thoughts reeling, “You're saying sorry now.” She says softly.

He huffs and throws his hands up at that, “Yeah, to you. I did nothing to you. I betrayed Rachel’s trust and the other girls...god...fuck. So many others…”

Max stares at her hands briefly. For what it was worth, at least Nathan regretted his choices and his actions. But Max knew words like that only meant so much.

“So what are you going to do?”

He pauses at that and stays silent for a long moment before speaking, “We should go back; to the Dark Room I mean. Burn all those horrible binders. The police won't help. They’re wrapped around my dad’s fingers and without Jefferson-” He cuts himself off. He shakes, hugging his knees to his chest.

She thinks on that for a moment. He was right about the police not doing anything. While they had kidnapped girls and taken their pictures, no one was dead in this timeline making it that much harder to get Nathan and Jefferson in trouble. Especially when Nathan’s father had commissioned the Dark Room. He would just sweep everything under the rug like he always did.

  
Then she thought about Nathan’s words.  _ Without Jefferson. _ He didn't leave. His car was still there when they left but there was no sign of him in the Dark Room. Unless…

 

She had to keep her thoughts focused elsewhere. Like the road as she thinks over everything Nathan had said.

“You said you wanted to burn the binders?” Max asks tentatively.

Nathan replies almost right away, “Yeah. Those things should never have existed in the first place.”

“The red ones, right?” She already knew the answer but she was curious how much he would give away.

“Yeah. He-he kept them on a shelf behind the desk where he would print out the photos he liked the best.”

“How many are there?”

Another question she knew the answer to but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

“I honestly don't know. Twenty, maybe thirty? He was doing that Dark Room shit long before I came along.”

Max ponders this while she turns the truck around at the end of the cul de sac. Maybe for this timeline burning them would be for the best. She did have copies of them already if she ever needed them.

“Why do you want to burn them?”

Nathan throws his hands up as he turns to stare down Max as she seemingly struck a nerve, “Because they were a mistake that needs to be fixed. And there is no fucking way I'm going to let my dad get his dirty mitts on them. No fucking way.”

Max sighs. This was something they needed to deal with but was now really the best time?

 

“Okay. But we're not doing this now. I don't want to go back there as much as you don't want to.”

Nathan falls silent at that.

“Tomorrow then?”

Max nods, “Absolutely.”

Now that that was settled it was back to the dorms with Nathan. She drives, her full focus on the road as punk music begins to play. It did a great job at keeping her out of her own head. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess she wanted to deal with later. First she would return Nathan to the dorms then they would go to Chloe’s house to crash. Sleep sounded wonderful right now. And being held in her girlfriend's arms after so much waiting would be the best reward she could ever have asked for.


	6. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, Max, and Rachel arrive at the Price household.
> 
> Joyce and David fret over the three girls.
> 
> Max rewinds.
> 
> Chloe and Rachel ask questions.
> 
> Nathan cries.
> 
> They all slip into Oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya!
> 
> Tuesday's update y'all!
> 
> A slow chapter that is a build up to the next few chapters that introduce a new dynamic to the story that I had planned for a different fic but decided to use it for this one! Hope y'all enjoy! And have a lovely day!

Chloe woke. She really couldn't stay sleeping when Max was shaking her. Rachel stirs before her, sitting up and stretching. She takes a moment to take in her surroundings. She was still in her truck with Rachel on top of her. Rachel’s warmth was wonderful. She never wanted it to leave her.

 

She wraps her arms around Rachel and hugs her tightly as she sits up.

 

“Chloe, come on,” Max whines, “It already took like ten minutes just to get Rachel up.”

 

Rachel smiles to Max at that, “Sorry, Maxi.”

 

Chloe hums as her brain was slowly piecing everything together. The truck was parked. The driver side door wide open as Max stood outside a pout clear on her lips. Chloe took a moment to stare at the house they were parked in front of. 

 

It was her house.

 

She gives a groan, “Ughhhh. You had to take us to my shit hole of a home didn't you?”

 

Max frowns, “What? I just got here from Seattle. There is no way we are going to try and sneak into Rachel’s house and the dorm room beds are nowhere big enough to hold all three of us.”

 

Rachel moves off Chloe and plops down to stand next to Max with a laugh, “Yeah. No way that’s happening.”

 

Chloe groans and climbs out of the truck after Rachel. She was super groggy from sleeping off the high she had, and she was in no mood to be here.

 

“But now I got to deal with step douche.”

 

Rachel flips her hair to rest on one shoulder as Max closes the driver side door, “One of us could talk to him. He always seems to listen better that way.”

 

Chloe rolls her eyes at that. 

 

Then she looks to the truck that is empty, “Wait, where's Prescock?”

 

Max turns to lead the way up the steps to the front door, “I dropped him off at the dorms.”

 

Chloe and Rachel follow Max up to the steps. While Chloe wanted to just open the door and sprint upstairs she knew she would have to deal with her step dick, David. It was late and she hadn't been texting her mother like she promised to. She did feel bad but she was worried about Rachel. Overly worried then they had to take Nathan to the hospital. Which was a pain in the ass.

  
She runs a hand through blue locks.  _ Fuck. My beanie is in the truck. Well, fuck it then. _ Max had take out her keys was beginning to unlock the door. While handling this herself might be for the best, Chloe barely had the energy to think. Plus Max and or Rachel were always better at words then her.

 

“Max, can you do the talking?”

Max pauses in her opening of the door, “Yeah. That's probably for the best.”

Then she opens the door. Chloe strides in first with Rachel behind her as Max closes the door and pockets her key.

The first thing they are greeted with is David sitting at the kitchen table, sipping at a cup of coffee. And he did not look happy. The crease in his brow and purse of his lips as he meets Chloe’s gaze is all she needed to get angry herself. She crosses her arms but Max steps in the way giving a light smile.

“Evening, Mr. Madsen.”

His glare moves to Max, “Evening, Maxine.”

Then their attention is drawn to noise in the kitchen. Chloe’s mother, Joyce, stood in the space between the small kitchen and the equally small dining area. Chloe can see how her eyes are red and puffy. She had been crying and that causes Chloe to look down at her feet.

_ Shit. _

Joyce then rushes across the dining area to engulf Max in a crushing hug, “ _ My God _ . I was so worried about you three girls.”

Chloe catches how Rachel shifts from foot to foot and how David’s eyes drift to Rachel then back to Joyce and Max. 

Max returns the hug, “We're okay, Joyce. We found Rachel and everything is okay.”

Before rushing out of the house, Max had told them that Rachel hadn't been answering her phone and that they were worried for her safety. As much as Chloe had said to keep that to themselves, Max had insisted on telling them at least a little bit. Max kept everything about the Dark Room and Jeffershit’s involvement to herself but she had told David and Joyce that they were overly worried and were heading out to look for Rachel.

Joyce then turns to face Rachel as she sniffles, on the verge of crying again. She lets go of Max and steps closer to Rachel as she stretches her arms toward the blonde who took her offer for a hug.

“God. I'm so glad you're alright, Rachel, sweetie.”

She squeezes Rachel then as she lets go she looks to Chloe, “And you get a hug too, Chloe. Come here.”

Chloe keeps the sigh that was building, in the back of throat. She steps forward and lets her mother pull her into an equally crushing hug as her girlfriends had gotten.

“Why didn't you answer any of my texts?” Joyce says softly against Chloe's shoulder.

Now the guilt was rearing its ugly head but luckily before she can blurt out an awful excuse, Max speaks.

“I'm sorry I didn't hold Chloe to that promise, but we were really worried for Rachel.”

Joyce steps back from Chloe and slowly shuffles to stand beside where David sat, “Tha-that's understandable.”

She wiped her tears away on the sleeve of her bathrobe then David looks to Max who meets his gaze. Chloe could never understand where Max pulled her unwavering strength from. It was scary and hot all at the same time.

“What happened?” David asks gruffly.

Max frowns a bit at that then she notices the way Max shifts. The way Max now stands an inch or so from her original spot. While most would not have picked up on that, Chloe and Rachel knew what that meant now.

_ Max just rewound something. I'll have to ask what later _ . She makes a mental note to do that as soon they were locked away in her room.

“Rachel’s car broke down somewhere outside of Arcadia Bay and she didn't have any service. We were lucky to find her.”

Then Rachel adds, “It was  _ awful _ . Was nowhere near any kind of gas station.”

That seems to be good enough for David as he gives a gruff huff, “Count yourself lucky then, little lady.”

Rachel gives a smile, one Chloe knew was well practiced for situations like this one. Joyce nods in agreement to David’s statement. Max runs a hand through her hair with a sigh, more in likely out of relief. There was honestly no telling how many times Max had rewound to keep that from going to shit.

 

Chloe then opens her mouth to speak but Max beats her to it, “It's been a long night. Do you mind if we just go crash upstairs?”

Joyce gives Max a caring look as she nods, “Of course. You girls need your rest after tonight's scare.”

Max gives a smile in thanks and looks to Rachel and Chloe as she leads the way upstairs. They follow without waiting another moment.

Chloe flings the door to her room open, kicks off her boots and flops down onto the bed with a loud groan into her pillows. 

_ This night couldn't be anymore stressful. _

Max closes the door as Chloe feels the bed dip. She rolls over to bury her face into Rachel’s side, wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriend and squeezing. Rachel runs her fingers through Chloe’s hair in a calming manner. Max sighs and removes her shoes quickly then her messenger bag that gets placed on the desk. She discards her jacket, shucking it off her shoulders and tossing it onto the computer chair that was pushed in at the desk that rested against the small window in her room that she had used many times to sneak out or to sneak someone in.

While Chloe knew her room was a mess, it didn't matter. This was her space and she would keep it however she liked it. Even when step douche yelled at her to tidy it up. She would insist it wasn't just her mess. Which wasn't a complete lie. Some of the clothes scattered on the floor were Rachel’s. 

Max flops onto the bed beside Chloe. Max then wrapped her arms around Chloe. But that only lasted a few moments when Max sits up abruptly. Chloe turns to look at Max to notice her pressing a hand under her nose that was bleeding.

“Shit. Got any tissues in here, Chlo?”

Rachel wastes no time in grabbing a box from the bedside table and handing then to Max who began to clean up her bloody nose. That was further proof Max had rewound quite a few times. More times then Chloe thought she had.

 

“So how many times you rewind, Maxaroni?”

Max takes a moment to clean the blood she got on her hand before she replies, “Five.”

“Five?” Rachel asks, a bit surprised.

“Chloe kept getting into fights with David and it just made everything turn ugly.”

Chloe frowns at that but she couldn't argue against it. She really did want to jam her fist down his throat. And it never helped when he poked the bear with a stick repeatedly.

Max gives a sigh as she passes the tissue box back to Rachel who puts it back on the nightstand, “I guess rewinding only a few times right after one another can cause a nose blood. That's good to know.”

She then lays back on the bed. Chloe turns this time to wrap her arms around Max who turns into her to bury her face into her chest, hands clinging to Chloe’s sides. She runs her fingers through brunette locks as Rachel moves off the bed and moves to lay on the other side of Max after Chloe shifts them on the bed. Max always liked being in the center. Chloe was very aware it helped her sleep better. Helped her feel safe and Chloe could understand that. 

Even while Max kept in contact when she moved to Seattle, calling and skyping almost everyday, Chloe felt pretty lonely all the time till Rachel came along. There was a period in time where Chloe had awful nightmares when she slept by herself so she would ask Rachel to snuggle. Something Rachel never said no to even when they weren't really dating. It just came along with the friendship.

Rachel snuggles into Max, nuzzling her shoulder and draping an arm over Max to rest on Chloe's side. Max hums happily at the contact.

Then she sighs again, “We have to go back to the Dark Room tomorrow…”

Rachel became rigid when that is said. Even if Chloe wasn't very good at reading people she could tell when Rachel was uncomfortable. When she truly didn't want to go or be in a certain place. It came with all the time Chloe had spent with Rachel while Max was in Seattle.

 

“So step dick and I got into a fight?”

Max speaks against Chloe's chest after giving a heavy sigh, “Everytime I didn't lead the conversation. I know he cares and all, but jeez was he trying to blame you for everything. Right in front of Rach and I.”

Rachel hugs Max tightly at that. Max leans into the touch. Rachel shifts to kiss her forehead as Max closes her eyes, a content smile on her face at the affection Rachel offers.

Chloe thinks about that for a moment.  _ David? Care about me? _ That sounded out of this world, then again Max did seem to know so much more than an average teenager. They hadn't had the time to talk about all that yet.

“It sucks you had to live through all that on your own, Maxi.” Rachel says softly.

Max shrugs half heartedly at that, “At least I have someone to talk to about it. Before it was just me and my journal.”

Rachel gives a look as if she wants to press more. She had told Chloe many times she couldn't wrap her head around the whole time travel stuff. Max had shown her powers off to Chloe right after she picked Max up from the airport. But Rachel had no solid proof yet. Besides what had happened in the Dark Room.

 

“Soooo,” Chloe begins as she plays with Max’s hair, “What was the timeline you were in before this one like?”

Max thinks for a moment on that, “Well, I was trying to get Mr. Jefferson arrested before I came back to Arcadia Bay. I'm not too sure how but he linked it to Rachel and…” Max trails off giving a little shake of her head, “Then he went after you and I just-I couldn't deal with that.”

“You said something about me having powers being new?” Rachel asks.

“Yeah. That's never happened before.”

Chloe looks over Max after that statement. While she said it matter a factly, she didn't sound too shocked about the outcome, “You don't seem very surprised.”

“I've met others with powers before while I was trying to get rid of the tornado I mentioned. The one that took out Arcadia Bay. There were two conditions that needed to be met. Rachel being alive was one.”

Rachel makes a face, her eyes come together as she gives a soft frown, “What did I have to do with that?”

“Well, your anger came back in the form of that tornado as a way for the timeline to wipe itself, and honestly that all makes sense now.”

Rachel stares at Max as her features soften, “So I guess I've always had these powers.”

Max nods, “And they are triggered by intense rage, I think.”

Chloe lays back on her back an arm still draped around Max. She intertwines her fingers with Rachel’s as Rachel’s hand now lays on her stomach. She thinks about how much Max must have been through to get to this point. She had said something about being to the Dark Room before. Something about Rachel dying and even a few hours before she had watched Rachel kill Nathan. How could one person even handle all that? Chloe could barely keep it all together when her dad died or when she watched that jerk Daemon Merrick stab Rachel.

She sighs. She needed a smoke. The stress was getting to be too much.

 

Chloe closes her eyes, untangling her fingers from Rachel’s to drape an arm over her face as she gives a yawn.

Rachel then asks, “What triggered your powers, Maxi?”

Max stays silent for a long while then buries her face into Chloe's side, “I watched Chloe die…”

Chloe peaks at Max from behind her arm.

“You were trying to get money and the person didn't like how pushy you were being so he...he shot you. I panicked.”

They all fall quite at that.

Chloe sighs. Honestly that made sense to her. She did get herself into stupid situations. There were a few that has threatened her life. Then again here she was still breathing and snuggling with her girlfriends.

She rolls over taking Max into a tight embrace that she returned fully, clinging to the muscle shirt Chloe wore. This really had been a long day. For all of them. The craving she had for that cig was replaced with one of sleep.

 

Chloe yawns, “Let's just go to bed then we can deal with all this tomorrow.”

Max nods as she also yawns.

Rachel yawns not even a second later. 

They both cuddle close to Max, not even bothering to change out of their day clothes. It didn't matter anyways. Sleep was more important. They could deal with all this shit tomorrow.

Max’s breathing steadies as Rachel plays with her hair, “Goodnight, Super Max.”

“Night, Rach, Chloe.” Max mumbles sleepily.

Chloe smiles into Max’s hair taking in the soft scent of pine, “Night, Maximilian.”

Rachel kisses Chloe’s nose in a silent goodnight as Chloe grins tiredly to her.

Then they close their eyes and drift into oblivion.

*********

He couldn't help it. Nathan spent most of the night tossing and turning after the phone call with his father. The man had yelled at him.  _ Really  _ yelled at him. It was almost on par with the way he acted drunk but this his father would remember. He had yelled about all manner of things. Starting from “you're stupid” to “how the fuck could you have burned yourself” to “you aren't even my son.” That one had made Nathan cry. Not on the phone. He at least had the decency to wait until his father hung up.

But after everything that had happened, a good cry by himself surprisingly made him feel better. So he rolled a joint and decided it was time to really sleep. 

And after all that tossing and turning, Nathan fell into oblivion as well.


	7. Rip Open The Jaws Of Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan meets Tommy.
> 
> Rachel tempts the flames.
> 
> Chloe talks with her dad.
> 
> Max reconnects with some close friends; Kendrick and Carolyn.
> 
> They all explore Oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya! I'm a little late with today's update. Irl stuff got in the way but here we are!
> 
> So this chapter switches between our protags quite a bit. Let me know if it gets confusing and maybe I can find a way to format this differently but I'd say this fits rather well with the way I handled it. But let me know in the comments!
> 
> Also the dynamics I hint at are going to play major rolls in this fic same with the OCs y'all finally get introduced to. Darcey will enter the scene soon and she's been one of my fav OCs to write so far.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! And have a lovely day!

But something lurked in Nathan's mind. Something that couldn't wait to come out. Something that sprinted into his head.

 

So he woke but it wasn't in his bed. 

 

It was in a field of lilies. Fully bloomed lilies. The smell was calming was oddly heavenly and it was bright, bright as day but what was odd was the sky. It was pitch black. Like an empty space. Like something was missing. It reminded him of a blank piece of paper or empty film.

 

His gaze scans over the lilies that stretch as far as the eye can see. Gentle rolling hills all around him. He was standing in the meadow. A cool spring breeze passes over him. It made him forget about everything. About watching Mark Jefferson dying. About almost getting killed by Rachel. About being yelled at by his father.

 

His mind was blank.

 

And he  _ loved  _ it.

 

He lets his legs carry him through the meadow. He walked and walked and walked. His legs carried him for what felt like miles till he sees the figure of someone standing in the meadow, their back to him. He couldn't tell the gender of the person from how far away he was from them. Not that it mattered much to him as he stops walking. What he can tell is that they have dark green hair that seems to be gelled down on the top of their head that stands out against the black sky. 

It wasn't anyone he recognized. He didn't know anyone with green hair. He was pretty sure he'd never met anyone with green hair before. So it was strange that this person he did not know in the slightest was in his dream. 

_ Maybe it was some stupid sign. _ Like his subconscious was trying to tell him something.

 

*********

Nathan wasn't the only person to wake in a strange place. Rachel woke. Alone. It was weird to have the feeling of her girlfriend’s warmth ripped away from her. Even if this was some sort of dream. At least she thought it was. 

Around her were large oak trees that stretch high above her into the black empty sky. Which was strange. That wasn't how skies worked. The large oak trees remind her of the forest in Arcadia Bay. The emptiness was the same. The way the branches sway to the rhythm of the wind that ghosted her skin sent chills through her form. Not because of the wind. It was something else, like she was being watched. That put her on edge. So much so she could feel the flames within her crackle. For some reason it was easy for her to reach for them like they really were one with her rather than their own entity.

She spun around when she hear a branch crunch behind her. Her whole body tense and on edge. The fire growled within, ready to be brought forward in a moment’s notice.

 

Rachel takes a deep breath, sweeping her blonde hair over one shoulder, as she makes her way toward the noise. She walks deep into the woods. Leaves and twigs crunching under her shoes. But she finds no one. She is alone but something told her that was false. Something in the back of her mind. Not when she still felt like someone was still watching. The flames within swirled as she swivels looking around looking, searching for the cause of this deep paranoia.

Then she spots them.

Someone sprints through the woods about three or so trees from her. A women. At least she thinks they are a women, wearing some sort of business suit-skirt like deal. They run deeper into the woods. A thick gust of wind follows along with twigs and leaves that are upturned by the wind. It hits Rachel like a ton of bricks that enrages her. She wasn't sure why. She wasn't sure why she was so touchy but she felt like she was about to explode.

 

*********

Chloe rubs her eyes, stretching like a cat, expecting her arms to hit her bedroom wall but instead her hands press against something cold and metal like. She blinks and leans her head back. The bumper of a car hovers before her. 

She was laying on the ground in front of some car.

Then her heart sinks into her stomach.

She knew this car. She  _ knew _ this car. It was her father’s. Her father's car that he had died in. The very thing he had spent his last moments in. She knew the old rust bucket by heart, even after five years. It was still sitting in the junkyard after all.

She sits up giving a groan as she stretches again. She was laying in the dirt and man was that bad for her back. Then she blinks. Before her lay a highway that stretches far, too far to see the end of on either side of her. Along the road on either side was a thick oak tree forest that stretched the length of the road. Her father’s car was sitting beside the highway.

Then a voice yanks her from her thoughts.

“I like the blue hair, Chlo.”

She turns wildly like someone had just insulted her or her girlfriends. The driver side door was open and behind it stood her father, leaning on the bent frame of the open door. Elbows dangling over where a window pane should be. William Price. In the flesh. Well, in her dreams.

She blinks. These dreams had stopped almost two years ago but here he was again to torment her mind.

He smiles sweetly. Her eyes go to the side of his face that was charred. The flesh almost looked to be melting from his face making that side droopy.

She gulps. How else could she react to seeing him again?

“Blue's a good color on you. I wonder why you never had done that sooner.”

She can't find her voice. Her throat was tight with emotion. She had let him go. She had let him pass on but here he was smiling at her. So warmly. So caringly. So fatherly. Like he was proud of her

When they just stare at each other for a moment he gives a worried look, “You alright, Chlo?”

 

Her punk exterior crumbles at the question. 

 

She was now that scared little girl that watched them lower her father’s coffin into the ground.

“I...I…” She trips over her words, “I thought...thought you were gone for good.”

He just gives her a soft smile, “I've never left.”

She couldn't wrap her head around this, “But the dreams...they stopped.”

He gives a chuckle at that. It was so light hearted, “You didn't need me. You had Rachel and Max.”

“H-how-”

He then pulls from the door, “I'm sure they are around here too. Let's go look for them.”

He then climbs into the driver seat. The passenger door swings open as soon as he closes the driver side door, like it was begging for her to climb in.

“Wait. What do you mean?”

He smiles again through the fractured windshield. His smile was always so warm. She had missed it. For five years she missed it, still missed it but none of this made any sense.

“Hop in and I'll show you. Not too sure where they might be but they're here.”

She pushes herself from the ground, brushing dirt from the back of her pant legs. This felt like any other dream she had had with him but it also felt more real. Like she was really talking to him and that scared her. That scared her deep within.

Then he points.

Her eyebrows come together in confusion as she turns to look where he points. Down the highway dark black and gray clouds of smoke swim in the air, highlighted against the inky black sky. A roaring fire was engulfing that part of the woods.

The first thought to enter Chloe's mind is:  _ Rachel. _

“Looks like we might not have to do much searching. Let's go, Chlo.”

The car then purrs to life as he revs the engine. With the front dented in and the entire thing being rusted over, she was surprised it started. The headlights flicker on, blinding her briefly as she weighs her options. It couldn't hurt to indulge him.

 

*********

“So we gonna talk about the bunker smelling like burnt hair?”

“Dude, that only literally bothers you.”

Max stretches and tries to reach out for the missing warmth of Chloe and Rachel but all she gets is a giggle.

“Hey, guys! Maxine is back.”

The voice was all too familiar. She slowly opens her eyes to find herself seated at a round glass table across from a young boy. His long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail as he wears a sweet smile. A girl a little older then Max stands next to him. Her fiery red hair is let down for once. She guesses that he had stolen her hair tie like always.

Max gives a yawn, “Hey, Kendrick.”

Kendrick chuckles, “Were you sleeping?”

“Yeah. With my girlfriends.”

“Awww. So cute.” The girl says, beaming.

Max rubs her face, fighting off another yawn as she looks around. She was use to this place but it had been a while since she visited. The large forest stretches endlessly behind them. She didn't need to look behind her to know it was there. The table they sat at was surrounded by a meadow of lilies that stretch along the length of the forest. Behind Kendrick were a multitude of buildings from different timelines and realities. Not just her own.

“Yeah. Yeah. I'm still waking up.”

The girl giggles. 

Kendrick smiles, “Sorry the whole welcome party isn't here. I'm not too sure where Darcey is. I think she was talking to some dude who had entered Oblivion for the first time. You know how she is, being the gatekeeper and all.”

Max laughs at that as she fully wakes, “Yeah I know. She babied me the first time I entered Oblivion.”

“She babied all of us.”

“I guess that's true, Carolyn.”

Carolyn smiles, “So what's taken you so long to visit?”

“I've been trying to fix my reality. Finally got rid of that stupid tornado.”

“Damn. That took forever.” Kendrick rolls his eyes at that.

“Screw you. Your timeline is perfect.”

He shrugs at that.

Carolyn shakes her head, “Ignore him, Max. How you been?”

“Hella, stressed.”

“Hella? What you from the 2000s?”

Carolyn elbows Kendrick in the side. He yelps and rubs his side with a pout.

“I can relate to that.”

Max then raises from her chair and stretches again. It really had been a while since she had been in Oblivion. The last time she was here was to yell at herself about who Rachel was. That was...a month ago? Two? Three months? She didn't know how time passed in Oblivion. It was the space between time after all.

“You guys know where Darcey might be?”

“Somewhere in town.” Kendrick says as he waves a hand idly.

Max sighs at that. She had some questions about powers. Then maybe she could help Rachel understand hers. Darcey was the gatekeeper to Oblivion. She knew almost everything there was to know about the place. She was also a time traveler like Max. She helped Max figure out how to freeze time on will.

“Woah. What the fuck is that?”

Max is pulled from her thoughts as Kendrick points behind her with wide eyes. There was no telling if he was being a prankster or not. Kendrick was rather well known for messing with people.

 

Max would give him the benefit of the doubt this time around. She turns and her eyes widen at what she is greeted with. Not too far from them, part of the forest is blazing. Baby blue flames coat a small area of the tree tops. Thick clouds of rolling smoke billow into the black sky.

“Holy shit…” Max breathes out.

_ That couldn't be...could it? _

Carolyn huffs from behind her, “This is what happens when people with more destructive powers are allowed here. I told Darcey she should, like, stop that from happening or some shit. But she said ‘this is a safe space.’ Ugh.”

Max studies the flames. They roar and burn brightly. Like someone was angry. Someone she knew. Max gulps at that. Was Rachel here?

“Wish I could control fire.” Mumbles Kendrick.

Carolyn huffs again, “No you don't. You’d burn that boyfriend of yours to a crisp.”

“No I wouldn't.”

“Yes you would.”

“No way.”

“Uh, yes way.”

“No!”

“Ye-”

“Guys! Shut the fuck up.” Max snaps as she turns to look back to them briefly, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

They fall silent. Kendrick shrugs. Carolyn crossed her arms and huffs.

_ That had to be someone else's doing. But what if…? _

There was only one way to find out. But then again maybe it was a waste of time.

 

*********

“Hey! Who the fuck are you?”

The person turns startled by Nathan’s shouting. Their green hair whipping about at that. Ever with as far away as Nathan is, he can practically feel the fear they felt.

When there is no answer Nathan steps closer, “You gonna answer?”

Still silence.

That annoyed Nathan quite a bit. He wasn't one to just be ignored. He stomps closer.

“You fucking deaf or some shit? I asked who are you!”

As Nathan gets closer he can see that the person is in fact a boy. Maybe not even a day older than himself. His eyes are wide as he stumbles back as Nathan steps closer.

“St-stay away!”

Nathan pauses in his brisk stride. Now he stood about six feet or so from the boy. The boy was scared and something in Nathan told him to tread lightly. To not be such an asshole. He sighs at that. He was being kind of hasty.

 

Nathan takes a deep breath, “Sorry for shouting. I just...this place is weird.”

Which wasn't a lie. This was feeling more and more real the longer time passed. Maybe this wasn't a dream like Nathan first thought. Maybe this really was real life. Maybe Nathan had been kidnapped and brought out to this field by someone as some sick joke.

The boy relaxes a little at that, “Where-where are we?”

Nathan makes a face, “Aren't you, like, in my dream? Shouldn't I be asking that question?”

The boy gives a look of confusion, “What? No way. You're in my dream.”

Nathan raises an eyebrow, “Why the fuck would we be in each other's dreams?”

The boy pauses at that but gives a shrug, “Don't ask me that. I'm not the sandman.”

Nathan crosses his arms at that and frowns. None of this was making any sense. This was a dream. Right? He sighs at that. He blamed the weed on this. He had to be tripping balls. That was it.

“So...um...who are you anyways?”

 

“I asked first, dude.”

The boy sighs at that then sticks his hand out to Nathan, “Okay. Okay. That's fair. I'm Tommy.”

Nathan eyes the offered hand. He didn't know this boy. There was no telling if this could go violent or what.

 

Nathan pockets his hands into his jeans and gives a nod, “Nice to meet you, Tommy. I'm Nathan.”

Tommy lets his hand fall to his side with a look of disappointment in his eyes that he tries his best to hide with a smile, “Nice to meet you too, Nathan.”

Nathan nods again then looks around. The lilies sway to the light breeze that passes ever so often. He didn't understand where he was but it was calming anyways. Which was what he needed after today. So much had happened. But he wasn't going to think about it now.

Tommy also looks around, “Soooo. First time you've had this dream?”

Nathan looks to Tommy, “Yeah. This isn't your first time?”

“No. It's my third. Been a recurring dream for the last week or so.”

Then Nathan sees a flicker in the sky behind Tommy. He focuses on it. After a moment of staring, Tommy turns to look as well. In the distance Nathan can make out raising smoke. Like something was burning or going up in flames.

Tommy then smiles. The kindness it held surprised Nathan. Tommy then beams, “That never happened before. Let's go see what it is.”

“Ah, fuck it. Let's go.”

Nathan moves briskly through the lilies, his legs pushing them apart as he strides across the meadow, Tommy close at his heels. They walk through the meadow till a large oak forest comes into view. The clouds of smoke are thick in the air as they stride closer to the woods. They stand at the edge of the woods now.

He could feel a suffocatingly intense rage coming from within the forest. This makes him hesitate. Tommy stops beside him and gives him a puzzled look as Nathan then shakes his head.

_ Too late to pussy out now. _

So he pushes onward with Tommy close behind.

*********

Rachel strides briskly through the forest. Bright blue flames encompass her. Each foot step leaving a scorch mark in its wake. She was angry. The anger wasn't directed any anything specific. She was just angry at  _ everything _ . Why? She couldn't answer that question but it felt good to have the flames swim around her form and lash out at anything it wanted to.

Stray branches light up around her as well as some trees that she passes but they only take it in stride. Lighting up like roman candles but without taking any damage. Which made her feel a little bit better about being so destructive.

She had lost the women a while ago but that no longer mattered to her. What matter was finding out what was going on. She had never had a dream this vivid before. At least one she could remember.

Then she feels something poke at her rage. Well many things poke at her rage. The first thing she takes in is a wave of calm that tried to settle her rage. That was trying to hug her mind in some form of comfort. The flames bristle at this, not liking the feeling of trying to be suppressed.

The second feeling was like smelling burning flesh or something that was decaying but without smelling it. It was more like a feeling then something she could take in with her five senses. Like death itself was poking at her mind. But it felt...familiar. Welcoming. Like home. Which confused her beyond belief.

The third and final feeling was a strong power. Like it was trying to challenge her rage. Trying to challenge the flames. But it also felt timid, cooped up so unlike her flames. It had a strange sense of patience to it. Which also felt familiar but a different type of familiarity. Like she had felt it before but not _really_ _felt_ _it_.

All these strange emotions were overly confusing to her. But she also wanted to understand them. To take them in and she wasn't sure if that was really her talking or the flames.

 

The flames purr as she turns to head toward the hesitant power. She was curious what it was. Who it could be. If it was in fact a person. She walks deep into the woods once more. Trees catching fire as she walks along the edge. On the other side of the treeline was a highway. It looked worn and torn up. The flames told her to stay off that path, to focus on the powerful feeling that lingers in the forefront of her mind. All others forgotten as she walks.

She was getting close to whatever was causing the feeling. The flames told her to assert her dominance. To tell them she was the powerful one here. And that her flames should be  _ feared _ .

 

*********

Riding with her father felt weird. It had been two years since she'd ever talked to him like this. Much less rode in his rusty car. She sat up front this time but part of her felt strange that she was sitting next to a dead man she had talked to since her early teens. A dead man that was her father. That she knew better then anyone. 

That wasn't just scary. It was downright terrifying.

He turns on the radio that begins playing country. She despised country music but maybe that was because all it did was remind her of her father. He hums along happily as he drums his fingers along the steering wheel to the song.

Then the car slows and he leans back in his seat so Chloe can look out the driver side door. Along the side of the road strode a blonde. Blue flames surrounding her.

“That must be Rachel.” Her father says with a smile.

That was Rachel indeed.

“Hey! Rach!”

No answer. Rachel kept walking her flames flicking and swirling as she strode with purpose.

“She's too far gone in her rage, sweetie.”

Chloe frowns at that. For this being a dream it really didn't like going her way. They never did anyways. Maybe this was a nightmare like all the others.

“How about we just follow her?” William smiles to her at his suggestion.

 

“No. I want out.”

William frowns but sighs, “Stubborn as always, huh, Chlo?”

She looks from him at that and stays silent as he pulls the car a little further along the path Rachel was walking. Then parks the car.

“Stay away from her when she's like that, sweetie.”

Chloe frowns, “She's my girlfriend, dad. I know what to do.”

He gives a smile, “I know you do, pumpkin.”

She opens the car door and hops out, slamming the door shut behind her, “Can you stop with the pet names? I’m nineteen.”

“But you'll always be my little girl, Chloe.”

She sighs at that, running a hand through blue locks, “Fuck. Fine.”

“That's a dollar for the swear jar.”

She can't help but laugh at that. Just that little line brought back so many memories. Mainly the day he died. Her laugh is cut short at that thought.

She lets out a shaky sigh, “I'm going after Rachel now.”

“Alright. Be careful. I'll follow with the car.”

“Thanks, dad.”

“No problem, kiddo.”

She then walks around the car and follows the edge of the road as she follows after Rachel who travels at a brisk pace. Her being on fire and all makes her pretty easy to follow.

And like he had said, William follows slightly behind with the car.

As they walk along the forest line it soon begins to thin out as a meadow of lilies takes its place but Rachel turns sharply to return to walk along the tree line. The highway doesn't turn. It keeps heading straight. Chloe is pretty sure her father won't be able to follow any longer once she dips into the woods after Rachel.

 

Chloe pauses at the tree line and looks back to her father. He must understand that. He had to. She meets his gaze. He gives her a caring grin. She inhales sharply, gives a curt nod to him then dips into the forest after Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If anyone gets the ref I made with the chapter's title I will love you forever <3 lol)


	8. A Tutorial Of Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, Chloe, and Rachel meet up.
> 
> Chloe's been here before?
> 
> Nathan and Tommy find themselves face to face with an individual that means them harm.
> 
> Nathan is done with running.
> 
> The group, led by Kendrick and Carolyn, head to find Darcey.
> 
> Darcey finds them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Almost to ten chapters. Wow. I'm usually super bad at keeping a schedule up but I do really love writing this fic and I'm so happy to see people are enjoying this too! Shoutout to all of you who have left comments and kudoses so far!!! It makes me so very happy to see others enjoy this as much as I have been writing it! So thank you! <3
> 
> And y'all finally get to meet Darcey and learn a little more about the role Chloe plays in all this. Exciting! The next two chapters will be wrapping up some loose ends then we'll be full steam into the first arc! Whoop! Whoop!
> 
> Hope you enjoy and have a lovely day peeps!

Max takes off toward the tree line to where she can see the fire moving closer. Kendrick and Carolyn shout after her but whatever they say falls on deaf ears as she sprints toward the tree line. If that was in fact Rachel, she wanted to reach her before something else did. Max knew of the evil things that lurked Oblivion. Knew what they could do to a person. She had been lucky Darcey had been there to save her.

 

It would be unreal if Rachel could be here. For a long time she had thought this place was just something her mind made up to keep her sane or maybe it was to drive her insane. It didn't matter. What mattered was Rachel.

 

Max slows her stride as the person covered in blue flames stops. Max gasps. It was Rachel and she was  _ covered _ in baby blue flames. Her eyes even seemed to glow with the fire. Her irises a bright neon blue that glow. They were also glossy like she was dazed. Then she blinks. The flames fizzle out from around her as her eyes also return to normal after a few blinks.

 

Her eyes wide, “Max?”

 

Max smiles, “Hey, Rach. Cool flames.”

 

Then a voice from behind Rachel causes both of them to look into the woods, “Rach! Jesus Christ you walk fast…”

 

Chloe emerges from the woods. She doubles over, trying to catch her breath. Max blinks.

 

_ Chloe was here too? What? That-? But Chloe-? _

 

She was a bit too stunned to really say anything. It seems Chloe is just as surprised as she takes in her surroundings, along with Max, “Holy shit. This place is fucking huge.” Then her eyes land squarely on Max, “Dad said you'd be here too.”

 

Max makes a face; as does Rachel.

 

But before they can ask anymore questions Max hears voices behind her. She turns to eye Kendrick and Carolyn who ran after her. 

 

Carolyn frowns, “The actual fuck, Max.”

 

“Yeah, Maxine. The fuck.” Kendrick adds as he slows his pants.

 

Rachel bristles at the newcomers, flames sparking from her fingertips. Max steps in the way, standing and backing up into Rachel. Rachel glares at them over her shoulder she could feel the burning gaze without even seeing it, “Sorry, guys.”

 

Chloe stands beside Rachel, arms crossed.

 

The air was tense.

 

Carolyn makes a face, “So a pyro and a Dead One-Wait, how the hell did you get off the highway?”

 

Chloe frowns, “A what?”

 

“How the fuck did you get off the highway?”

 

Max understood why Carolyn was so concerned. Dead Ones were people who didn't pass on. They couldn't leave the highway that cut through all of Oblivion. But Chloe wasn't dead.

 

“I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, bitch.”

 

Max sighs.  _ There was Chloe's anger for you _ . Though Carolyn was making this more tense then this needed to be. Carolyn’s face becomes red from the rage she was holding back. Max knew the older girl didn't like backtalk and Chloe was the master at backtalk.

 

Max turns to face Rachel and Chloe. Max’s features soften as she looks over her girlfriends. As soon as Chloe meets her eyes she relaxes, her shoulders slump slightly and she uncrosses her arms.

“It's okay, Chloe.” Max says softly.

Rachel relaxes as well even while Max focuses on calming Chloe. The fire around Rachel’s hands snuffs out and she sighs.

Max then turns back to Carolyn and Kendrick who still look on edge.

“You know them?” Kendrick asks in a confused tone.

Max then gestures, “Yes. This is Chloe and Rachel. My girlfriends.”

Carolyn huffs but her gaze softens, “So these are your infamous girlfriends.”

Kendrick gawks, “Wow. Not what I pictured at all.”

Max giggles at that.

“Welcome to Oblivion,” Carolyn says with a huff, “You never told us they had powers.”

“Well, I only thought people with time powers could slip into Oblivion.”

Chloe then interjects, “Wait, wait, wait. What the fuck is Oblivion?”

Rachel seems just as confused, “This isn't just some dream?”

 

Max didn't even know where to start. She was still rather new here. She looks to Carolyn for help. She had been here longer. She might as well leave the explaining to the pros after all.

Carolyn pinches the bridge of her nose at that, “Well...Oblivion is the space between time and all realities. It’s sort of like...limbo. Yeah. It's like limbo but you aren't dead. Recently it's only been open to those with control over time. But it seems more and more riff raff-” Kendrick clears his throat at that and Carolyn looks up, “Oh. Sorry. I mean, those who don't have time powers, have been able to enter as of late. So here you are.”

Rachel takes this in faster then Chloe. Max can see it on her face. How she seems to process it till realization dawns across her features. Chloe looks deep in thought at this. The longer she is silent the more nervous it makes Max.

Rachel then asks, “Have you been here before, Maxi?”

Max looks to the blonde at that question, “Uh. Oh. Oh! Yeah, I have. A few times. I met these two here. Carolyn and Kendrick. They helped me figure out how to save you.”

Kendrick then looks bewildered, “Wait. You've told them?”

Max raises an eyebrow, “Um. Of course. I have. I trust them with my life.”

Carolyn rolls her eyes, “Just because you haven't had the balls to tell your boyfriend doesn't mean Max is chicken shit like you.”

Kendrick frowns, “That's mean, Carolyn.”

Carolyn shrugs at that and gives a look as if to say “you know I'm right” then she sticks her tongue out at Kendrick who slaps her arm. She slams him back and with that they trade light blows as they tease each other. Ever since Max had been around she watched them become more like brother and sister then anything. It was really sweet actually.

But Chloe interrupts them, “I have a question.”

Carolyn looks up from having Kendrick in a head lock as she ruffles his hair, messing up his ponytail.

“This isn't a classroom. You can just ask whatever.”

Chloe purses her lips at that but keeps whatever snide comment she has brewing to herself as she goes into asking her question, “You said people who didn't have time travel whatever only recently started to enter this place?”

Carolyn gives a curious look, “That is what I said, yes.”

Chloe runs a hand through blue hair, “I think I've been here before.”

*********

Nathan and Tommy push through the brush to find where the smoke had started. Blue roaring flames flicker against tree trunks and had lit leaves and twigs ablaze on the forest floor. However the fire does not spread. It just lingers on what it had caught fire. But Nathan shivers despite himself. That blue fire reminded him a lot of Rachel. The very flames that had burned his face. He lifts a hand to feel the bandages are still on his face. He's surprised Tommy didn't say anything about them.

Tommy then skips into the clearing happy as can be, “Wow. This is really pretty.”

Nathan frowns at that. It was anything but beautiful to him but from a photographer’s perspective he understood what Tommy meant. The way they casted thick shadows on anything that wasn't on fire was sort of beautiful. In a twisted sort of way.

Then the crunching of leaves alerts them to someone's presence. They both look to a woman who stands about ten feet or so away. Her long flowing hair seemingly sways on its own. He didn't feel a breeze of any kind in these woods. She's also dressed very regal like to be taking a walk in the woods. She wore business like attire. A suit jacket with a skirt to match. But what draws his attention is her brightly glowing, lime green eyes that narrow at the two boys.

She slowly raises a hand toward them.

Panic floods him immensely.

That was the same motion Rachel gave before grilling his face.

 

Nathan hits the deck before he can even think of what to do. He covers his head and shivers against the leaves like a coward. Tommy seems confused but his gaze turns to the women as her palm glows.

“Oh shi-” Tommy dives behind a tree as a gust of wind shoots over them. It smashes into the trees behind Nathan toppling them with a resounding crack. Nathan then peaks up at the women who stares down at him now much closer. She wears a neutral expression as she looks him over as his gaze locks with her flats.

“Nathan Prescott.”

He looks up at her with wide eyes.

_ She-what? _

Tommy peaks from behind the tree at that. Then a stick hits her shoulder. The throw was rather lackluster as it just bounces off her shoulder seemingly does no damage to her. But it draws her attention to Tommy.

“Little brat.” She hisses.

Tommy dives behind another tree as she raises her hand once more knocking down the tree Tommy was just behind with a powerful gust of wind.

“Nathan, get out of here!”

He watches Tommy jump to tree to tree as he throws sticks at the women, drawing her away from Nathan. Why this kid was sticking his neck out for him didn't make any sense. It then made him think of Max. How Max had went out of her way to help.

“Wake up, Nathan!” Tommy shouts.

But could he really just do that?

 

No.

He couldn't do that.

Everyone was helping him. Even though he was a piece of shit. Worthless garbage but they were giving him a chance. Him of all people in the world. They were helping him. So with a burst of strength he didn't even know he had he pushes himself off the ground.

The women,  _ that bitch _ , had cornered Tommy. He was on the ground trying to get away as she raises her hand. Nathan was very sure a blast that close would kill Tommy.

_ Not on my fucking watch. _

Nathan runs. As fast as he his legs can carry him and he hunches down, his upper body bent slightly as he tackles her. Sending the two of them tumbling through the leaves and twigs. He pins her. Her back firmly pressed against the ground as he raises his fist and without holding back he sends it straight into her face. A crack sounds under the force of his punch. But he hits her again anyways. And again. And again. Till for some reason, she disappears into thin air almost like she was never there in the first place. 

He's left kneeling on the ground alone now, panting as the adrenaline from what he just did dies down. He takes in deep shaky breathes as he tries to calm his racing heart. 

Tommy sits up from the forest floor and gawks, “Holy shit…”

Nathan looks to him, “You okay?”

“Fuck. Yeah. How about you?”

Nathan laughs breathlessly, “Never better.”

Tommy laughs at that.

Nathan then eyes his hand. His knuckles are bloody and raw. He's pretty sure it isn't even his blood. He broke that lady’s nose for sure. Wherever she poofed off to. That was weird but surprisingly he isn't too shocked about it.

Tommy then stands and walks over to him, “Thank you. Like damn. You showed her what's for.”

He offers his hand to Nathan and this time Nathan takes it as he stands.

Tommy then smirks, “Got to say. This has been a pretty dope dream so far.”

Nathan chuckles, “God, we even dreaming?”

Tommy shrugs, “Doesn't matter. You still saved my skin.”

Nathan nods. He isn't too sure what to say after that. He had just practically beat a women to a pulp for a dude he didn't even know.

Tommy pats his shoulder, “Really, though. Thank you.”

Then everything becomes fuzzy. His vision blurs at the edges and everything goes black.

He wakes with a start. Bolting into a sitting position in bed. He rubs his eyes. He was back in his dorm room at Blackwell, drenched in sweat.

_ What the fuck was that? _

 

He blindly reaches for his phone on the nightstand and pulls it up to his face. The screen turns on and he has to squint at it as it blinds him briefly.

__

_ 3:49 am. _

__

He sighs at that then his eyes drift to his hand. His right hand that holds the phone. He makes a face. Bruises cover his knuckles as if he had punched something weeks ago. He then lets his arm fall to his side.

__

_ Fuck. I still don't know if that was a dream _ .

__

But he supposed it didn't matter. Tommy was safe and he needed to get more sleep. His eyes close as he sighs. He needed to get in contact with Max when he woke up again. Maybe he could talk about this dream or whatever it was to her while they burned the Dark Room binders.

__

But that was for the Nathan that woke up again.

__

*********

__

Carolyn frowns, “That doesn't make any sense.”

__

Chloe huffs, “None of this makes any sense. I don't even have any fucking powers.”

__

“Well, you wouldn't be able to be here if you didn't.”

__

Chloe opens her mouth to protest then thinks better of it.

__

“Then the fuck is my power?”

__

Carolyn shrugs, “How in hell am I supposed to know?”

__

Max sighs. Listening to them bicker was getting tiring. She could understand Chloe’s denial. It's how she felt the first time she came here and met others.

 

Max then speaks up, “How about we stop bickering and go find Darcey?”

Darcey would know how to explain this and she had a knack for knowing what powers people had. She could help both Chloe and Rachel.

Carolyn sighs at that, “Max is right. Let's go find Darcey.”

Then a large crash sounds and it scares all of them. It sounded as if someone shot a gun but Max knew better then to think that. Then their attention turns to the woods. Crows take flight having been scared by the crash. Then another sounds. And another. Scaring more crows into the sky as they fly off into the horizon. Max realizes now that that loud nose was trees falling over in the forest.

And Max’s curiosity gets the best of her. She can't help but want to know what or who caused that.

Carolyn rolls her eyes, “Great. More destruction. Just what this place needs.”

“Another person with powers?” Kendrick voices his thought a loud.

The five of them look at each other.

“We should find Darcey. Come along.” Carolyn then turns and begins to walk away from them.

 

Max turns and leads the way after Carolyn and Kendrick. Rachel and Chloe at her heels. Despite her curious nature Max would let that slide. Finding Darcey was more important.

They travel through the field of lilies, passing the glass dining table Max had woke up at. Then onward to the outskirts of the city. The large buildings tower over them. It was a mix of small cottages, and city skyscrapers which was strangely picturesque. 

_ If only I had my camera on me. _ Max thinks as they walk along the rugged highway.

Ahead of them are two shadowy figures walking the highway. One shorter than the other as they walked hand in hand. Chloe’s gaze seems fixed to them as they walk coming, closer to passing the two figures. Those were Dead Ones. Forever cursed to walk the highway of Oblivion.

Max walks ahead, Chloe and Rachel behind her. Carolyn and Kendrick a few feet away talking amongst themselves. The three girls too far away to hear their conversation.

Chloe then mumbles, “They look like sisters. And they seem so scared.”

Max makes a face. Max just saw shadows. How could Chloe get that out of a bunch of shadow people?

“I'm gonna talk to them.” Chloe says matter a factly. 

Rachel rolls her eyes and snickers at Chloe. But that could be dangerous. Max knew that Dead Ones could possess thoses who were living to live another life again. It had almost happened to Max.

Chloe then strides ahead to step onto the highway.

Max began to panic. If Chloe stepped onto that highway, she was free game to any spirit around them. And two of them were walking closer.

 

Max grabs Chloe’s arm to stop her from stepping onto the highway. She couldn’t rewind here if something went bad. There was no telling what could happen.

Chloe gives Max a confused look, “Max, what-?”

But Max starts speaking, cutting her off, “You can't walk on the highway, Chloe. Bad stuff could happen.”

Chloe gives a puzzled look, “But I woke up on the highway. Plus what are two little girls going to do to me?”

Max returned the puzzled look. That didn't make any sense, “What do you mean?”

Rachel the raises an eyebrow, “Chloe, I thought you were kidding and those are just shadows.”

“The fuck you talking about? Those are little kids.”

And Chloe gestures to the shadows who had stopped on the edge of the highway, watching the three girls who had stopped walking.

Then Carolyn shouts to them, “What the hell you slow pokes doing?”

 

“I stopped Chloe from walking onto the highway.”

Chloe gives a frown at that.

Carolyn turns around at that, “That would be a very bad idea.”

“The fuck you guys talking about? I was on it before and nothing bad happened.”

Carolyn’s eyebrows come together at that, “What do you mean you were 'on it before?’”

Chloe pulls from Max and crosses her arms with a huff, “Why y'all getting so bitchy about this?”

Carolyn narrows her eyes as she repeats her question, “ _ What do you mean you were 'on it before _ ?’”

Chloe huffs, “I woke up there and...well then I saw Rach and now I'm here with you assholes.”

“Chloe…” Max begins.

“No. I want to know what the fucking problem is.”

Max shifts. A little hurt that Chloe just cut her off. Rachel gives Chloe a soft look but Chloe brushes pass her and Max as she strides over to the highway.

Carolyn seems just as pissed off with how Chloe is acting but then her eyes widen when Chloe ignores them and walks right onto the highway and over to the shadows. Carolyn becomes frantic but all she and Max can do is watch as Chloe kneels before the shadows and speak softly to them. Max can't quite make out what is said but they all watch as Chloe then looks up at the taller shadow who seemingly speaks back to her but all Max can hear is static.

Her brain can not wrap around this as Carolyn sputters trying to think of anything to say to get Chloe off the highway. Kendrick gawks and stares dumb struck at the scene before him. Rachel just smiles which Max can understand. Chloe had this weird thing where she was a tough punk but also that sweet fun loving girl Max had met when they were kids. But Max understood the danger of this situation unlike Rachel.

But nothing bad happens.

They all just watch as Chloe finishes talking to the shadows. Then stands and strides back over to them with a smile.

“See? Nothing bad happened. Just had a nice convo with some girls.”

Rachel rolls her eyes at that.

Max still can't understand what just happened.

Carolyn and Kendrick still stare with their jaws on the ground.

Then a voice speaks from behind them, “It seems you have a knack for talkin to the dead.”

Max turns as do the others. Before them stands a woman close to her thirties. She smiles kindly, black hair pulled into a bun. An eyepatch over her left eye. The ending of a scar pokes out from under the eyepatch to end at the middle of her cheek. The scar splinters to show it wasn't a clean cut. It must have been multiple attempts to cut her skin. Both her arms, from the shoulders down, are covered in vibrant tattoos. Max could remember seeing those for the first time and only thinking about Chloe and how the older punk would gush over the even older punk women that stood before them in a wife beater and skinny jeans.

This was Darcey.

“It's also good to see you again, Max.”

She had a thick southern drawl. Much like Joyce’s but thicker. It always made Darcey sound like a cowboy from an old black and white western. That comparison had made the older women laugh once Max felt comfortable enough to share her thoughts.

“Good to see you again too, Darcey.”

Darcy smiles widely then slowly makes her way toward them, “And who are these lovely ladies?”

Max can catch Chloe’s eyes roam over Darcey as her mouth opens and closes like a fish.  _ That is too funny.  _ Another moment Max wished she had her camera for.

Rachel gives a friendly smile and sticks her hand out to Darcey, “I'm Rachel. The blue haired fish is Chloe. We're Max’s girlfriends.”

Chloe’s cheeks burn a bright red and she crosses her arms and huffs in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Max giggles at Chloe's reaction.

Darcey shakes Rachel’s hand as she gives a chuckle, “Ah. It is wonderful to finally meet y'all. Max has told me a lot about y'all.”

Rachel then smirks once she pulls her hand away, “Oh? What kind of things?”

“How happy y'all make her.”

Rachel turns to Max and smiles, “Awww! Hear that, babe?” Her eyes flick to Chloe.

“Hell yeah I do,” Then Chloe wraps an arm around Max’s shoulder and kisses her cheek, “So you brag about us?”

Max giggles a bit nervously at being put on the spot, “Of course I do.”

“All the time. She never shuts up about you two.” Carolyn chimes in.

Now it is Max’s turn to blush, “That isn't true!”

“Is too. You only talk about two things. Time travel and your girlfriends.” Carolyn says with a smug look as she holds up two fingers and waves them about.

Darcey then clears her throat, “Nevermind that however. I heard from a little birdy y'all were looking for me?”

 

Max nods, “Yeah. I had a few questions.”

Darcey’s expression becomes serious as she listens tentatively to Max, “Shoot.”

Max didn't really know where to start. She had so many questions. Her eyes then flicker to Chloe who still has an arm around her. She sticks her tongue out at Rachel who sticks her tongue back out at Chloe. Sometimes her girlfriends were very childish but it was funny to watch all the same.

Then Max looks back to Darcey, “Well, I didn't know Chloe had powers. We're kinda at a lost what they might be.”

Darcey chuckles at that, “I think y'all already know.”

They all give Darcey a confused look. 

She then gestures to the highway, “It seems Chloe has...well, more of a passive skill then anything, to talk to the dead.”

“That's crazy…” Kendrick breathes out what everyone else was thinking. 

Max was pretty sure by the look on their faces. Even Chloe’s who processes this then her mouth shuts as it had been gaping.

“Honestly, that makes a lot of sense.”

“It does?” Max questions.

Chloe runs a hand through blue locks as her shoulders hunch as if she was trying to become smaller, “Yeah. Remember those nightmares I told you about with dad? I'm pretty sure now that was me coming here and really talking to him.”

“Holy shit, Chlo…” Rachel whispers.

Darcey takes them in then gives a firm nod, “You have an innate skill to speak to Dead Ones. I'm guessing you don't see them as shadows, but the people they use to be. Yes?”

Chloe can only give a nod.

Darcey then strokes her chin in thought, “I can't help you much about how that all works. I've only seen that ability one other time and the person who could use it is long since passed on. Maybe you could find them on the highway, Chloe. They’re more in likely still around here somewhere.”

 

“I'm sorry if we pulled you away from something you were doing.” Max says sheepishly.

Darcey gives a large grin, “Y'all didn't. I had just finished talking with a newcomer. Was there something else you needed?”

Max thinks about that. To make this much more simpler she supposed getting acquainted with their surroundings would help Rachel and Chloe feel more welcomed. She knew it more in likely felt weird to be in a place that wasn't really there.

“Uh. Yeah. Would you mind giving us a tour?”

“I wouldn't mind at all.” Darcey says as she turns, “Feel free to join us Carolyn and Kendrick.”

Carolyn shakes her head, “I got to go. Someone is trying to wake me up. I did fall asleep in class after all.” She says with a smirk, “Nice to meet you, Chloe, Rachel.”

Then she disappears. Almost like she faded from existence. Chloe and Rachel blink at that. 

Darcey pauses and looks at Kendrick. Kendrick also shakes his head, “Nah. Got some errands to run.”

Darcey nods then turns back to the three girls, “Come along then little doggies.” She says with a chuckle as she begins to lead them from the highway and toward the thick of the mismatched city.

Max follows close to Darcey as Rachel and Chloe follow behind Max, taking in the sights. Around them the buildings seemingly don't follow a certain layout. They are clustered along a small paved path that splinters in a multitude of directions. The buildings vary from country cottages to large business buildings to small shops. The Two Whales was amidst these buildings. Chloe points it out to Rachel. Darcey notices.

“Ah. This place is a constant in other timelines. Most of these places are or they were from realities and timelines that were destroyed long ago. Max stopped the destruction of hers and as did I.”

Max had heard the story a million times. Even if Carolyn would deny it, she would gush over that story anytime anyone would bring it up. While Darcey hadn't stopped a tornado, she had jumped realities to save her wife. Which Max found overly enduring and could relate to that wholeheartedly. Both of them had bent time and reality as they knew it to save the people they loved the most.

Then Chloe asks what Darcey meant.

This was going to be a long visit to Oblivion but that didn't matter too much. Max liked this story and having her girlfriends here with her while also being surrounded by supportive friends was all the human time machine could ask for.


	9. Red Binders And Talking Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan calls Max.
> 
> Chloe and Rachel interrupt said call.
> 
> They go to the Dark Room.
> 
> Max tells Nathan about her powers.
> 
> Max and Nathan burn binders and talk about dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya!
> 
> Here's a long chapter! 
> 
> Also just heads up, there's some emotional scenes in this one. Just letting y'all know this chapter and the next are pretty heavy emotion wise so just a reminder to take care of yourself and take a break if need be <3\. Self care is very important!
> 
> Hope you enjoy and have a lovely day peeps!!!

The buzzing of Max’s phone in her pocket woke her up first. Daylight was coming through the small window into Chloe’s room, bathing the three sleeping girls and the messy room in the sun's early morning rays. It was peaceful.

 

Then Max remembers what woke her. She shifts in the bed careful not to wake Chloe and Rachel who cling to her. They were always heavy sleepers anyways, and digs her phone from her pocket. 

 

Nathan was calling her.

 

Max puts the phone up to her ear and settles back into Chloe and Rachel’s hold. She was still groggy and the tiredness seeps into her voice as she answers, “Hello?”

“Hey, Max. It's, Nathan.”

“Morning, Nate.” She says with a yawn as Chloe nuzzles the top of her head and kisses the top of her brow.

Max smiles softly as she presses back into Chloe’s affections.

“So um. I know it's early but you want to meet up at the Dark Room soon?”

Max gives a huff that turns into a sigh when Rachel leaves a soft kiss against her collarbone that turn into soft butterfly kisses up the soft skin of her neck. Chloe’s hands rub Max’s sides and stomach as she pulls Max against her.

Then it clicks what Nathan had just said which had an effect on her much like if someone had just thrown freezing water into her face.

 

As much as Max wants to sit up as she replies, Rachel and Chloe’s roaming hands were quite calming. Same with the affectionate kisses.

“Yeah. Yeah we can be there in like...an hour? That good for you, Nate?”

Chloe huffs into Max’s hair at the name that was said. Rachel does too then Max catches the smug look she shares with Chloe.

_ That can't be good _ .

“That's good for me. Um…” There's a pause then Nathan sighs into the phone speaker, “There was something else I wanted to talk about.”

Of course that piqued Max’s curious nature.

“What's u-shit!”

Rachel had just bit the juncture between Max’s neck and shoulder as Chloe’s hands slowly raise up Max’s body. While she was use to these sort of affections from her girlfriends. She was on the phone with Nathan of all people.

“You okay, Max?” 

The concern in his voice brought her back to reality as Rachel lets go of the skin she had latched onto and kisses it as her hand rubs Max’s thigh. She practically purrs against Max’s neck. Chloe’s hands rest under Max’s chest, fingers teasing as if she was making a promise of what was to come. That was devious and Max was very aware that both Rachel and Chloe knew very well what they were doing.

 

Rachel hums as she kisses along Max’s neck. The teasing natrue of it makes Max squirm as she tries to escape but Chloe holds her in place. This was overwhelming to Max and she was on the phone. There was no way she could deal with this and talk at the same time.

“Sorry, Nate, I um-” Then Chloe chooses that moment to move her hands up and squeeze, “Ah! Gottagobye!”

And she hangs up. Not even giving him time to reply. She then lets the phone fall from her hand onto the bed between her and Rachel as a groan slips from her lips.

“You guys are such assholes.”

Rachel giggles against her neck as Chloe hums in her ear, “Oh, but you love it.”

Rachel’s hand then tickles up her thigh as she asks, “So, what did Nathan want?”

Max bites her bottom lip. She hated how calm Rachel could be while teasing either of them. She was so well put together at times.

“Um, h-he wants to meet at the Dark Room in an hour.”

Rachel hums as she takes that in, nails dancing along the fabric of Max’s jeans. 

Chloe huffs again, “What a fucking mood killer.”

Rachel then smirks, “It is a little, but I've decided I didn't hear what you said, Max.”

Max shivers at that as Rachel presses into Max fully, which presses her more into Chloe who gives a smirk of her own at Rachel’s words. Max can feel how fast their hearts beat against her chest and back.

Rachel then kisses Max’s chin and cheek, her hot breath ghosting the skin as she speaks softly, her voice dipping an octave, “Why don't we move this to the showers?”

 

Even if Chloe and Rachel had teased her, it had been ages since she had gotten to just relax with them. And taking a shower with the two of them sounded wonderful.

“Alright.” Max says with a soft smile.

Rachel beams at that and kisses her gently then she pulls away and stands with a cat like stretch, “Let's hurry before Chloe's step dick wakes up.”

With that said all three of them grab clean clothes and sneak into Chloe's bathroom. Sure the shower was small but they'd managed to fit before, one time when Max visited from Seattle for her birthday last year. And this would be no different. Maybe more hands on but honestly that's what Max wanted.

*********

They rolled up to the old barn in Chloe’s pick-up a little earlier than planned. The black car that was Mr. Jefferson’s was still parked before the barn. A silver convertible was parked next to it. More in likely Nathan’s car. But Jefferson’s car hadn't moved. It was still parked before the barn where it had been last night. Max can't help but wonder what happened to him. Where did Jefferson go? Was he still going to be a problem?

Chloe puts the truck into park after pulling up next to Nathan’s car, shutting her truck off. She pulls her keys out and pockets them with a sigh. Rachel, who was sitting between them, looks nervous. She stares at her hands that rest in her lap.

Max can't help but feel bad for dragging her all the way out here when she had just escaped the Dark Room not even twenty-four hours ago.

 

Max gives a sigh. She understood Rachel’s tenseness. If she was in Rachel’s shoes she would never want to step foot in that place again also. She honestly didn't anyways. But it was a must for Max.

“Rach, if you want to stay here that's okay.”

“Yeah,” Chloe chimes in, “I'll stay here with you.”

 

Rachel looks at Max. Rachel was the master at hiding her feelings but right now she looked so small, so scared, as her fingernails curl into her palms, digging into her skin. 

She takes a deep breath then exhales through her nose, “I don't want to go back in there.”

Max nods then gives a reassuring smile, “Okay. I'll be back. If you guys want to go to the Two Whales, I can meet you later with Nathan.”

That puts Chloe on edge, “I don't trust him, Max.”

Max sighs again, “I do have time powers at my disposal.”

Chloe thinks about that for a moment, “Okay. Yeah. You're right but he does anything weird you fucking call right away and Rach and I will be here in a heartbeat to kick his ass.”

Rachel nods in agreement, the fire in her eyes reaffirming Chloe's idea of kicking his ass.

“Okay, I will.” Max then kisses Rachel’s cheek and leans to kiss Chloe's nose, “Love you two.”

They both smile at her. Chloe grins and Rachel gives a soft, sweet smile.

They say brief goodbyes as Max climbs out. Chloe then starts the truck, backs up and tears away from the barn, leaving it in the dust. Max now stood outside the barn before Nathan and Jefferson’s car. Her hands tighten around the strap of her messenger bag. She would much rather have her girlfriends with her here but Rachel didn't need to relive all she had gone through. Max might relive old memories but Max could deal. They were in the past and not as fresh in her system as Rachel’s wounds.

She strides between Jefferson’s and Nathan’s cars. The barn casts deep shadows on the cars as it was still morning, barely ten o’clock yet. She stares at the entrance to the barn. The main door was wide open. 

  
_ Nathan must have done that. _ She thinks as she looks over the surrounding area. She could just go right in or she could look around. Being outside helped keep her calm.

 

Max turns to face the cars. The fronts of them casted in deep shadows. It felt eerie like the vehicles had been abandoned. She pulls her camera from her satchel and steps back a bit to line up the shot so she can capture the front of both cars in the shade. Her camera hisses once she takes the photo as it printed the photo into her waiting hand. She then places her camera back in the bag, careful of the newly printed polaroid.

She holds the photo in both hands as she watches it develop slowly. The lighting was perfect and she was sure she had captured the eerie feeling she was going for. After a moment of watching the photo settle, she then pockets it with the others in her back pocket. Ones she kept incase she needed to photo jump to fix anything. There was no telling what the unknown future ahead of her held.

Then her phone buzzes in her pocket to let her know she got a text. She pulls her phone out and eyes it.

One new message from Nathan.

It was more in likely him asking where she was.

 

She clicks the notification.

**Nate:** you here yet?

**Max:** yeah. I'm right outside. I'll be down in a sec

Max then pockets her phone after hitting send. No more wasting time. She enters the barn and finds the hatchway to the Dark Room wide open. Taking a deep breath she steels herself and down the stairs she travels. The metal door is open and she slowly steps into the Dark Room. 

It still looks the way it did when she was here last night. Glass was still on the floor from where Rachel had shattered the light. Max then spots Nathan standing before the bookshelf of red binders. He hasn't touched any of them yet and by the way his shoulders were tense she could understand why. He was more in likely still feeling guilty in what he had aided in. Max was pretty sure he was. In almost every other timeline in which she got to know him, he always regretted being a part of the Dark Room.

From where Max is she can see the whole room as her eyes swipe over it. She notices a few things she didn't notice the night before. Before the coffee table was a scorch mark, like something had been burned there. Possibly to ash. On top of the coffee table sat a glass bottle with ash in it.

_ That's a little strange. _ Max thinks.

Then on the white backdrop on the floor sat remnants of duct tape. More in likely what was left over from when Rachel broke free. Max’s eyes then return to Nathan’s back as he runs a finger over the red binders in thought.

 

Max clears her throat.

Nathan turns to face her, his body still tense but as soon as his eyes land on Max he relaxes.

“Just you?”

Max nods, “Yeah. Rachel...um...she didn't want to be here again so soon.”

“I get that.” Nathan says as he turns to look back to the binders.

Max slowly makes her way over to him. There was so much to talk about. So much on her mind.

 

“So...where we burning the binders?”

“In here.” Nathan says as he begins to pull them from the shelf and set them on the desk.

“Why not outside?”

Nathan scoffs at that, “Because we don't need someone to see the smoke and question what the fuck is going on. No way in hell I'm dealing with that shit.”

Max could understand that. She didn't want to deal with that either. Even if she could rewind and prevent anyone from asking any questions, the hassle of it would be too much. 

Max looks around the room again. There were a few things she could do now.

 

And preparing for the burning of the binders was probably the best option right now. Max’s eyes land on a metal garbage can. 

_ That would do. _

She picks it up and carries it to the center of the room after removing the garbage bag from it. She almost gagged at the contents. Within were a bunch of latex gloves, empty syringes, and balls of used duct tape. She ignored it the best she could, repressing any memories of the Dark Room as she shakes her head. 

Next was finding something to light the binders on fire with. They needed to be doused in something to get them to light. Then her eyes fall to the cabinet. Inside were a number of different bottles of whiskey. 

Then a memory jumps to the forefront of her mind…

_ Jefferson swirls the ice around in his glass as he leans back in the white couch. Max had begun to struggle right away, pulling against the duct tape that bound her ankles and wrists to the chair she sat in. Her head was still dizzy from the drug he had injected into her neck. _

_ Then her mind brings forward what just happened. She had watched him shoot Chloe. The way her body fell to the ground was forever burned into her mind. Her struggling gets weaker and weaker as she begins to cry. _

_ Jefferson then stands after uncrossing his legs, “You know, Maxine, if things had been different you would have made a great protege.” _

_ “Fuck you.” She hisses through her choking sobs. _

_ He sighs and sets his glass on the coffee table after taking a deep swig. _

_ “You should have kept to yourself, Maxine. But of course you and that drop out had to stick your nose where it didn't belong.” _

_ She was crying in earnest now as her strength returns as she pulls on the duct tape harder, “Fuck you,” She breathes out again, “Fuck you. Fuck you! Fuck! You!” _

_ He shakes his head with a sigh as he walks to stand before her, “Such a potty mouth.” He then grabs the camera that was dangling around his neck with both hands and begins snapping pictures of her. _

_ She continues to struggle trying to think of a way to get out of this. Any way to escape this horrible reality.  _

_ But there was none. _

_ There was no way to get out of this.  _

_ This was the end- _

“Max. Max, what are you doing? Max!”

Her eyes snap to Nathan who was shaking her. She hadn't even realized he was doing that. She stares at him dazed for a moment.

“Holy shit. Your nose is bleeding.”

Her arm moves on its own, hand shaking as she touches the bottom of her nose above her upper lip. Then she eyes her finger. He wasn't wrong. Her nose was bleeding.

Nathan then looks around frantically, “Shit. Uh. Sit down.”

He then helps her to the couch. She was shaking as she basically fell back onto the couch. She had tried so hard to keep her mind from going there but she supposed that it couldn't be helped. She could never forget the number of times she had lived through that. Either through nightmares or in person.

Nathan then hands her a napkin. She holds it against her nose as he watches her with great concern in his eyes, “The fuck happened?”

 

“Nothing.” She says a bit too quickly and a bit too harshly.

Nathan stands before her as he crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow, “Bullshit. You fell against the cabinet then your nose started bleeding.”

“I tripped.” She says, her throat scratchy and raw.

Nathan laughs at that, “Funny, Max.”

She looks from him as her senses return to her. She was in the Dark Room but of her own free will. Her and Nathan were suppose to be burning the binders.

Nathan then sighs, his tone softer as he asks, “What happened?”

 

Her shoulders slump. He was only trying to help. She knew that and the longer she kept this all inside the longer it was going to destroy her.

“I hate being here.” She says, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Here?” He questions gently.

“The Dark Room. I-I’ve been here before. Under those lights. Under-under his...fuck...Mr. Jefferson’s gaze.”

Confusion crosses Nathan’s features, “When were you here before? I don't-”

“You were dead,” She croaks out. It was all coming out now like water rushing through a bursted dam, “Chloe was dead. Rachel had been dead for six months. A tornado was destroying Arcadia Bay while-” She shakes her head.

Nathan just looked even more confused, “Was this a nightmare you had?”

“Fuck, I wish.” She says with a hollow laugh.

“But, I'm alive. So are Chloe and Rachel.”

Max gives a shudder. She really wished her girlfriends were here but she didn't want Rachel to be going through what she was going through now. She could handle this. She really could. She just needed time. She knew that. But she also knew time could only do so much for her. She knew that better than anyone else. Well, besides Darcey.

 

She looks from Nathan again as she steels herself for what she is about to say. Max makes eye contact with Nathan. He looked so confused and worried at the same time.

“I can rewind time. That's why I know all I know. That's why I've been here before.”

Nathan’s eyebrow that is visible raises high into his hairline, “You can...what?”

“Like how Rachel can control fire, I can control time.”

Nathan rans a hand through his hair, “That's crazy.”

“Yeah.”

This was crazy. Is crazy. She understood her powers now but when she first got them she couldn't wrap her head around them. Even now it was hard to think that she had been through all these motions before. That she had not only been friends with Nathan once but an unlimited number of times in any number of timelines and realities. It was almost down right unbelievable.

 

Max sighs, “I'm guessing you want proof?”

He flinches at her bluntness but gives a firm nod.

She sighs again, more tired sounding then the first. There were many ways she could do this. The simpler the better. Then her eyes fall on the trash can. She had a plan.

She looks back to Nathan who was still watching her closely.

“See that trash can. I can move it without getting up.”

He laughs at that, “That would be wild-”

Then she raises her right hand. She could feel the strings of time yank when she did so. The power she held making her hand feel tingly. And as soon as she raises her hand time stops. First it slows down, making his voice sound like he was speaking in slow motion then he stops moving completely. Nathan stood frozen mid sentence.

She slowly stands. It always felt weird to move while everything around her was still. But she was use to it even if it was weird. She keeps the tingly feeling in her hand as she walks around the coffee table and picks up the trash can. Nathan’s gaze was still locked where she had been sitting. She then carries the trash can to the coffee table and sets it on top careful not to knock over the glass with ash in it.

_ That's something I still need to ask about. _

But that could wait. She sits back on the couch in the spot she had been in before. She watches Nathan. Freezing time had become easier the more she used it and with Darcey’s help she had better control over it and could hold it for longer without blood pouring from her nose.

She eyes her right hand. Upon the palm was a tattoo Chloe had given her in a different timeline. A spiral. It stuck with her no matter what Max she took over. It was like her memories. It was a good way for Chloe to be able to tell what Max was there with her. Be it her Max or a different Max. She can't help but wonder how that Chloe was doing. They had fled Arcadia Bay after the tornado had torn it to shreds. That felt like years ago and in some ways it was.

Then she places her hand in her lap as she lets time flow again.

“-Max...The fuck?”

His eyes fell upon the garbage can on the coffee table. His eyes wide as they then moved back to Max, “How the fuck?”

“I can freeze time as well as rewind it.”

“Holy shit.” He says, so much shock in his voice.

Max rubs her face as she relaxes into the couch. She couldn't wait until she could really relax. Till Jefferson was in jail and the Dark Room was far behind her. But right now she needed to focus on the here and now. Not the past. Not the future.

 

“What you think?”

Nathan ponders that for a moment, “It's wild. But damn. I believe you. God, after seeing Rachel...almost burn me to a crisp twice and the dream I had last night, I'll fucking believe anything at this point.”

Max takes that in. He seemed hesitant about admitting something about Rachel, and the mention of a weird dream. Maybe those were what he wanted to talk about on the phone.  There was only one way to find out.

“So what did you want to talk about on the phone?”

He sighs, “God...where do I even begin?”

 

“You could start with your crazy dream?” Max suggests.

Nathan sighs at that as he takes the trash can off the table and returns it in the place it was before. Then he strides over to the desk and takes an arm full of red binders and walks them to the trash bin as he speaks.

“Okay. This gonna sound crazy. But then again you just showed me you have wicked time powers so maybe this won't sound as weird,” He drops the binders in the bin, “I woke in a field of lilies. Purple I think they were and there was this other guy there, Tommy. Dark green fucking hair. Never met the dude before. But whatever.”

He then opens the cabinet and Max has to close her eyes as he grabs a bottle of whiskey. She didn't want to go back to that dark place. She can hear him open it as he pours some of it on the binders.

“Anyways...him and I see this smoke, yeah? A forest near us had caught fire with blue flames but wasn't like really burning. Then this fucking bitch starts, like, throwing wind at us? I don't fucking know but it nearly made me wet myself,” He pauses, “But she knew my name then Tommy threw a fucking stick at her.”

He laughs then as she hears him flick a lighter she opens her eyes. He holds one of the photos faced down as he lights it then he tosses it into the trash can. The small flame becomes a roaring fire in the trash bin.

He crosses his arms as he watches the flames, “Tommy told be to leave but fuck being a pussy. So punched the bitch right her in smug face then poof. She was gone.”

Then he holds his right hand out to her in a fist. His knuckles are bruised. Green and blue like he had gotten it weeks ago and it was now just starting to heal, “I woke up with this. Max, I don't even know if that was a dream.”

She felt honored he trusted her with this information. If Chloe and Rachel had been here she was sure he wouldn't have shared. Not that that made her miss her girlfriends even less, but it was nice to know he trusted her. Even for knowing her less than a day. 

  
And she knew where he had been. Oblivion. How? That was very unclear.  _ Does Nathan have powers too? _

 

“I might know what that dream of yours was.”

__

Nathan turns to face her, his interest piqued, “Oh? What are you an oracle now?”

__

Max can't help but giggle at that, “No. Nothing like that. I've just...had that dream before.”

__

“You have?”

__

“Not completely the same, but about that place, yeah. I had it last night. So did Chloe and Rachel. It's called Oblivion. The place between time and space “

__

He's silent as he drinks that in.

__

Max continues, “I'm not sure what drew us there last night but maybe...I don't know. Something big is about to happen?”

__

After a long moment of silence between the two, Nathan shrugs, “Makes sense, I guess.”

__

He was taking this all relatively well but he had said he would believe just about anything now. She honestly thought he was just joking but maybe he wasn't. Maybe all this had really opened his mind to new possibilities.

__

“Yeah.” She says a little lost on what to say.

__

He then walks around the coffee table and plops down on the couch, feet propped onto the coffee table. He seems quite hesitant about putting his feet near the bottle and he is careful not to knock it over. But he settles into the couch soon enough, arms draped over the back like he was use to sitting here like this. Which was more in likely a lot closer to the truth then she even wanted to think about.

__

His head lolls back as he stares at the ceiling, “Thanks for being down here with me, Max. Don't think I could do this by myself.”

__

“No problem, Nate. I want those binders gone just as much as you do.”

__

He peers at her, gives a curt nod then his eyes close as he melts against the couch, shoulders much more relaxed and body language more open.

__

“Don't mean to sound rude or anything, but I'm glad it's just us down here.”

__

She looks to him briefly then her gaze returns to the burning binders in the trash can. The flames roar a brilliant mix of oranges, yellows, and reds. If she was being truthful with herself, Max was glad it was just them too. For many reasons.

__

They both stare at the fire for a while as it flickers. The silence was nice. It was needed. After everything they had been through in less than twenty-four hours.

 

Max then stands and grabs some more red binders off the shelf. She took the time to read the names on the sides as she dropped them into the bin one at a time.

_ Jessy. _

_ Mia. _

_ Keighley. _

_ Hannah. _

She stopped reading the names after a while as she just let them fall into the trash can. The fire sputtering as she does so. It was too much to think about right now. At least in this timeline, Rachel’s and Kate’s binders didn't exist. But Max had been unable to save these girls. To stop Jefferson’s sick art form sooner.

At some point Max was sure she spaced out, staring deeply at one of the names on the side.

_ Kathie. _

She didn't know anyone named Kathie but it felt like she did. Maybe one of her alternate selves did and that memory that wasn't really hers was trying to push through. Trying to tell her something. Maybe even warn her.

Nathan then pulls her from her thoughts, “You good there, Max?”

 

She drops the binder in the fire, “I-no. There's a lot on my mind. Guess my brain is just scattered.”

Nathan sits up at that, placing his feet upon the floor, “What's up?”

“Who's Kathie?”

Nathan’s shoulders stiffen but he speaks anyways, “Some lady Jefferson brought down here. Last year I think? I don't remember. I was baked off my ass. I just drove the car but...I shouldn't have even done that.” He shakes his head regret clear in his voice.

Max looks to him, her gaze softens, “It's okay, Nate. We'll catch Jefferson and end this.”

His face falls at that. So much fear fills his features, along with guilt. By the way he doesn't meet her eyes she can tell it's more than fear of Jefferson or guilt for what he did. Something else was weighing on his mind. It reminded her of the face he gave when she asked about Jefferson at the ER.

“Nate, what's wrong?”

He looks up at that even as he tries his best to shrink into the couch then his eyes dart to the glass bottle with ashes in it. He looked to be on the verge of tears.

 

Her eyes dart to the glass soda bottle with ashes in it. A chill then runs down her spine.

_ That-but Rachel wouldn't-oh shit… _

“Nate...what-who's in that bottle?”

He begins sobbing at that. Tears roll down from the eye that isn't wrapped up. His face twisting in fear, “I-I…”

She walks around the coffee table, careful to be slow as she sits next to him. She keeps her hands in her lap for now. From the way he was acting, she had pieced the puzzle together. And she wanted the full story.

She then lowers her voice, “Is it...Mr. Jefferson?”

He buries his face in his hands as he tries to calm the shakes that rack his body, “I...Rachel...she fucking...my god...she  _ light him on fire.. _ .”

Max shivers at that. Never would she have thought Rachel capable of murder and Nathan had watched it all. She would have killed Nathan too if Max and Chloe didn't come in when they did. Those flames of hers were triggered by intense rage. What could have Jefferson said to make her  _ that _ angry?

“Did-did he say anything to make her mad?”

He nods as sniffles into his palms, “He...he said...said he didn't care for her...that all he cared for was his art and she just...lost it…”

Max takes that in with a slight frown.

_ Even in this timeline she was sleeping with him? _

Rage of her own bubbles in her chest but she pushes it back. There had to be more to it then that. Right? There just had to be. Max didn't want to believe she was cheating on her and Chloe. There was no way. Then again, maybe it was a constant like in every other timeline. Like her being with Frank but Max was aware she cut that off before getting serious with Max and Chloe. Or did she?

_ Not gonna think about that. _

Max shakes her head.

“Can you tell me the whole story?”

He shivers as he still holds his face in his hands but his crying had calmed, “Him and I...we were fighting and...I don't know what else to say, Max. She lit him on fire like a fucking roman candle. Oh my god...his fucking screams...Fuck. I might not have liked him a lot but damn. Being burned alive? What an awful way to go…”

Max felt sick to her stomach. Her mind swirled to memories of David shooting Jefferson. That had been traumatic enough. But having to hear him scream, maybe even beg for his life? That would have royally fucked her up.

No wonder Nathan didn't want to talk about it in the ER. And even now. It was still so fresh.

Nathan then croaks out, “You-you won't tell Rachel I said anything, right?”

His voice is shaky and full of fear.

 

“I...don't know, Nate.”

 

He looks up to Max at that, eye red and puffy as he sniffles.

“But-”

“I need to talk about this with her and your name might come up. I promise I won't let her hurt you if that's what you're afraid of.”

Nathan falls silent, staring at his feet.

Max looks back to the flames and adds more binders to it. Maybe that was a little cruel of her but she meant it. She won't let Rachel do anything to him. Not that she thought Rachel would do anything to him but he was so sure, so terrified. Maybe this Rachel wasn't Max’s Rachel anymore. That was scary to think about. It was also sad. Ever version of Chloe was her Chloe but Rachel? Sure she loved Rachel to death, but something changed. Maybe it was the flames or maybe this was just something Max had never seen before.

She sighs as she watches the binders go up into flames.

Then Nathan blurts out, his voice small, “What should we do about Jefferson?”

Her gaze flickers to the bottle on the table. It made her sick to her stomach to think that was Jefferson. Or at least what was left of him.

 

She stares at the glass bottle intently for a moment. She had a few ideas on how to handle this but none came close to the one that thrusts itself to the top of the list. She picks up the bottle with shaky fingers. She had made up her mind.

Mark Jefferson had done horrible things to so many people.

To her.

To Nathan.

To Rachel.

To Chloe.

To Kate.

To Victoria.

To all the other girls he had ever brought down to this fucked up bunker.

She holds the bottle over the trash bin, the flames casting dark shadows across her face as she tips it, dumping the ashes into the flames that eat it up like a hungry dog. She holds the bottle over the flames, letting it linger. Not a single drop of Mr. Jefferson was going to escape this. All of him, dead or not, was going to burn in hell.

Nathan’s jaw almost hits the floor at her action and she regards him once every piece of Jefferson is in the fire. She then sets the bottle back on the coffee table. 

_ That felt...liberating. _

“Wow. That takes some huge balls.”

Max can only give a shrug. She doesn't have it in her to laugh. That would require too much energy she didn't have. Despite sleeping rather soundlessly last night, she felt tired. Like the hours she had slept meant nothing. Like they had been plucked away by some invisible force.

She plops back onto the couch.

Nathan picks his jaw off the floor as he watches the fire, “I guess he deserved that, huh?”

“Fuck yeah he did.”

Nathan chuckles softly at that, “I take back what I said before. You are totally more punk than Price.”

That draws a smile from her lips, “Nah. I'm just tired. It's been a crazy time being back here.”

“I get ya.” 

Nathan leans back into the couch again as they watch the binders burn silently once more. Relaxing on the couch a murderer had been on felt a little strange but she was able to cope. He was gone after all and man, was that going to be some conversation she would have to have with Rachel.

This was going to be a hell of a long day.


	10. A Heated Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Rachel talk about Jefferson.
> 
> Chloe gets angry.
> 
> Rachel gets angry.
> 
> This can't be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya y'all!
> 
> Made it to chapter 10! Whoop! Whoop!
> 
> Heads up, this chapter gets super emotional. It caused both my cowriter and my beta reader to get upset. Sooo take it easy y'all <3 And let me know what you think! I really enjoyed writing all this raw emotion. And this chapter is very important for our main protags' growth.
> 
> Have a lovely day! <3

Rachel could deal with a lot of things. But being back in the Dark Room was too much too soon. She wanted to never go back. Never. She was happy Max and Chloe understood that so well. Took the time to put her first sometimes. Almost all the time, now that she thought about it.

 

That made her feel guilty.

 

It felt almost as potent as the rage did when the flames boiled within. But she could move past it. She could push it down like any other feeling and hide it deep down in a place no one could get to. But was that really a good idea? Was that really what she wanted? To drown in all this guilt because she was ashamed? Ashamed of committing? Ashamed of letting herself be a normal young adult? Ashamed of Max and Chloe ever finding out-

 

Then loud punk music begins to blear from the jukebox, plucking her from her thoughts, as Chloe strides back over with a sense of swagger Rachel would never admit she was jealous of. Chloe plops into the seat across from her and props her feet up onto the table as she leans back against the window.

 

“So...wanna talk about it?”

 

Rachel raises an eyebrow, “About what?”

 

“You know, about all this shit.” Chloe waves a hand about aimlessly.

 

Rachel snorts at that. Chloe’s cut to the chase nature was something she had always looked up to. Even before that fateful night at the Firewalk concert.

 

“I don't know.” Rachel admits.

 

Chloe shrugs, “Okay. I'm not gonna push you. Don't want you to burn me or some shit.”

 

Rachel knew Chloe was joking but that statement only makes the guilt shoot back up her throat and the picture of Jeffershit burning at her hands follows. It made her feel sick but she was able to hide it easily with a hair flip as she stares out the window toward the street. 

 

It had just been the morning rush at The Two Whales. Truckers and a few policemen had left a little after she and Chloe had gotten there. That helped take the edge off things. Chloe watches her tentatively. Rachel knew that look. While Chloe never verbally pushed her to talk, she always gave her a look till she snapped and spilled the beans.

 

_ Ugh. Don't want to think about beans either. _

 

She gives a huff at the thought.

 

“Okay. I'm sick of waiting,” Chloe then pulls her feet down and faces Rachel, hands firmly planted on the table, “How the fuck did Jeffershit kidnap you?”

 

Rachel bites the inside of her cheek at that.

 

But she still sighs and turns to face Chloe. This was going to be tough but after everything that had happened, she was done with lying. Chloe and Max deserved better than how she had been treating them. While she was hoping to keep it all inside for a little while, this couldn't wait.

“He asked to meet with me.”

Chloe frowns slightly at that, “What? Why?”

“He-he wanted to go on date with me. Show me-” She takes a moment to compose herself, “I went to tell him no. And...well, then I woke in the Dark Room after he drugged me with something.”

Chloe takes a moment as she leans back in the booth seat, “I knew that dude was such a creep. Even before Max told us. Fucking hell. Asking out a student? Gross.”

Rachel’s throat went tight. This was where it could get complicated. Telling the whole truth to Chloe could ruin everything. Could destroy this beautiful thing she had with both Max and Chloe.

Her hands start to shake. She digs her fingers into her thighs. Anything to stop the shakiness. But Chloe must have seen something on her face that she failed to hide because her features flash to concern right away.

“Rach?”

She looks up at Chloe, biting her bottom lip. The rest of her was shaking now.

Chloe lowers her voice and reaches a hand toward Rachel, “What's wrong, babe?”

 

Rachel was holding back tears now.

_ Don't you dare fucking cry. _

She takes a deep breath to calm herself but this was harder for her to do then she thought. She was on the verge of tears in a public place and she knew Chloe would blow up on her. Would break up with her right now if she told the truth. But she had to. She had to tell Chloe what was up.

“I-Chloe, I'm so sorry…”

Chloe makes a face at that. She looked a bit perplexed at that, “What-”

But Rachel keeps talking, “I've said yes to having dates with him before. I...I'm so stupid, Chloe…”

Rachel can see the anger and hurt flash behind Chloe’s eyes.

Now she can't stop talking. It was all coming out, “I've...been sleeping with him for a while...I-but I went to turn him down. I really did. To end it with him and then-then he drugged me and-”

She was fully shaking now, trying so hard to hold back the water works. She needed to be strong for when Chloe kicked her to the curb. 

But Chloe just stares at her. Rachel’s head was so muddled that she couldn't tell what Chloe was thinking. Which was terrifying. Chloe always wore her emotions on her sleeves. But right now she couldn't tell what the blue haired punk was thinking. 

Chloe then takes her beanie off and runs a hand through blue locks, “Let's go outside. I...don't want to have this conversation in here in front of my mom.”

Rachel looks down at that and squeezes her hands into tight fists. This was her fault for bringing this up here. Chloe gets up from the booth and walks to the front. She leans on the counter and chats up Joyce. Rachel isn't sure what is said but Chloe gives Joyce a fake smile then looks back to Rachel. Her eyes held how upset she was.

Rachel then stands and takes a deep breath as she steels herself. Chloe doesn't wait for her and exits The Two Whales. Rachel flashes Joyce a forced friendly smile who returns the gesture with a genuine one. Rachel then steps out into the cool morning breeze. She spots Chloe leaning against her truck, smoking. She leans her head back and blows smoke out her nose. It flutters up then gets swept away by the soft breeze that passes.

Rachel’s gut tightens. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this or not. Maybe she should have waited to tell both Chloe and Max but all this had gotten the better of her-No. This was the right thing to do.

 

She looks to Chloe and Chloe only as she walks over to the punk. She slows her stride once she gets closer. Chloe pockets her beanie then blows out more smoke only to take another toke soon after. Rachel leans against the truck next to Chloe.

“How long?” Chloe's voice is scratchy like she's holding back tears of her own.

Rachel knew what she meant and stares at her shoes, “Three months.”

“Fucking hell, Rachel. We've been together for almost two years and you cheat on Max and I this far into the relationship?”

Rachel shrinks in on herself, “...I'm a piece of shit. I know.”

That gets a chuckle out of Chloe as she says teasingly, “I knew that before we started dating.”

Rachel can't help but giggle and push Chloe’s shoulder.

Then they fall into silence and Chloe lights another cigarette.

“Are you mad?”

“Hella fucking pissed.”

Rachel looks down at that.

“None of that kicked puppy dog shit. We're gonna wait for Max, tell Nathan to fuck off, then we'll handle this. Max is the middle man after all. And she's also part of this relationship as much as you and me.”

Rachel shakes her head, “I regret it you know…”

Chloe sighs, “Fuck. I know. I know you do but that doesn't change the fact that you did it.”

Rachel leans her head against the truck. Chloe was right and this was turning out a lot different then she thought. 

She sighs, “You're too good to me, Chlo.”

Chloe snorts and rolls her eyes, “Nah. Max is too good to us, though.”

They nod in agreement as Chloe blows smoke out again.

“Can I have one?”

Chloe passes her one and as it sits between her lips, Chloe lights it. They lock eyes for a moment. 

Chloe’s features soften, “I love you a lot. You know that right?”

“Of course. I love you a lot, too.”

Chloe then looks down and pulls back as she takes another drag, “Then why'd you do it?”

Rachel blows out smoke after taking a deep drag. She didn't really know the answer to that question. Or maybe she didn't want to think about the truth.

 

Rachel looks from Chloe and shakes her head, “l don't know…”

Chloe raises an eyebrow, “Bullshit. Rachel Amber always has a reason for why she does things,” Chloe drops her cigarette onto the ground and watches it shrivel up, “Did you think he could give you something Max and I couldn't?”

“I don't know, Chloe. I really don't know why-”

Chloe turns toward her, “That's fucking bullshit, and you know it.”

Her voice holds a sense of venom that makes Rachel curl in on herself, the flames bristle inside her at Chloe’s rage.

“I just want the truth, okay? That's all I'm asking for.”

Rachel sighs and takes a final drag as she then drops her cigarette and smothers it under her heel.

“I-”

But Rachel chokes on her words when she meets Chloe’s gaze. Chloe pushes off the truck and stands in front of Rachel now. Her shoulders are tense to show how much she was holding back. Chloe had a bad habit of keeping it all in till it blew up.

“I just want a reason, Rachel. Come on. Be straight with me.”

In any other circumstance Rachel would have laughed at that line but this was serious. She crosses her arms, hugging herself as she looks down at Chloe’s boots.

 

She then slowly looks back up to Chloe. Chloe was right. Not having a reason wasn't a reason and her girlfriend deserved a better answer than that. But how was she even going to say this?

_ The truth. _ Is what she decides.

“I…” She can't take the look Chloe gives her as she waits for an answer, “I...I wanted the good grades.”

Chloe frowns, “So you were using him like everyone else.”

It's a statement. Not a question.

When Chloe put it like that, it sounded horrible. It made her sound like a terrible person. But maybe she was. She did use people and it was awful to think that she'd pushed Chloe and Max to get what she wanted too. She felt guilty which wasn't a feeling she was use to. But maybe that was a good thing.

They stood in silence for a few moments then Chloe sighs, ruffling up her blue locks, “At least...ugh. That's still awful.”

“I know.”

Chloe looks up to Rachel, “Now, that wasn't so hard to admit was it?”

Rachel shakes her head, “Not to you it wasn't.”

Chloe leans back against the truck and pulls out another cigarette then lights it, “Now you got to tell Max.”

Rachel runs a hand through blonde locks, “I’m-”

“If you say sorry again, Imma deck you right here right now, Rach.”

That pulls a giggle from her, “Okay. Okay.”

“Least we're finally talking this out like adults.”

“Very true.” She then looks to Chloe.

Chloe rolls her eyes but gives her another cigarette and lights it between her lips again. This time she lingers before Rachel and kisses the top of her brow. The feelings that went into that simple act made Rachel want to cry. Chloe and Max cared so much. Too much for someone like her.

That was beyond hard to admit to herself. But Max and Chloe would still have her, and she would get better at admitting her faults.

 

“So...that dream we had last night was weird.”

Chloe frowns around her cigarette then lets out smoke, “It was weird, but you're not just going to change the subject like that.”

Rachel lets out smoke, “I'm trying, Chlo.”

“No way in hell are you playing the victim either.”

Now it's Rachel’s turn to frown, “That's not what-”

“Bull. Shit. You’re spinning the situation on its head. You're trying to use me, again.”

“Chloe, that isn't-”

But Chloe interrupts her again and pushes fully from the truck. She tosses her cigarette to the ground and stamps it out angrily then whips around to face Rachel, anger clear in her features as her eyebrows come together, her jaw tight.

“I'm hella pissed off right now, and you're not getting out of this one,” She points a finger at Rachel, “We are going to sit here silently till Max gets here. Or we can try and talk this out. But we are  _ not _ going to pretend like it didn't happen. I can't do that, Rach. No fucking way.”

Rachel’s frown deepens. This was the anger she was expecting before but then again it felt late. But she knew from the get go Chloe would be mad. There was no reason she shouldn't be. However Rachel didn't know how to feel about this. She just wanted to talk. The flames within were making everything more confusing. They were telling her to get mad, to take control of the situation.

 

The flames bubble in her gut as she pushes off the truck, tossing her cigarette to the ground as well, “I'm not just going to sit here in fucking silence. And yeah, what I did was awful but it shouldn't-”

“Shouldn't what?” Chloe spats.

Rachel flinches as the flames growl in her chest, “I'm not playing the victim.”

Chloe raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms, “Oh? But you won't finish that sentence?”

Rachel’s lips purse at that, “I'm only trying to fix what I did.”

“And you  _ really _ think fixing it is ignoring it?”

“No, Chloe. We won't ignore it. But do we really need to let it ruin who we are?”

 

“You fucking serious?”

“What-”

“Don't play fucking dumb. You fucked this up. You cheated on me, Rachel. For fucking grades? Are you fucking kidding! How the fuck am I supposed to believe that? That you went and sucked his dick to better your fucking grades. Un-fucking-believable.”

The flames had made it all the way to her throat now, eyes burning, “I fucked up, okay? You don't think I know that? I fucked up big time but I would never lie to you.”

Chloe laughs at that, “That's fucking funny. You told me you were picking up an assignment for a friend but you went and met with Jeffershit. Then you get yourself into that whole mess even when Max told you so many fucking times to stay away from that fucktard.”

Rachel could feel the flames tickling the back of her throat. The anger she was feeling now much more intense, “But at least I'm telling you the truth now. I'm fucking trying okay! I'm not good at this shit! I never claimed I was! You know, if you're going to call me a stupid slut at least do it to my face!”

She was in Chloe’s space now, glaring up at the taller girl, eyes burning brightly.

Chloe sneers as she glares back at Rachel. No hint of fear in her gaze as she leans toward Rachel, their faces inches from each other.

“You're still making it about yourself. This was your mistake, not mine. I have every fucking right to be mad. And so does Max. You.” 

 

She pokes Rachel in the chest, “Are.” 

 

She pokes her again, “Not.” 

 

Then again, “Making.” 

 

And again, “This.” 

 

And again, “About.” 

 

She pokes hard and firm as she growls, “You.”

The flame bursts out and her hands fly at Chloe. She can see the hint of fire form at her fingertips as her hands reach toward Chloe’s neck. Chloe’s eyes blow wide to the size of dinner plates but Rachel’s hands never reach her as someone hooks their arms under Rachel’s armpits and lifts her away from Chloe.

 

Rachel takes a deep breath to collect her swirling thoughts as the man who grabbed her speaks, “The fuck is going on?”

She looks up. Behind her was the scruffy face of Frank. She comes eyes level to his neck tattoos and uses that to ground herself. She had just lashed out a Chloe for being mad at her when she knew Chloe had every right to be mad.

 

_ I'm so pathetic... _

“Put her down, Frank.” Chloe says as she rubs her face, taking the time to calm herself.

Frank eyes Rachel then looks back to Chloe, “You gonna tell me what the screaming match was about?”

Chloe huffs as she lets her hands fall to her side. She gives a tired sigh, “Yeah. Just...put her down.”

Frank looks over Rachel again, his eyes scanning the blonde before he sets her and down then pulls from her to stand before both of them.

Rachel then buries her face into her hands. She had just tried to burn Chloe to a crisp.

_ I'm such an asshole… _

Frank crosses his arms, leather jacket creasing as he does so, “So?”

Chloe then hesitates, “I...honestly don't know what to say.”

Frank raises an eyebrow, “Your damn yelling was scaring Pompidou. Can you at least calm your tits down to a decent level?”

Chloe scoffs at that, “Sorry. And yeah, sure. It's just...been a long day.”

Frank's gaze softens as he sees how tired and done with everything Chloe was, how defeated the punk looked. Rachel stares at her shoes. She didn't mean for this to get so heated. But she knew she had no one else to blame but herself.

Then Frank asks, “Was it a relationship thing?”

Chloe shrugs but stays silent.

Frank sighs, “I heard some of it. Didn't think I'd ever see you two go at each other's throats like that. Must be serious.”

Chloe leans against her truck, “Yeah...Yeah it is.”

 

Rachel shifts. She had to speak. To say anything about what just happened. Chloe was right. They couldn't just move past this. Especially not now.

“I'm sorry, Chloe…” She says softly.

Frank looks at her briefly then back to Chloe who's gaze lingers on Rachel. 

 

She huffs out, “...It's...fuck. It happened, whatever.”

There is a moment of silence as that settles on the three of them.

Chloe rubs behind her neck and closes her eyes as she sighs heavily as she speaks more firmly this time, “We both got angry. It's whatever.”

_ Chloe’s still mad _ . Is her first thought but of course Chloe was still mad. Rachel had just made it worse than it needed to be.

“I'm serious, Chloe. I'm sorry.”

Chloe throws her arms up, “I know...I know! Okay! I fuckin-”

Then she lets her arms fall to her sides as she catches the concerned look Frank holds. Chloe shakes her head and leans fully into the trunk with another heavy sigh.

Frank looks between them, “Damn. What? You fighting over a girl or some shit?”

His attempt at lightening the mood falls flat as Chloe glares at him, “Fuck off, Frank. We're fine.”

The harshness in her voice only makes Frank frown, “I don't believe that for one second.”

 

Rachel just stares at Chloe’s boots. This was getting to be a lot. Her and Chloe had never really yelled at each other like that before. Sure they'd had their disagreements but never anything super destructive to their relationship. This fight had been on a whole nother level and Rachel knew she was in the wrong. She had pushed Chloe because she was angry then lashed out like some little kid throwing a tantrum because she wasn't getting her way.

She frowns to herself as Chloe glares at Frank, “Dude, this got nothing to do with you. Just buzz off.”

Frank crosses his arms, “You're still wound up, Chloe, and I'm not walking off to have you start yelling again," Then his gaze shifts to Rachel, "And jesus, Rachel. Grabbing for Chloe like that..." Then he looks back to Chloe, "The fuck you even do?”

“ _ Me _ ?” Chloe growls out, “I didn't fucking _do_ anything.”

Frank raises both eyebrows this time, “Bull. You did something to piss her off.”

“She's the one who was pushing my mother fucking buttons!”

 

Frank crosses his arms, “Just calm down, Chloe.”

“Stop blaming me for something I didn't fucking do then.”

“God, you really need that weed I sold you bad.”

Chloe huffs at that.

Rachel then finds her voice, “Chloe’s right. She didn't start the fight and she has every right to be mad.”

Their attentions turn to her as soon as she starts speaking. She had been eerily silent the whole time while Chloe and Frank talked.

Rachel looks up to them. She had finally calmed down. For the most part anyways. Everything was much easier to hide behind a mask now.

“I...made a huge mistake and Chloe was already mad when I started to make it about me,” She pushes blonde locks to one shoulder, “So Frank, please just leave her alone.”

Frank puts his hands up and takes a step back, “Alright. Alright. Was just making sure you guys were okay.”

 

Rachel looks from him to Chloe who meets her gaze. She looked so tired. Her body is slumped as she leans against the pick-up. She rubs her face with an empty expression that scared Rachel.

“We're...I don't know. But you can leave us be.”

Frank looks to Chloe and shakes his head, “Okay. But if I hear yelling again, I'm coming back over, even if you did ruin my breakfast.”

Chloe shrugs at that. Rachel had never seen Chloe be so passive and toward Frank of all people or maybe it was because Chloe blamed Rachel fully now. She honestly didn't want that to be the case.

Frank turns with a nod and walks back around the Two Whales to his camper. Leaving Chloe and Rachel alone now. Rachel was a little surprised he stepped in but all three of them had history. Different levels of it but it was still there. There was a time where the three of them had each other's backs.

She turns to look at Chloe who leans fully against the truck, eyes closed.

Then she speaks, “Not cool that you tried to burn me to a crisp.”

 

“I'm sorry, Chloe. I'm so sorry.”

Chloe opens her eyes and tips her head toward Rachel, “Just...shut up.”

Rachel opens her mouth but thinks better of it as she sighs instead. The flames growl inside but she ignores it like everything else. She shouldn't have said anything. The best was to deal with Chloe this way was silence. Then Chloe would speak. And they could act like adults. And this time she would leave the flames out of it. 

All that was left now was to wait for Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My beta reader helped me name this chapter! And such a great chapter title it is!)


	11. What We Have To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Nathan arrive at the Two Whales.
> 
> Max and Chloe set some rules.
> 
> The group goes inside to eat breakfast and talk about what their next step is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> We're rolling our way through the first conflict! Our protags got a lot on their plates right now. There is a lot they all need to work through. Def Chloe, Max, and Rach. But don't you worry. With due time they'll all have a good heart to heart. <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy and have a lovely day!

Riding with Nathan wasn't as awkward as Max thought it would be. After all they had talked about in the the Dark Room, Max could tell Nathan was more relaxed and was happy to drive her to the Two Whales to meet up with Chloe and Rachel.

 

After burning all the binders, they dumped the ash in the woods and destroyed Jefferson’s computer. Nathan had also hid Jefferson’s car in the woods to deal with later. Then off to meet with Chloe and Rachel they went after locking the Dark Room up for good.

 

They talked about all manner of things. Mainly Blackwell.

 

“So you joining up this semester?”

 

“Yeah, right after spring break.”

 

“Cool. Will you be staying in the dorms or with Price?”

 

“More in likely the dorms.”

 

“Feel free to come by whenever Max. My room number is 111 in the boy’s dorm.”

 

Of course she already knew that but it was nice of him to invite her to his safe space.

 

“Thanks, Nate.”

 

“There's a spot in the Vortex Club for you if you want it too. Not like they can say no to me.” He snickers at that.

 

“Not really my scene, honestly.”

 

He shrugs, “I think you'd like it. They're all pretty chill people.”

 

Max scoffs at that, “Not when they bullied me in another timeline.”

 

Nathan looks to her briefly, “No shit. Welp, that won't happen this time.”

 

Max appreciated that more than words could say. This Nathan was so caring and loyal. She'd never gotten close enough to him to be considered this close of a friend of his. She supposed with Jefferson out of the picture and Rachel’s murder not weighing on his mind, he was a lot more caring then she would have thought. It was a little strange to her. She had only really known him for being the angry, unhinged daddy’s boy. Which in this timeline, seemed to be very far from the truth.

 

“That means a lot to me, Nate.”

 

“I owe you my damn life. Twice,” He chuckles, “Even for the short time I've known you, Max. You've been nothing but kind. And from what you told me about other versions of me, that means hell of a lot more than me offering you a spot in the Vortex Club or anything else honestly.”

 

She stares out of the windshield as she spots the Two Whales. Then she spots Rachel and Chloe standing outside. And walking across the parking lot back to his camper was Frank, the local drug dealer and Rachel’s ex.

 

_ What's Frank up to? _ She wonders as her eyes drift back to Chloe and Rachel. Chloe leans against her truck, eyes closed and Rachel stares at her shoes. 

 

_ Did something happen? _

 

Nathan pulls up beside them. Now Max can see how tense they are. How tired and upset Chloe is. Something did happen and it looked bad.

 

Max unbunckles, opens the car door and steps out as soon as Nathan parks the car. He watches her with a look of confusion but stays seated. She closes the door and strides over to Rachel and Chloe.

“What happened?”

Rachel looks to her, a sad look in her eyes. Chloe looks up and puts out the cigarette she was smoking.

Silence meets the question as Rachel and Chloe exchange a look.

“You get to tell her, Rach.”

Rachel shifts at that and stares at her shoes again, “Um...Chloe and I-”

“No. You're not starting with that. Tell her what you fucking told me.”

Rachel tries to look small as her shoulders hunch, “...I've-I've been seeing Mr. Jefferson...for three months.”

Max blinks at that.

_ Rachel was cheating on us? _

More than anything she wanted to believe that wasn't the case and of course as soon as she arrives she has to deal with this. Everything from the Dark Room was still so fresh. So are all the emotions she was feeling before. It felt like someone had just slapped her.

Max blinks, “You've-what?”

Chloe crosses her arms and huffs.

Rachel looks away from Max, “I'm stupid and I regret it and I'm sorry. I keep making it worse…”

Chloe scowls, “I said we'd wait for you to get here to talk about it. You deserve to know all this as much as I do, Max.”

It was hard for her to wrap her head around this. Even if she had a sinking suspicion this had been going on even before this moment. Max can't help but feel angry. She and Chloe had poured all their feelings into Rachel for two years.

 

“Why?” The word comes out without much thought from Max.

Rachel’s expression drops, “...It's stupid reason…”

“I still want to hear it.” It was getting difficult to keep the upsetness out of her voice. But being calm would be the best way to handle this.

“For...for good grades.”

Max frowns. That was a stupid reason. Complete and utterly stupid. Was that because it was a constant? Was that even an excuse for Rachel doing that in this timeline?

 

Max shakes her head and crosses her arms as she pursues her lips, “You're right. That is very fucking stupid.”

It hurt to see how much that statement hurt Rachel but Max was upset. More than Chloe. She knew that for a fact. Chloe would roll around in her anger then run back to Rachel. She'd seen it happen so many times.

Chloe seems a bit surprised by what Max says but that surprise she tries to hide as she looks from them, “What do we do, Max?”

Max didn't know the answer to that. She loved Rachel a lot. She'd do anything for her girlfriends but Rachel needed to learn that this wasn't okay. How? Max needed to think. Then again she could try to approach this differently. Max didn't want to make Rachel mad. There was no telling what those flames could do. Then again maybe it didn't matter either way.

Max was conflicted.

 

But even after everything Rachel had done, she can't bring herself to even think about breaking up with her. It wouldn't just hurt her but Chloe as well. However Rachel still needed to understand that what she did was wrong.

Chloe watches Max as she thinks. Rachel stares at her feet and Max remembers Nathan still sits in his car more confused than ever. 

“Rachel.”

The blonde looks up, her eyes watery. Max’s words get caught in her throat at that look but she had to power through this.

Then Rachel speaks, her voice cracking mid sentence, “Are you breaking up with me?”

Chloe looks away at that. She was fully going to let Max handle this.

_ Dammit, Chloe. _

Max sighs, brushing brunette locks from her face, “No, but what you did wasn't okay. I think...Chloe and I need a bit of space. At least for a month or two.”

 

Max then looks to Chloe. Max didn't want to dictate this fully even if Chloe was being passive because she knew deep down Chloe didn't want to be the cause of any of Rachel’s pain. But Rachel was dating both of them.

“Chloe, what's your say?”

Chloe rubs behind her head at that, “I…” She gives a deep sigh then pushes off the truck as she gives a serious looking face, “Alright. That means no fucking us for two months.”

Rachel gives a frown.

Even though this was a very serious thing Max had to hold back from laughing. Chloe’s bluntness was something to expect and something she quite loved. But Rachel’s frown made it all the better as she knew Chloe wasn't joking around. Max knew that too.

“So that's the terms, Rach.” Max says as she crosses her arms. The seriousness returning to her voice.

Rachel takes this in then gives a defeated sigh, “That's fair.”

Max was happy that was settled but even if it was, this wasn't something they could really brush aside.

 

But they could save it for later. When they weren't standing in front of the Two Whales. Max could just feel Joyce staring at them from here. Then her attention is brought to Nathan who sits in his car still. Chloe and Rachel’s gazes follow hers. She can see the frown cross Chloe’s features from the corner of her eye.

Nathan at least had the courtesy to not really pay attention to what they were doing. The shaggy haired boy stares at his phone and by the look of concentration he held he was more in likely playing some sort of game on his phone. Max found it nice how he was waiting. She did feel a little bad for getting out without saying a word but it seems he understood her reasoning. Which meant he was more in likely better at reading people then she first thought.

Then another thought came to mind. She needed to talk to Rachel about what happened to their ex teacher. That conversation was going to be something. Max knew that and maybe having Nathan there would be for the best.

Chloe then breaks through her thoughts, “Okay. With all the shit that went down, I'm hungry now.”

Max then turns to look to Chloe, “We can go in but I don't want to just leave Nathan waiting.”

Chloe crosses her arms at that, “Tell him to fuck off. I don't want to deal with Prescock this early in the damn morning.”

Well that was an option. Max kind of wanted to invite him in with them.

 

“I was kind of thinking on inviting him in with us.”

Chloe scoffs, “You have got to be shitting me.”

Max raises an eyebrow, “After talking to him and not just knowing him based off of his shitty father. Yes. I am serious.”

Thay causes Chloe to look away with a pout. Rachel giggles at that.

Then Max sighs, “If you want him to leave, that's fine. I just think it would be nice to be nice to him for once.”

Rachel then chimes in, “I agree with Maxi.”

Chloe looks between them and drops her arms to her sides, “Ugh. Maybe you’re right. I am curious what you guys did in that fucked up bunker. I swear to whatever higher being if he-”

“He didn't do anything, Chlo. I would have told you to come get me if he did.”

Chloe relaxes at that, “Fair point, Maxaroni,” She sighs after taking a deep breath, “Fuck it. You can invite him if you want.”

Max smiles at that, “Thank you, Chlo.”

She gives Chloe a quick kiss on the cheek then walks around to the driver side of Nathan’s car.

He then rolls down the window as soon as he spots her, “Everything good, Max?”

“Yeah. We're all good. We're just about to head in to get breakfast. Want to come with?”

 

He blinks at that. It seems he was caught off guard by Max’s invite. His gaze flicks to Chloe and Rachel who watch from where they stand by Chloe’s pick up, “Is that...Really?”

“Yeah. You coming or what, Nate?”

He then smiles. It's soft and shows how much he appreciates her asking, “Yeah.”

Max returns the smile then steps back as he rolls up the window, pulls his keys from the ignition, then opens the driver side door then Max walks into the Two Whales with Rachel, Chloe, and Nathan in tow. Max catches the look Joyce gives them as Nathan Prescott follows along. 

They take a seat at Chloe's usually booth. Chloe sits by the window per usual as Rachel sits next to her. Chloe then hugs her and says something about being sorry for getting so mad. Nathan then sits and Max sits beside him. 

Even with all that had gone on this morning, Max was glad with how everything was turning out now. There was a lot to talk about and work through, but Max knew they could do that.

 

Even with as busy as the Two Whales could be, it was nice nonetheless. The food was good and Joyce was always super sweet to talk to. She hadn't been here much in this timeline. Besides in Oblivion but that didn't really count.

“So, what you guys thinking about getting?”

Chloe shrugs as she snuggles into Rachel, “Eggs and bacon are always the way to go.”

Rachel nods. It was strange to Max how quite she was being but after what must of unfolded before Max and Nathan had even arrived, Max could understand. She would be sure to ask about it later.

Nathan looks over the menu as if in deep thought, “Pancakes sound pretty good.”

Max nods at that, “It's always my go to.”

“Max is basically made of pancakes.” Chloe says with a snicker.

Nathan laughs a little at that too.

Max shrugs, “Joyce’s pancakes are to kill for. Who can blame me?”

Silence falls at that and Max realizes how poor her choice of words were. But Chloe laughs at that.

_ So Rachel hasn't told her yet. _

At least Rachel wasn't just keeping secrets from her then again that was a secret Max understood that Rachel wanted to keep to herself. Max had to admit. She had a few secrets like that too.

Chloe then notices the drop in the mood and raises an eyebrow, “What's up? That was pretty funny.”

 

Max rubs behind her head, “It was but not with everything that has happened.”

Chloe relaxes into the booth an arm around Rachel who leans into Chloe, “That makes sense I guess. But it isn't like anyone died.”

Rachel goes pale at that. Nathan buries his face into the menu. Max sighs. Was she even the right person to bring this up? It didn't matter where they were. It was too rody for anyone to hear them. But Rachel had been the one to do it. And Nathan had watched it. Max had only taken care of the ashes.

 

“Can I tell her?” Max asks. Not posing the question to anyone per say but her gaze changes from Nathan to Rachel.

Rachel meets her gaze and swallows. She can see the fear in those eyes but also slight anger that Max had found odd. Max was pretty sure that anger wasn't meant for her.

Nathan shrugs. Which was no help, but Rachel sighs, “Yes.”

Chloe gives an overly confused look at that, “What the fuck you going on about?”

Max takes a deep breath, “In the Dark Room, when Rachel...I guess ’unlocked’ her powers, she used them against Jefferson.”

Chloe looks even more confused then she slowly takes that in and realization dawns her features, “...No shit. Rach, you roasted his ass?”

Rachel becomes small at that, curling in on herself, “I...didn't know what I was doing. I was mad-and….and...yeah.”

Chloe throws her head back against the booth seat, “Shit.”

“She turned him to straight ash...” Nathan says in a small voice.

Rachel’s gaze flickers to him, “You told Max, didn't you?”

Nathan huffs and sets the menu down, “I scooped the dude into a bottle and Max asked about it and...I couldn't just not tell her.”

Chloe blinks, “You did what?”

“I felt bad, okay?” Nathan says, bristling.

Max then chimes in, “But it's taken care of.”

Rachel and Chloe turn to look at Max with slightly wide eyes.

 

Max’s shoulders slump, “I poured his ashes in with the red binders we were burning then Nathan and I carried the trash can we were using into the woods and dumped the ashes.”

That was overly draining to admit. Just thinking about it made her relive all the emotions she had felt during it. It was suffocating.

“Wow…” Is all Chloe can get out as she looks over Max.

“It was pretty badass,” Nathan says, “Way more badass than you, Price.”

Chloe raises an eyebrow and challenges Nathan by saying, “Oh yeah?”

But Max speaks instead, “It doesn't matter if it was badass or not. The prick deserved it for everything he had done. In this timeline and others.”

Rachel’s gaze softens as she reaches across the table to take one of Max’s hands into hers. Max sighs out of her nose. She felt tired again. 

_ I really need a nap. _

Chloe hugs Rachel close as she speaks softly, “So...what do we do now?”

 

Max shifts in her seat. She wasn't too sure what the next step was. What more was there to do?

Then Nathan speaks, “I think we need to keep Jefferson’s disappearance a disappearance. And the Dark Room needs to stay closed. Forever. Then we can just carry on.”

The three girls think on that. Nathan made some good points.

“What's the first step then?” Chloe asks.

“We need to get rid of Jefferson’s car as discreetly as possible.”

“What did you have in mind for that, Nate?” Max asks.

The fact that he had this all thought out was a little unnerving but keeping this under wraps for as long as they could would be for the best.

“There's a car shop bordering closer to Portland that will take the car for a small price I'm willing to pay. I just need someone to pick me up and it has to be done at night. Too many people could recognize the car in broad daylight.”

Chloe thinks about this plan.

Rachel’s eyebrows come together, “Have you had to do this before?”

“Remember that party we went to in the beginning of the year? My car was a fucking mess. So I took it there, via my dad’s instructions, and they cleaned the car with no questions at all. It's kind of a shady business if you ask me, but never thought it would come in handy for something like this,” Nathan shakes his head, “This is all fucking crazy but we don't need anyone sticking their nose where it doesn't belong. That means keep this shit to yourself.”

Max adds, “That's a given, Nate. We can be your ride. I can drive. Do you care if we use your car, Rach?”

“Go ahead. At least it won't stick out as much as Chloe’s truck.”

Chloe rolls her eyes, “My truck doesn't stick out.”

Then their gazes shift to Chloe’s truck in the parking lot. The entire truck was practicality rusted over. The mirrors were kept together with duct tape and there were numerous spots that had to be welded shut.

“It sticks out like a sore thumb, babe.”

Chloe frowns to Rachel then sighs as her features soften, “Okay. Fine. Maybe the old girl does stick out.”

Nathan chuckles at that, “Yeah. But I'm thinking we do this tonight. The longer we wait the more likely someone will find the car and ask questions. But I guess if that happens, Max can just rewind, right?” He elbows Max and she smiles sheepishly.

Her girlfriends blink at that. Nathan then looks them over and shrinks slightly, worrying he said something wrong. 

Chloe frowns rather deeply as she asks a bit angrily, “You told him about your powers?”

 

“I did. What? I can't go around telling people about my sick time powers?”

Rachel rolls her eyes with a smile, “You're such a dork, Maxi.”

She smiles. 

Chloe rolls her eyes at that, “I guess they are your powers. But really? You told Nathan?”

“I am right here, you know.”

Chloe shushes him.

“I trust Nate,” She gives him a quick pat on the shoulder, “Plus I think it's for the best. If I didn't say anything, he'd just keep pestering us till we told him what was up. Isn't that right, Nate?”

He shrugs with a smug look, “You know me down to a t, Max.”

“She is a timelord after all.” Rachel says with a smirk.

But as Max open her mouth to reply, Joyce finally approaches the four of them, “Morning, y'all. What can I get for you?”


	12. Breather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan returns to The Dark Room.
> 
> Victoria asks what happened.
> 
> Chloe and Rachel enjoy each other's company but Chloe hits the brakes.
> 
> Everything is okay.
> 
> For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> A chill chapter after all that had happened, with a bit of feels. And before stuff gets intense again. As I post these chapters we are getting closer to most of what I had written before since I had a brief spell where sitting down to write was too much mentally. I'm a lot better now tho! And I'm getting back into it! 
> 
> However I'm going to be busy the rest of this week and weekend so no update Friday. Gonna be staying with my best friend then we're going to Saratoga Comic Con on Saturday! 
> 
> The next update will be next Tuesday. Sorry to make you guys wait ;-; but the next few chapters after this I feel are going to be worth the wait as the villain gets introduced! And y'all are gonna be thrown head first into the first arc's conflict!!
> 
> Also check me out on Tumblr! writemeaboi! I'll be posting some teasers for ANRWAH and give you peeps a look into how this all is being written!
> 
> So I hope y'all have a lovely week and I'll be back next Tues! Hope you enjoy! :D

After breakfast, they parted ways. Max went with Chloe and Rachel, and Nathan went his own way. He turns the radio on in his car as he drives through town. Having breakfast with the three of them was really nice. The only other time he could really recall feeling so welcomed like that was whenever he hung out with Victoria. Victoria understood him in a different way to Max. Max was just kind. Which he found a little overwhelming. Kindness wasn't something he was use to and certainly not from some one he had just met in a murder bunker. Granted the Dark Room wasn't really a murder bunker but those details didn't matter.

 

What did matter was finally having time to himself where he could clear his head. Before leaving the Two Whales Nathan had received a text from Victoria inviting him to swing by her parents’ summer cabin whenever he wanted which was near the coast, pretty deep in Arcadia Bay’s wilderness. Getting to drink or smoke pot with Victoria did sound tempting.

 

But he had some things to deal with first. Plus he needed time to wrap his head around everything that had happened.

 

Jefferson’s death wasn't as fresh anymore but Rachel staring down at him with those fire filled eyes was. A hand drifts from the steering wheel to the bandages on his face. He needed to take that off at some point and be prepared for questions from Vic.

 

_ I think I'll steal Max’s lie. _

 

He thinks as his hand returns to the steering wheel. But first. Business needed to be taken care of.

 

He drives past Blackwell and instead drives back to the Dark Room. Maybe he was being paranoid, but he wanted to check Jefferson’s car once more and chain up the hatch way to the bunker. He should have done that with Max but the sooner he was out of there, the better.

Now that he was out. He could think. Could breath now. Talking to Max made him feel better. A lot better. The small brunette, even if she was full of surprises, helped calm Nathan. He had only felt stress his whole life unless he was drunk or high as shit.

He parks his car in front of the barn. With a deep breath he exits the car, surveying the area as if to catch anybody snooping around that wasn't supposed to.

Once he was satisfied that no one else was outside the barn with him, all was left was to look around.

 

He shuts his car door after stepping out and ventures into the woods not too far from the barn to where he had stashed Jefferson’s car. The vehicle was still there. The same as when he had put it there. Being around it made him uneasy. There was something about being around a dead man’s car that threw him off.

He walks around the car. Jefferson had been like a father to him but what they were doing was wrong. Was very wrong. And Nathan wished he had had the balls to admit that months ago. Maybe Jefferson would have reconsidered. Would have at least left Rachel out of this.

He leans on the hood of Jefferson’s car and pulls out a cigarette and lights it between his lips and takes a deep drag. He closes his eyes as he lets smoke billow out.

All of that was wishful thinking. Jefferson would have just bullied him into staying. Would have made him target a girl himself but he was sure they would have ended up going after Rachel sooner or later. Jefferson had been obsessed. Unhealthy so. But what was Nathan to say?

_ Leave her alone; she's my friend. _

He lets more smoke out. That would have just gotten him hit and he was sick of being hit.

Then his phone rings in his pocket. Playing out the theme to some anime he couldn't place the name of. Without looking he knew that was Vic.

 

He fishes his phone out of his pocket with one hand as he still holds his cigarette in the other.

“What's up, Vic?”

“Hey, Nate.” Victoria's words are slurred.

Nathan sighs out a cloud of smoke at that, “What happened?”

There is a pause before Victoria answers, “Mom and dad just up and fucking left me in Arcadia Bay again.”

Nathan pushes off the car and begins walking back to his, “Why?”

“Something about upholding the Chase family name,” She scoffs, “and some bull shit about me having to study more. And you know what's shittier? I got all that in a fucking email. A damn email, Nate.”

He blows out more smoke, “So, what are you gonna do about it?”

“Trash their cabin with an awesome spring break party, but I want you to come by first. Drinking by myself is boring.”

 

“I got something to finish up, then I'll be right over.”

“Ugh, Nate. You know I  _ hate _ waiting.”

“Isn't that too bad, Vic. I'm doing stuff. But I'll be sure to bring the good stuff to make up for it.”

“Fuck yeah. Text me when you're on your way.”

She then hangs up and Nathan pockets his phone as he flicks his cigarette into the gravel followed by his heel putting it out. He huffs. More than anything he wished he could just speed over to Victoria and get hammered. But the Dark Room needed to be locked up. 

For good.

He opens the barn door and slips inside. It looked the same to how him and Max left it. His eyes drift to the hatch way. Even if it was hard to see, he had its location memorized. He had been down there too many times.

All was left was to lock that hatch way some how or to make it unopenable.

 

With that in mind, Nathan wasted no time in chaining up and locking the hatch shut. The chain and lock were what him and Jefferson used normally when they left the Dark Room alone for long periods of time. It was a safety measure to keep the nosy ones out of it. But he felt like there needed to be more done.

His eyes then drift to a stack of crates on the far corner of the barn.

_ That'll do. _

*********

He returned to his car as soon as he had stacked the boxes upon the hatch way. Now content that the Dark Room was locked up for good, he began his drive to Victoria's after shooting her a text of course. He hoped she didn't do anything stupid while he was busy. 

Vic was notorious for doing dumb stuff while drunk. He could think of many parties where Victoria had started fights with inanimate objects or found herself in someone’s bed. Most times it was his. Not that they ever did anything. Vic didn't swing that way and he wasn't an asshole. At least to a certain extent. They were just friends. He was content with that.

The drive to the Chase family lodge, didn't seem to take very long. Maybe being lost in his thoughts made the drive go by faster. Which didn't matter, what mattered was finding Victoria.

 

He exits his car and immediately strides up the wooden steps to knock on the front door, “Hey, Vic. It's me.”

After a moment of waiting, there is no answer. So he knocks again. This time the door opens. The blonde stands before him, clothes disheveled, messy hair, as she rubs her face. Her makeup is a mess. It looked like she had been crying. He also must have woke her from a nap. It sure looks like that was what happened.

“You could have just walked in, Nate.” Her eyes are closed as she rubs her eyes then sweeps a hand through her pixie cut.

He shrugs, “Thought it'd be nice to knock.”

“Well, I knew you were comin-” She blinks as she takes in his face. Her eyes flicker to the left side and linger there, “The fuck happened?”

 

“You know me, Vic. Just trying out a new cosplay.”

She scoffs, “Funny, Nate. You get into a fight again?”

He rubs behind his neck at that. Victoria sounded worry.

 

“No. I didn't. I was being stupid and buried myself while cooking.”

Victoria steps to the side to let him inside as she raises an eyebrow at him, “Really? You have to go to the ER?”

He steps past the threshold to enter the cabin and Victoria closes the door behind him, “I did. Had someone take me.”

“You could have called me, Nate. You know I would have taken you.”

He thinks on that. Vic would have taken him but there was no way he was going to explain the Dark Room in a way that didn't make him sound like a pervy asshole. Plus there was no way he was going to involve his best friend. He couldn't help but think that if he were Rachel he would have kept Chloe and Max out of it too but Max knew what was up. She knew all that was going to happen. Besides the whole Rachel burning Jefferson to a crisp thing.

“Nate, you even listening?”

“Sorry. You say something?”

“I asked who took you to the ER.”

“Oh.”

He thinks on that. He wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth or not. It wasn't like he wanted to lie to Victoria but they both kept secrets.

 

However, he decides the truth is for the best.

 

“You won't believe this, but Price took me.”

Victoria raises an eyebrow at that, “What? How the hell did you get Chloe to take you?”

“I was hanging out with her and Rachel's girlfriend, Max. She's super fucking chill and she knew what to do right away and called Chloe to come get us.”

Victoria leads the way into the large living room as Nathan talks. She then sits upon the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table next to two wine glasses and a half filled bottle of wine.

“Max,” She thinks about that name, “I thought Rachel said she lives in Seattle.”

“She does,” He sits next to Victoria on the couch, relaxing against the expensive cushions, “But she moved back here on a scholarship to Blackwell.”

“No shit. Rachel never shuts up about her or Chloe.”

Nathan chuckles at that, “Max is nothing like Chloe, though. She's chill. I offered her a spot in the Vortex Club.”

Victoria reaches for the wine bottle and pours herself and Nathan a glass, “Really? Should have checked in with me first, you know.”

Nathan shrugs and takes the offered glass, “She's still thinking on it. Hasn't said yes yet.”

“What were you doing hanging with her anyways?”

Nathan takes a sip of wine.

 

“Rachel introduced me to her and…” He had to think about that. Where he was going with this lie he had no clue. But he hides his thought process by taking another sip, “I was already chilling with Rach so Max kinda just tagged along. I think you'll like Max.”

He draps an arm down the back of the couch as he puts his feet up on the coffee table. He stares at the wine in the crystal glass, sloshing it around.

Victoria leans back as well, “I guess if you think she's chill, she's chill in my book.”

Nathan nods at that as he takes another sip. They drink wine in silence for a few moments. It was a relaxed silence unlike the silence that had filled Chloe’s truck. That was full of tension but here he could relax, kick back, and be himself.

 

“Sooo...what's up with your parents?”

Victoria lets out a groan as she leans her head back against the couch, “They’re assholes. That's what's up.”

He shifts to refill his glass, “I get that. My dad’s a real prick.”

Victoria laughs softly at that, “You didn't have to tell me that when I'm already well aware.”

“And I already know your parents are pricks too.”

Victoria sighs and sets her glass on the coffee table then sits up, “Can we just forget them?”

Her voice is small as she looks from Nathan. He finishes what is in his glass then sets it on the coffee table next to Vic’s.

 

“So what you want to do to forget about them?”

She looks back to him, “You brought the stuff, right?”

“Fuck yeah, I did.”

With that being said he pulls two joints that rest in a plastic baggy from inside his jacket pocket and waves them in front of Victoria’s face with a smug look.

She returns the look, “Let's go to the back porch. As much as I want to stink up this shit hole, let's save the trashing to the party this weekend.”

Nathan then stands with a smile, “I'm down for that.”

*********

Chloe and Rachel sat on the window sill, letting smoke billow out into the spring breeze as they passed a joint between the both of them. Max had fallen asleep on Rachel’s bed. And as much as they wanted to cuddle, Max was right about Rachel’s dorm room bed being too small. It would not fit all three of them but at least if Chloe wanted to she could snuggle next to Max.

Rachel passed the joint back to Chloe who took a few hits before passing it back. For awhile they had just cuddled on the couch and watched movies but Max said she was getting sleepy and Rachel was getting restless. Chloe was too. She hated staying in one spot for too long.

Her gaze flicks to Max who sleeps with her back facing them. Chloe can see how the little hipster’s back heaved along with her chest in a rhythmic motion that showed she was out for the count. With everything that Max had told them that went down in the Dark Room when her and Nathan burnt the binders, Chloe couldn't blame her for being exhausted.

Rachel then taps her knee with a soft smile as she holds the joint out to Chloe who takes it. As Chloe inhaled, her mind couldn't help but wonder back to the fight this morning. Her and Rachel had never really yelled at one another like that.

She exhales then takes another toke.

“Hey, it's my hit.” Rachel’s teasing tone had her tip her head toward the blonde and taking another toke with a smug look then she passes it to Rachel.

“It's my weed. I worked my ass off for that.”

“Running drugs for Frank again?” She asks as she blows smoke out the window.

“Nah. Been delivering morning papers.”

“I forgot you've been doing that.”

Chloe scoffs, “I told you I was done doing shit for Frank. Least I keep my word.”

Rachel becomes silent and Chloe knows she struck a nerve as Rachel passes her the joint.

 

Chloe takes in a sigh. After taking her hit she holds it out to Rachel, “I'm sorry, Rach. Just...what you did was pretty shitty.”

Rachel looks from Chloe and takes her hit, “You have every right to be mad, Chlo.”

Chloe rubs behind her head at that as Rachel flicks the roach out the window.

“I...still don't want to make you feel bad…”

Rachel looks to her at that, green eyes soft, “It's okay, Chloe. I deserved to be yelled at and it was very childish of me to get angry.”

Chloe places her beanie on the window sill, beside where she sits. She leans back against the window and tips her head toward Rachel as the high slowly settled over her, making her mind feel foggy and light, but not enough so she couldn't think. In fact it made her mind bounce in circles.

“The whole bringing out the flames was pretty low.”

Rachel chuckles at that, “Yeah. I am sorry about that.”

Chloe sighs. Even if Rachel did do what she did, Chloe could never stay mad at her. Rachel said it was a mistake and that she regretted it. Chloe believed that. How could she not? She loves Rachel with the whole fiber of her being.

 

Chloe reaches toward Rachel and hugs her, holding her tightly. Rachel returns the hug fully, squeezing Chloe tightly and once Chloe pulls away Rachel stands from the window sill and straddles Chloe, sitting comfortably in her lap. The punk wastes no time in wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and holding her close, burying her face in Rachel’s blonde mane.

“It's okay,” She says against the soft skin of Rachel’s neck, “I love you, Rachel Amber.”

Rachel then pulls away and Chloe’s mind spins with the idea that she said something wrong, that she did something wrong, that-

“Stop it. I know you’re overthinking things,” She wraps her arms around Chloe’s neck and kisses her nose as she whispers, “I love you too, Chloe Price.”

The swell of emotions she felt deep in her chest had Chloe placing her hands upon Rachel’s sides and leaning to kiss the blonde who meets the kiss. It's soft and sweet, unlike their normal kisses that are usually raw and passionate. This kiss, that Chloe leads, was full of everything Chloe could never put into words, and never even begin to comprehend how to.

And Rachel returns it. Pouring all the same feelings in that Chloe does.

As Chloe pulls away for air, Rachel nibbles on Chloe’s bottom lip. They lock eyes. Rachel’s eyes swim with all those feelings Chloe just shared with her. Along with a collection of other things Chloe can pinpoint easily. Lust and love. Those make Chloe's chest swell as she catches her breath. But she sees something else. 

Sadness.

 

“You okay, Rach?”

Rachel’s gaze softens at that as her hands slide up Chloe’s shoulders and neck to rest in her hair. She plays with the blue locks as she sighs, “I'm just...I'm really sorry for what I did…”

Chloe rubs her back and gives a soft smile, “I know.”

Rachel kisses her again. This kiss is a little more hungry but it is still suffocatingly sweet. Still filled with so much feelings that makes Chloe weak at the knees. Luckily she was seated already. 

Chloe's hands rub deep circles into Rachel’s back as they make out. Rachel pulls from the kiss only for her lips to go to Chloe’s chin then slide down her neck as Rachel rolls her hips atop of Chloe. Chloe bites back a sound at that action but Rachel does it again and she can't hold back the moan that tears from her throat along with the way she tips her head back. Rachel hums against her jugular as teeth scrape teasingly against soft skin as Rachel soon finds a rhythm for her hips to move at as she grinds against Chloe.

Chloe couldn't help herself. She wanted more. More of Rachel Amber. But that would ruin Rachel’s punishment. Then again, Chloe was pretty sure Rachel had learned her lesson. She was remorseful after all. Then again lust was clouding Chloe’s judgement. Especially with the way Rachel was biting at her ear and tugging at the waistband of her jeans. The buzz from the weed they had been smoking wasn't helping either.

 

“Rachel…” She bites her lip to hold back any noises as Rachel unbuttons her jeans and nibbles on her collarbone.

As much as Chloe wanted this to continue, it couldn't. 

Rachel needed to learn.

“Rachel, we can't.”

Rachel looks up at Chloe, a plea in her eyes. Like she needed this. And that made Chloe’s throat go tight. Rachel’s fingers play with the hem of Chloe’s boxers and dip past it in a teasing manner.

“Please, Chloe,” Rachel whispers huskily against Chloe’s ear. The hot breath makes Chloe shiver and let out a shaky breath, “I want you.”

And Chloe wanted Rachel, but they couldn't. They couldn't do this.

“I want you too...” Chloe sighs out as Rachel’s hand passes the waistband of her boxers. Then she catches Rachel’s hand at the wrist, “...but we  _ can't _ .”

They lock eyes. Chloe can catch the flames dance in her pale green eyes. But they flicker away almost as soon as Chloe sees them. 

Rachel then pulls her hand away and buttons Chloe's jeans back up, “I'm sorry, Chloe. I got us both worked up now.” She giggles a little at that.

Chloe smiles softly as she rubs Rachel’s back. At least she didn't take offense to Chloe saying no. But that would kind of make Rachel a bad girlfriend. And Chloe knew she wasn't. Even if she did cheat on them. Rachel cared about her and Max, more than anything.

Then her thoughts get the best of her. With how much Rachel cared for them and she knew Rachel knew how much they cared about her, had she really cheated on them because of grades? That just didn't add up.

The blonde then settles against Chloe, relaxing against the punk. She takes a deep breath against Chloe’s shoulder then exhales gently against her neck with another giggle. At least Chloe wasn't the only who was high. She hugs Rachel close.

“I'm sleepy, Chlo. Can we move to the couch?”

 

“Yeah. We can.”

Chloe wraps her arms around Rachel and picks her up and carries her to the couch. Then she settles down upon the couch with Rachel curled on top of her. She rubs Rachel’s stomach and bends slightly to kiss the top of her head affectionately.

Rachel then turns in Chloe’s hold so she can face her, “I love you, Chlo.”

Chloe grins brightly, “I love you too, Rach.”

With that said, Rachel relaxes against Chloe as the punk threads her fingers through blonde locks with a hum. After a few minutes, Rachel falls asleep. Soon followed by Chloe.


	13. A Dead Man's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max talks with an "old friend."
> 
> Max learns Rachel is still in danger.
> 
> Chloe sees her dad again.
> 
> Along with a bunch of sailors who were killed at the docks.
> 
> She learns about Arcadia's newest threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya!!! I'm back!
> 
> I had an amazing week! 
> 
> And now it's back to writing and the update schedule is back to Tues and Fridays! This chapter introduces the villain and the problems the trio and Nathan are going to have to deal with.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! And have a lovely day!!! <3

“Welcome back, Max.”

 

She rubs her eyes at that and gives a stretch, then blinks. Max sat in a booth seat at the Two Whale’s. Across from her sat herself; Maxine, her doppelganger. An alternate version of herself from a timeline that didn't survive the wipe like hers did. Unlike Max, Maxine was stuck in Oblivion and because of that Oblivion had warped her. Had made her just another lacky of the system. Which Max had always found weird to think about. If she didn't stop the tornado, she could have taken Maxine’s place.

 

“Thanks, I guess.” Max says groggily as she rubs her eyes.

 

Maxine leans back in her booth seat, hands still on the table as she grips the edge of it. She always held an ever present air of authority. Max had a clear idea of what made Maxine who she was.

 

But that didn't make how she acted any less annoying.

 

“So what do you want?”

 

“Always straight to the point, huh?”

 

“You brought me here. What you want?”

 

“Maybe I just wanted to-”

 

“Maxine, cut to the chase.”

 

Maxine’s lips purse at that as her eyes narrow and she folds her arms. Max leans back. While Maxine was another copy of herself she still held herself differently then Max. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and wore a similar outfit to alt-Max in the timeline that Max had saved William in.

 

“Fine. I heard from the Guardian that you stopped the timeline wipe.”

 

“I did.”

 

Maxine leans forward, hands digging into the table, “What was the price?”

 

Max looks away at that, “What does it matter to you? And I'm pretty sure that isn't why you called me here.”

 

Maxine sighs, “You're right, but I know shit like that always comes with a price. You must have had to strike a deal with the Lord, did you not? And if you did they would have only answered because of how powerful you are. Like the Guardian,” She then relaxes in her seat, hands falling into her lap, “You know that they never answered my call because I never had your abilities.”

 

“I don't want to talk about this with you.” Max says bitterly.  _ That _ was none of Maxine’s business. It was no one's business expect for hers and Darcy’s.

 

“Fuck you, then.”

 

Max scoffs.

 

Maxine then looks out the window to be greeted by large skyscrapers that take up most of the landscape. The black inky sky shimmering in the background.

 

“You aren't out of the clear yet.”

 

Max blinks, “What do you mean?”

 

“Rachel could still die.”

 

Max stands up at that. Anger clear in her voice as she raises it, “Then you lied to me! You told me all I had to do was get rid of the tornado!”

 

Maxine had told her long ago that saving Rachel would be endgame. That Rachel living and breathing would have stopped the tornado and they could go about living their lives in peace. As it was, only part of that was true.

 

“Well, I didn't think you would involve the Lord. Didn't the Guardian tell you anything about them?”

 

Max sits down, “Darcey only told me so much.”

 

“You're damn right about that. Because you involved the Lord, the timeline underwent some changes. Haven't you noticed that?”

 

Max calms down and runs a hand through her hair. She had noticed a lot of changes.

 

“Yeah. I've noticed.”

 

“What have you noticed?”

 

Max thinks on that, “Well...Rachel killed Mark Jefferson by burning him to death. And apparently Chloe can speak to the dead.”

 

Maxine looks back at Max with wide eyes at that, surprise fresh in her features, “Wow.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

As silence settles over them, Max combs her fingers through her hair in thought. The idea that things could still go to shit wasn't the best news, but Max was confident she could handle whatever was thrown her way. As long as she was aware what she was up against.

“So what can I do?”

Maxine looks up at that and taps the table in thought, “Keep a close eye on Rachel. I'm not sure what the next threat is. I'm pretty sure it isn't a storm to wipe out your reality if you made a deal with the Lord and all.”

“That doesn't really help me out much.”

Maxine crosses her arms, “I'm not the one with the ability to time travel here. You already know so much more than me.”

Max sighs at that. Being snappy wasn't helping the situation.

“Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. I just...I thought I was done dealing with life threatening situations.”

“Far from it, Maxi. You opened up a whole new can of worms when you made a deal with the Lord.”

Max gives an exhausted huff at that. She didn't regret going to the Lord for help. It had saved her timeline and strengthened her powers. Her powers were completely different compared to when she first got them. Rewinding took less energy. She could freeze time on will. Plus she could live out the events of a photo jump. These changes were huge and made saving everyone she could so much easier; besides those who were destined to die. But she was getting tired. Sure, with great powers comes great bullshit, but she wanted a break. Just some sort of pause where she didn't need to use her powers.

“So that's it?”

“Yep. You just need to wait and keep a close eye on your girls. Chloe is reckless and Rachel enables Chloe. You know that better than me.”

Max then stands, “Alright. If that's all, I want to go say hi to my friends here before I have to wake up.”

But as Max is walking toward the door, Maxine speaks up, “Wait. I have some questions of my own.”

 

Max pauses and turns to face Maxine, “Shoot.”

Maxine smiles, “Thank you,” She then leans back in the booth and becomes serious again, “What have you told Rachel and Chloe about Oblivion?”

“Darcey explained the basics.”

“So they were here. Hmm. And you said nothing about the dangers of this place did you?”

Max shifts at that and looks away, “No…”

“Of course you haven't. They know nothing about the deal you made, do they?”

“No. I haven't really thought of a way to bring it up.”

Maxine scoffs at that, “If they can interact with Oblivion, they need to know more than the basics.”

“I know that.”

Maxine rolls her eyes and crosses her arms with another scoff, “Keep them well informed then. You know as well as I do that Oblivion can do just as much harm as the real world. You have the scars to prove that.”

Max was getting impatient. Maxine poking at her private life wasn't okay. It was her life, not Maxine’s.

“Are you done?”

“One more question.”

 

“What is it?” Max doesn't hide the bite in her tone.

 

Maxine seemingly ignores that as her gaze becomes soft, “How's Victoria?”

Max’s shoulders then slump as her tone softens, “From what Nate has told me, she's fine. But I haven't interacted with her in this reality yet.”

“Keep me updated?”

Max laughs softly, “Yeah. I think you're way too attached to her.”

“Unlike you, I didn't get to jump around realities to save my lover.”

Max rubs behind her head at that. She hadn't meant to struck a nerve. Despite everything turning out alright on her end compared to Maxine, she still understood how she felt.

“Sorry. I'll keep you posted.”

“Thank you. You can go now.”

Max then turns and walks out the door to leave Maxine seated in the Two Whales alone. 

Like always.

*********

Chloe blinks. Whatever she was laying on was cold and overly uncomfortable. She rubs her eyes still feeling groggy as she sits up. And of course a familiar voice follows her coming to.

“Welcome back, kiddo.”

Chloe groans and stands at that. Before her lay the long highway that stretched onward with the woods pressed against either side. She rubs her face as she turns to face her father who sits in the driver seat of his beat up car. He smiles at her through the cracked windshield. She sighs.

_ Why am I back here? _

William holds his smile as Chloe looks around. The car was parked in a similar way to when she was here with Max and Rachel. Maybe since it was confirmed that she had some deeper connection here she would visit more often than she ever wanted to. She had been glad when those nightmares stopped, when  she had stopped seeing her father. But it wasn't like she could forget him either way. Even if she saw him everyday or none at all. He was never leaving her. She knew that.

She then brushes herself off trying not to think about that. Her hands shake. Being back here so soon after seeing him again hurt. It felt as if someone was grabbing her heart and squeezing it tightly within her chest. It brought her to the edge of tears. Which brought her to rubbing her face as if that would stop the tears.

William gives a grin, “Ready to go on a ride, pumpkin?”

How he could just ask so causally was beyond her. She could barely look at his car at the junkyard anymore. But here he was asking if she wanted a ride in the very car he had died in. Again. At least she had the choice this time. Most of her nightmares when she was younger never gave her that choice.

 

She swallows, hard, before answering, “I don’t think so, dad. I’ve been in that car enough times to last a lifetime.”

“I understand that. I don’t mind walking with you then.”

His smile doesn't falter as he climbs out of the car, shutting the driver side door. He then strides toward her which has her taking a step back every time he took a step toward her till he stops once he notices. 

Chloe didn’t want to be here. Not with everything else that was going on.

“Something wrong?”

“I...I just...a lot has happened lately and seeing you isn’t really helping to keep me calm. No offense, dad.”

“None taken. I don’t mean to add to your stress.”

She knew that. Her father was a very caring man that never wanted to cause anyone any pain. Even if he had died. Not that she blamed him for that. Anymore anyways.

 

She then crosses her arms, in a vain attempt to calm herself down. The way Darcey had explained Oblivion made it seem less scary but she was still wary of everything and was confused why she was here again so soon. Would she return here every time she fell asleep?

She honestly hoped not.

“Do you know why I’m here?”

William looks around then his gaze settles on something down the highway, “Maybe they called you here?”

Chloe makes a face at that, “They?”

Then her father points down the highway off to where his gaze stays. She follows his gaze and sees a group of four men walking down the highway toward them. They look confused as they walk as if they were lost, just wandering.

As they get closer Chloe can see their attire. They looked to be sailors or at least dock workers. Like the men they had seen in the ER when they were there to pick up Nathan. 

_ Ones that didn’t make it.  _

Her stomach tightens into knots at that thought. Max had filled her and Rachel in what she had seen on the news before they went to meet Nathan at the Dark Room. Max had also told them how she’d never seen anything like that in any other timeline she had been in before this one. So Chloe was at a loss on how to deal with this.

_ Why would they call for me and not Max? _

Then again she thought about something Darcey had told her. How she could talk to Dead Ones, which were lost souls that were stuck to wander the highway. Why Chloe could see and talk to them still made no sense neither did why they were stuck here and not somewhere else. Not that Chloe really believed in an afterlife but made to wander a weird place they had never heard of felt like some sort of sickly twisted fate.

 

She then turns to her father, “What do I even do, dad?”

Chloe can’t keep the quiver out of her voice as he turns to her. She bites her bottom lip to keep that from shaking. 

His gaze softens as he takes in how nervous and overwhelmed she is, “That’s up to you, sweetie.”

She shakes her head, “I don’t know what to do…”

He turns from the men who get closer to them and steps close to Chloe. She doesn’t have the energy to step away from him anymore. But when he stretches his arms out to her, she isn’t sure if she should flee from his incoming embrace or hug back. It had been five years since she’d hugged him but she always thought this really wasn’t him. That it was all in her head. That it was all some fucked up joke her mind was playing on her.

Maybe she wasn’t as strong as she thought she was.

 

His arms wrap around her and the warmth she receives is so overwhelming that she returns the embrace, clinging to his t-shirt. He squeezes her. He feels so  _ real _ . And that has Chloe sniffling against his shoulder. He even smelled of that cologne she had told him so many times to stop using because it made him smell like an old man.

Hugging him like this had always been such a fantasy. Something she could only dream about. But here she was in his arms and clinging to him as if he would disappear if she let go too soon. She feared whole heartedly that could be the case even as he rubs her back to calm her as she had started to cry. 

“I’m not leaving you again. Never.”

Chloe pulls back slightly to wipe away her tears, “Damnit, dad. Don’t make me ball my eyes out.”

He chuckles at that and ruffles her hair, which draws a smile to her face. Maybe she could get use to coming back to Oblivion if it meant getting to hold her dad like that again. Plus now she knew this wasn’t just all in her head.

William was really here.

Her father was really here. Standing in front of her and grinning like an idiot.

She was feeling a lot better now. A lot stronger. Her gaze then moves to the sailors that are now only a few feet from her and her father. She wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

Now maybe she could think of a way to deal with why she was here now without freaking out.

 

Once they get closer, one of the men taps the other on the shoulder and points to her father. Now that they are close enough, Chloe recognizes most of them as regulars of the Two Whales. The one who steps closer with a grin behind his scruffy beard, Chloe knows him as Leon. A close friend of her dad’s.

“William, that you? Fancy seeing you here.”

William greets Leon with a smile of his own and shakes the man’s hand.

“Nice seeing you here too, Leon. Though wish it was on better circumstances.”

Leon gives a solemn nod, “Yeah. When we first got here some dude or whatever told us we were dead. Pretty crazy but seeing you here kinda solidifies that.”

They all fall silent at that as Leon’s hand falls to his side. Then his attention changes to Chloe. His eyes become wide.

“Ch-Chloe? The hell you doing here? That crazy lady get you too?”

She blinks a few times at that, “Uh. No. I’m still alive.”

Leon wipes sweat from his brow at that, “That’s good. Maybe you can give that lady a good punch in the face for us.”

Chloe’s mind swirls at that. She isn’t too sure what she wants to address first. The fact someone had told them they were dead or the fact “some lady” had killed them.

 

Chloe then shakes her head, “What lady you talking about?”

Leon then rubs behind his head, “This is gonna sound crazy but the lady could shoot wind from her hands. And-shit. This sounds insane.”

“Dude, I’m talking to dead men. I’m pretty sure whatever you’re about to say won’t top this.”

Leon blinks at that.

William gives a chuckle at that, “She’s got you there.”

“I suppose she does,” He strokes his beard in thought, “Well, she could control plants.”

“She...could control plants?”

Leon shrugs, “She threw a ship at us.  Crushed me and my boys instantly. Then the tide came in. Giant waves. Let me you tell you something, don’t drown to death. It sucks.”

“I can...uh, only imagine.” Chloe says as she shifts from foot to foot.

_ Drowning and burning to death. What horrible ways to go. _

Leon sighs and shakes his head, “Welp, now we're here. The one who told us we were dead, said something about ‘someone else’s unfinished business’ is why we are here. Doesn't make a lick of sense to me.”

 

“‘Someone else's unfinished business?’” Chloe questions with a confused look.

Leon nods, “Didn't make any sense to me either. The only one I left behind was my wife and how can someone alive have unfinished business?”

Chloe shrugs, at a lose as well. She couldn't make any sense of it. However it made it sound like that their passing on was tied into other ghosts? Or maybe it was someone alive? Whatever it was made Chloe's head spin. She had so many questions. Maybe Max could help her out when she woke up.

William then asks, “Who was this lady that attacked you?”

Leon taps his chin at that, “I didn't get a good look at her face honestly. She was dressed pretty fancy like tho. A suit and tie. Long black hair. She yelled something about how the Prescotts wronged her. Me and my boys laughed at her. Thought she was just another nut job then the ship that had just docked was on top of us and everyone was yelling. Something about the tide coming in. I was trapped under the boat but the lads died as soon as the boat landed. It was crazy. Never thought there was an afterlife, but here we are.”

William nods, “I'll show you around. Don't worry about that.”

Chloe looks from them briefly as Leon and William begin to talk about life, how everyone was before Leon found himself here. It wasn't a conversation Chloe much cared for. She knew how life was being alive and all. But what she was a little worried about was this lady. Max had told her what was supposed to happen in October or did happen? Was this lady tied to that? But if she was wouldn't Max have told her and Rachel about this? She was a little confused on how the whole time travel thing worked but she knew she could always ask Max questions. And she had a lot to ask.

Her gaze moved to the other men with Leon. They talk to each but seem a little apprehensive on approaching. She supposed they weren't taking the whole “you're dead” thing in stride like Leon was. Which she understood, weirdly enough. She understood how it felt to be in a place you were very sure you didn't belong but you were there now and there was nothing one could do it get out of it.

That was honestly her life in a nutshell.

Leon’s voice then brings her back to the conversation, “Chloe, if you wouldn't mind, I have a question.”

“Shoot.” She says as her attention turns back to Leon and her father.

“How can you be here but not be dead?”

 

Chloe rubs behind her head at that, not sure where to even begin, “Well...I can speak to the dead so...I guess that's how I can be here?”

She looks to William for help who meets her gaze. 

He then looks back to Leon and gestures to Chloe, “Certain individuals can come here. Here being Oblivion. I'm guessing The Lord told you that?”

_ The Lord? _

Leon thinks on that for a moment, “Uh. Yeah. Yeah, they did.”

William smiles, “Alright. You know the basics then. That's good.”

Leon shrugs at that. But Chloe takes in this short conversation. Her father knew a lot more than she thought. Maybe she just assumed that being here just meant you were here. No if, ands, or buts. However it was becoming clear that that was false. You had to know what you were dealing with. Dead or alive. 

_ Maybe asking dad questions would yield more results then asking Max _ .

That was an idea.

William then speaks, “I can show you and yours boys around if you would like.”

Leon gives a grin, “Thank you, William. And it is really nice to see you, you know. Glad to know you went to some place at least a little okay and you can still see Chloe.”

“Thank you. That means a lot to me.” He clasps Leon on the shoulder as he says that with a bright grin of his own.

He then looks back to Chloe, eyes soft, “I can tell Max is here. She's more in likely in the city if you wish to go meet up with her.”

 

Chloe thinks about that. While meeting up with Max sounded swell and all, she still had some questions that her father could more in likely answer right now rather than later.

“Uh. Dad? Can I ask something?”

William pauses as does Leon. Then they exchange a look.

Leon pats his shoulder, “You talk to your kid and I'll go talk to my boys.”

William nods. Leon returns to the other men as William turns to face her.

“What's up, Chlo?”

She rubs behind her head at that. There was a lot going on in her head. None of this made any sense still.

“I...still don't understand why I'm here.”

Her father takes a moment to think about a reply, “To find out what this unfinished business is.”

Chloe runs a hand through blue locks with a frustrated huff, “How the hell am I supposed to do that?”

“Finding out who killed them might be a good place to start.”

All of this was so much. What was she supposed to do once she found this women? And even as much as she wanted to help, this women sounded dangerous. And as much as life sucked, running into danger blindly seemed quite reckless.

“That doesn’t help much, dad.”

He gives a soft look; a caring look that makes her look away from him briefly as he speaks, “I suppose you always ask Max. it would be smart if Max was with you when you find this women. I wouldn't want-I don't want you to get hurt.”

That makes her look back at him, her own soft look follows, “I...I’ll stay safe. There’s just a lot I’m dealing with right now.”

“You mean your falling out with Rachel?”

She flinches at that. She almost physically recoils but she refrains from doing so.

_ How did he know about that? _

 

But it didn’t matter. This wasn’t something she wanted to talk about with her dad. With any adult if she was going to be fully honest with herself. Telling things to her parents had never gone well before. Joyce never did anything to help, she didn’t even listen well, and step-douche would just yell. There was no telling how her father would react and she didn’t want to even risk it.

__

So she gives an unhelpful shrug and crosses her arms almost defensively, “That isn’t what I want to talk about, dad. I want to know what to do.”

 

“I can’t affect the living, Chloe. You’ll have to ask around those who are still alive.”

Chloe sighs at that, “Alright. Fine.”

William shakes his head at that, “Stubborn as always, huh?”

Chloe huffs and doesn't offer anymore than that. There was no need to.

“I’m going to go look for Max. Have fun with your pal Leon.”

With that she turns down the hallway heading toward the city. Despite having been happy to spend time with her father again, she can’t help but feel like that ended a bit bitterly. Sure he had been watching from the sidelines but that didn’t mean he was part of her life.

Whether she liked it or not, that was the sad truth she had processed for five years.


	14. Follow The Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan calls.
> 
> It's time to take care of Jefferson's car.
> 
> Rachel stays behind.
> 
> Chloe and Max make their way to Nathan.
> 
> Chloe takes a picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> This update is a little late compared to when I normally update. Life has been pretty wacky. But here's the next chapter! This chapter is mainly a build up for the next chapter where the first arc's villain finally makes an appearance. I've been working on a lot of side stories for OCs for this fic.
> 
> Also as this is sort of built on the idea of being a choose your own adventure, let me know what you guys want to see!!! Be it some flash backs or in-depth back stories for OCs or anything at all! Me and my cowriters are open to all sorts of ideas and I would love for this fic to be just as interactive for you guys as it is for them! 
> 
> Love you all!!! Comments and kudos give me life! And hearing what you guys like and want to see and even stuff I can work on helps so much!!! Anyways, hope y'all enjoy and have a lovely day!

Max’s ringtone choice never got any better. It was always some random indie song that Rachel vaguely knew. Not that the songs were ever bad, just so Max. And sort of annoying. Especially to a groggy Rachel who woke to them. 

 

At least she wasn't in Oblivion. Chloe’s warmth was still under her and the punk still has her arms loosely hugging Rachel to her sleeping form. Chloe looked so peaceful. Sometimes she wondered what god had even the right mind to bless her with such a gift. 

 

Then her eyes drift to Max.

 

_ Scratch that. Two gifts. _

 

She smiles to herself but her smile falters as the fight that had happened hours before flashes before her thoughts. She buries her face in her hands at that.

 

_ What is wrong with me? Using flames on Chloe? Really, Rachel? Really. Ugh and Jeffershit… _

 

She could taste bile in the back of her throat at that thought. So she sits up, careful not to wake Chloe as she stands from the couch after moving off. Chloe groans and rolls over to face the couch’s back. Then her breath steadies as she still sleeps. Chloe looked so relaxed. And Rachel loved that. Chloe needed the peace once in awhile.

 

What she had done was horrible.

 

That was a conversation for when they were all awake.

 

But her thoughts are thrown to disarray as Max’s phone rings again. The same indie song playing again.

 

_ God. What time is it anyways? _

 

She rubs her eyes and stretches. It was nightfall at least or maybe a few hours afterward. That's all she could tell by the blackness of the night she could see through her window. Then her eyes rest on the phone that still rings on the desk that was pushed close to the bed so her and Chloe could sit on the window sill. The window was still open. A light breeze came through the opening. It felt fresh and calming as she was still waking up. Smoking that weed had made her groggy despite sleeping most of the high away.

 

The light from the phone that buzzes and sings on her desk was a little dizzying in the almost pitch black room. From where she stood she couldn't tell who was calling but they were quite persistent, whoever it was.

 

She strides over to the desk, fixing her hair idly and playing with her blue feather earring. Then she peers at the phone. Nathan was calling.

She gives a huff at that. She forgot they were meeting him tonight to take care of Jeffershit’s car. She runs a hand through her hair at that. There was so much going on all at once. 

_ Why can't we just live a normal life? _

Then she thinks about how many times Max has more in likely asked that same question to herself. It was probably a lot. 

The phone then stops ringing. She picks it up. 9:04 reads the time. And four missed calls from Nathan. Along with some unread messages from Nathan.

The phone then rings again in her hand, surprising her a little bit. Nathan was calling again. He was always quite impatient or paranoid. Probably both.

 

Rachel then turns her attention to Max who mumbles in her sleep as her face is buried in one of Rachel’s pillows. Her arms hug it to her body tightly. Max looked more distraught and serious when she slept. She always had. Maybe she was having another nightmare. That thought makes her feel better about reaching an arm over and gently shaking Max awake by the shoulder. 

It takes a few shakes then Max slowly opens her eyes and yawns.

Rachel kisses her brow, “Evening, sleeping beauty.”

Max yawns again and stretches, “Evening?”

Rachel then holds out Max’s phone to her, “It's nine something and Nathan keeps blowing up your phone.”

Max takes her phone and eyes it gently just as the screen blinds her briefly when it turns on as Nathan calls again.

She answers it right away and puts it up to her ear as with her free hand she rubs the sleepiness from her eyes even as her voice still sounds groggy, “Yeah? What's up, Nate?”

There is a brief pause as Rachel can sort of hear Nathan’s muffled voice from the other end. Max hums to let him know she's listening. Chloe then groans on the couch as she sits up and stretches. She freaks out for moment when she sees Rachel is missing then they lock eyes and Chloe relaxes and lets out a sigh of relief. She knew Chloe didn't like waking up by herself. It brought back bad memories. For both of them.

Then Max’s eyebrows come together as she frowns, “You saw what? Woah, Nate. Nate, slow down. Deep breathes. Inhale. Exhale. Just take a minute to calm down.”

That brings both Rachel's and Chloe’s attention to Max as said girl sits up. Chloe stands and eyes Rachel gently then hugs her from behind and buries her face against the back of Rachel’s head. Rachel leans into the affection. Glad to be held by their punk pirate despite all that had occured today.

“Just keep breathing, Nate,” Max’s voice becomes gentle, “Can I put you on speaker? Is that okay?”

There is a pause then Max nods to herself and pulls the phone from her ear and clicks her phone, “Okay. You're on speaker, Nate.”

“Who's listening?” Nathan’s voice comes through the phone sounding shaky and uncertain.

 

“It’s me, Rach, and Chlo, Nate. Just us.”

There is a long pause before Nathan speaks, “I’m...I’m alone. I think I lost the person who was tailing me.”

They all take that in. Max holds a soft look toward the phone. Rachel leans fully back into Chloe. That statement from Nathan made her head spin. 

_ Who in hell could be tailing Nathan? _

“Are you alright?” Max asks.

“I think so.”

“Okay. Who did you see?”

Another pause.

“...The, uh...lady I saw in Oblivion.”

That made things even more confusing to Rachel. How had Nathan been to Oblivion?

“The lady who could use wind, right?”

“Yeah...”

That has Chloe go stiff as a board behind Rachel. She was tense. Overly so. She peers up at Chloe to see her gaze is locked on the phone held in Max’s palm. Her blue eyes wide and afraid.

Max looks up to Chloe, a worried look on her face as she speaks, “Chloe and I just visited Oblivion. Do you want to tell him what you learned, Chlo?”

Chloe shifts and hugs Rachel tighter, “I ran into some sailors who were killed by her. You know that thing that happened at the docks?”

“Yeah,” Nathan answers with a shaky voice, “It was on the news when I was at the ER.”

“Welp. She did that. And she can do more than just wind shit.”

_ Holy shit. Wait...a lady who could use wind? _

She could remember, even through the rage of her flames that she had run into someone like that in Oblivion as well.

“Okay. Okay. Wind lady, super bad.” Nathan says through a huff.

Max sighs and runs her free hand through messy brown locks, “What does she want with you?”

“I have no clue.”

Chloe then speaks up, “The dock dudes said something about her hating the Prescotts.”

Nathan scoffs at that, “A lot of people hate us, Price.”

Chloe frowns and huffs into Rachel’s shoulder as she buries her head there. Rachel reaches a hand back to pet Chloe’s head to help calm her.

Max then speaks again, “Where are you?”

“Parked on the side of the road on the border of Arcadia Bay. The northeast side of town. I don’t kn-Holy shit!”

They hear the sound of a car passing. They all hold their breath at that as Nathan goes quite. Even Rachel. She felt bad for him, even with what he helped Jeffershit do. Maybe that was Max’s caring nature rubbing off on her.

“My god. I honestly thought she found me. I have a sinking feeling she’s still after me. Dudes, hurry up and get on the road. I’ll send you the address and meet you there.”

“Okay. We’ll meet you there,” Max says, “Stay safe, Nate.”

“I’ll try, Max.”

Then the call ends. Max pockets her phone, stands from the bed, and hurries to put her shoes on. Chloe untangles from Rachel and does the same. Rachel watches them briefly then follows suit. While helping Nathan was still low on the list of things to do, he was sticking his neck out for them to help cover up Jeffershit’s death. 

Something that was her mess.

Max throws on her gray sweatshirt, the sleeve still had a hole in it. Another thing that was her fault. But she shakes those thoughts away. They needed to hurry.

Max grabs her messenger bag and moves to the door and throws it open. But Max stops in the doorway. Her shoulders tense. 

Chloe makes a face, a cross between concern and confusion, “What’s up, Mad Max?”

Max turns back to them. She holds a stern look, “I...I talked to someone in Oblivion and they told me some stuff. Not definite timeline stuff but stuff that’s still important.”

“The fuck you talking about?” Chloe asks.

Rachel meets Max’s gaze that lands on her. She gulps at that stern look Max gives. It felt like she was about to get chewed out for any number of reasons. More in likely about another shitty thing she had done in her life.

But what Max says next is far from that, “Rach, can you stay here?”

“What?” Her and Chloe ask in unison.

Max’s gaze flickers between the two of them, her shoulders still squared, “I...this lady is dangerous and...and you could get hurt.”

Her voice becomes small at the end of her sentence.

Chloe looks bewildered at that.

 

Rachel frowns slightly at that, “Why do I have to stay put and miss all the action?”

Max shifts from foot to foot, “I...there are a lot of weird of things in Arcadia Bay and you could still-still…” Max adverts her gaze, “...die…”

They all go quite at that. 

Chloe breaks it however, “But I thought you saved the timeline?”

“I did. Just...well, things are different now. This isn’t the timeline I’m use to. There are still so many factors at play that don’t make sense. And...I don’t know what’s about to happen.”

Rachel takes that in. There is a moment where the flames lap in her stomach at the thought that Max would ask her to stay back. She could take care of herself. Then again, maybe Max was right. This was so much bigger than herself.

_ But how the fuck could I just let them go without me? _

 

Despite that thought, Rachel lets out a sigh and runs a hand through blonde hair. If she could help Max worry less, then she would do whatever she could to help with that. Plus this was bigger than her. It had to be and arguing with her time traveling girlfriend wasn't going to help anything.

__

“Okay. I'll stay. But keep me updated, please?”

__

Max smiles, “Of course,” Her gaze then changes to Chloe, “Let's hurry and get to Nate.”

__

Chloe looks over Rachel then back to Max but gives a sigh in defeat as if she had been ready to argue against Max for Rachel’s sake. But yelling at a time traveler wouldn't be the smartest of ideas. Both of them were well aware of that.

__

Rachel hands them her car keys, gives them brief kisses then watches as they hurry down the dorm hallway to the exit. While she wanted to be helpful to make up for what she did, she couldn’t help but feel lonely now. Not only lonely but now she was stuck with her own thoughts.

__

With all the bad things that swirled in her head.

__

All her doubts.

__

All her inscrienties.

__

But most importantly her guilt.

__

While she had said she was going to stay that didn’t mean she couldn’t at least wonder campus. Staying locked up in her own room like a captive felt too much like staying at her parent’s house. That was the last thing she wanted to focus on.

__

So she grabs a sweatshirt and her phone and leaves the dorms, just in time to watch her car pull out of the parking lot.

__

Her eyes scan the campus. Walking around and just taking in the wilderness sounded tempting. Or maybe sneaking into the café just to have a place all to herself. 

__

Then she spots an RV pull in.

__

_ Frank. _

__

That added to her options. She could buy more weed off him.

 

_ Why would I even consider that an option? _

She shakes her head then turns as she decides a breath of fresh air would be a good way to clear her head.

_ A walk around Blackhell. What a way to spend the evening. _

*********

Nathan had sent the address as soon as they had pulled out of Blackhell. Max had handed Chloe her phone so she was in charge of the gps as Max had taken over driving. It was a little over a fourty minute drive from where they were. Not too bad, Chloe supposed.

Max then turns on the radio. It begins to play in the middle of a cd. A mix Max had made for Rachel and Chloe as last year’s christmas gift. Of course Rachel had it set up to play as soon as she got into the car.

Chloe sighs at that and leans against the passenger side door. It felt weird to not having Rachel here.

“Hey, Maxi?”

“Hmm?”

 

Chloe was still hung up on something, “Why couldn't Rachel come?”

Max sighs at that and drums her fingers on the steering wheel, “I already said why.”

Chloe looks to Max at that, “There’s got to be more than that.”

Max looks to Chloe briefly then looks back to the road, “There really isn’t. Rachel could still die in some predestined way and I...I don’t know if I could fix it if it happens again.”

Chloe frowns, eyes narrowed at the dash as she rubs her forehead, “What the hell does that mean?”

Max stays silent at that. Which Chloe found strange. Normally Max would have jumped right into explaining. But instead there is an eerie silence that the music barely fills.

They then come to a halt at a cross roads, “What way, Chloe?”

 

Chloe looks down at the gps then back up at the road, “Take a left.”

Max does so. Then they fall quite again. 

Max slumps back into the seat, “This reality...never existed with me in it before. It was changed to counterbalance the wipe of my original reality. You know, the tornado. I know certain things that will still take place in October but anything before and after, I have no clue.”

Chloe’s eyebrows come together, “How does this tie in with Rachel?”

“If she dies, it could trigger another tornado. If that happens, I won’t be able to stop it. So she’s at the dorms because there is a high chance this lady doesn’t just want to have a friendly chat with Nathan. That she means him harm based off what she tried to do to him in Oblivion and what you told me about Leon.”

Chloe stares at Max who still watches the road. When talking about all this time stuff always made Max sound so much older than she was, so much more matured. Or looked? Maybe she was older. Honestly Chloe had never asked. It had never occurred to her to. Plus all of this was still pretty confusing.

She then looks back to the phone, “Take the next right.”

Max does so.

 

“So a lady who can control wind and plants. Is this lady really that dangerous?”

Chloe watches Max shrug, “I don't know. But I don't want to take any chances. So if we see her, I want you to stay in the car, Chlo. No matter what.”

“What? That's unfair! What if-”

“I can rewind. And before we even get there, I want you to take a picture so if anything gets too out of hand I can rewind to be back here.”

Chloe shifts in her seat at that, “Serious Max is scary.”

Max laughs at that. Some of the tension from before fades away as Max relaxes into the seat again. Chloe can't help but smile at hearing Max’s laugh. She always found it so adorable.

Then she looks down at the phone and gives Max directions again.

“What's our eta?”

Chloe looks back at the phone, “Twenty minutes ish.”

“Can you take a picture now? Please?”

Chloe nods and grabs Max’s messenger bag from the back seat and fishes out her camera. It was the one that use to be her dad’s. Her throat gets tight at that. She had given it to Max for their one year anniversary.

She had seen Max use it so many times. She can even spot an envelope that must hold Max’s polaroids. They have so many memories together that Chloe treasured. She then looks down at the camera. It felt weird to be on this end of the lense.

 

She lines the camera up and points it a Max as she stares down the road, like she was thinking too hard about something. The street lamps cascade behind her whenever they pass through their limited light.

She takes the picture. The camera whirs in her hands and slowly produces a polaroid that she removes. She almost has the urge to shake it but Max had yelled at her about doing that before. Apparently that was bad for film development.

She sets the picture on the dash then puts Max’s camera back in the bag and sets the bag gently back onto the backseat of the car.

“How'd it turn out?”

Chloe picks it back up. The picture is a little washed out because of a street lamp they passed but she didn't think it looked half bad. Then again Max was the photo goddess.

“I think it looks okay. A little washed out.”

“As long as isn't blurry, it'll work just fine.”

Chloe stares at the photograph in her palms like it was her most prized possession, “Can I keep it after all this?”

Max smiles brightly at that as she flashes said grin to Chloe before returning her gaze to Chloe, “Of course, Chlo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps I am sorry if I don't reply to your comment. My life is pretty busy rn but I do read them and gush over all of them with my cowriters!  
> <3 <3 <3


	15. Chasing Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Max catch up with Nathan.
> 
> Jefferson's car will no longer be a problem, but Nathan was followed.
> 
> And the pursuer isn't friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya!
> 
> So I might have to take a break. I'm having trouble focusing on writing lately and this is such a big project that's been stressing me out a bit. So if there isn't an update Friday, that's why. But I will come back to this story! I just need a small break, I think.
> 
> But y'all finally get introduced to the villain and who she is. I think that's exciting! lol Her name won't be added to the tags till the trio and Nathan find out who she is.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy and have a lovely day!

The rest of the car ride is filled with giggles, soft singing, and Chloe’s voice whenever she gives directions. Max soon pulls into an oldish looking car garage. The lights are on and two of the garage’s doors are open. One contains a car and the other is empty as a group of people stand around talking and drinking coffee. 

 

Next to the garage is a 7-Eleven that the lights are also on at. Across that is an old gas station that looks almost abandoned except for the lights on at the pumps. Max spots Jefferson’s car and parks next to it as her phone buzzes in Chloe's hand.

 

“Text from Nathan.”

 

Max puts the car in park and pulls the keys from the ignition. She sighs and takes her phone from Chloe, “Thanks, Chlo.” 

 

Then she reads the message.

 

**Nate:** arrived.

 

She replies with a sigh.  _ Did he really not see us? _

 

**Max:** parked next to you in Rach’s car

 

She looks up just in time to catch Nathan look up and eye her and Chloe. Max then gets out. Chloe follows and they now stand before Jefferson’s car as Nathan rolls the window down.

 

He looks tired and stressed. Heavy bags rest under his eye that is visible. 

While Max feels a little bad to just cut to the chase, they needed to know if they were alone, “Were you followed?”

Nathan sighs as he pockets the keys to the car, “I don't think so. But she's driving a black car and I mostly took back roads to get here.”

Max gives a look around. There don't seem to be any black vehicles parked near them however she spots two at the 7-Eleven.

“Well, let's keep an eye out.”

“You're super serious about this, huh, Max?”

 

Max crosses her arms at that, “Why wouldn't I be? There is no telling what this lady can do if she destroyed a whole dock without any remorse.”

Nathan rubs behind his head at that, “Good point, Max. Sorry.”

“Don't feel bad, Prescott. She's been serious the whole ride up.”

Max huffs at that, “This is serious, Chlo.”

Nathan then looks between her and Chloe, “No Rach?”

“No.” Max answers bluntly. 

She was honestly at the point where she just wanted to get this over with and try to move on. The closer to October they got the more she knew about what was about to happen and she could be in that safe bubble again.

She catches Nathan and Chloe exchange a look. Then Chloe shrugs. 

Nathan sighs and exits the car as they step out of the way, “Alright. I'm going to go see what they can do with this car,” He closes the driver side door and stands in front of the car then pauses and turns toward them, “Max, feel free to join me. I'd invite you, Price, but you aren't very tactful.”

Chloe scoffs at that as she shrugs her shoulders, “Whatever. I'll just go over to that 7-Eleven. Kinda got the munchies anyways.”

Letting Nathan handle the business end all on his own was a bit tempting then again so was joining him so she could see how all of this was going to go down.

But Chloe always got herself into trouble. It was like it followed her. However it wasn't like Chloe couldn't take care of herself.

 

“I'll join you, Nate. Chloe, please stay out of trouble.”

Chloe smirks, “No promises. You want anything?”

“Surprise me.”

Chloe smirks at that and kisses Max’s nose, “Sure thing, Super Max.”

They kiss briefly then Chloe skips happily over to the 7-Eleven. Nathan watches then shakes his head and leads the way indoors.

“You guys are so affectionate.”

Max looks to Nathan as he holds the door open for her, “That bad?”

“Not at all. Just...weird I guess. Not like bad weird! You, Price, and Rachel are cute as an item. I guess I just thought it would be more suffocating to be around. Like in the truck.”

Max passes the threshold as Nathan follows. They walk to the front desk that is empty. An elder women sits in one of the many chairs that sit near the desk. A sort of waiting area, Max thinks.

She then shrugs, “They normally aren't that affectionate in front of others.”

Nathan rolls his eyes then rings the bell on the desk, “Those hickies on your neck show otherwise.”

Max’s face blooms a deep crimson as she scrunches up her shoulders to try and hide said marks.

Nathan laughs as he looks back to her, “Relax, Max. They aren't even that visible.”

Max sighs at that and drops her shoulders, “Jeez. What a way to give a girl a heart attack.”

Nathan laughs softly at that as his attention turns back to the desk. He leans against the worn wood slightly as he waits.

Her phone then buzzes in her pocket.

 

She pulls out her phone and clicks the unread messages she got from the group chat she has with Chloe and Rachel. Chloe had sent a selfie of her with an arm full of junk food.

**Captain Bluebeard:** anything you want me to bring back, Rach?

**Lioness:** I've been craving some Twix for days!!!

**Captain Bluebeard:** on it babe

Chloe then sends a picture of a few Twix bars stacked in her hand. Behind her hand and the candy bars a bit out of focus is a view of the parking lot through large glass windows. In one of the vehicles sits a women staring into the camera or possibly at the person behind it. Max spots long black hair and neat almost regal looking clothing. She almost has the half a mind to ignore it but she remembers both descriptions Nathan and Chloe gave her.

She squints at the photo. The women also has a crooked nose.

That was her.

_ The wind lady. _

Nathan taps her shoulder and she looks up, a bit startled by Nathan who tips his head toward the young gentleman who approaches the desk, “Sorry for the wait. It had been quite-” He pauses mid sentence as his eyes land on Nathan, “Ah, Mr. Prescott. What brings you here to our fine business?”

The man holds a smug air about him. Black hair is pulled back into a ponytail. His face scruffy as if he hasn't shaven in a few weeks. He wears messy coveralls. More in likely from working on cars all day. Or whatever else they might do here.

“You know, business.”

The man gives a smug look at that, “I can't help but notice that you didn't come in your usual fastback.”

“Good eye, Vince. The car I bought today, I don't really want to bring back with me.”

“Ah. I see. That can be arranged.”

They start talking specifics and Max can't help but space out a little bit as she still stares at the phone then the chat slides down as Rachel replies.

**Lioness:** you are such a goof. But I love you for it <3

**Lioness:** how's the whole car thing going?

**Captain Bluebeard:** gotta ask Maxi that one

Max stares at the phone. She was freaking out a little bit. It didn't seem that the women meant any harm. Yet. It looked like she was just watching. But there was no telling what she was capable of or what she was about to do.

 

But Getting Chloe away from there was priority.

**Max:** Chloe, come back

**Captain Bluebeard:** aww miss me already?

**Max:** it isn't safe there

**Captain Bluebeard:** what?

  
**Lioness:** Are you guys okay?

 

**Max:** the wind lady is there. She's in the parking lot

**Captain Bluebeard:** holy shit. Is this future Max? did something happen?

**Max:** no you dummy. When you took the picture of those Twix you got her in the background

**Captain Bluebeard:** where?

**Captain Bluebeard:** oh. I see her now

**Captain Bluebeard:** fuck. I think we just made eye contact

**Captain Bluebeard:** dude she looks pissed

**Max:** stop fucking around and get back here

**Captain Bluebeard:** jeez. Okay mom

**Lioness:** that's what the lady looks like? She looks familiar. Think you can get a better picture Chloe?

**Captain Bluebeard:** i mean is that a good idea?

 

**Max:** that's a really bad idea. Def if you made eye contact

**Captain Bluebeard:** sorry Rach. Timelord knows best

**Lioness:** just get your ass out of there without making a scene

**Captain Bluebeard:** okay. okay. I'm headed over Maxi

She lets out a sigh at that then looks back up at Nathan who slides a roll of money across the desk. The other man takes it with a smile.

“Good doing business with you, Mr. Prescott.”

“Likewise.”

He then disappears into the back room.

Nathan sighs and looks to Max. He frowns slightly, “You good, Max? Looks like you've seen a ghost.”

She rubs behind her head at that.

“Um. We have a bit of a problem.”

Nathan raises an eyebrow, “Did Chloe do something stupid?”

“You got followed.”

Nathan’s whole form goes rigid, “Sh-she’s here?”

“Parked at the 7-Eleven. Chloe got a picture of her by accident.”

“Show me.”

She does so.

“Fuck. We're leaving now. No way in hell am I dealing with that bitch now.”

With that Nathan hurries out of the door. Max close at his heels as he makes a beeline for Rach’s car. Jefferson’s car is nowhere to be seen. At least that was taken care of. 

Nathan hurries to the passenger side of the car and opens the door just as Chloe jogs up to them, “Hey, bitch. I get shotgun.”

“The fuck you do.” Nathan says as he closes the door.

Chloe grumbles but gets into the back seat, careful of Max’s messenger bag and tosses the bag of junk food she's got into the opposite seat. Once Chloe and Nathan are settled, Max starts the car and pulls away from the car garage.

Nathan stares behind them, pale faced as Max makes her way back to Arcadia Bay.

“She's following us.” Nathan says in a small voice.

Chloe looks back as well, “Well, shit.”

Max steals a glance as they pull away from the buildings. A black SUV follows close behind. Then it slows down. Max found that strange and shifts back in her seat just in time to see a tree come crashing down on top of the hood of the car. It splinters the windshield and brings Rachel’s car to a full stop. Chloe and Nathan yell at the sound and the force of the impact as the airbags go off.

The lights from the SUV behind them shine brightly as there is the sound of a car door opening but the lady stays seated. 

_ That seems strange- _

But her thoughts are interrupted at the sound of the tearing metal as the passenger door is ripped open and thrown into the woods. Large green, thorny vines wrap around Nathan and begin pulling him from the car.

Screams fill the air.

Nathan is begging Max to do something.

Chloe is yelling at Max to do something.

And Max is yelling back telling them to shut the fuck up while she thinks.

Nathan grabs onto the dashboard in a vain attempt to stop the vines from yanking him from the car. He is pulled away like some kind of horror movie scene as he is dragged on the ground back to the women’s car. Kicking and screaming.

This wasn't at all how Max thought this night was going to go. Watching Nathan get dragged away by vines. Rachel’s car was no doubt totaled. All the while the women behind them watches stoically. 

They really had no idea who they were dealing with.

“Max! Max, do something!” Nathan yells as he desperately grabs at the car’s bumper to anchor himself.

Chloe just watches with wide eyes.

“Max! Fucking do something!” Nathan yells again, panic thick in his voice.

“Max-” Vines wrap around his face to stop his yelling. His eyes are full of tears and panic as he locks eyes with Max.

She needed to do something.

Now.

 

Max reaches out her right hand and feels the tendrils of time under her fingertips as she rewinds. Everything around her reverts. She can watch as the tree lifts off the car and they begin to back up. Nathan returns to the car, the door fixed, and airbags back in their place.

She keeps her eyes glued to the road this time and she knew when the tree was going to come down. With that in mind, she had to be ready to act.

 

She lets go of time and lets it resume. Nathan and Chloe are both looking back at the SUV.

“She's following us.” Nathan says in a small voice.

Chloe looks back as well, “Well, shit.”

Max is ready this time. She turns the wheel and slams on the gas as the tree comes crashing down. She just nearly avoids the tree that slams into the road behind them and Max quickly rights the car. Chloe is clinging to the back of Nathan’s seat as is Nathan.

“Fucking christ!” Nathan shouts.

“Nice moves, Super Max!”

She still has her foot pressed to the gas as she rockets down the road. Trees whipping past as she follows the curves of the roads. She really wanted there to be some turns. They needed to lose this lady. 

Nathan then settles back into his seat and Chloe still watches behind.

“Uh, Max, she's still hot on our tail.” Chloe says.

Nathan settles back in his seat and hurriedly begins to give her directions. They needed to lose the wind lady and stay away from the woods the best of their ability. So Max begins to make frantic turns as she follows Nathan’s directions.

Chloe keeps an eye behind them, “How the fuck did you even do that?”

“Take a right!”

Max listens to Nathan and makes a hard turn right.

“Now isn't the time, Chloe!”

“You must of rewound. What happened?”

“Left!”

Max quickly turns left.

“I said not now!”

A mess of green vines shoot from the ground out of Max’s peripheral underneath the passenger side of the car. Screams fill the inside of the car as the vehicle is lifted into the air and flipped.

Max doesn't waste any time and rewinds before the vines hit, righting the car and giving time to see the angry look the wind lady holds as she grips the steering wheel tightly.

 

Time begins again.

Chloe keeps an eye behind them, “How the fuck did you even do that?”

“Take a right!”

But instead of taking a right, right away, Max pulls on the tendrils of time once more and stops time. Freezing it in place.

Everything becomes slow and soon enough it all comes to a stand still. Chloe is kneeled on the back seat, staring at the wind lady through the window. Nathan grips the dashboard tightly as a panic look is dawned. They were like statues in a museum of Max’s life.

She huffs and leans back in the driver seat. There had to be some way to lose this lady. Something she could do. She runs a hand through brown locks and sighs. This was so stressful.

Their lives were on the line.

 

She needed to think of something, anything, to do to get them out of this. So she looks around the car hoping to find something useful. There isn't much in the car besides packs of gum in the center console and condoms in the glove box.

_ Gross. _

But what Max does spot is the handgun grip sticking out of the back of Chloe’s jeans.

_ Maybe I could use that… _

 

Max unbuckles herself and grabs the gun. The metal felt weighted in her hand. It causes her heart to slam in her chest, rattling against her rib cage. It felt like an entirely since she had held a gun. It made bile rush up her throat.

__

_ Keep it in, Max. You're fine. _

__

She takes a deep breath and squeezes the gun tightly in her hand. She knew what this did, what it could do. She'd been on both the receiving end and sending end. At least Chloe had the right mind to keep the safety on.

__

_ Okay. You have a gun now. The fuck you even going to do? _

 

Max opens the car door and climbs out. What greets her is blurry tires and mud that hangs in the air. The fresh air is welcoming. 

__

With the gun held tightly in her hand she walks to the back of the car. The SUV is only about ten or so feet away. She can see the way the women’s eyes glow. She was getting ready to activate her powers. The vines.

__

She holds the gun firmly in both hands. Then again maybe she didn't need to fire the gun. But she had the gun. Might as well use it and get it over with.

 

She holds the gun firmly in both hands and aims for the tire. It was a motion she wished she'd never have to live through again but desperate times always called for desperate measures.

She clicks the safety off with a practiced motion and pulls the trigger. It fires. She knows it does even without the sound guns usually made. The bullet now hangs in the air ready to speed toward its target once she lets time flow again. Max sighs deeply, puts the safety back on then holsters the gun in the waistband of her jeans against the small of her back. Another practiced motion.

_ That'll stop her for a bit. _

She then takes the time to look over the women. She was well dressed like everyone had described her. Long black hair and angry glowing eyes. Filled with something Max can't quite place. And a busted nose because of Nathan in Oblivion.

Then she remembers something Rachel had requested. A picture of the women.

 

Max takes out her phone and moves a little closer to the SUV to get a better shot of her face. Even if this was to have so they all knew what she looked like now, Max can't help but try to frame it in the best possible way.

_ Max the timelord and grade-A photographer. _

She can't help but smile at that as she takes the photo. That was something Rachel and Chloe always said and she supposed it couldn't be even more true then it already was.

She pockets her phone then returns to the car and shuts the door once her seatbelt is buckled back in place. She leans back letting out another sigh, more shakey this time. She can feel a nose bleed coming on. Not that that mattered much to Max. She was use to them by now. Way too use to them.

She places her hands firmly on the steering wheel. Her hand was buzzing from the power she was using. But it didn't matter. She knew she wasn't pushing her powers. No. This was far from that.

_ It's just been awhile since I've used them this much. _

Then she lets time flow again as she places her foot back on the gas and makes a right. They return to speeding through dirt roads as a loud boom sounds. The gun shot. She dodges the incoming vines that was aimed at the passenger side.

“Holy flying fuck!” Chloe lets out as she watches what unfolds.

The bullet hits its mark and the tire pops. The SUV swerves and hits a bump. The wind lady struggles with keeping the car straight as it swivels and comes to a halt as she rams head long into a tree. 

Max can see her through the rearview mirror. The lady gets out to see what happens and angrily glares at them, eyes glowing brightly.

Nathan then yells, “Max! Tree!”

Max sees it. At the crossroads before them as a tree begins to fall, aimed at their vehicle. Even if she didn't see it coming before hand, she dodges it.

 

She turns left. The tree and wind lady left in the dust behind them as she continues onward. They drive down the back road she turned on and soon they reach the highway.

_ Phew. I went the right way. _

She slows down once she reaches the highway making sure to be going the speed limit now. Chloe sits back down in her seat and Nathan leans forward to stare at his feet as he breathes heavily. 

No cars follow behind and silence settles in the car's cab.

“Max, you took my gun?”

Max shrugs, “I popped her tire. You can have it back once we get back to Blackwell.”

Nathan then laughs, “That was fucking intense! How the fuck did you do that?”

“Super Max strikes again.” Chloe says. Max can hear the smirk behind those words.

She felt tired. Not physically. Mentally.  _ That _ was intense.

“What did you do, Max?” Nathan asks.

Max watches the road, coasting down it now. It was nice to be driving at a normal speed again. Where her thoughts didn't race like the car was. She'd have to make a mental note to never get into a car chase ever again.

 

“Time shit happened. That's what!” Chloe says excitedly.

Max laughs, “Yeah. Time shit.”

“That's fucking crazy. You're like a god.”

Max laughs harder, “No way. I just understand my powers.”

“I would have never thought to shoot out her tire. How'd you know that would work?”

Max shrugs. That wasn't a story she wanted to get into right now.

“That was damn good thinking,” Chloe comments, “You freeze time?”

“Yeah. She kept throwing trees and vines at us. The only way we were getting out of that was by stopping her car.”

Chloe relaxes against the seat, “God. Can't wait to tell Rach about this. We were in a high speed car chase. Oh she is so going to be jealous.”

Max giggles at that, “She so is.”

Nathan leans back in his seat and rubs his face, “That lady was out for our blood.”

“Correction,” Max says as she stops at a stoplight, “She was after your blood, Nate.”

“What?”

 

Max then looks from right to left, “Uh, which way do I go?”

“Straight.” Nathan says.

Once the light turns green, she heads straight. 

Chloe looks behind them briefly, “We're still all clear.”

“Of course we are. Max fucked that bitch’s car up good.”

Chloe shrugs, “I don't know what else kind of stupid powers that crazy bitch has. Maybe she's following on foot.”

Max thinks on that. Wind was one she knew for certain and so was some control she had over plants. Scary. But she's pretty sure even with those powers that lady wasn't going to be able to follow them.

“I think we're good. Plants can only get you so far.”

“Plants...what?” Chloe asks a bit confused.

Sometimes Max forgot that she was the only one to remember rewinds. It also reminded her how lonely she could feel.

“She can use plants. Leon told you that right? And I saw it happen. Those trees that fell were her doing and those vines,” Max shivers as the image of those thorny vines ripping Nathan from the car surfaced, “She's not someone we want to mess with.”

“Damn right.” Nathan says.

Chloe crosses her arms, “You sure you don't remember pissing off a wind-plant lady?”

“I'm pretty sure that's something I'd never be able to forget.”

“Fair enough.”

 

Max then adds, “Maybe we can find out who she is. I got a picture before blowing her tire out.”

“You did? Can I see?”

“Chloe, I'm driving.”

“Okay. Okay. I'll wait.”

Max sighs, a deep release of breath she didn't even realize she was holding, “We'll talk about all this once we get back.”

“Sounds good. We need to fill Rach in on what happened.”

“And maybe we can find out how to get rip of this bitch.” Nathan adds.

Max thinks on that sentence for a moment, “True. But we are not going on a fucking witch hunt. No way am I going to be a part of that.”

“Why not?”

“Dude, we don't like killing people like you.” Chloe says with a huff as she leans to rest her elbows on the center console.

“I don't like killing people, Price. Jesus Christ. I'm not a sick freak.”

“Pfft. Says you.”

“Yeah says me. The other shit I did was fucked up, yeah, but I don't go out of my way to kill people.”

“Honestly, I don't buy that.”

“Just shut the fuck up.”

“Make me, Prescock.”

Nathan turns around at that and eyes daggers at Chloe, rage clear in his features, as Chloe tips her chin toward him and meets his gaze with her own determined look.

 

Max looks to them quickly then back to the road, “Can you guys like not for just a second? And where the fuck do I go now?”

Nathan frowns but looks back to the road and settles into his seat, “Take a left and we'll be back in Arcadia.”

“Perfect. I'll finally know where the hell I'm going.”

They take the left and there, like Nathan says, they were back in the bay. Now Max could make it back to the dorms no problem. She knew this small town almost better than the back of her own hand.

This night was too stressful for her to not know where she was going. 

She could feel an itch in the back of her throat. Smoking something sounded so peaceful right now. There was no way she was going to sleep naturally without having nightmares tonight. 

_ Not after all that. No way. _

Chloe leans back in her seat then Max can hear her rummaging through the bag of junk food she got, “Max, I got your fav.”

She then waves a bag of combos before Max. 

Max smiles and shakes her head, “Rachel’s right. You are such a goof.”

“Only on my good days, baby.”

Nathan rolls his eyes and Chloe shoots him a quick glare.

Silence settles in the car as Chloe munches on a bag of chips and Nathan stares out of the passenger side window, lost in thought. 

_ What a crazy fucking night. _


	16. Joints, Flashbacks, And Lawyers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, Nate, and Max get back to Blackwell.
> 
> Chloe and Max find Rachel smoking with Frank. The trio have a good talk with Frank.
> 
> Max and Chloe tell Rachel about the car chase.
> 
> Max has a flashback about the Lord and the work she did for them.
> 
> Max shows the photo of the wind lady whom Rachel recognizes right away.
> 
> At least they are a step ahead of her. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya!!!
> 
> Welcome back peeps! Got a long chapter for y'all! I'm excited to be posting again. Update schedule is still undermined but I'll try and post more updates on Tumblr(writemeaboi). This chapter is kinda all over the place but I think I did a good job at setting up things to come. Def with everything that has to do with Oblivion and the Lord. Same with our villain who y'all learn the name of.
> 
> The rest of this arc with mainly focus on our trio and the villain as a character while Arc 2 is where all the fun shit will happen!!!
> 
> Also shout out to EHC who hit the nail on the head for this one! And those who have commented and left kudoses! Love all the excitement y'all have in the comments!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy and have a fantastic day!

They soon arrive back at Blackwell and Max parks. Nathan had grumbled a bit about that as his car was still at the barn. But Max said they would get it tomorrow. They all needed chill time after tonight.

 

Chloe’s eyes then narrow as they spot Frank's RV parked in Blackwell’s parking lot. They also spot Rachel, leaning against the wall in front of the spot Chloe usually parked her truck but Max had told her many times that parking in the handicapped spot was not the least bit okay. So Chloe’s truck is parked in the spot next to it. Rachel blows smoke out. It billows into a large cloud that disappears into the night.

 

Then they all pile out once Max parks the car and pockets the keys. She makes sure to grab her messenger bag and Chloe’s snacks. As they pile out, they can see a figure standing next to Rachel.

 

Frank.

 

That didn't bother Max much but she can see the way that Chloe's shoulders square, that it bothered Chloe quite a bit as she makes her way over to them. Nathan stretches and looks around, a bit lost on what to do now.

 

“We’ll catch up later, Nate. More in likely tomorrow.”

 

Nathan gives a soft smile, “Sure. Can you send the picture you got? I might know some people who could tell me who that bitch is.”

 

“Sounds like a plan. Just don’t go after her without us, okay?”

 

Nathan thinks about that for a moment then rubs behind his neck, “Yeah. Having a time lord on my side would be smart.”

 

“Let me know what you find, if you find anything.”

 

“For sure, Max.”

 

After that is wrapped up Max makes her way toward Rachel, Chloe, and Frank. Chloe stands close to Rachel, an arm around her middle as they trade hits off a joint. Frank sighs out his own smoke as he looks off toward his RV.

 

Once Max gets close enough. Rachel smiles to her, “Hey, Super Max. How was your adventure?”

 

Max shrugs at that, “It was an adventure.”

 

“Where’d you even sulk off to with Prescott, anyways? That dude is bad news.” Frank says as he lazily turns his attention to them.

 

Chloe purses her lip at that, “Not really your business is it, Frank?”

 

He shrugs, “I guess not.”

 

Frank looked as tired as Max felt.

 

Frank was okay. He was a lot more caring in this timeline. More in likely because Chloe’s debt had been paid in full rather quickly. Plus Chloe use to run drugs for him till she found out he was sleeping with Rachel. Then their relationship had become a bit strained. However, what surprised Max the most was the idea that Frank didn’t know Chloe and Rachel were sort of a thing and he was overly sorry for anything he might have ruined. Turn of events went a lot differently in this reality compared to others. Part of Max wondered how this reality would have turned out without her. What were the differences?

 

Rachel then speaks, “Max?" After a moment of silence, she turns to eye Chloe and Frank with a smirk, "She’s stuck in that big head of hers.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Chloe and Frank laugh at that.

 

Max looks to Rachel who holds the joint out to her, “You want a hit or not, baby?”

 

Max eyes the offering.

 

_Rather tempting…_

 

She takes the offered joint and inhales deeply. Then exhales through her nose. Then she offers it back to Rachel who smiles.

“Take as many hits as you want, Maxi. It’s been one of those nights.”

She takes another toke, honestly thankful for it. Rachel wasn’t wrong. It really had been one those nights. She takes a final toke then offers the joint back that is snatched up by Chloe who takes a deep inhale. The high was slow to set in but Max preferred that over getting fucked up. A little distraction from life was what she wanted. Just a small moment where she felt at peace. Max didn’t get those very often.

“Must of been a night if you were traveling with Prescott.” Frank says as he smothers the roach of his joint under his heel.

Chloe scoffs at that as Rachel takes the joint back, “You could say that, yeah.”

“How did it go?” Rachel asks as she blows out a final cloud of smoke and drops the remainder of it onto the parking lot pavement.

 

“It…” Max pauses, searching for the right words, “...went. I’ll give details later.”

 

Rachel nods at that. Chloe then takes Rachel’s hand that is free of the joint now, and laces their fingers together. Rachel leans into the affections.

 

Frank then turns his attention back to them as he was seemingly lost in thought, “So how are you two after that fight? That was pretty gnarly.”

 

Chloe sighs and looks to Frank with a raised eyebrow, “Why do you keep asking?”

 

Frank puts his hands up, “I just want to make sure you guys are okay,” He looks over the three of them, “All three of you.”

 

Rachel gives a smile at that.

 

Max didn't know him personally. Not as well as Chloe and Rachel but there were a few times she had hung out with Frank with her girlfriends. The first time she had met him in this reality, with Chloe and Rachel, was nice. They just talked as they smoked weed. It was a chilled afternoon. However the first time she had really met Frank in this reality was when she had paid off Chloe's debt. It had been a deal just between the two of them. Frank did a good job at keeping friendships and business separate. To be honest that had been the most draining day she had had in years. Too many rewinds in one day did that to a person.

 

Granted doing work for the Lord was even more tiring. Not that that was going to be something she was going to think about right now.

 

“That's sentimental and all, Frank, but what's your biz?”

 

Frank shakes his head, “Dude, I'm just checking in. The way Rachel went at you like that was super fucking scary. It was like there was literally fire in her eyes.”

 

Rachel shrinks at that, her smile fades as she presses closer into Chloe who hugs her with one arm.

 

Max didn't think the fight got that heated. Had Rachel brought flames into the mix? That would be a low blow if she did. And more reason for them to keep her away from the wind lady. If Rachel’s rage could be tempted that easily, there was no telling what she could do if the wind lady threatened Max and Chloe’s lives like she did tonight. Max would prefer to keep deaths to a minimal in this reality.

 

Rachel then untangles herself from Chloe and faces Frank as she speaks, “Things just...got out of hand.”

 

Frank’s gaze softens at that, “But-”

 

“But everything is fine. We're fine.”

 

Chloe crosses her arms and leans against the wall as she lets Rachel talk.

 

Frank sighs, “Okay. That was just so unlike you.”

 

“It was and it was really stupid.” Rachel says as she brushes blonde locks over one shoulder.

 

Max knew that motion. It meant Rachel was fighting back her emotions. She very rarely did that when it was just the three of them. Rachel’s masks were also off during times like that. But right now, in front of Frank she more in likely had many masks on.

 

Frank’s shoulders slump at that and his attention moves from Rachel to catch Chloe’s eyes then Max’s, “If any of you need to talk, I'm around.”

 

“Thanks, Frank.” Max says.

 

“Yeah, that honestly means a lot, dude.” Chloe says as her tone softens and her arms drop slightly.

 

Frank gives a nod then pushes off the wall fully, “Alright. Welp, I better scram before your step dick comes around, Chloe. Wouldn't want to get chased off campus again.”

 

Chloe laughs at that and reaches a fist out to Frank who bumps it with his own, “Catch you around, Frank.”

 

“See you three around. Hit me up some time, been awhile since we've all smoked together. Just got some strong ass bud too.”

 

They wave Frank off as he adjusts his jacket then disappears back inside his RV that revs then leaves Blackwell’s parking lot.

 

Rachel runs a hand through her hair, “That's the most civil conversation you've had with Frank in a long time, Chlo.”

 

Chloe gives a half shrug, “Maybe it's the high speaking. Or the crazy ass night we had.”

 

“About that,” Rachel says as she stretches and walks to stand next to Max who she wraps her arm around, “What happened?”

 

“Let's head back to the dorms and I'll explain on the way.”

 

Rachel smiles and Chloe pushes off the wall, “Smart idea, Maxi.”

 

Max then hands Chloe her snacks, “Take these. My arm hurts from holding your junk food.”

 

“ _Our_ junk food.” Chloe corrects.

 

Max rolls her eyes as she leads the way back to the dorms, “Well, where should I start?”

 

Chloe thinks a for a moment, “Just go straight to the car chase.”

 

“Car chase?” Rachel questions.

 

“Yeah. The lady followed us. I rewound quite a bit so bare with me.”

 

Max thinks for a moment as Chloe and Rachel listen intently, “First off, she dropped a tree on us. Totaled your car completely, Rach. Then vines ripped off the passenger door and dragged Nate out. She _really_ wanted Nathan. Like blood thirsty and she looked so pissed. She didn't seem to really care that Chloe and I were there. But I rewound and dodged the tree-”

 

“Which was fucking badass!”

 

Max clears her throat as they walk across the front lawn of Blackwell, “Anyways. She then flipped the car with vines and honestly that was stupid. So I rewound then froze time, took Chloe’s gun and shot out her tire.”

 

“Which was also super fucking badass.”

 

Rachel giggles at that, “Sounds pretty badass. Where'd you learn how to think like that, Max?”

 

Max thinks on that for a moment. Even as her mind swirls because of the high she can feel a memory force itself to the surface. One she had spent a lot of time repressing…

 

_“You ready, Traveler?”_

 

_She turns to eye the man who speaks. He leans against the opposite side of the doorway, handgun already drawn and held firmly in both hands. His police badge is clipped to his belt. His brown eyes are piercing. They held his determination and dedication for his job. She had been working with him long enough to understood what that look meant._

 

_She takes a deep breath then exhales, “Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready.”_

 

_He steps back from the wall and takes a deep breath of his own as he eyes down the door. He holds his gun at the ready as she draws her own. Then he kicks the door in and pulls back to press against the wall as she steps out to stand before the doorway._

 

_Time freezes before her with the simple wiggle of a few fingers. Before her sat her target. A young man. Barely a few years older than herself. His face holds fear and surprise. Even with time frozen she can tell he was still aware. The way his eyes widen ever so slightly as she raises the gun, lines the shot up then squeezes the trigger-_

 

“Max!”

 

She blinks. Chloe waves a hand before her face. Rachel stands beside her with a look of deep concern.

 

“Dude, you just stopped walking and got this weird thousand yard stare look-oh shit. Your nose is bleeding, Maxi.”

 

She wipes the blood away quickly with her sleeve, “Sorry.”

 

“Where'd you go?” Rachel asks.

 

Max slowly takes in her surroundings. They stood before the dorm building at Blackwell. Max then feels how tense her shoulders are and where her left hand is placed. She can feel the gun grip against her palm under her sweatshirt and t-shirt. She quickly removes her hand from the small of her back and stands straight as she rolls her shoulders.

 

It was like what had happened in the Dark Room. Ghosts of the past swimming in her head. That however was a past she wished never existed in the first place. But making a bargain with the devil got you a one way ticket to hell. Not that she regretted her choices. Her choices were what brought her here, standing with her beautiful girlfriends.

 

“I, um, what did you ask, Rach?” Her gaze flicker to Rachel.

 

Rachel only looks more concerned, “I asked where you want.”

 

“The fuck even happen, Max?” Chloe’s voice laced with just as much concern as Rachel showed.

 

“A memory came back.” Max says as she rubs her face with her right hand that was tingling.

 

Chloe and Rachel exchange a look.

 

Rachel looks back to Max and reaches out to her. Max isn't sure why but she flinches back left hand shooting to the small of her back again. She then shakes her head.

 

_You aren't there, Max. You aren't there._

 

She rubs her face with both hands, “Sorry. When stuff like that comes back it's really vivid. Like I'm there again.”

 

Chloe and Rachel stay their distance. Max honestly wanted them to reach out to her and grab her and hold on for dear life. But she understood their distance. Most times she rewound episodes like this but other times it was just too much work. Plus the more she rewound, the shorter the high would be. She wanted that to last her till she woke up in the morning. Focusing on that feeling that led her mind in circles helped her keep calm. It surprisingly helped with keeping her grounded despite her head being in the clouds.

 

Chloe then reaches out to Max this time Max steps into the contact as Chloe takes her hand.

 

“It looks like you just aged like fifty years, Max.”

 

Max laughs at that. That's for sure how she felt.

 

Rachel takes her other hand and Max squeezes their hands, “I shouldn't have offered you weed. That probably isn't helping.”

 

Max then gives a soft grin, “Actually it's helping a lot. I probably would have had a panic attack otherwise.”

 

Rachel’s gaze softens, “Do you...want to talk about it?”

 

Max thinks on that for a moment. She was a little conflicted. It was a lot to unpack right now but maybe it was for the best. She should tell them about this sooner rather than later. The more they knew about what happened might help with their understanding of Oblivion and what that place really was.

 

“I...yeah. Just, not out here.”

 

Rachel nods at that and they gently let Max’s hands go. Rachel then leads the way across the green grass to the dorms. They hurry up the stairs and into Rachel’s room. It wasn't like they were bothering anyone by coming in late. The only other girl in the dorms was Dana and by the sounds of it she was sleeping. If Dana was up her music was playing, and the dorms were silent right now.

 

Max enters Rachel’s room first and kicks off her shoes then tosses her messenger bag onto the desk. Her sweatshirt gets thrown onto the bed as she flops down onto the couch, burying her face into her hands with a groan. But once her back hits the couch she remembers what she still has on her.

 

“Chloe.”

 

Chloe pauses in the middle of removing her boots.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Max sits up slightly and pulls the gun out from behind her back. She holds it by the barrel, holding the grip out to Chloe, “Here.”

 

Chloe kicks her boot off and gently takes the gun from Max.

 

Rachel then looks at Max wide eyed, “Oh my god. You were reaching for the gun.”

 

Max blinks at her then she realized what was being said, “Oh. Yeah. Old habit.”

 

“Old habit?” Chloe questions as she stashes the gun in Rachel’s desk.

 

Rachel’s eyes widen at that.

 

Max leans back into the couch. Chloe and Rachel soon join her. She then closes her eyes. She can feel Rachel lean into her and gently play with one of her hands. Her right hand that still tingles.

 

“Yeah…” Max says softly.

 

How was she even going to start this conversation? This was worse than bringing up how Rachel toasted Jefferson. Because this time she had been the one to take a life. Several actually.

 

Max leans into Rachel, hugging her close as Chloe sits next to Max. Max supposed she could start with the whole memory thing that just happened. That would be the easiest to explain without giving too much away.

 

Max then slowly opens her eyes. Chloe watches her gently as does Rachel even as the blonde buries her face into Max’s shoulder. Honestly Max loved the affection. It reminded her how much she worked to be here and how much she regretted none of what she did. As selfish as that sounded. But here she was and there was no going back.

 

“The memory I had…” Max starts tentatively, which causes Chloe and Rachel to pay attention to her now after they had sat in silence for a few minutes, “...it had to do with that second condition I mentioned.”

 

Chloe leans back into the couch, “Bad memory?”

 

Max shrugs but replies firmly, “Sort of. I don't regret any of it. It's just an intense one of stuff that happened a long time ago.”

 

Rachel lays back so her head rests in Max’s lap. Max threads her fingers through Rachel’s mane of blonde hair with a hum. Rachel's eyes flutter close as Max plays with her hair.

 

Chloe lays her head on Max’s shoulder, “Can I ask what the second condition was?”

 

Max relaxes against the couch, “I made a deal with someone; with the ruler of Oblivion and all other realities. They would let Rachel live in turn saving the timeline but I would have to do...stuff for them.”

 

Max then closes her eyes. It felt like so long ago since she had come to the conclusion that speaking to the Lord was her only option.

 

Sometimes she wished she hadn't.

 

But she had and there was no turning back.

 

“I...I sort of work for them now…”

 

“Doing what?” Rachel asks. Her voice thick with sleepiness as she then gives a soft yawn.

 

Max looks down at her, brushing hair from her girlfriend’s face as she does, “Fixing realities. Sometimes that means destroying them entirely, like my old one.”

 

Chloe then frowns, “So what does that have to do with using guns?”

 

Max takes a deep breath, “Destroying realities sometimes required that realities time user, if there was one, to be...taken care of.”

 

Chloe blinks as does Rachel who sits up at that.

 

“So y-you-”

 

“Sometimes, yeah…” Max’s shoulders slump, “The Lord wouldn't take them alive and them being alive wouldn't help anything anyways.”

 

Chloe then makes a face, “The Lord?”

 

“The ruler and observer of all realities.” Max says as she rubs her face. She felt so tired, so drained after today.

 

“Leon said something about ‘the Lord’. They told him and his boys that they were dead.”

 

Max thinks on that, “That sounds about right. While Darcey might be the Guardian, there is only so much she can do and she can't talk to Dead Ones.”

 

Rachel leans back into the arm of the couch as she props her feet into Max’s lap, “I'm a little lost. Who's Leon?”

 

Chloe swipes a hand through blue locks as she drapes an arm behind Max against the back of the couch, “He was an old friend of my dad’s. He was killed at the docks by that windy plant bitch.”

 

Rachel blinks as she takes that in then a frown crosses her features, “Wow. Why'd she kill him?”

 

Chloe shrugs at that.

 

Max tips her head back into Chloe's arm, “For whatever reason it was, this lady is dangerous. Very much so. We need to stay away from her.”

 

Rachel huffs, “Sounds like it.”

 

They all fall silent at that.

 

And Max could understand that. All this was _a lot_ to take in. Her telling them about what she did, even vaguely, did feel quite liberating. Like an invisible weight was taken off her chest. But there was a lot more she could tell them.

 

Then there was the fact that a murderous “power user”, as Carolyn put it, was after Nathan. There were way more questions than answers about that.

 

_What a crazy two days this has been._

 

Max leans into Chloe who then shifts her arm from the back of the couch to wrap around Max’s shoulders. Max takes the affection in stride as she fishes her phone from her pocket.

_I need to send that picture to Nathan._

Max had honestly almost forgotten that. She does. Chloe watches her text Nathan with a soft scoff then she sees the picture Max took.

“Wow, Maxi.”

“Hmm?”

“That's really pretty,” Chloe then laughs, “Do you freeze time and take pictures a lot?”

“Not really. I prefer to get them in the moment. Hence why I like instant film so much.”

Rachel sits up and cuddles up close to Max as she steals a peek at her phone.

Max still stares at the photo along with Chloe, and now Rachel. It was of the wind lady. Her hands held her steering wheel tightly as she glares into the camera. Her black hair is pulled back into a ponytail. What really brought the picture together was the stark contrast between her soft porcelain face and the deep angry, purple and blue bruise along the bridge of her nose. It is also slightly crooked to one side. Another thing that Max really thought made the photo pop was the angry look she held in her bright shimmering lime green eyes that glow in the dark of the SUV’s cab. It was almost like they gave the light the photo needed to set the mood properly.

“Holy shit…” Rachel breathes out.

Both Chloe and Max tip their heads toward the blonde. Rachel's eyes are wide as she looks at the photo. She looks shocked, like she can't believe what she is seeing.

Chloe speaks first with the hint of a teasing tone, “What's up, Rach? Max’s photo skills leave you speechless?”

“I...it is a gorgeous photo but no. That's Kathie Jean. Like ex-DA of Oregon Kathie Jean.”

Chloe’s eyes widen and Max gives a confused look.

 

“How do you even know who she is, Rach?” Max asks.

 

Rachel looks to Max surprised that question was asked, “She's only one of the most professional lawyers in all of Oregon. My dad has lost almost every case he's had against her. And I've seen her in his office before since she's looking for connections she can use in Arcadia Bay. I guess she's running for town mayor or something.”

 

Max takes this in. She had no idea who this was. She accounted that to the fact that this wasn't her reality originally. Rachel and Chloe grew up in this timeline and Max only sort of did. She still had yet to understand the inner workings of this reality.

 

Chloe also adds, “I thought she looked familiar. She's the one who get Daemon Merrick locked up for good.”

 

Rachel nods.

 

Max thinks on that. The name was vaguely familiar however her mind was still a little bit of a spinning mess which it made it harder to recall who Kathie Jean was. She could sort of recall the trial held for Daemon Merrick. He had stabbed Rachel once upon a time and was tied up in a whole mess of things. In her original timeline he had been killed. She supposed she should have picked up on that difference much sooner than now.

 

Max then pauses her train of thought.

 

“Okay. If she’s some world renowned lawyer, why is she trying to kill Nathan?”

 

Chloe shrugs. Not that Max expected her to give an answer but that didn’t really help with solving this mystery.

 

Rachel then gives a shrug as well, “Honestly, I have no idea.”

 

Max rubs her forehead, “We’re all too high to try and solve mysteries anyways.”

 

Chloe laughs at that as does Rachel who drapes herself over both of their laps, “Very true, Maxi.”

 

Chloe hums and runs a hand through Rachel’s hair.

 

While it was nice to get off the topic on why Max knew how to use guns, it was still something important to talk about. Granted so was Kathie and-

 

Her train of thought stops.

 

Kathie.

 

_Holy shit._

 

The name on the red binder. The one she had burned in the Dark Room. Why hadn't she thought about this feeling before? The one she got where she was pretty sure she knew the name. Why hadn’t she looked into the binder?

 

_Fuck. I’m so damn stupid._

 

Max face palms. This was really important information she should have figured out a _long_ time ago. And now this was information she had that Nathan needed to know.

 

Rachel peers up at her with a raised eyebrow.

 

“What's up, Super Max?”

 

Max opens her mouth to speak then pauses to think over her words. Honestly this was sort of hunch then it was set in stone. There could be many Kathies out there but Max wasn't one to really believe in coincidences. There had to be a reason for everything. There _was_ a reason for everything.

 

“Well, the name Kathie…” She sighs, “...It was on one of the red binders I burnt. In the Dark Room. I'm pretty sure that's why she's been trying to hurt Nate.”

 

Chloe blinks and Rachel sighs.

 

“Of course it comes back that stupid hell bunker.” Rachel says a bit bitterly.

 

Max closes her eyes at that.

 

_You're telling me._

 

Rachel then moves off her and Chloe. Max opens her eyes at that and watches Rachel walk across her room to stare out the window. She is tense; overly so. Even in the limited light of the room, Max could tell. Chloe slowly stands and approaches Rachel who shrugs Chloe off. Chloe then just stands next to her a little dejected.

 

“Being in there was _awful_. No wonder Kathie wants Nathan’s head on a platter.”

 

Max couldn't disagree with Rachel. It was true but there was no reason the atmosphere had to become so somber. They knew the reason so maybe with that they could stop Kathie. They could have the upper hand in whatever was to ensue.

 

Max leans back into the couch. The Dark Room was always a sour topic to be stuck on. There was no reason to ever give the place a second thought. Especially now when Jefferson was dead.

 

Then Max thinks about what she could do to lighten the mood.

 

Then an idea pops into her head, “Why don't we sleep on the floor tonight?”

 

Rachel turns around at that as does Chloe who smiles at that, “Great idea, Maxi.”

 

Rachel shifts, wrapping her arms around her middle and looks down. Max knew what that action meant. Rachel had something on her mind. Something was bothering her.

 

“Rachel?”

 

Rachel looks up at Max. She held such a sad look.

 

“Yeah, Max?”

 

“What's wrong?”

 

Rachel sighs and hugs herself tightly. Max can see the fire swim in her eyes and how much she was holding back, “I'm...really angry. At Jeffershit. At Nathan. At...at myself…”

 

Max gives her a soft look and slowly stands. Emotions had been running high these past couple of days. Everything was rushing to them. Overwhelming them. Max understood this feeling too well. Way too well.

 

She walks over to Rachel and hugs her. Chloe wastes no time in joining in on the hug.

 

Rachel bursts into tears, clinging to both Chloe and Max.

 

“I'm so sorry...for everything. I should have listened to you, Max...and I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, Chloe...God...I-”

 

They both hold Rachel close as she sobbed.

 

Rachel wasn't one to show this much emotion, even to them. But everything that happened as of late was really testing the three of them.

 

_Wow, had this been a day._

 

Max runs her fingers through Rachel's hair, whispering sweet nothings as Chloe clung to the blonde, hugging her tightly and supplying her support.

 

Max gives Rachel a soft squeeze as her sobbing had subsided, “How about we get some sleep? We really need it.”

 

Chloe agrees, “Yeah. It's been...quite a day.”

 

Rachel just gives a simple nod as she buries her face into Max’s chest, clinging to her. Chloe kisses Rachel’s temple then pulls away as she moves things around to prepare to make them a bed on the floor. Max then leads Rachel to her bed and helps her sit.

 

She kisses her forehead, “I'm gonna help Chloe. Okay, Rach?”

 

She nods again. A soft, slow movement of the head. Max gives a smile of reassurance. Honestly it was the best thing she could think of. Even if she was better at keeping things inside, she felt just as overwhelmed as Rachel was. Chloe more in likely was too but Chloe always tried to be the stronger of the three of them.

 

Max then moves to help Chloe who too seems just as lost in thought as Max is. There was a lot to process.

 

The Dark Room.

 

Jefferson’s death.

 

The fight.

 

Kathie Jean.

 

Such big things for teenagers to worry about. Well, Max wasn't really a teenager anymore. At least not mentally but this was still a lot to take in. Despite all the work she had done for the Lord, worrying about her girlfriends’ safety was always at the forefront of her mind. No matter what. And this. _All_ of _this_ could easily put them danger. But could she really just let Kathie have at Nathan?

 

No.

 

Of course not.

 

He was trying to fix everything. To atone for his actions. Nathan was a good guy at heart.

 

But she knew Chloe and Rachel wouldn't just let her help him without them. They were a team. A unit that worked together.

 

“Max. Something wrong?” Max looks up to Chloe who tilts her head at her, “You've been fluffing the same pillow for like five minutes.”

 

_Wowsers. Had I really been thinking for that long?_

 

“Oh. Sorry.” Max sets the pillow in place. Then walks to Rachel’s bed to pull extra pillows she had stored under there.

 

Rachel had laid back. She was staring blankly at the ceiling. More in likely lost in thought like her and Chloe were. She pats Rachel on the knee who's green eyes flick to Max. She gives a small, broken smile as if to reassure Max that she was okay.

 

Then Max returns to Chloe who now raises an eyebrow, “You still haven't answered me.”

 

“It's nothing, Chloe. The high’s still spinning my head in circles.”

 

Chloe gives a chuckle at that, “I feel that.”

 

Max gives a giggle of her own. That hasn't been a complete lie. It wasn't really a lie at all. She felt the buzz of the high and it was swirling her thoughts around but she had sobered up a bit. Not much. She still had the feeling like she could fall asleep anywhere. Which was a nice feeling.

 

They soon finished the makeshift bed and had changed into pjs. Nothing too fancy. Max didn't have the energy and she could tell her girlfriend's didn't either. At least it was an excuse to get to wear some of Rachel's clothes. They were always so fluffy and smelled of Rachel. Coconut with a hint of pine.

 

Rachel lay in the center this time and had fallen asleep almost as soon as they all had exchanged kisses, good nights, and I love yous. Chloe hugged Rachel from behind, her face buried into the top of the blonde’s back. Rachel's arms were tightly wrapped around Max’s middle, hugging her close, her chin lay a top of Max’s head. Her breath was soft and even. So was Chloe’s.

 

Max was close to sleep as well but so much had occurred and such little time. She was a bit upset that they could hardly catch a break.

 

And it wasn't just them that couldn't. Neither could Nathan. Max sighs deeply at that as she checks her phone.

 

 **Nate:** thanks for the photo, Max. I'll see what I can find

 

That was from almost half an hour ago. She hoped she wasn't going to wake him but this couldn't wait. They knew who she was right away and why she was after him.

 

 **Max:** You still up?

 

There was a pause before the three little dots appeared.

 

 **Nate:** yeah? What's up?

 

Max stares at her phone briefly then exhales.

 

 **Max:** this is going to be a lot to take in, okay?

 

 **Nate:** okay?

 

 **Max:** I showed the photo to Rach and Chlo.

 

 **Max:** Rach knows who the lady is and I'm pretty sure the name matches one of the names from the Dark Room

 

 **Max:** the lady’s name is Kathie Jean and I'm pretty sure you and Jefferson brought her to the Dark Room and she wants revenge

 

 **Nate:** holy shit

 

 **Nate:** *the* Kathie Jean? Crazy good lawyer Kathie Jean?

 

 **Max:** i guess so

 

 **Nate:** wait if that's the case why doesn't she just take my ass to court?

 

Max thinks about that. If she was as powerful as Rachel made her out to be she could easily get Nathan sent to jail. Why didn't she just do that? Then something dawns on Max.

 

 **Max:** I think it's because of her powers

 

 **Max:** each power is sort of tied with a specific emotion or feeling

 

 **Max:** that's how the power is first “unlocked”

 

 **Nate:** soooo what was yours? Emotion i mean

 

Max stares at the screen. It had been ages since she had discovered her powers. It felt almost impossible to recall what spurred it but the more she thought about it, the easier it was to recall what she felt. She could feel it raising in her chest. She could picture Chloe slumping against the wall, blood pooling under her and the sound of a gunshot still rang true in her ear. Nathan running from the bathroom in a blind panic as Max thrusted out her right hand with a shout of no.

 

_Fear._

 

Max squirms in place. Her chest was heaving as she recalled that memory that had happened a lifetime ago. Rachel then squeezes her and Max relaxes slightly into the body that pulls her close and kisses the back of her head. She didn't mean to have woke Rachel.

 

She whispers softly, “Sorry, Rach…”

 

“You didn't do anything wrong,” Rachel reassures, voice thick with sleep, “Are you okay?”

 

She thought about that as her eyes flicker to her phone.

 

 **Nate** : Max?

 

 **Nate:** Max?????

 

 **Nate:** what happened??? Are you alright???

 

 **Max:** I'm okay

 

 **Max:** and to answer your previous question...it was fear I felt

 

She watched the little bubbles appear then disappear as Nathan was typing. Rachel watches over her shoulder as she shifts to nuzzle to the top of Max’s back.

 

 **Nate:** im sorry if that was somewhat of a personal question

 

 **Max:** it's okay, Nate. No harm no foul

 

 **Max:** anyways I think her powers were triggered by some sort of rage

 

 **Max:** maybe revenge?? That would make sense why she lashed out at those dock workers

 

 **Nate:** my dad does own the docks so that would actually make a lot of sense

 

 **Max:** she might be hella strong but at least we know who she is now

 

 **Nate:** damn straight

 

 **Nate:** anyways you going to be bringing me to pick up my car or do I need to ask Vic for a ride?

 

Rachel then speaks softly against Max’s ear, “You can take my car again if you want. Chloe and I can stay here. We still need to have a good long discussion about what happened at the Two Whales.”

 

Max tips her head back slightly to plant a tender kiss upon Rachel’s chin, “Okay. Thanks. I also want to be a part of that conversation too. I...still can't really believe what you did. All that you did.”

 

Rachel’s shoulders slump slightly at Max’s words but Rachel takes a deep breath then exhales, “You and Chloe have every right to be mad.”

 

Max stretches slightly to kiss Rachel’s cheek, “We can talk about it tomorrow.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Max then looks back to her phone.

 

 **Max:** i can bring you. I'll be using Rach’s car again

 

 **Nate:** sweet! I'll call you when I wake up and we can get headed right away. The sooner I don't need to go back the sooner I'll be able to chill

 

 **Max:** yeah I understand that feeling completely

 

 **Nate:** welp

 

 **Nate:** i need to sleep for more then four hours after today and so do you Max

 

 **Max:** very true. Gn Nate :)

 

 **Nate:** night Max :P

 

“Sending emojis to him now?” Rachel asks in a teasing tone that makes Max giggle.

 

“Why not? You know I love emojis.”

 

Rachel then giggles at that, “Yeah. And miss punk hates them.”

 

Max pushes the power button to turn off her phone screen and sets it to the side. Then she shifts to be facing Rachel. She shifts so her head can rest at the top of Rachel’s chest as her arms wrap around Rachel’s sides to be able to hold Chloe as well.

 

Rachel nuzzles the top of Max’s head, “I love you, Max Caulfield.”

 

Max smiles. Even after all that had happened, Max could never doubt that for a second, “I love you too, Rachel Amber.”

 

Rachel hums at that. They hug each other close and keep contact with Chloe as they both drift into peaceful dreams. Something both of them really needed.


	17. Rarities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan finds himself in Oblivion again with Tommy.
> 
> Nathan and Tommy have a good talk.
> 
> Even if Nathan can only see how people try to use him.
> 
> He is awoken by a phone call from Vince who tells him Kathie Jean was at the shop.
> 
> This was just getting more and more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya!!!
> 
> I really liked writing this chapter. Tommy plays a big part in Arc 2 and he is my son and I love him. Ahem. I feel that even as Nathan has a friend like Victoria that he can open up to as he pleases there are certain things he can't tell her. Max, while she is becoming a close friend, he doesn't, and will never, see her like he does Vic. Their relationship is on a different level. Then there is Tommy. Who is a clean slate. Someone he could really open up to. 
> 
> I have the idea that the two might end up more than friends but my co-writers are a little torn on that idea. So it's still up in the air. They can still be friends and the plot won't be affected, but with what I have planned everything will hit the characters harder if they were together romantically. If anything tho, it will be a slow thing as Nathan has a lot to work through. So does Tommy.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! And let me know what you think of these two! Have a lovely day like always! <3

After saying goodnight to Max, Nathan had laid in his bed staring up at his ceiling. His mind was bouncing every direction.

 

The name Kathie Jean was now fresh on the brain. He couldn't recall the time she had been dragged to the Dark Room. It was fuzzy and full of inconsistencies. But that didn't matter really. The fact that she could have been there was all Nathan needed to know to be able to understand why she was after him. He had helped with that awful experience she must of have. Even if he didn't remember it.

 

He sighs and rolls onto his stomach as he stuffs his face in his pillow, hugging it tightly as he sighed deeply into it.

 

How was he to make this better?

 

_“Sorry I helped my teacher drug you and take fucked up pictures of you. Whoops. Won't happen again.”_

 

He huffs. That sounded so damn stupid. He wanted to say sorry but how? How would words even come close to show he was sorry for what happened? He'd rather rot in jail for it.

 

Or maybe letting her take his life was the best option?

 

He groans into his pillow.

 

_Fuck that…_

 

Then he focuses on calming his breathing as he hugs the pillow close. He needed sleep.

 

So he drifts.

 

Blissfully at first.

 

Then his eyes snap open.

 

An inky black sky lay above him. Lilies surrounded him.

 

_Back in Oblivion. Huh._

 

He sighs. Of course he was. _Why the fuck not?_

 

“You're back?”

 

He turns his head. Sitting criss cross a few feet from him in the lilies was Tommy. Green hair pulled back into a ponytail this time. He smiles down at Nathan who stares back up.

 

Nathan sighs. Of course when he was back, Tommy was here too. He just hoped Kathie wasn't here.

 

“Looks like it.”

 

Tommy gives a grin, “So how are you?”

 

Nathan gives a laugh. It's loud and hardy, “Fucking shitty.”

 

Tommy gives a soft look. It reminded him of the pity Max showed him.

 

“Do you wanna...talk about it?”

 

Nathan rolls his eyes. This random kid he only knew the first name of was offering to listen to him rant? It almost sounded too good to be true.

 

_But if he was really offering…_

 

It could be nice.

 

“You know what? I'll bite,” Nathan sits up, “Where the hell do I even begin?”

 

“Wherever you want.” Tommy says as he leans back on his elbows.

 

Nathan thinks about that, tipping up his head as he stares no where specific, “Well, I'm pretty sure that lady we met here wants me dead because of something stupid I did. Like really stupid.”

 

“She found you in real life?”

 

“She lives in the same state as me and my name and face are pretty well known.” He huffs at that. _Not that any of that was ever my choice._

 

“Damn. What did you do?”

 

“Something bad.” Nathan says as he crosses his arms. He didn't know Tommy. If he didn't even have the balls to tell Vic what was up how the hell could he just throw all that on Tommy?

 

“How about telling her you're sorry?”

 

“I...that won't make up for what I helped with.”

 

Nathan then looks down as Tommy places a hand on his shoulder. The green haired boy had moved closer, “Sorry to hear that. I know it can be frustrating when you want to help but can't. It makes you feel a bit useless, huh?”

 

Nathan blinks. That sounded oddly wise coming from someone his own age or younger. Tommy didn't look older than him at least.

 

“Yeah. It kinda does.”

 

“You at least safe from that lady? I mean, she seemed like she was legit ready to gut you when you saved my hide.”

 

He shrugs slightly but not too much. Tommy’s hand on his shoulder made him feel calm and relaxed, “Yeah.”

 

“Got friends with powers to protect you?”

 

Nathan shrugs again, opting to not answer that question. There was no point in giving that much information up. He still didn't know Tommy much less trust him.

 

“Okay, I'm sorry I asked that. You don't know who I am.”

 

Tommy pulls his hand away. The warm calm feeling following suit.

 

“I only know two others with powers. My mom and my best friend or maybe boyfriend? Not too clear on that one.” He giggles slightly.

 

Nathan raises an eyebrow.

 

“How the hell do you not know if he’s your boyfriend?”

 

Tommy thinks about that. He looks off into the inky blackness above as he becomes lost in thought briefly before speaking, “Well...Him and I can’t really be open about our attraction to each other and he’s sort of...” Tommy rubs behind his head, “...best friends with my bully.”

 

Nathan blinks.

 

_Wow. What a shitty thing._

 

Tommy was being pretty open. He could respect that. Even if he was pretty sure he didn’t look like the touchy feely kind of guy. Or maybe Tommy saw something he didn’t.

 

Nathan gives a sigh, “Well shit. That sucks.”

 

Tommy shrugs, “Hopefully things will work out.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They both look off into the lilies. It was a comfortable silence.

 

Then Tommy wonders aloud, “So where you from anyways?”

 

_Damn is Tommy curious._

 

Nathan shrugs.

_Fuck it._

“I’m from Oregon. Born and raised in a small town called Arcadia Bay. It’s a dump if you ask me, but I guess it’s got all the small town feels a person can ask for.”

Nathan laughs a little with a roll of the eyes.

Tommy just gawks at him.

Nathan raises an eyebrow after he stops laughing, meeting Tommy’s gaze, “What?”

“I’m from Oregon too! I live in Tillamook Bay. We're practically neighbors.” Tommy says with a smile as he elbows Nathan in the arm rocking him slightly.

That was a turn of events that Nathan hadn't expected. Tommy was easily twenty minutes away by car. This could be good or bad depending on how Nathan took it. Tommy didn't seem dangerous, but everyone had at least one mask ready. Those like him, Vic, and Rachel had several.

There was no telling what Tommy could do.

There was also the prospect that Tommy had powers. Max had told him how only those with powers could enter Oblivion. That meant he must have a power but he was at a lost on what it could be. Plus he had never felt what Max had described as an “awakening.”

Then Tommy pulls him from his thoughts, “Something on your mind, Nathan?”

 

“Yeah. I had a question.”

 

Tommy smiles, “What's up?”

 

“If you're here, you gotta have some sort of power too, right?”

 

“I guess so, yeah.”

 

“What's your power?”

 

Tommy locks eyes with him as he gives a look as if he's thinking that question over, rubbing his chin as he sits up, “Well...honestly...I don't know. My mom thinks it has to do with other powers but that just doesn't make sense to me.”

 

Nathan blinks. He didn't think Tommy was going to tell him that much.

 

_Tommy is either really good at lying or way too trusting._

 

Tommy shrugs, “I’m curious about yours too but I understand the whole ‘someone’s trying to kill me, can’t trust anyone’ shtick.”

 

Nathan can’t help but laugh at that.

 

“I'm pretty sure the lady after my head knows everything there is to know about me anyways.”

 

Tommy shrugs at that, “You're prob right if she found you so quickly after running into you in Oblivion.”

 

Nathan then leans back into the lilies, putting his weight on his arms. They had an airy feel about them that didn't seem very akin to how flowers were suppose to feel but he liked the softness. There wasn't much of that in his life.

 

“I'm not sure what my power is,” Nathan says suddenly. Tommy turns his attention to him as soon as he starts speaking, “I don't even know how the whole having powers thing works. I just know I'm here so I got to have powers, you know?”

 

Tommy nods, “I get that. I'd say that's how it is for me too.”

 

Nathan just gives a nod and Tommy gives him a smile again.

 

To be truthful, this wasn't something Nathan was use to. Opening up to people wasn't something he did. At all. Max was an exception because she saved his life, and he had grown up with Victoria. And Rachel had been a beacon of hope that helped him live a few more days.

 

_But Tommy…_

 

He didn't understand Tommy at all. Part of him wanted to. But a stronger part of him wanted him to run away from Tommy as soon as he could. But he was done running. After watching Jefferson fry, he only had himself. And he was going to be better because of it. Because of the second chance Max had given him.

 

Tommy then flops back into the lilies, “As many times as I've been here, I never thought I’d meet someone who would understand.”

 

Nathan looks down at Tommy. His green hair was splayed out behind his head as he waves a hand toward the sky.

 

“I've talked to the few people I have run into. And it's always powers this powers that. Even the protector of this place was like that. Darcy I think she said her name was?”

 

Nathan shrugs. The name sounded familiar. Maybe it was one Max had said but he had no face to put with the name.

 

Tommy then turns to look at Nathan as he folds his arms behind his head, “Sorry if I'm rambling. I get like that when I'm tired.”

 

“I get ya.” Nathan says as he looks off into the sky again.

 

He catches Tommy grin out of the corner of his eye, “I'm glad.”

 

He looks back to Tommy at that, “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. It's nice to not feel alone.”

 

“True.”

 

Tommy then sits up, “Weird question.”

 

Nathan raises an eyebrow, “Shoot.”

 

“I don't mean to break the moment we’re having or whatever but…”

 

_Were we having a moment?_

 

Nathan gets stuck on that for a few secs.

 

_Tommy saw it as it a moment? What the hell does that mean-_

 

Then Tommy speaks again, “Can I hug you?”

 

There is long pause as the question settles in Nathan’s mind.

 

Then Tommy’s cheeks turn a bright red, “Um. Sorry. It's okay if you don't want to. I just thought. You know, you had a rough day. I had a rough day. And hugs are always nice.”

 

Nathan wasn't much of a hugger. He barely hugged Victoria, his best friend. Now that he thought about it, Vic was really the only person he'd really hugged. Hugging his parents when he was younger didn't count. Those didn't mean anything.

 

But this.

 

This could mean something.

 

But it felt too fast. Like all this was being pushed onto him. Like he had no choice. And he didn't like the powerlessness it made him feel.

 

Just like with Jefferson.

 

Tommy eyes him, eyes a little hopeful, but full of so much patience.

 

Nathan shakes his head, “Thanks for asking, but I'll have to pass.”

 

To Nathan's surprise, neither of the things he sees in Tommy’s eyes disappears.

 

Instead Tommy gives a soft smile, “No problem. You don't know me and all,” He gives a giggle and rubs behind his head, fluffing his green hair. He then sticks out his hand, “How about a hand shake?”

 

Nathan sighs but takes Tommy’s hand after he sits up straight. Their hands clasp in a firm handshake, and once their hands meet Nathan feels calmer. More at ease. The feeling washes over him like water from a running shower.

 

It feels nice but it ends as soon as the feeling settles once Tommy lets his hand go and he does the same.

 

“I like talking with you, Nathan, but my mom is trying to wake me. See you later, maybe?”

 

“Yeah.” The word slips from his lips before he can really think of what was said or even what he could have said.

 

Tommy smiles then stands, “See you around.”

 

And like when Kathie disappeared after he punched her several times in the face, Tommy pops out of existence. Leaving Nathan alone in the meadow of lilies to think over what just happened.

 

He lays in the lilies. Staring up above him.

 

_What a weird kid._

 

He closes his eyes taking in the silence as a familiar feeling of loneliness sets in since Tommy is gone. It felt weird. He didn't mind Tommy. He supposed. But Tommy made him feel more welcomed here in Oblivion, and to think he could have another chat with the green haired boy again. With someone who got him like Vic and Max did.

 

*********

 

He isn't sure how long he laid in the lilies for but the sound of a ringing phone brings him back to to his senses.

 

Once he opens his eyes he finds himself staring up at his dorm room ceiling. His phone was ringing on the nightstand. Someone was calling him. With a groan he rolls over and shoves his face into his pillow.

 

_Fuck._

 

The phone goes silent after another ring but starts back up soon afterward.

 

“Fine. Jesus fucking christ.”

 

He rolls over and grabs for his phone blindly. The first grab misses but he gets a hold of the buzzing and ringing phone and pulls it up to his face as he looks up from the pillow.

 

The caller id reads Vince and the time reads 10:02am. At least this was a somewhat decent time to be awake at and be awoke from a phone call no less.

 

Nathan grumbles but rolls over and places the phone to his ear after hitting answer, “The hell you want, Vince?”

 

“Dude, you finally answered. Oh shit, did I wake you?”

 

“Yeah, asshole, you did.” Nathan says with a huff.

 

“Sorry, but some shit just went down with that car you bought in. You're not in trouble with the law are you?”

 

Nathan makes a face. His eyebrows come together as his nose scrunches up, “No. Why?”

 

“Dude, you sure? Because Kathie fucking Jean was just here.”

 

His heart jumps into his throat at that. He sits bolt upright in bed. The blanket that was covering him slides off at his sudden movement and hits the floor with a thud. But that didn't matter.

 

“She... _what_?”

 

“You heard me. She came here asking about a car that came in last night. Gave the color and exact model. She scared the piss out of me so I let her have a look at the car. I was just calling to make sure you were chill. Cause if you need a place to lay low at, my abode is just as much yours as it is mine.”

 

He processes this.

 

_What could Kathie want with Jefferson’s car?_

 

“Nathan?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. The car wasn't even mine. I was taking care of it for a friend.”

 

“Phew. That gave me a right scare it did. Your friend in trouble with the cops?”

 

“I don't think so.”

 

“Jeez. Ms. Jean _really_ wanted to see that car. Like, dude, she had such a crazy look in her eye.”

 

“What she want? What she ask you?”

 

“Bro, slow down. She just wanted to see the car. Something about being important to a case. I didn't question it. That lady could send my ass to jail with a snap of her damn fingers. And I ain't going back to prison.”

 

“That's it?”

 

“Yeah. She looked around it and, dude, this shit is crazy, she found like a hidden compartment behind the back seats. Some red binders or some shit, were hidden in there. Just looked like garbage to me. But she took them and told us she was done and could do whatever the fuck with the car.”

 

Nathan scowls.

 

_That sick fuck kept a personal collection._

 

“Damn. That is some crazy shit.”

 

“Yeah. I thought she was gonna have all our asses arrested. The boss pretty much pissed himself thinking she was gotta fuck our shit up, but she took the office supplies and left. Fucking weird.”

 

Nathan shakes his head. He wasn't sure what this could mean. Maybe she would leave him alone now? Maybe that was all she was after? There was no way in knowing unless he asked her and there was no way in hell he was going to come face to face with her again, if he could help it.

 

“Yeah. Weird.” Is all he can get out while he's deep in thought.

 

“Totally. Anyways, I'm glad you're chill and she ain't coming for your ass or mine.”

 

“Thanks for checking in, Vince.”

 

“No problem, dude. Also...I was wondering if you had that new stuff?”

 

Nathan rolls his eyes, “Next week, Vince.”

 

“Gotcha. See ya.”

 

Nathan then hangs up and slumps back in bed staring at his ceiling once more.

 

“Fucking hell…” He whispers as he drapes his arms over his face.

 

Things were just getting more and more complicated. What was even going to happen now? Was Kathie done with trying to spill his blood? Or was that just the beginning? Was _this_ just the beginning? God, he hoped not. He just wanted it to be over with. Sure he had Max on his side and maybe Rachel, but what if she attacked him when neither of them were around?

 

_I'd be so fucked. That's what would happen._

 

He groans, squeezing his eyes shut. This was bullshit. He was trying to make things better. He really was.

 

Then what Tommy had said came to mind.

 

_How about telling her you're sorry?_

 

He scoffs.

 

_Would that even work?_

 

Probably not but maybe that was somewhere to start. There were so many people he needed to say sorry to. So many names on a ever growing list that wasn't going to get any shorter anytime soon.

 

He sighs as his body relaxes against the bed.

 

Where could he even start?

 

Then an idea comes to mind.

 

_Rachel._

 

Then again she might not even give him the time of day. What he did was unforgivable. However he could talk to Max about it. Max could help. Or maybe Vic could.

 

He shakes his head and sets his phone back on the nightstand as he turns to plop his face back into his pillow with a sigh. He could do that all later. Right now he really just wanted to lay in bed. Sure the phone call had woken him but he still felt like he was in a haze.

 

He buries his face back into the pillow with a heavy sigh. As much as he did want to do something he didn't have the mental power right now. He had Kathie on the brain. She was going to be a big problem. There was nothing even his dad could do to try to stop her. Not that his dad would ever do anything to help him. Only if it benefited him.

 

Like the whole thing with Jefferson.

 

Nathan gives a groan. He didn't want to think about Jefferson right now or ever. His car was gone. The Dark Room was locked up. Jefferson didn't matter even if what he left behind was trying to kill Nathan. But he was partly at fault too. He knew that. But he still blamed Jefferson for all of this. For everything Nathan had done under his apprenticeship. It was all so fucked up. And he wished he had seen that sooner.

 

But that wasn't the case. Now he had to reap what he sow.

 

Even as his mind swirls with thoughts on Jefferson and Kathie, Nathan manages to drift back into an uneasy slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: I think I'm going to be updating Fridays or every other friday for right now <3 :P


	18. Ambush Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Nathan go to get Nate's car from the Dark Room.
> 
> But someone is waiting for them.
> 
> Someone who doesn't expect to hear the words I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a giant chapter! The longest chapter I've written so far for this story. Including choices it comes out as an even 10k words. Like wow.
> 
> This chapter is a bit of a ride and emotions run high near the middle-ish. Just a heads up <3 This chapter was interesting to write and despite what occurs, Kathie is still a large part of this story and will be back for sure.
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy and have a lovely day! <3 :D

Max wakes with a yawn and stretches slightly. She feels the heat from Rachel’s body behind her as she realizes where she is. She's in Rachel’s dorm room laying on the floor in Rachel’s arms. She shifts slightly and finds that Chloe is up. She scans the room. But finds no Chloe present.

 

Max shrugs and snuggles back into Rachel who hugs her close and snuggles back, taking a deep breath as she buries her nose into the top of Max’s head. Max hums and presses into the attention Rachel gives her.

 

“You awake?” Rachel asks.

 

“Yeah.” Max says with another yawn.

 

“How'd you sleep?”

 

“Pretty good. You?”

 

“I visited Oblivion again. In the same spot I was in last time. In the middle of the woods. It felt weird not to have you guys there too.”

 

She hugs Max close.

 

Max rubs her eyes, “Where Chloe run off to?”

 

Rachel runs a hand through Max’s hair, “Bathroom, I think. She'll be back. Don't need to worry.”

 

Max sighs into Rachel’s chest at that, “I can't help it. The whole Kathie Jean thing is going to get worse before it gets better.”

 

Rachel kisses the top of Max’s head, “It'll be okay. Chloe and I could come with you and Nathan if you want.”

 

“Nah. I think Nate and I will be fine. Plus I have time on my side. And it's highly unlikely that she would attack Nathan in broad daylight.”

 

Rachel nods, “I guess so.”

 

“And you and Chloe need to have that heart to heart.”

 

Rachel nods again, hugging Max close, “You're right like always, Maxi.”

 

Max gives a soft smile. It was nice to know that Rachel believed in her now.

 

Then Max’s phone rings. It buzzes on the floor next to their heads.

 

The caller id flashes “Nate.”

 

She picks up the phone and answers right away, “Morning, Nate.”

 

“Morning, Max. You ready?”

 

Max sits up and stretches, “I got to get dressed then I'll meet you outside in like...fifteen mins?”

 

“Sounds good. See ya, Max.”

 

“See ya, Nate.”

 

Max then hangs up and stretches again after she stands. Rachel looks up at her from the floor. She looks so tired. Almost like she didn't sleep at all. Max gives her a soft look and she replies to it with a loving smile.

 

With that, Max gets dressed. She feels Rachel’s eyes on her but it isn't prying. She knows Rachel is just admiring her. Even though Rachel might have slept with Jefferson, Max knew, without a doubt, Rachel still loved her. She wondered if Chloe felt the same. Especially since Rachel had brought the fire out to play during a heated argument. But Chloe cared for Rachel a lot.

 

Hopefully everything worked out for the better, no matter the direction it went.

 

Once fully dressed, Max pulls on her sweatshirt. Her grey hoodie was well loved and a little singed but that was alright. It still severed its purpose of keeping her warm.

 

She takes Rachel’s car keys from the desk. Then she eyes the desk drawer.

 

Chloe had put the gun there.

 

_Would I even need that? It is midday…_

 

She stares at the drawer as she hears shuffling behind her. Arms wrap around her loosely as Rachel kisses her cheek and then hugs her tightly.

 

“Be safe.”

 

Max smiles to herself then turns to kiss Rachel’s nose, “I will. I'll let you guys know how it goes.”

 

“Please keep us updated.”

 

“I will for sure.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Max turns to face Rachel. Her hair is a bit of an unruly mess and she is without her blue jay feather earing. She liked seeing Rachel like this. Sort of raw and hers and Chloe's. She can see the bags under Rachel’s eyes. She had been worrying about something. Maybe all night.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Rachel kisses her. It's sweet and brief but it gets the message across clearly.

 

Max then brushes some loose strands of blonde hair from Rachel’s face, “Keep me posted on how the talk goes.”

 

“I will. Or Chloe will.”

 

“You could post it in the group chat.”

 

Rachel giggles at that, “I guess so.”

 

Then Rachel pulls away from her in better spirits as she flashes Max a gentle smile.

 

Max turns back to the desk as Rachel presumably looks through her closet for some clothes so she can get dressed for the day. Max stares at the desk. Making sure she has her phone and Rachel’s car keys.

 

She eyes the drawer again and gives a sigh.

 

_It won't hurt to have it._

 

She opens the drawer and pulls the gun out just as the door to Rachel’s room opens and closes. Max looks over her shoulder to see Chloe still in her sleep wear give a stretch and yawn.

 

“Morning, cuties.”

 

Rachel walks over and gives Chloe a brief kiss, “Morning yourself.”

 

Chloe grins as Rachel passes to grab a hair brush and begin to brush her hair in the mirror. Max hostlers the gun against her lower back as Chloe's eyes land on her.

 

“Oooh. Where you going backing heat?”

 

Max gives a grin.

 

Max sticks her tongue out, “Wouldn't you like to know.”

 

Chloe raises an eyebrow but gives a smirk, “I think I would. Very much.”

 

She strides over to Max to kiss her forehead.

 

Max can't help but smile at the action. Rachel and Chloe made her feel so loved, “I'm taking Nathan to get his car.”

 

“With step tool's gun?”

 

“Kathie could be there.”

 

Chloe's smile falters at that, “Well, shit. You think she'd attack in broad daylight?”

 

Max shrugs, “No. But better safe than sorry, right?”

 

“Right. Keep us posted?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Chloe hums and moves to rummage through Rachel’s closet, “Sweet. See you later, Maxaroni.”

 

Max blows them kisses, grabs her messenger bag, and with that she's headed toward Blackwell’s parking lot.

 

The spring air hits her as soon as she steps outside. A light breeze follows as she walks across the quad to the parking lot. The trees sway with the wind. It reminds her of how things were when she had first come back to the bay to attend Blackwell. Things were much better than then but it wasn't a horrible memory to think back on.

 

As she makes her way to the parking lot she spots a squirrel looking over the quad as it is perched on a bench. She slows her stride. It had been such a long time since she had gotten a nature photo. Most the photos she had taken lately were in case she needed to photo jump.

 

Max drops to one knee slowly as to not scare the little animal as she pulls out her camera. She takes a few minutes to line up the shot and just as the squirrel looks up at the sky, perched on its hind legs, she snaps the photo.

 

It prints into her waiting hand as the squirrel hops down from the bench and casually makes its way to the front steps of Blackwell. Not at all bothered by her presence. Max smiles down at the photo in her hand and puts her camera away as she holds the photo gently.

 

_This one is so going on my new photo wall._

 

She grins as she stands and places the photo in her back pocket. She always liked carrying photos on her person. It was like they became more of a part of her rather then just sitting in a folder where it would end up, but not right now.

 

After that she finally makes it to the parking lot. Nathan is already there leaning against the back of Rachel’s car as a cigarette rests between his lips. His eyes are on his phone as he texts someone.

 

“Hey, Nate.”

 

He looks up from his phone then back as he finishes his text then pockets his phone, “Morning, Max.”

 

“Ready?”

 

Nathan shrugs, “Yeah. Let's get headed. The sooner I don't have to go back to that place the better.”

 

“I agree.” Max says as she climbs into the driver’s side of the car.

 

Nathan puts his cigarette out then follows suit as he climbs into the passenger seat. Once seated and buckled up, Max turns the car on and they pull from Blackwell’s parking lot off to the barn where the Dark Room is held.

 

The cab of the car is silent as Max drives.

 

But the silence doesn't last.

 

“So,” Nathan begins, “I got a call from Vince. Early this morning Kathie Jean was at the garage.”

 

Max steals a glance of Nathan with concern etched in her features, “What? Why?”

 

“I don't really know but...she found some red binders in Jefferson’s car.”

 

Max stares down the road and is silent for a moment.

 

_That sick fuck…_

 

“He kept some of the binders for himself?”

 

“I guess so and now Kathie has them,” Nathan crosses his arms and leans back into the seat with a sigh, “I don't know what the hell she's going to do with them but she has them. She has proof the Dark Room was a thing.”

 

“What else happened?”

 

“Nothing,” Nathan throws his hands up at that with a growl, “which doesn't make any fucking sense! She had Jefferson’s car for the taking but all she does is snoop around it and take the binders with her. The car is in pieces now.”

 

Nathan then crosses his arms again with a sigh as he slumps in his seat, a look of defeat clear in his posture.

 

Max makes a turn off the main road onto back roads, “That kinda stumps me too.”

 

“It's super fucking confusing. I can't piece it together. Is that all she wanted all along? Maybe her photos were there and that's why she's after my ass? Or maybe it doesn't correlate at all and she just found those by accident. But I sure hope to god this shit is over.”

 

Max nods, “Yeah. What she did last night was ridiculous.”

 

Nathan looks out the passenger window. Silence settles over them again. Nathan then turns back to face Max.

 

“Can...I ask a question? I need your honest opinion, Max.”

 

Nathan sounded serious. Overly so; it seemed out of character for him.

 

“Sure. What's up?”

 

Nathan hesitates, “I regret what I did. Like I truly do and I want to fix this shit. But I don't really know where to start...well I sort of do,” He inhales deeply then exhales deeply, “Do you think saying sorry would help anything?”

 

Max thinks on that.

 

“Saying sorry to who?”

 

“To Rachel. To...Kathie. Maybe some of the other girls if I could.”

 

Max honestly wasn't too sure. Sure him thinking that meant his heart was in the right place but words truly only did so much. Then again some people just really needed to hear that everything was going to be okay. That could possibly help a lot. Depending on the person.

 

Max was a bit conflicted on what to answer.

 

“I...I don't know, Nathan.”

 

He sighs, “I knew it was stupid-”

 

“But,” Max interrupts, “maybe it could. You thinking about that means your heart is in the right place and maybe some of them it would help then again maybe for some of them it won't help.”

 

Nathan stares at Max, “I never thought about it like that.”

 

“It's up to you, Nate. Who you think you saying sorry to will help or not.”

 

He then stares at the dash, “Okay...Yeah. That makes sense.”

 

Max turns down another back road. The barn was in view now, “What else are you going to do?”

 

Nathan gives a half hearted shrug, “I don't really know. What can I do? I mean, I'm not going to do that shit ever again and god if I can fucking help it I won't let it happen to anyone else.”

 

“That's a good place to start,” Max says as she pulls up next to Nathan’s car, “helping others is a great place to start.”

 

Max puts the car in park. Nathan then climbs out. He lingers at the door, “Like what, volunteering?”

 

“Yeah. That's a good idea.”

 

She almost says, _with Kate_ , but Kate wasn't going to attend Blackwell until their senior year. Maybe she would bring it up again. This Nathan could get along with Kate and Max can't help but think a bit selfishly on that matter. If Nathan was friends with Kate, the Vortex Club would never touch her.

 

Nathan leans against the passenger door in thought, “Thanks for the ride, Max. But before I fuck off, wanna have a smoke with me?”

 

_That doesn't sound too bad actually._

 

Max turns the car off and climbs out, “Sure. I'm so damn stressed out.”

They shut their respective doors as Nathan chuckles, “I hear ya.”

Nathan opens the passenger door of his car and digs out a lighter. He closes the door then shifts to sit on the trunk. Max joins him. He passes her a cigarette then the lighter after he lights his own. He blows out smoke as Max passes the lighter back to him that he pockets.

Smoke billows out her nose as she exhales. It felt so nice to be able to chill for once. The freedom she felt was nice.

They blow smoke out in silence.

Nathan texts on his phone as he smokes.

 

Max decides to do the same. She might as well let her girlfriends know Kathie wasn't here tearing their throats out or something.

 

 **Max:** Nate and I are at the barn

 

 **Captain Bluebeard:** sweet. Be back soon?

 

 **Max:** yeah. Just having a smoke

 

 **Lioness:** with Nathan???

 

 **Max:** yeah. it's pretty calming

 

 **Captain Bluebeard:** once you get back I got a joint left we could smoke

 

 **Lioness:** good idea babe <3

 

 **Captain Bluebeard:** we all need to chill. like really chill. No heavy shit while we get high

 

 **Lioness:** deal

 

Max then lets another cloud of smoke out as Nathan peers at her phone with a teasing smirk, “How’re your ladies?”

 

Max chuckles at that, “They’re fine. We just all want a breather, you know?”

 

“I totally get that. I'm gonna get crossed faded with Vic and chill in her parent's hot tube. Thing has some nice jets.”

 

Max chuckles again at that as she looks back to her phone.

 

 **Captain Bluebeard:** hey could you pick up some drinks, Maxi?

 

 **Max:** am I your errand boy now?

 

 **Lioness:** pleasssseeeeee?

 

 **Max:** only cuz you asked nicely :P

 

 **Captain Bluebeard:** you guys are goofs

 

 **Lioness** : you're the goofiest of them all

 

 **Captain Bluebeard:** awww thxs

 

Nathan then speaks again, “I just checked in with Vic. She's having a party at her parent's place this Saturday. You, Rach, and Price are invited,” He elbows Max with a wiggle of his eyebrows, “Whatcha say?”

 

She looks up from her phone just as Rachel spams them a bunch of hearts to eye Nathan and meet his hopeful gaze.

 

Max shrugs, “Sure. Why not.”

 

She wasn't much for parties but it would be a good way to meet everyone in this reality that she would be going to school with again. Well technically for the first time to them. Plus Rachel and Chloe loved parties. Be it to crash them or just enjoy them.

 

Nathan grins, “Sweet. I'll let Vic know. She's excited to get to meet you.”

 

 _Maxine would be jealous_.

 

“Awesome. I'm excited to meet her too.”

 

Nathan tosses his cigarette onto the gravel driveway, “Welp, as soon as you finish your cig, I'm off.”

 

Max hops down from the trunk of the car, taking one finally toke before dropping the shiveraling butt to the ground. She smothers it with her heel as she blows out smoke and pockets her phone.

 

Nathan smiles as he leans back slightly, “Thanks for the ride, Max.”

 

“No problem. Thanks for the smoke.” She smiles back.

 

“Anytime.” Then Nathan hops down from the car.

 

Once his feet touch the ground however the ground starts to crackle under them.

 

_The fuck?_

 

And as Max looks down to see what the cause is, green thorny vines shoot up from the ground on either side of them. The vines wrap around Nathan first yanking him to the ground and pinning him in place on his back as the green tendrils pin his arms and legs together.

 

The same happens to Max even as she fights it. She's pulled to the ground as vines wrap around her legs and arms keeping them tight against her body. Then the tendrils move her away from Nathan, moving her form to be before the bumper of Rachel's car.

 

“Max, are you okay?”

 

Max laughs. _What a situation to be in._ She had thought Kathie wouldn't attack in broad daylight.

 

_Wow, was I wrong._

 

But they were in quite the secluded area and Max knew if she even dared to scream those vines would be around her mouth in an instant. They were already uncomfortably making a home around her neck. The thorns brushing her skin didn't help with keeping the panic at bay.

 

She takes a deep breath, “I'm okay, Nate. What about you?”

 

“Honestly, freaking the fuck out. Can't you do something?”

 

Max tries her best to wiggle her fingers of her right hand. She can. That's all she would need to summon her powers. To pull at time’s threads. However they still didn't know where Kathie was. And right now, Max can't really move much to check. Plus neither of them were dead. Just pinned.

 

But getting out this situation would be for the best. She reaches for the strings of time and with a wiggle of her fingers time begins to revert. The vines bring her back to Nathan’s car then return to the ground letting her and Nathan go. Nathan returns to sitting on the trunk as she stands and brushes herself off. Then he hops down and back petals to Rachel's car.

 

She takes a deep breath, happy the vines weren't around her neck anymore. She walks back to Rachel’s car as Nathan back petals. It would be overly suspicious to Kathie, who was no doubt watching them, if Max just popped out of thin air after just arriving.

 

She climbs back into the driver seat and shuts the door as Nathan stands by the open passenger door. She places the keys back in the ignition so they revert as well so the car was still on once she let go of time. Red blurs the edges of her vision and a headache comes on as she rewinds as far as she can.

 

She shakes her head at the pain that pushes itself to the front of her mind as she holds time still for a moment before letting it go with a deep sigh. The headache subsides.

 

 _God, I hate that_.

 

Nathan leans against the passenger door in thought, “Thanks for the ride, Max. But before I fuck off, wanna have a smoke with me?”

 

Max runs a hand through her hair as she leans back in the driver seat, rubbing her forehead to hopefully help the headache subside. That was a side effect she could never get use to.

 

Nathan pauses, “Woah. You okay, Max? You look really pale.”

 

The headache dissipates so she can fully breath again, “Yeah. I just rewound.”

 

Nathan looks a little startled at that, “What happened?”

 

“Kathie is here. She was more in likely waiting for you to come back for your car. We were smoking then as soon as you got down from your car, she trapped us with vines.”

 

Nathan’s eyes go wide, “Oh shit. What do we do? I don't think we can face her on our own.”

 

Max takes a moment to asset the situation. She did have the gun. Maybe if she fired it Kathie would leave them alone but there was no telling how daring this woman could be. Or they could try to talk to her but for some reason Max didn't really think that would work. She could call her girlfriends but it would take time for them to get here. Or they could try leaving.

 

There were a lot of options, a lot of paths Max could choose from.

 

But this wasn't just her call to make.

 

It was Nathan’s too.

 

“I guess there are a lot of ways we could handle this.”

 

Nathan rubs behind his head, “But what are our options?”

 

Max huffs. Sure making tough decisions was usually put on her but this was more serious then what she choose to do.

 

“Think about it, Nate. This isn't just my damn choice to make.”

 

Nathan puts his hands up at that, “Sorry. Sorry. I'm just super fucking nervous.”

 

“I am too.”

 

He rubs behind his head at that, “I just...maybe we just leave or call Price and Rachel as back up. I'm pretty sure fire is going to win against plants,” He laughs at that and Max rolls her eyes, “Sorry. Or...nah that's a dumb idea.”

 

“Let's hear it.”

 

He shakes his head, “It's really fucking stupid and-”

 

“Nate.”

 

He stops mid sentence then gives a heavy sigh, “Fine. What if we tried talking to her? Like...see what she wants and if it goes to shit you can rewind then we can work from there. Or it doesn't go to shit and she leaves us be. Win, win, right?”

 

While trying to talk to Kathie was the last thing Max wanted to do, Nathan made some good points. And it was a bit surprising to Max that he would even want to try and talk to Kathie. Maybe Nathan really was trying to become a better person.

 

“What would you even say?”

 

“Sorry,” He blurts out, “...I mean…” He runs a hand through chestnut strands, “I want to say sorry. Maybe it won't matter to her but what if it does? What if, like you said, it's something she needs to hear? Or I don't fucking know...tell her to fuck off?”

 

Max raises an eyebrow.

 

“Okay. I didn't mean the last one. I'm pretty sure that would just piss her off more. I do want to know what she wants though. She took those binders for a reason right? There's got to be a reason.”

 

“There does have to be a reason.” Max agrees.

 

She then rubs her face.

 

_Nathan wants to say sorry._

 

That echos in her mind and she can't help but wonder if Nathan has always been this compassionate. That in every other timeline she encountered him if everything could have just been solved by bringing out his compassionate side or if this was just how he was in this reality.

 

_This isn't the time to dwell on that._

 

She reminds herself as she looks back to Nathan. He has his arms crossed as he leans against the passenger side door as he looks off toward the barn. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth. He looked so fragile. So open.

 

“Just say it's a dumb idea already.” He says a little harshly.

 

Max realizes that harshness was him trying to show he was still a tough guy even while he was being so open.

 

“You really want to talk to her?”

 

He looks back to Max. He lets his arms fall to his sides, “I…” Then he steels himself, “Fuck it. Yeah I do. No more running.”

 

Max is pretty sure he didn't mean to say the last part out loud but she wasn't about to call him out. If he didn't want to run, they weren't going to run. Max could get behind that sentiment. She didn't like running from her problems either. Even if they could ultimately get her killed.

 

“Okay. We'll do this but we should be prepared for the worse, and I'm calling Chloe for back up.”

 

He nods, “That's fair.”

 

With that she fishes her phone from her pocket and dials Chloe’s number.

 

It rings four times before Chloe picks up.

 

“Maxi, what's up?”

 

“We're at the barn. Kathie’s here with us. Nathan wants to try talking to her so we're going to do that.”

 

“You're going to…” Chloe trails off.

 

Then Rachel speaks, “That's fucking crazy, Max.”

 

“Maybe but I can always rewind and incase I can't I'm calling for backup.”

 

“Fuck,” Chloe then sighs, “We'll be there as fast as we can.”

 

“Sweet. See you soon. Love you both.” Max says with a smile.

 

“Love you too, Max.” Chloe says.

 

“Love you, Maxi. We'll be there in no time.” Rachel says.

 

Then the line goes dead as one of them hangs up the phone.

 

Nathan watches her as she pockets her phone, “Backup is on the way. Ready to try this?”

 

Nathan just gives a simple nod.

 

Max climbs out of the car after turning the car off, she had honestly almost forgotten about that, and shuts the driver side door as Nathan shuts the passenger door.

 

Max and Nathan exchange a look. Nathan gives a nod that Max returns.

 

Nathan then steps toward the back of Rachel’s car, “We know you're there. We just want to talk.”

 

There is a pause before the brush parts. Out steps a well dressed women. She wears a deep blue colored suit as her black hair is pulled up into a high ponytail. Dark emerald eyes fixate on Nathan. A bandage covers her nose and the bruise that is no doubt there.

 

She crosses her arms but is silent.

 

Nathan looks back to Max, surprise in his eyes. Max felt the same. She honestly didn't think Kathie would step out.

 

Nathan then looks back at her and shifts from foot to foot, visibly nervous, “What do you want?”

 

Her eyes narrow then a smirk dances on her lips, “What I want,” She taps her chin then Max catches her eyes start to glow that lime green they saw last night. Vines grow from the ground and wrap around Nathan’s torso and arms, pulling him to his knees. His eyes widen as she begins walking forward, “I want you to suffer because of what you let him do to me.”

 

The vines only restrain Nathan, and Max is left to watch with wide eyes. Kathie seems too calculated, so ruthless and cocky. It doesn't surprise Max that much that Kathie is this cocky.

 

But that gives Max an insight to the fact that Kathie didn't know Max had powers.

 

And the fact that Kathie didn't see her as a threat.

 

It didn't seem like she was going to hurt Nathan right now but there was no telling what could happen. She had just basically said how she wanted Nathan _dead_. Unless Max was reading too much into that.

 

But Max finds herself just waiting. She watches Kathie who stands about fifteen feet away from Nathan. Anger is clear in her eyes as she stares down at the young Prescott.

 

“You didn’t do anything to help,” Kathie says suddenly to Nathan, eyes hard and lips in a thin line, “You just let him do what he wanted to.”

 

Max watches as Nathan looks down, ashamed.

 

She keeps speaking, and begins to pace before him, “You let Mark Jefferson do as he pleased. Do you understand what that does to a person, Nathan? How degrading it felt?”

 

He shakes his head.

 

Max can only watch as Kathie leans close to him, eyes glowing brightly, “I am a powerful women, Nathan. Being under the hands of Mark Jefferson was overly degrading,” She stands up straight with a shake of her head, “And you just let it happen.”

 

At this point, Nathan begins to sob. It is messy and makes him look vulnerable. At first Max thinks it’s because he is scared like with Rachel but the more she watches the more she realizes Nathan truly regrets what he helped Jefferson do.

 

Then a protectiveness kicks in for Max. She isn’t sure where it comes from or _who_ it comes from, but Max feels the need to get Nathan out of this situation. Maybe it was Maxine effecting her emotions again but that didn’t really matter. It wasn’t like she herself hated Nate.

 

She truly wanted to help.

 

Kathie then steps closer. She now stands directly before Nathan. She takes Nate’s chin between her thumb and her pointer finger, tipping his head back to lock eyes with her as tears stream down his cheeks.

 

“How pathetic,” She sneers, “Crying cause you got caught. Like a child.”

 

He then shakes his head, “I deserve this…”

 

That makes Max grow tense.

 

Kathie tosses his head back and he looks sadly up at her as she takes a step back. Max catches surprise and confusion flash across her features. Kathie opens her mouth to speak then promptly closes it as it seems those words left her speechless.

 

Nathan sniffles, “I’m sorry…” He croaks out, “I...I shouldn’t have just watched...”

 

“You’re...sorry? You’re sorry!” She raises her voice, seemingly those words struck a chord. And not a good one. She throws her head back and releases a bellow of a laugh. It’s full of disbelief. Max can also hear how heart broken Kathie is as it dies out.

 

Nathan just watches, “Yeah. I am...” He sounds so sure of himself, “I did a horrible thing and I know that now...So...I’m sorry.”

 

Her eyes narrow, “You’re saying sorry now? While I’m threatening your life? You don’t mean it. You’re just saying it to get out of this!”

 

Max can see the way Kathie’s hands shake. The way Nathan’s words seem to be effecting her is very evident.

 

He meets her gaze, it is soft and sad, “Because I didn’t have the balls to say it before. I’ve never had the balls to...I just…”

 

“Shut up!” She screams.

 

Wind whips around them briefly at that then settles as Kathie’s fingers dig into her palms.

 

Nathan fights back more tears, “I should have done something! I should have stood up to him but I was scared...and I wanted to do something...Believe me...please. I really wanted to help and I’m so sorry...I’m so sorry…”

 

After saying that he begins to cry again in full earnest.

 

Max feels her right hand tingle like she needs to do something.

 

Kathie yells. It’s filled with so much rage and hurt, “But you didn’t! You didn’t help me!”

 

She swings her arm out of rage as a gust of wind hits Nathan square in the chest ripping the vines from his body as he flies through the air.

 

Max’s eyes widen.

 

Nathan was flying straight at her.

 

She quickly activates her powers, a little freaked out that a flying Nathan is coming at her. She reaches for time itself and reverts it. Everything is at a standstill momentarily before it starts going backwards.

 

Max takes a moment to collect herself. Everything was happening so fast and Nathan saying sorry hit her hard. Maybe it had something to do with how she saw him. How she had watched him shoot Chloe then run. But now, Nathan didn't seem like the scared daddy’s boy. He was more than that in Max’s eyes now and she knew, for a fact, she helped with that.

 

She helped Nathan.

 

It was how she wanted it to be, strangely enough.

 

Nathan was human and despite what he had done in other realities, he was growing and really becoming a better person. She knew Maxine could see this. Knew Maxine felt proud of who Nathan was becoming and felt thankful that Max helped instead of adding to his neglect.

 

Then time resumes.

 

Kathie yells. It’s filled with so much rage and hurt, “But you didn’t! You didn’t help me!”

 

She swings her arm out of rage as a gust of wind hits Nathan square in the chest ripping the vines from his body as he flies through the air.

 

Max is ready this time. Feet firmly planted as she holds herself ready to catch him. He slams into her body. She wasn't ready for the force but she catches him, her back slamming into Rachel’s car as she steadies herself, now holding a sobbing Nathan.

 

A beat passes as Kathie eyes daggers at them.

 

Then Nathan turns in Max’s grasp, his legs shaky like a newborn deer as she still holds him up.

 

What he shouts next surprises Max.

 

“I tried to help!”

 

Those simple four words hold so much emotion and so much sorrow. There was no doubt he truly meant what he had shouted.

 

Kathie seems just as surprised.

 

She begins to backpedal as shock from what Nathan had said settles in her eyes and her mouth hangs open. Then in an unceremonious moment, she trips on herself. Kathie falls flat on her ass in the gravel. She looks so scared, so surprised and hurt as she stares at Nathan. Her eyes never leaving him.

 

This whole thing throws Max for a loop. Kathie seemed so well put together before, but now she looks like a scared little kid who had just heard some strange noise come from their closet.

 

Nathan leans back into Max who has to hook her arms under his as his legs give out. He sobs repeating the words “I'm sorry” over and over again.

 

As all this happens Chloe’s rusted pickup comes into view over the hill, speeding toward them as it takes a sharp turn into the gravel lot and parks near the edge of the road. Max watches Kathie's eyes dart to the truck as she scrambles to her feet, trying her best to move backwards as she goes, making a beeline back to the treeline like a wounded animal.

 

As this occurs Rachel and Chloe exit the truck, making their way to them at a light jog.

 

Max watches Kathie turn tail and run. It's something about this action that makes Max want to call out. To get her to stay and maybe they could all just talk this out. Without violence.

 

“Wait! Ms. Jean!”

 

She doesn't halt her pace. She quickens it as she gets closer to the treeline. Max knew as soon as Kathie got there, there was no catching her afterwards. It wasn't like Max could catch her with Nathan in her arms anyways, and there was no way she was going to send Chloe or Rachel after her.

 

She was still a danger to them.

 

“We just want to talk some more!”

 

But Kathie disappears into the brush without a second thought.

 

Max sighs.

 

_Fuck._

 

Chloe and Rachel then arrive. Chloe leans against Rachel’s car a bit out of breath as Rachel looks around the gravel parking lot, not at all affected by the jog they took to get here. The center of her irses a sky blue, mixed with green, as flames flicker in her eyes.

 

Nathan’s breathing has gotten heavy as his sobs have subsided a tad but Max is pretty sure by the way Nathan is now digging his fingers into her arms, he's in the middle of a panic attack.

 

Max had to admit, she really wasn't feeling any better. The direness of the situation her and Nathan had just been in was now settling deep in her mind. Kathie could have easily killed them and that could have been the end.

 

That could have been their fate.

 

But Max shakes that off. Cramming it to the back of her head as she looks at Nathan. She helps him stand and has him face her, “Nate. Look at me.”

 

His eyes lock with hers. They are red and puffy form all the crying that had been had. Tear stains cover his cheeks.

 

“Breath with me, Nate. Like on the phone. Inhale. Hold for ten,” She says before doing it herself. She watches as Nathan copies, his chest rising then falling as he exhales with her, “Exhale. Now, inhale again.”

 

They slowly breath together. Max truthfully needed to calm down as much as Nathan. This was helping her and Nathan.

 

_Kill two birds with one stone._

 

She thinks as she continues to inhale and exhale with Nathan, steadying both their breathing patterns. Nathan then stands on his own, having got the strength back in his legs.

 

Rachel and Chloe had wandered near the treeline where Kathie ran off. Chloe looks into the woods as Rachel trudges past the treeline.

 

Chloe shouts to her, “Hey, Rach! Wait up!”

 

Max rolls her eyes.

 

_They are such goofs._

 

Nathan then pulls from Max. He brushes himself off and wipes his face on the back of his jacket sleeve, “Thanks, Max.”

 

“No problem, Nate.”

 

He looks up at her, “I guess I upset her a lot, huh?”

 

Max gives a smile, “Saying sorry did seem to hit her hard but at least nothing bad happened.”

 

Nathan smiles, “You didn't have to rewind?”

 

“Only once so I could catch you.”

 

“Thank you. Like really, thank you.”

 

She feels a swell of proud from Maxine again. It was always strange to feel emotions from someone who didn't exist outside of Oblivion. Much less someone who was basically a copy of herself.

 

“No problem, Nate.” She says again.

 

He takes a deep breath to calm all his nerves then he runs a hand through his hair. It looked as if Nathan had just gone through some sort of war flashback. He looks tired and worn out.

 

He takes a moment to lean against his car as Rachel and Chloe emerge from the woods. Rachel looks frustrated. Chloe takes the time to gently pull leaves and twigs from Rachel’s blonde locks even as she stomps back over to them.

 

Nathan pays them no mind as he pulls out a pack of cigarettes, “How about that smoke?”

 

And he offers one to Max.

 

Max just gives a shake of her head. Everything that had just happened was still racing through her thoughts and while a breather would be nice, she had her girlfriends here with her this time.

 

Nathan gives a shrug in reply and opens the passenger side door of his car as he fishes out a lightly. He takes a seat, his legs hanging out of the car as he leans against the center console, lighting his cigarette.

 

Max’s attention then turns to Chloe and Rachel as Nathan blows out a large cloud of smoke out of his nose.

 

Rachel pauses before them. She takes a moment to calm down and run a hand through blonde locks as she brushes them from her face. The anger she held before is gone in a second. Her demure returns to normal as soon as her eyes become fully green again, “She got away.”

 

Chloe brushes Rachel’s back off then turns to Max. A scowl threatens to take over her features, “What the fuck was that, Max?”

 

Max leans against Rachel’s car and winces slightly. Pain lingers at the top of her back where she slammed into the car.

 

_Welp, that's going to bruise._

 

Then she takes in Chloe’s question.

 

Nathan sits up at that and leans out of his car, “Calm your tits, Price. It was my idea.”

 

Chloe frowns. Max can tell she doesn't seem to take this news any better, “So you put Max in huge fucking danger? To do what? Call her a fucking cunt?”

 

Max frowns in turn at that.

 

Rachel then puts an arm on Chloe’s shoulder, “Clam down, Chloe.”

 

Chloe crosses her arms.

 

Nathan blows out smoke, “I didn't 'call her a fucking cunt.’ I just wanted to…” He hesitates, “...talk.”

 

Rachel turns to Nathan and raises an eyebrow. As much as Max wanted to say Rachel was on Nathan’s side, she can tell by the way her shoulders are tense like Chloe’s, that she was just as angry. Rachel was more in likely trying her best to keep it down for all their sakes.

 

“Talk? Really?” Rachel tries her best to keep the bite out her tone but Max picks it up and by the way Nathan flinches, he picks up on it too.

 

He looks down and huffs. Then he takes a deep breath, “At least we aren't dead.”

 

Chloe growls out, “But that bitch could have hurt you guys and if Max got hurt because of you, I'd make sure to kick your ass, Prescock.”

 

Max sighs at this display.

 

Part of this was Max’s fault too. There was no telling if Kathie was going to try to kill them, but instead, they did what they did and came out alive. Max counted her and Nathan lucky.

 

But, maybe it was Maxine talking, Max was glad Nathan had the chance to talk to her.

 

“Guys, leave him be.”

 

Both Chloe and Rachel look at Max. She knew she sounded tired and by the worried looks on their faces, Max realized they did too. A lot had happened in such a short amount of time. Watching Nathan cry over what he did to Kathie and watching Kathie look so stunned to hear the words “I'm sorry” come out of his mouth, left Max more than a little emotionally exhausted.

 

“I agreed to the idea and what Nathan had to say was important.”

 

Chloe raises an eyebrow but the anger had faded slightly from her features, “What was so important to have risked your life for?”

 

Nathan takes a final drag before dropped the butt of the cigarette in the gravel at his feet as he stands. He rubs his face with both hands. Halting slightly in the action when his hand touches the clean bandages still wrapped around his head and covered the left side of his face.

 

His hands then drop to his sides as he locks eyes with Chloe, “I told her how sorry I am.”

 

Chloe frowns when she looks back to Nathan but the scowl threatening to over take the frown falters, “You...what?”

 

Nathan sighs as his eye darts to Rachel, “I honestly should have said sorry to you first...I...shouldn't have helped Jefferson. God. I should have at least tried to help you, Rach. But I was too much of a pussy,” He leans against his car as he rubs his face again, breaking eye contact, “Maybe me saying this doesn't matter. Hell, if you never forgive me and tried frying my ass again, I understand a hundred percent.”

 

Rachel watches Nathan intensely as she listens. Max can't tell what's going through her head but Max could see the mask she was currently wearing crack. Chloe’s eyes dart between Rachel and Nathan.

 

The flames in Rachel’s eyes flicker before she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, “I...can't forgive you yet.”

 

Nathan gives a nod as he looks back up at Rachel again, “Okay. You don't ever have to forgive me.”

 

“That's pretty adult of you to say, Nate.” Rachel says with a half smirk as she slowly opens her eyes, the flames gone from them.

 

He shrugs and gives a scoff, “Well, I got to grow some balls at some point. Plus I should have said sorry to you a long time ago. And yeah it's only been a few days, but me saying this is well overdue...I…” He hesitates this eyes flicker to Max, “Max said she didn't know if saying sorry would help, that I have to pick my battles. I did an awful thing to you, Kathie, and everyone else I've ever hurt. And whatever it's worth, I'm going to change. I'm going to become better.”

 

Max notices how Rachel’s cheek twitches as she searches for what to say, “That...that's good to hear.”

 

Chloe rubs behind her head at that, but stays silent.

 

Nathan pushes off of his car, “Kathie seemed really hurt by my words. And honestly, there's no telling even if she believed me...she could still be a threat,” He sighs at that, “I said sorry but we didn't learn anything new.”

 

_That isn't entirely true._

 

There were a few things they learned. Kathie’s emotions are just as unstable as Rachel’s. She didn't see Max as a threat. And she ran away as soon as she saw Chloe and Rachel approaching. She saw them as threats. She also could have outright killed Nathan, but she refrained from doing so. She isn't crazy. Just overly upset. Maybe revenge hadn't been what awoke her powers.

 

“We did learn some stuff.”

 

The three of them look to Max.

 

“What'd you learn?” Rachel asks.

 

“She seems easily angered,” Max answers, “Sort of like you, Rach. I'm not sure if that's good or bad.”

 

Nathan closes the passenger door of his car as he speaks, “I mean...we at least know she has some sort of weakness now.”

 

Max nods, “Nate threw her for a loop when he said sorry.”

 

Nathan leans against his car again, running a hand through his hair with a huff, “She was definitely caught off guard. But the problem is I don't know if she's still going to be a problem.”

 

Chloe then speaks, “If she is, it probably won't be for a while. She ran for the hills when Rach and I got here. She was hella frantic.”

 

Rachel looks toward the treeline with a sigh, “She had her car parked back there and took off before we ever reached the clearing.”

 

Max looks off toward the treeline as well. While Kathie had threatened to harm Nathan, she didn't inherently seem like a bad person. Max had met bad people. Jefferson was on that list somewhere and so were many people from different realities she had met and dealt with while working for the Lord. She credited herself at being good at spotting who had evil intentions over who didn't. And Kathie didn't fit the bill as “evil.”

 

Chloe sighs, “You know, I'm done hanging around this shit pit. Glad she didn't fucking kill you guys but I'm fucking done with all this power shit.”

 

Rachel nods as she moves from Chloe, “So am I.”

 

“Agreed,” Nathan says with nod, “I'm ready to get so shit faced at Vic’s.”

 

He then walks around to open the driver side of his car. Chloe pulls out a pack of cigarettes and places one between her lips. Nathan then pauses before he gets in.

 

He leans his arms against the roof, ”Hey, before I go, Vic says you guys are welcome to come to her party this Saturday. She really wants to meet Max.”

 

Chloe raises an eyebrow at that.

 

Rachel shrugs.

 

Max then speaks, “We'll be there, Nate.”

 

He grins, “Sweet.”

 

Then he climbs into his car, and after Chloe and Rachel move to stand next to Max against Rachel’s car, Nathan pulls out of the gravel lot and disappears down the road. Silence lingers in the air for a few beats before Rachel wraps Max into a bone crushing hug.

 

Max winces, pain shoots up her back as she flinches.

 

_Owe. That's going to be such a nasty bruise._

 

Chloe then frowns after she bats her pockets, “Fuck. Rach, can I borrow a lighter?”

 

Despite the pain, Max wraps Rachel in a tight hug back. Giving her a tight squeeze. She notices the smell Rachel carries. As always her hair smells of coconut and pine but there is also a lingering smell of matches.

 

Then her eyes flick to Chloe over Rachel’s shoulder, “Don’t you always have a lighter on you, Chlo? You’re like a pyro who always needs her fix of burning stuff.”

 

Chloe rolls her eyes but a smile makes her lips twitch, “Funny, Super Max. But no. Rachel blew mine up.”

 

Rachel giggles at that against Max’s shoulder.

 

Max raises an eyebrow, “How the hell did that happen?”

 

Rachel nuzzles Max’s shoulder as she speaks, “Chloe wanted to see if I could control flames other than my own. It didn’t seem like I could until you called and told us what you were about to do.”

 

“Then the lighter engulfed into flames and popped like a damn fighter cracker,” Chloe chuckles as she reaches into Rachel’s back pocket to produce a lighter. Then she lights the cigarette between her lips, “It was pretty damn cool actually.”

 

Rachel kisses Max’s cheek then pulls back slightly to look at Chloe over her shoulder, “It was, but I burnt your fingers.”

 

Chloe then shows her right hand. Her thumb, pointer, and middle finger all have rainbow colored bandaids on them, “It’s fine, babe.”

 

Rachel returns her face into Max’s shoulder as she mumbles, “But it isn’t…”

 

Chloe blows out smoke with a sigh. She doesn’t seem to have heard what Rachel said or she decides not to as she then looks to Max, “So. How’d you figure out Kathie was here? You have to rewind?”

 

“I did,” Max says as she rubs Rachel’s back who hums against her shoulder, “She surprised us by wrapping Nathan and I in vines. I went back to before it happened and asked him what he wanted to do.”

 

Chloe blows smoke out her nose, “Hmm. You guys could have just booked it.”

 

“But then we wouldn’t have learned anything, and Nate saying sorry did do a lot.”

 

Chloe shrugs, “I just...I’m pissed you went ahead and did that. At least you called, but jesus, Max.”

 

Max sighs as she lays her chin against Rachel’s shoulder who gave her a little squeeze, “You scared the shit out of us, Maxi.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Max says softly.

 

She didn’t mean to scare them. And maybe she did jump the gun a little, but it happened and she didn’t regret it.

 

“We trust you,” Chloe finally says, “but you aren’t God, Max.”

 

_“You aren’t a god, Traveler. You’re just some girl that thinks she’s stronger than the rest of us.”_

 

_“It doesn’t matter what I am or not. You’re still going six feet under.”_

 

Max shakes her head free of the memory. They were becoming more frequent and-

 

“Maxi?”

 

She looks to Rachel slightly who hums softly in her ear, “We love you, a lot, but you do need to tone it down. Please? For us?”

 

Max rubs Rachel’s back again, “Yeah,” Her voice comes out softly, “I can try.”

 

“That’s all we ask for.” Chloe says with a caring look in her eyes.

 

Max goes silent at that.

 

_Sometimes I think I don’t deserve them._

 

She sighs into Rachel’s hair as she takes in the scent in an attempt to ground herself. She focuses on the matches smell. It’s almost sweet smelling being mixed with the pine. But it really just smells like Rachel. It’s Rachel’s warmth in her arms. Rachel’s arms squeezing her. The pain throbs lightly in her back which gives her another thing to focus on.

 

She was in the present. Not the past.

 

She relaxes against Rachel. Playing with her hair idly, “Are you alright?”

 

Rachel thinks about that. While they just held each other, Chloe had begun to wander, lighting another cigarette. Smoke billowing from her lips slightly as she stands before the entrance to the barn. The doors are slightly ajar.

 

_That isn’t how Nathan left them._

 

But her attention is brought back to Rachel who speaks, “I...don’t know. Chloe and I only had a little bit of time to talk before she wanted to try fucking around with my powers.”

 

“What did you guys talk about?”

 

Rachel leans into Max slightly as Max leans against Rachel’s car as she holds Rachel against her, even as the pain in her back told her to do otherwise.

 

Rachel buries her face in Max’s chest, “Just about what happened at the diner...And...she’s not as anger with me as she was before,” Rachel clings to Max’s sweatshirt slightly, “I still feel terrible and stupid and-”

 

“Rachel,” Rachel sniffs against Max’s chest but does not move, “Rachel, look at me.”

 

Rachel peers up at Max through bleary eyes.

 

“It happened, and you regret it. That’s all that matters.”

 

Rachel laughs hollowly into Max’s chest, “That’s what Chloe said too.”

 

“We mean it.” Max says as she runs a hand through Rachel’s hair.

 

“God, I love you two so much. I can’t believe I thought I saw anything in that sleeve bag.”

 

“It's okay, Rach,” Max says as she runs her fingers through Rachel’s hair, “I mean that.”

 

“I know you do.” Rachel says softly.

 

Honestly, Max felt like she should be mad about the whole Jefferson thing but she knew how badly Rachel regretted her choices. She was learning. Plus Rachel was technically still a kid. That sounded a little weird coming from Max. Rachel wasn't that much older than her.

 

Appearance wise that is. Max was a lot older than she looked. Not that Rachel and Chloe really knew that. Max had never talked about how long she'd had her powers for, how long she'd been using them to fix her reality and do work for the Lord. Max didn't really know how old she was. She had a guess and that was about it.

 

Not that any of that mattered now. It wouldn't matter until her girlfriends asked then she would do the math.

 

Besides her age, there was another thing on her mind she was curious about.

 

“Can I ask a question about all that?”

 

Rachel is quite for a moment before speaking, “Sure.”

 

“What _did_ you see in him?”

 

Rachel sighs as she tries to find the right words, “I...he...held a different outlook on the world that I liked. Different views on what it meant to be in a relationship, and...I could hide in his shadow.”

 

Max processes this, “What do you mean?”

 

Rachel shifts from foot to foot at that, “I don't really know how to put it in words...He was an escape I could use. But I...never loved him. That was saved for you and Chlo, but I could hide everything from him. I could never hide anything from you and Chloe and that…” She squeezes Max tightly as she whispers, “...That scared me; still scares me. _A lot_.”

 

Max could understand that. It didn't make what Rachel did right at all, but it made more sense then doing it “for better grades.” Rachel was at the top of her classes. That reasoning had never added up but she was never going to push Rachel to talk about her real reason. That was on Rachel to bring up.

 

“Have you told Chloe that?”

 

“A little...No offense to Chloe, but it has always been easier to be honest with you, Maxi.”

 

“You should still tell Chloe about all this.”

 

“I know, and I promise I will. I just…” Her shoulder slump, “I still have a lot to think about.”

 

Max hums in thought.

 

Then she pauses and frowns to herself slightly.

 

“Why did you tell Chloe and I you did it for good grades?”

 

Rachel becomes stiff at that, “I...um...I-”

 

“Rach, you can take your time.”

 

Rachel relaxes at that, hugging Max tightly. Her hands pressing slightly into the bruise on Max’s back. Not on purpose. Max knew that. There was no way Rachel knew about it. It wasn't like her and Chloe had seen how hard Max slammed into Rachel’s car.

 

But Rachel picks up at the wince Max gives. She pulls back slightly, “I-sorry. Did I-”

 

“Calm down. Deep breaths, Rach.”

 

Rachel sighs, releasing the tension in her shoulders, “I...am afraid of the truth.”

 

“How so?” Max asks gently as she runs a hand through Rachel’s hair again.

 

“I'm so open with you guys. I can just...let go, and I've never met anyone else I could do that with. Not even my own parents.”

 

Max kisses Rachel’s temple lightly as she lingers there, burying her nose in Rachel’s hair as she closes her eyes, “Have you told Chloe you lied?”

 

Rachel squirms at that but answers, “Yeah...I did. She's a bit upset about it. But I'm pretty sure she knew from the beginning I was bluffing…”

 

Chloe then breaks the moment, “That hell bunker is trash. You didn't tell us you and Prescott destroyed the place.”

 

Max opens her eyes and purses her lips at that as she eyes Chloe who pockets the lighter she took from Rachel, “We didn't destroy the place and it's supposed to be locked up.”

 

Chloe blinks, “Well, it ain't and it looks like a tor-Oooooh,” Chloe seems to realize something, “I'm guessing Kathie did that.”

 

Max huffs. She was sick of all this Kathie this, Kathie that stuff.

 

“Great. I'll have to let Nate know but I really want a shower and a nap. God, I could sleep for ten years.”

 

Chloe smirks, “You could probably do that if you froze time.”

 

Max snorts, “No way. I can only hold it for a few hours straight without blood pouring out of my nose.”

 

Rachel pulls away from Max fully, “That's pretty badass.”

 

“Hella badass.” Chloe adds.

 

Max rolls her eyes, “I'm ready to leave.”

 

Chloe taps her chin in thought, “We could go to mine. Step-dick and mom aren't home.”

 

“My parents aren't home either,” Then Rachel adds with a smirk, “And my shower is a lot nicer than Chloe’s.”

 

“Let's go to Rachel’s. I do kinda miss that shower.” Max says with a bright smile.


	19. Drinking And Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathie runs away with her tail between legs.
> 
> Running right behind her are all her emotions that she tries her best to ignore after hearing Nathan say sorry.
> 
> So she goes to her wife's bar to unwind.
> 
> Which sort of works?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya!
> 
> Happy belated 4th for us filthy Americans!
> 
> Feels like ages since I've posted lol. But here's somewhat of a special chapter. Originally I wasn't going to write a chapter for Kathie but with everything I have planned, it seemed very fitting. As the plot rolls into Arc 2, y'all will be seeing more Kathie chapters. My little sister and I are having fun building her character together and hope y'all like this little look into Kathie's head.
> 
> Always. Posting might be a bit all over the place this coming month as I'm doing Camp NaNo. I'm writing a story that takes place twenty years after ANRWAH staring Maxine as she gets her own body and reality. I'll be posting updates about it on my Tumblr, writemeaboi, if any of you are interested.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy and have an awesome day!!! :D

Kathie isn't too sure where she was driving to. Just away. Away from that barn. Away from the Prescott boy. Away from all the emotions that boy filled her mind with. The problem with that, however, was the fact that those emotions were chasing after her. Like predator to prey. She knew sooner or later she would be caught then there was no stopping the onslaught of rage and pity that would no doubt hit her soon enough.

 

She could only hold it in for so long and angry driving to nowhere wasn't going to help her in the slightest. Thinking about all that had happened might help but she could barely wrap her head around all the feelings she couldn't run away from. Her mind was a mess of thoughts and feelings that hardly made sense.

 

But there was one thing that stood out above all the nonsense:

 

Nathan Prescott said sorry to her.

 

How she was to take that was where she was lost. Part of her wanted it to be because he was scared of her. That he was trying to find an easy way out of the situation she put him in. But the other part of her had heard his words, had seen him cry. This part believed he was being truthful. That Nathan was fully ashamed of what he had let happen.

 

That sentiment caused confliction to plague her mind. His apology made it feel like everything she had worked so hard toward, was all for naught. That him being sorry meant her reckoning she rightly felt he deserved, would be unjustly thrust on to someone who regret what he did.

 

The torture she had planned to force onto him, now felt all wrong. At least with his apology, she would have one less problem to worry about. Sean Prescott. There was no telling what the man would do to her once he found out she had been hunting down his son for a while now. He ran Arcadia Bay. He disliked her already. There had been many cases where she had been hired to take that incredibly rich man head on. And had won many times while staring down the Devil and laughing.

 

But her safety had never mattered as much as her revenge did. She doubted any of his men could ever lay a hand on her anyways. She had found that people who had powers were incredibly rare. Though, for some reason Arcadia Bay was chalk full of them.

 

Honking sounded from her right as a car pulled out in front of her. She slams on the breaks which causes her to bounce in her seat as her car screeches to a halt mere inches from the other car’s bumper. Once settled she glares through the back window of the car. A man sits in the driver seat and had twisted his body around to flip her off and shout angrily at her.

 

But she doesn't even hear the words as the idea of him yelling at her for something he did, makes her stomach boil. She can feel the rage build up in her gut. Her arms tense as she squeezes the steering wheel. The rubber of the steering wheel squeaks under the pressure she applies.

 

Then she closes her eyes and lets go of the steering wheel. She brings her hands up to rub her face. She really needed to calm down. She didn't want this to turn into another dock accident. She hadn't meant to kill those men. She hadn't meant to destroy the dock. But she had lost so much control. She had just become a revenge filled beast.

_ That isn't ever going to happen again. _

She sighs as his words now reach her ears as they were no longer pounding. The rage in her stomach subsided slightly. At least to the point where she felt in control again.

“Hello? Earth to bitch! You almost fucking hit me!”

She lets her hands fall into her lap as she opens her eyes and calmly replies, “My apologies, sir.”

He blinks seemingly surprised. She takes that reaction in. It reminds her of what went down mere moments ago with Nathan. How caught off guard she was to hear him say sorry.

“I...just watch where you're going.”

With that he turns back in his seat and begins driving once more. She gives him some leeway then she too begins driving again. Drumming her fingers against the steering wheel in thought. It was the man’s fault but there was no point in losing her cool not when if she did she knew she would have another episode like at the docks.

She had almost lost control while listening to Nathan sob. She had a little bit. All while the mousy haired one watched.

She could see how that girl wanted to help Nathan but just watched with a sense of coldness in her eyes. Then the way she caught him. She was prepared and knew what she was doing. It was almost like she had a sense of what Kathie was about to do. Like she was one step ahead.

She was a good driver that's for sure. There was no way Kathie was going to lay a finger on Nathan with her around. Then again, the mousy haired one seemed normal enough. Maybe just some sort of hired hand, despite her appearance. She did have the eyes of a calculated killer.

Rachel Amber on the other hand was a whole nother story. How she could help someone who brought her to that hell hole of a bunker was beyond her. But she knew Rachel’s flames were not to be messed with. Not after she crisped Jefferson.

Kathie had seen the bunker, had seen the ash pile of what was left of that wretched man, and had seen Rachel light the forest ablaze in that dream scape. Oblivion, she believed it was called. But the fact of the matter was Rachel was a wildcard as was the blue haired punk. She was pretty sure both had powers. But there was no telling what powers the blue haired one had. She had a few theories considering how her tire had magically popped during that chase while the blue haired one was staring her down.

She sighs and slumps in her seat as she stops before a stop sign.

She was thinking way too hard about all this.

_ I need a drink. _

 

She sighs as she tips her head back into the seat. A drink sounded nice but so did talking all this out.

__

_ I wonder what Felicity is up to _ .

__

Her wife would no doubt have an opinion on the matter. About what she should do about Nathan that is. Same with better ways to release her anger. Rather than bottling it all up till it exploded. 

__

Again.

__

She returns her gaze to the road then she makes a left turn as she heads deeper into Arcadia Bay’s city limits. She drives toward the more rural side of town closest to the docks. Time flies by as she drives. The landscape zooms past and soon she spots the small dive bar that was her destination.

__

The wooden sign that hangs above is newly painted as the exterior looks much cleaner than it had almost a year ago when she had returned to Arcadia Bay. Felicity had done a wonderful job at revamping the place. And despite it not being opening hours yet, it still looked rather welcoming and lively in the late afternoon light.

__

_ Never thought I’d ever see The Wolf’s Den look cutesy. _

__

She pulls into the mostly empty parking lot. Her wife’s mini van was parked closest to the bar, next to the only hanicapped parking spot within the small parking area. Kathie had offered to get permits to be able to expand the parking lot, but her wife had said that would take away from the quient feeling the bar held. Which Kathie could understand.

__

She puts her sport’s car in park next to her wife’s vehicle. Preferably she would have been driving her SUV but that was in the shop after what happened last night. She sighs at that as she climbs from her car after pocketing her keys.

__

After closing the door and locking her car, she quickly checks her phone. There were a few missed calls from the office. Three to be exact. More in likely her secretary wondering where she had disappeared off to after she had him take her vehicle to the shop. Luckily he didn’t ask many questions and the SUV hadn’t been totalled. Which was a surprise considering she had hit a tree.

__

_ All thanks to blue hair. _

__

She rolls her eyes as she leans against her car for a moment. She pulled up the notes app on her phone and made a quick reminder to herself to find out who the mousy haired brunette and blue haired girl were. The more she knew, the better off she would be in the long run. Then she shot a quick text to Felicity.

__

**Kathie:** I’m coming through the back way.

__

Then she tips her head back to stare up at the rolling clouds. Her eyes drifted to follow the skyline toward the direction of the docks. Thick black clouds were moving in from the bay. She couldn’t remember if the forecast had said if it was going to rain.

__

_ It doesn’t matter. _

__

She thinks with a shake of her head just as her phone buzzed in her hand. She looked back at it and quickly unlocked it as she read the message she got back.

__

**Wifey:** k. meet in my office or…?

 

**Kathie:** Office. And bring a bottle of brandy.

**Wifey:** something happen???

**Kathie:** A lot. We can talk in the office.

**Wifey:** was it you know who?

**Kathie:** We can talk when I get there.

**Wifey:** i’ll take that as a yes. i’ll bring the strong stuff

She gives a sigh and begins to walk as she texts.

**Kathie:** Thank you.

After sending that, she pockets her phone and strides through the parking lot toward the back of The Wolf’s Den. Even if the back wasn’t a place most patrons would find themselves, unless they got thrown out, it was still just as immaculate as the rest of the exterior. The back door however looked rather out of place within the neat brickwork. The large rusty, iron door had yet to be replaced. Then again Felicity had ruled it gave the place “character.” Even if it got stuck all the time. And Kathie always complained about it.

She opens the door and slips past. Making sure to close it behind her. Now she stood in the bar’s small kitchen area. While she didn't mind saying a quick hello to the people who usually ran the kitchen, she doesn't take the time this time around. She was too stressed as she briskly strides through it. However she was happy to find it empty anyways. It seemed it was even too early to be prep time.

Past the kitchen she comes across a short hallway that branched two ways. One was to the main bar area as this corridor contained the bathrooms at the end of it. The other lead to her wife’s office and the employees’ break room. 

Without halting her strides, she travels down that hallway. Walking to the very end and entering Felicity’s office. Behind the mahogany desk sat a violet haired women. No longer showing her roots as Kathie had just helped her redye it about a week or so ago. It is pulled into a neat bun atop her head. Which was normally a hairstyle she only wore while she was working. 

Her freckled face holds a gentle and understanding smile as she leans back in the office chair behind the desk that sat in the middle of the back of the room. A large bookcase spans from the floor to the ceiling behind the desk. Another office chair was pulled to rest at an angle, still pointing at the desk. Kathie can tell right away that was placed there for herself. Same with the short round glass that sits beside a bottle of brandy. It had already been opened. 

The liquid stirs once Kathie slouches into the office chair and huffs as her eyes flicker to her wife, whose eyes glow a bright mint blue as the liquid flows out of the bottle straight into Kathie’s glass then her own as her wife holds up a similar looking glass.

“So...What happened?”

Kathie picks up her glass as soon as it is filled and takes a couple gulps before huffing, “What  _ didn’t _ happen would be the better question. I had everything neatly planned; everything had a back up. At least I thought everything did. But I couldn’t have been more wrong,” She takes another large gulp and swallows, “You were right about not underestimating the Prescott boy. But I didn’t expect him to be remorseful.”

Felicity raises an eyebrow at that, “What do you mean?”

“He said sorry. He fucking sobbed his eyes out and said he was sorry for not helping, for not-” Her voice catches as she briefly stares into her glass, “...I don’t know what the fuck he was thinking or who he thinks he is, but I...I know he was being truthfully rather than doing it out of fear. And that makes me so fucking angry.”

Her wife gives her an understanding look, “Honey…”

“I’d feel awful if I forced him through what I was going to before. Plus it doesn’t seem to be very possible with the company he keeps anyways,” She finishes what is in her glass which is immediately refilled, “His driver is insanely skilled then Rachel Amber and her blue haired punk girlfriend always seem to tag along. I have a hunch all three of them might be in a relationship.”

“Aww, that’s cute.”

Kathie groans, “Ugh. This isn’t the time to swoon.”

“I’m not swooning. I just find it rather cute those teenage girls seem to be open about being poly. Young love, am I right?”

Kathie rolls her eyes, “Anyways, the brunette, the driver...I just can’t figure out her deal. She caught Prescott like it was nothing. Her two girlfriends seem to have powers but she doesn’t. However, she is more prepared than they are. Then her eyes…” Kathie takes a tentative sip, “Dead. Worse than any PTSD ridden soldier I’ve ever met.”

Felicity's eyebrows come together at that, “What could have caused that at her age?”

“Any number of things really,” Kathie shrugs, “but none of those would explain the skill set she seems to have. Almost military in nature.”

Her wife scratches her chin in thought, “Have you tried searching her up on anything yet?”

“No. But I had planned to later.”

Felicity scoffs, “Yeah right. You’re just going to get absorbed in Prescott stuff again.”

“Well, who the hell can blame me,” Kathie says as she sets her glass down and leans back into the office chair, leaning her head back as she stares up at the ceiling, “Nathan Joshua Prescott is an enigma. Which makes no  _ fucking sense _ . His face is everywhere and his father throws him around to the press like a ragdoll. I thought he was just another one of those spoiled rich kids. But-”

“Is this the ‘blue hair punk?’”

Kathie blinks as Felicity spins her laptop around and points to the screen. On it shows a photo of the blue haired one, Rachel, and the mousy haired one grouped together in a selfie as the Seattle skyline serves as their background. It was indeed the girls Kathie had been dealing with the past few days.

Her wife smiles and turns the computer back toward herself, “I'll take it by the look on your face that it is. Her name is Chloe Price. Born and raised in Arcadia Bay. It seems she's quite the troublemaker. In a relationship with Rachel Amber and Max Caulfield, who are the other two in that photo.”

Kathie settles in her seat and crosses her arms.

“Oh don't give me that look. I'm the one who found you so much info on Nathan in the first place. Plus with Rachel’s name it was easy to find the other two through her Facebook. Chloe's Facebook is rather colorful. She does a lot of unlawful things, and Max’s-” She pauses, “Woah. These photos are fucking amazing.”

Kathie stands and walks around the desk at that. She stops to loom over her wife as she crosses her arms and looks over the laptop screen just as Felicity clicks on a photo.

“Wow…” Her wife says a bit breathlessly.

The photo is from the back where an elderly same sex couple sit on a bench over looking a cliff. The sun setting in front of them as they lean into each other, holding hands. The photo is taken from a slightly raised position so you can see over the cliff. But not raised enough so they are out of frame at all. Arcadia Bay lays off to the left. Kathie recognizes the spot right away. This was taken at the lighthouse.

“That's fucking breath taking. I wonder if she'd do birthday parties or weddings.”

Kathie snorts at that, “Really? You're thinking of hiring her even though I told you she's probably a stone cold killer?”

“You overreact way too much. I bet you she's a sweetheart and you just activated her fight or flight response when you tried kidnapping Nathan.”

Kathie rolls her eyes as her wife continues to look through the photos. “Oooing” and “aahing” as she looks through Max’s gallery. She had to admit that Max did have a great eye and fantastic skill. But none of her posts gave any indication of the look Kathie had seen. Even in her selfies. She looked happy. Content even. Granted almost all her selfies were with Chloe and Rachel. But now that Kathie had her and Chloe’s name, she could do a more in-depth search of them in the records at her office.

“You know, Gale and Phy are getting married this summer and I'm thinking Max could take gorgeous pictures of them. I wonder how much she would charge hourly.”

 

“Can we stay on track? I love you and all but damn.”

 

Felicity rolls her eyes, “Whatever. She could take wonderful pictures of your nephew and know it.”

 

Kathie sighs and gives a shake of her head, “Anyways, what am I supposed to do about Nathan?”

 

Her wife looks up to her at that, “We're still on that?”

 

“We never moved off of it.”

 

“Well,” Felicity closes her laptop, “You could always torment him other ways.”

 

Kathie blinks then it slowly dawns on her that her wife was right. She had so many resources at her fingertips that she could easily teach him a lesson in a less extreme way then she had planned. He was sorry, but that didn't excuse what he did. She believed wholeheartedly that he needed to learn his lesson.

 

So she was going to teach it to him.

 

“You got a plan?” Her wife asks with a smile on her face.

 

A smirk stretches across her face, “I can think of a few things but we'll see.”

 

“Ooo. I love surprises.”

 

Kathie kisses the top of Felicity's head, “I know you do.”

 

“So is that settled now?”

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

“Well...we're out of dog food for Ferdinand. Could you pick some up after your done talking with James? Oh and some milk. I still want to make your nephew a cake.”

 

Kathie gives a soft, gentle smile, “Of course.”

 

“Thanks, babe.” Felicity tips her head back and Kathie gives her a soft peck on the lips.

 

Then she returns to her seat in front of the desk, dragging her wife’s lap top with her. She opens it then she begins to look through Max’s and Chloe’s Facebook pages.

 

Felicity stands, “Tell me when you're about to head out because I would love if you could take Ferdinand with you.”

 

She looks up and raises an eyebrow at her wife who walks toward the door, “You brought him to the bar? Where is he?”

 

“Kristy and Ben are outside playing fetch with him.”

 

Kathie laughs and shakes her head as she turns back to the laptop, “Of course they are.”

 

“Those two love him so much. But James won't mind if he's with you will he?”

 

“I wouldn't care even if he did. Plus Rose loves him. So he'll have to suck it up.”

 

Felicity laughs, “True. That woman is just so sweet.”

 

Kathie waves a hand behind her, “Go do your thing. Ferdinand can stay in here with me while I work.”

 

“Alright, babe. Love you.”

 

“Love you too. Always.”

 

“And forever.”

 

Felicity’s arms wrap around her and they share a brief kiss before she leaves Kathie to her information scavenging. The more she had on Max and Chloe, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. Feel free to ask questions about my new project :P


	20. Hell Is Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio head to the Amber household for some downtime.
> 
> Rachel and Chloe have a short heart to heart.
> 
> Chloe asks about Max's scars.
> 
> Rose interrupts the moment.
> 
> The three try to relax and have lunch, but things are always complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya!
> 
> This takes place roughly during the same time as last chapter. I really enjoyed writing this chapter as it does a good job at setting a lot of things up.
> 
> Also a heads up for slight sexual content.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and like always have a lovely day!

The three of them separated once that was decided. Max drives Rachel’s car, leading the way from the barn while Chloe and Rachel return to Chloe’s beat up pickup.

 

Once the two enter the cab, it's silent for a few minutes till Rachel turns the radio on once Chloe begins to follow behind Max. Chloe drums her fingers against the steering wheel to the beat as she becomes lost in thought. Everything that had happened was still very fresh. It was hard to wrap her head around the fact that Nathan really was sorry.

 

_Is he actually sorry?_

 

But that thought is thrown away almost as soon as it enters her head. He had looked so broken when her and Rachel had arrived. Plus there was everything he had said to Rachel.

 

_Maybe Nathan has a heart after all._

 

That thought lingers a lot longer than the other one. For as long as she'd known Nathan, she uses that term very loosely, he had always been one to close all his feelings away. So the fact that he had really grown a pair and said sorry to Kathie _and_ Rachel was something else to Chloe.

 

She guessed that was Max’s influence. Max did always know what to say and how to help others. Their girlfriend was special. In way more ways than Chloe could ever put together in the form of a list.

 

Rachel’s gentle singing breaks her from her own head as a gentle sounding tune plays through the speakers. No doubt an indie song.

 

Chloe can't help but chuckle to herself.

 

_Max is a good-bad influence on us._

 

Rachel then leans into her. Her eyes dart to Rachel briefly to see the blonde smiling to her as she sings, resting her head on Chloe’s shoulder. She smiles back before she switches her attention back to the road.

 

Even with the whole Jeffershit thing, Chloe still loved the hell out of Rachel. She had always been a shining beacon in her once shitty life. Even if she was a little angry with her, that didn't mean she loved Rachel any less.

 

As the song faded out, Rachel speaks, “Babe?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I know that look. Whatcha thinking about?”

 

Chloe taps the steering wheel with her bandaged fingers as she thinks about everything that’s on her mind, “I’ve never seen Nathan look so remorseful. Like the dude is normally just angry, that’s like his default setting.”

 

Rachel giggles at that.

 

Chloe continues, “But the fact he risked everything to say sorry to crook nose, and what he said to you…” She trails off slightly then gives a sigh, “Plus all the stuff we talked about with Jeffershit.”

 

Rachel stares out of the windshield as Chloe takes a turn, following Max still, “What Nathan said surprised me too. He’s matured in such a short amount of time.”

 

“I mean, I’m glad he grew enough of a pair to really reflect on what he did.”

 

“Me too.”

 

There is pause before Chloe speaks again, “I’m still mad at you.”

 

Rachel sighs at that, “I figured. What I-”

 

“Wait.”

 

Rachel stops talking.

 

“I might be mad but that doesn’t mean I love you any less. I just felt like I needed to get that off my chest.”

 

“Chloe…”

 

“I’m sure Max said that too, right?”

 

“Yeah. I...told her a bit about what we talked about how-how I didn't do it for grades…”

 

Chloe takes another turn, “And?”

 

“She’s really supportive like always.” Rachel says with a bit of a sad smile.

 

“That’s our Maxi for ya.”

 

Rachel laughs softly at that, “You guys are too good to me.”

 

“We love you. You huge dork.”

 

Rachel hugs Chloe, kissing her cheek with so much love put into such a simple action, “I love you so much. You and Max.”

 

Chloe turns and gives Rachel a quick peck on the lips before looking back to the road to make another turn, “You better.” She says with a smirk.

 

Rachel doesn’t let go of Chloe as they drive through the richer side of Arcadia Bay. They sing along to what plays on the radio and Rachel teases Chloe whenever she messes up a lyric. Even if it was just the two of them and they had things to work through, a break was needed. They had talked a lot about everything as is.

 

About Jeffershit.

 

About what happened in the Dark Room.

 

About the fight.

 

However something had been bothering Chloe for awhile. Which led to the whole thing with her lighter blowing up. She couldn’t help but be curious about their powers. Granted that was more of a conversation to be had with Max involved.

 

_Maybe with Rach’s parents out of town we can fuck around with her powers._

 

Max’s powers had always fascinated her but the little hipster had always been against “doing party tricks.” But the fact that Rachel had powers meant they could really fuck around. Sure she can’t help but think about how Max would scowl them like children but it would so be worth it.

 

They soon pull in behind Max who parks in Rachel’s driveway. Chloe is careful to be slow as she parks next to Rachel’s car. There had been many times where Chloe had bumped Rachel’s father’s car. For the longest time she hadn’t been aloud to park in their driveway if the DA was home. Which had always led Rachel talking Chloe into doing it anyways.

 

It wasn’t like either of them much cared for James Amber anyways. Not after the whole thing with Sera, Rachel’s bio mom. Rachel never held anything against Rose so neither had Chloe. Rachel’s stepmother had always been a sweetheart to Rachel and her girlfriends. She always gushed over Max and Chloe whenever they visited. Not that they did that often. The tension between and Rachel and James was always very present anytime the two were in the same room as the other. Chloe knew he wasn’t very keen on the fact that Sera and Rachel talked quite a lot.

 

Max had told them it was because he was uncomfortable with that fact. Rachel had gotten mad at that since Max had always known too much it seemed sometimes. She had always been open to them about that. But Rachel had never truly believed Max had time powers till now. That was one of the first time Rachel had ever yelled at Max. Max took it like a champ. The yelled hadn’t even fazed her which had disturbed Chloe more than the yelling had.

 

Rachel turns the radio off then climbs out of the truck after pulling from Chloe, “Stuck in your head again, babe?”

 

Chloe puts the truck in park then turns it off. She pockets her keys as she climbs out, “A little bit. It’s just been a while since the three of us have all been here.”

 

She walks around the front of her truck just as Max climbs out and gives a stretch.

 

She flinches, “Fuck my back.”

 

“You okay, Maximillion?”

 

Max stretches again and rubs the top of her back, “Yeah. Just hit Rach’s car when I caught Nathan.”

 

Rachel raises an eyebrow at that, “How did _you_ catch Nathan?”

 

Max shrugs, “Luck?”

 

Chloe laughs at that as the two follow Rachel who leads the way up the porch and into the house after she unlocks the door.

 

She flings it open and gestures dramatically inside with both arms, “Welcome to home sweet hell.”

 

Max enters first, followed by Chloe who half expects to find Rose cooking in the kitchen even though Rachel had said her parents weren’t home. Rose had always been a stay at home parent. It was odd to hear that she wasn’t at home, much less out with her husband.

 

Rachel kicks off her shoes next to the door as Max takes the time to straight hers then Rachel’s as well as Chloe’s boots as she kicks them off toward the door a bit haphazardly. Max grumbles at that but straightens them next to her and Rachel's shoes without a word. Then the three of them bound up the stairs, giggling as they enter Rachel’s room.

 

It is much more tidy then Chloe’s room ever was or could be if Chloe was being honest. Posters cover the walls like Chloe’s room. It didn’t look any different since the last time Chloe had been here. It was still Rachel’s room.

 

Max wastes no time however in picking up a rucksack next to the door.

 

“All your clothes in there are clean, Max. Mom was very happy to wash them for you.” Rachel says as she takes a seat on her bed.

 

“Thanks,” Max says with smile, “Well, I’m going to take a shower,” She then smirks, “Any of you fine ladies like to join me?”

 

Rachel flops back on the bed and yawns, “Nah, I think I’m going to nap. Today has been tiring already,” Then Rachel props herself up on her elbows, “I’m sure Chloe would love to though.”

 

Chloe gives a smug look, “You know it. Plus I feel so gross since being at the Two Whales.”

 

Rachel then gestures toward the dresser with a lazy swing of her leg, “You’re bag is by the dresser, babe. Mom washed your clothes too.”

 

“Sweet.” Chloe says as she moves to grab her duffle bag as Max stands by the door with her bag in her arms.

 

Rachel flops back down on the bed, “You can holler if you need anything. I’ll keep the door open.”

 

Chloe strides over to Rachel and gives her a gentle kiss that she sits up slightly to meet, “We won’t take too long.”

 

“That depends on if Chloe gets handsy.” Max says teasingly.

 

Rachel laughs at that as Chloe pulls away and gives Max a pout, “How mean.”

 

Max then blows Rachel a kiss and turns to leave, “Come on, slowpoke.”

 

Chloe huffs.

 

Rachel sits up to kiss Chloe’s nose, “Take as long as you want. I know how jelly you are of my shower too and my parents aren’t home.” She gives a teasing smirk at that.

 

Chloe rolls her eyes as she pulls away.

 

With that Chloe leaves Rachel’s bedroom and joins Max in the bathroom across the hall from the bedroom. What greets her surprises her a bit as she closes the door. Max stands with her back to the door, shirt and bra already off. They lay on top of her bag that sits on top of the wash bowl as well as the gun she had taken with her. But that isn’t what makes Chloe’s eyes go wide. It’s the huge bruise that is black and blue, and stretches from the middle of Max’s back up to the nape of her neck. Max’s back is also covered in scars but those Chloe had seen before and there weren’t any new ones. Her skin was a host to both small and large scars. Most of them however are slightly overlapped by the burise.

 

Max had never given a straight answer to how she got them. It was always something about how they were scars on her soul. Which had made Rachel worry the most when Max had first told them that.

 

Chloe then clears her throat as Max bends slightly to remove her jeans. She peaks over her shoulder slightly, “You don’t have to clear your throat, dumby.”

 

“Thought it’d be a little more gentlemanly then scaring the shit out of you.” Chloe says as she sets her bag on the floor and begins to undress as well.

 

Max giggles at that, “And what made you stop from giving me a heart attack this time?”

 

Chloe opens her mouth then realizes she doesn’t really have much of a valid excuse for her staring.

 

“Well, sorry if I couldn't help but stare.” Chloe babbles out a bit.

 

Max places her jeans and underwear folded neatly upon the washbowl then she turns to Chloe who's face blossoms different shades of red from her cheeks all the way to the tips of her ears.

 

Max smirks as she says in a teasing tone, “You cleared your throat because you were embarrassed.”

 

Chloe’s face only becomes redder having been called out, “No. I was just being polite.”

 

“Yeah right.” Max says with a roll of the eyes as she sets two towels to the side for her and Chloe.

 

“Okay,” Chloe concedes, “I was a little caught off guard.”

 

“By me being naked?” Max asks with a chuckle.

 

“Pfft, you wish. I just didn't expect to see such a big bruise.”

 

Max’s eyebrows come together at that as she turns so her back faces the wall length mirror as she looks over her shoulder, “Oh shit. That looks a lot worse than I thought it would.”

 

Chloe sheds her clothes and drops them onto her bag a bit carelessly, “It looks like it hurts a lot.”

 

Max shrugs at that as she reaches to poke it slightly only to flinch, “As long as I don't put pressure on it, it kinda just throbs a little and that's about it.”

 

Chloe slowly approaches as she too looks the bruise over in the mirror.

 

“Well, when I'm washing your back I'll be _extra_ careful.” Chloe says as she slides open the milky glass panel to enter the shower first.

 

Max soon follows, closing the door behind her as she teases, “How thoughtful of you.”

 

Chloe wastes no time in wrapping her arms around Max’s middle and delivering soft kisses to her shoulder. Max leans into the affections. They stay like that for a few moments before Max pulls away slightly to turn the shower on. The water is cool against Chloe’s skin but it soon warms up. Max sighs softly at that and moves back into Chloe’s embrace as she adjusts the water to a temperature they both like.

 

Then Chloe gets lost in thought as her and Max wash each other, exchanging soft kisses and lingering touches.

 

In the beginning stages of their relationship Chloe would have worried that they were leaving Rachel out. But as the three grew closer as both friends and partners, Chloe realized that the most important thing was that they all loved each other and that communication is their best friend. They had to talk to each other and that jealousy is for chumps. Chloe might be possessive, as was Rachel, but that was something they could talk out, and had talked out. They trusted each other and while Chloe’s trust for Rachel was a little tainted it wasn’t gone. Rachel did dumb things. They all did. Chloe wasn’t going to lie, her list of dumb things was probably longer than Rachel’s.

 

Max had passed her a washcloth to clean her back. Chloe was careful to be gentle as she passed over the bruise. She took her time washing the damaged skin of Max’s back, tracing every scar with her eyes. One of them had always stuck out to her amongst all the others. It was a thick scar that started at the top of Max’s right shoulder and splinted slightly at the small of Max’s back. It was overlapped by a series of smaller scars. It was also the most faded. It looked to be the oldest.

 

Chloe can’t help herself. She changes the washcloth to be held in her left hand as with her right hand she gently traces the scar with her pointer and middle finger. Max releases a shaky sigh at Chloe’s action, pressing her back slightly into Chloe’s hand.

 

Chloe kisses the nap of Max’s neck, right above where the bruise begins, “How’d you get this one, Maxi?” She asks in a half whisper.

 

Max is quite for a moment. Chloe tilts her head to peek at Max’s face. Her eyes are closed, head tipped back a fraction of an inch as her lips are parted ever so slightly.

 

_God, Max is so beautiful._

 

“I got it in Oblivion.” Max whispers as Chloe’s hand moves up her back as she traces the scar again.

 

“What happened?” Chloe asks against Max’s skin, kissing the top of the scar on Max’s shoulder as she speaks. She also takes the time to place the washcloth she was using on the plastic wall rack that hung in the shower.

 

Max’s shoulders tense up then relax as Chloe begins to trail kisses down the scarred tissue.

 

“It was the third time I had ever entered Oblivion,” Max begins in a hoarse voice, “I was still learning the ropes so I didn’t know the dangers of exploring by myself. So I stepped onto the highway…”

 

Chloe listens intently as she kisses as far down Max’s back as she can before she has to drop to her knees. Then she begins her way back up. Littering kisses across a number of other smaller scars as she moves along the path of the larger one Max was talking about.

 

“I got attacked by an Ancient One, a Dead One that’s been on the highway for so long they lose all sense of their former self. They tried to possess my body-”

 

Max lets out a gasp as Chloe had gently bit into Max’s skin, right below her right shoulder, where the scar began. Chloe’s hands had also found their home on Max’s hips, pulling Max flush against her.

 

“I thought I was telling you a story,” Max says breathlessly, “You’re the one that asked.”

 

Chloe kisses the mark she left with a hum. That was true but Chloe honestly couldn’t help herself. Max was always so confident, so well put together naturally unlike her and Rachel who put up a show. Chloe couldn’t help but like to throw her badass girlfriend for a loop.

 

_Plus all these scars are really hot._

 

“I’m still listening,” Chloe says with a smug look as she kisses Max’s shoulder again then trails her kisses across the wet skin to her neck.

Max tilts her head to the side as she bites her bottom lip, “Are you?”

Her hands rub Max’s hips then up to her sides, giving the flesh there a gentle squeeze, “Of course.”

“Okay...If you say so.”

_That’s my Maxi._

Max did always like a good challenge no matter if the odds were against her. Chloe chalk that up to being caused by her influence, but Max had always been a fighter. Even since they were kids.

“That’s when I first met Darcey,” Max lets out a soft sigh as Chloe kisses up Max’s neck to the underside of her chin, “She pulled me off the highway and with the help of an Ancient One, she was able to save me.”

Chloe hums against Max’s chin as she nips lightly, her hands trailing up Max’s stomach ever so slowly.

Max squirms slightly, “Chloe…”

“Keep going.”

Max holds back a grunt that gets lost in her throat as Chloe’s hands brush against the underside of her chest, “Umm...That scar was also the first one I ever got.”

Chloe shifts her hips so she can push Max forward . Max stumbles slightly but catches herself against the wall right under the shower head. The warm water cascades over the two as Max leans against the wall with her forearms. She unconsciously spreads her legs as one Chloe’s hands begins to make its slow journey down Max’s body.

Max is panting now, as her legs shiver, “I...Chloe-”

“Is your story over?” Chloe asks, her own voice sounding breathless as her hand moves lower.

“Yea-Oh fuck...Chlo-”

“Rachel! Honey? Are you home?” Rose calls up the stairs.

“Yeah!” Rachel calls back, “Is dad home too?”

“No, sweetie. Just me. Your father had to stop by the office. Are Max and Chloe up there with you?”

“They are.”

“Do you girls’ want some lunch?”

“We’ll be down in a sec!”

Chloe can’t help but jump, the moment ruined as everything that was happening rushes to her brain. It also dawns on her where she is. While she had no problem with getting intimate with her girlfriends at her house, even if Joyce and David were home, getting frisky at Rachel’s while her folks were home just felt wrong.

Max whimpers when Chloe pulls away. Which Chloe can’t blame her for. She had worked her little Maxi up.

Rachel’s voice then breaks through the haze in her mind as she speaks through the door, “You two goofs done yet?”

Chloe reaches over Max and turns the water off. They had been done cleaning each other for a bit.

 

“Yeah, we just finished.” Chloe says as she steps out of the shower and grabs the towels Max set to the side for them. Max runs a hand through her hair as she still catches her breath.

 

“Get some private time in?” Chloe can just hear the smirk in Rachel’s voice.

 

“It kinda got interrupted.” Max says with a giggle as she takes the towel Chloe hands her.

 

They begin to dry off. Chloe can't help but feel a little bad for leaving Max all worked up. It wasn't her intention to start and not finish.

 

Max then kisses her cheek, “It's fine, Chlo.”

 

_Maxi is too good at reading my thoughts._

 

“I could always help.” Rachel says teasingly.

 

“Not when your two months aren't up yet.” Max says as she sticks her tongue out at the door.

 

They can hear Rachel snap her fingers, “Shoot.”

 

Chloe chuckles as she starts to get dressed after drying off. Max had already begun to get dressed. Once they are dressed, the two stuff their dirty clothes in their respective bags then toss their towels in the hamper next to the bathroom door. Chloe exits first, opening the door to find Rachel leaning against the wall across from the bathroom right next to her bedroom door.

 

She stands with her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips, “So how was the shower?”

 

Chloe walks past to set her bag down as does Max who answers, “Really nice. Your shower is _so_ much nicer than Chloe’s and the ones at Blackwell.”

 

“Damn right.”

 

Chloe rolls her eyes at that.

 

“How dare you clump my shower with Blackwell’s.”

 

Max shrugs.

 

Chloe then wraps an arm around Max’s shoulders with a smirk as they make their way out of Rachel’s room and toward the stairs, “At least with my shower you get me with it.”

 

Rachel chuckles at that.

 

Max can't help but laugh too, “You do have a point.”

 

They make their way down the stairs. Rachel passes them then leads the way into the kitchen where Rose is sorting through a few bags of groceries that sit atop the island in the kitchen. She looks up as soon as the three girls enter the small kitchenette.

 

She smiles, “Nice to see you Chloe, and it's been a long time since you've visited Max. Welcome. How long are you going to be staying?”

 

Max gives a smile back, “I'm here in Arcada till the end of next school year.”

 

“You're attending Blackwell?” Rose asks excitedly.

 

“Yeah.”

 

From there Rose began to ask Max about the impending school year and if she needs a place to stay, but Chloe had spaced the rest of the conversation out rather quickly as she leans against the island’s counter top. Her eyes drift to the dining room locking onto the dining table. The long fully wooden table taking up most of the space in the small area the Amber family normally ate their dinner. The table use to be a metal one with a glass middle till Rachel smashed it the first night Chloe had ever had dinner at their place. Tensions were overly high that night despite the rush they were both riding on after performing in the Tempest.

 

And the first kiss they had ever shared. _That_ was a night Chloe would never forget. For many reasons.

 

Rachel then elbows her with a smirk playing on her lips, “You paying attention, Chlo?”

 

Chloe’s eyes don't leave the dining room as she gives a shrug to Rachel’s question. Her mind was swirling with all the things she'd seen happen there. From Rachel smashing the table, to Rose and James getting into a fight, to Rachel yelling at Max saying how wrong she was about her dad. Chloe realized the dining room wasn't a host to the happiest of memories. Just fights and awkward dinners.

 

“Chlo?” Rachel asks softly, her voice laced with worry.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Something the matter?”

 

Chloe looks back at Rachel when that is asked. Rachel leans against the island next to Chloe her eyebrows came together as she gave Chloe a worried look. Max had begun to help Rose prepare food, the two still chatting away about life. Chloe could remember when they were kids how much of a wallflower Max was. Then come her dad’s funeral and when Max had to move, and she was like a whole other person. More confidante, more sure of herself. More badass. Recently Max had told them that was when she entered the timeline. She had been through so much by the time that occured.

 

“You ever worry about Max?” The question slips from Chloe’s lips at a whisper so Rachel is the only other to hear her.

 

The blonde stares Chloe down at that. They lock eyes. Rachel’s dart around taking in Chloe’s face as Chloe just watches, waiting for a reply.

 

“Of course I do,” She says softly, “There's still stuff about her powers she hardly talks about.”

 

“Yeah. But Max isn't jaded.”

 

“I know that. She'll talk when she's ready.” Rachel says with a sweet smile.

 

_Rach really does care so much about us…_

 

Chloe bends to kiss Rachel. A quick kiss on the lips that Rachel happily returns.

 

“Awww.”

 

Chloe turns, her cheeks turn a light pink as Rose had turned back to them to grab the chicken off of the island counter. She grins widely and Chloe can't help but rub behind her neck sheepishly. It was one thing to show affection around Joyce and David. Her mother didn't really care and it made David squirm. Rachel’s parents were different. Rose always found their affection adorable and James tried his best to hide his disgust but they could all pick it up. Max’s parents showed their support but it was rather clear they were a bit uncomfortable with the fact that Max openly loved two people.

 

“You three are just so cute,” Rose says as she turns back to Max, “I only ever see Rachel smile this much when she's around you two.”

 

Max then comments as she helps Rose wash then begin to cut up the chicken, “Well, we love your daughter very much.”

 

Rose chuckles, “I can tell. I just wish James could see it too.”

 

Rachel then turns back to watch her mother and Max work, “Speaking of dad, when's he suppose to be back?”

 

Rose hums in thought, “Not till late tonight at least. But you three are free to stay here as long as you want, even if James might think otherwise.”

 

“Thanks, mom.” Rachel smiles.

 

Rose turns to return the smile before turning her attention back to cooking, “Your welcome, darling.”

 

Chloe leans against the counter on her elbows as she watches Max and Rose cook. Rachel does the same as she leans against Chloe with a soft hum.

 

“So...how are you, Mrs. Amber?”

 

Rose chuckles at that, “You can call me Rose, Max.”

 

Max pauses at that then gives a nod, “Right. Sorry.”

 

Rose smiles to Max as she sets the strips of chicken Max cuts to the side, “No need to say sorry, sweetie. And I am quite alright. It has been very busy at the house recently, however.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Rose shakes her head, “I swear sometimes James doesn't know what a break is.”

 

Rachel giggles, “Sounds like dad.”

 

Max then asks, “What's got Mr. Amber so busy?”

 

Rose moves around Max to get to the fridge as she speaks, “An old colleague of his is planning to run for town mayor. She seems to be a nice lady compared to most of the other politicians in the bay.”

 

Chloe raises an eyebrow at that, “Who's the lady?”

 

Rose chuckles as she places a pan on the stove burner, “Didn't take you as one to be interested in politics, Chloe.”

 

Chloe shrugs, more to herself than to anyone else, “Normally I don't. Guess I'm just curious.”

 

Rose hums in thought at that, “She's an ex-DA. Her and James would butt heads all the time even when she wasn't a DA. Kathie is a sweetheart though. I think she'll make a wonderful mayor.”

 

The three of them flinch. Rachel had mentioned seeing Kathie in her father’s office for that exact reason but for some reason Chloe just didn't really think someone like Kathie Jean would ever want to run for mayor.

 

Rachel clears her throat, “Is she suppose to stop by anytime soon?”

 

“Tomorrow morning or tonight. I think. Why do you ask?”

 

Rachel gives a look like she's a deer that was just caught in the headlights. Which seems unusual for Rachel. Rose’s back is still to them so she doesn't catch the pause Rachel takes. Max does however and locks eyes with Chloe.

 

Chloe gives her a look as if to say, _you should handle this_.

 

Max gives a sigh to herself as Chloe rubs Rachel’s back, who looks to be deep in thought.

 

“I always wanted to meet her,” Max says which draws Rose’s attention to her.

 

“Really?”

 

“Well, she put the man who hurt Rach away and I always like to place names to faces.”

 

Rose beams at that, “That's so sweet. I'm sure she would love to talk about that case. Kathie has always been like James. Work. Work. Work.” She chuckles to herself at that.

 

Max chuckles too.

 

While the two talk Rachel regains her composure, “Sorry…” She whispers into Chloe’s collarbone.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Rachel says softly, “Just...I can't believe Nathan had the balls to say sorry to her. And she knows our faces. What if-”

 

“Chloe, Rachel, could you two set the table please?”

 

They both jump a little at Rose’s voice and smile as she looks at the two girls.

 

“Uh, yeah. We can.” Chloe answers.

 

With that the two move away from the counter and into the dining room. Rachel leads the way to the cupboard. Standing in the dining room put them out of ear shot from Rose and Max but that just meant Max could keep Rose busy as Chloe and Rachel could have a moment to breath.

 

The fact that Kathie could be at the Amber household basically whenever she wanted to made them very wary to the possibility of coming face to face with her. There was no telling how dangerous she was. As Max kept drilling that into their skulls. Because it was true. Just because she might have eyes on Nathan doesn't mean that she saw the trio simply as bystanders.

 

“We should go to your house tonight, Chlo.” Rachel says as she passes Chloe some plates.

 

Chloe takes the plates and places them on the table then takes the silverware Rachel hands her as the blonde sets glasses next to the plates.

 

“We should run that by Max first.”

 

Rachel looks to Chloe. She can see the hesitation in her eyes, “But what if Max wants to try and talk to her again? I don't think that's a risk we should take.”

 

Chloe rubs behind her neck at that.

 

_Rachel has a point I guess…_

 

“I don't know, Rach…”

 

Rachel sighs heavily at that, “I know Max means the best, and she has time powers and all...but that isn't an excuse to be reckless.”

 

Chloe frowns, “Max isn't reckless.”

 

“Talking to Kathie wasn't reckless?” Chloe can hear the anger in her tone, can see the flames flicker in her eyes as she grips the table cloth.

 

“Talking to Kathie was reckless but that doesn't mean we shouldn't run it by Max.”

 

Rachel’s hold on the table cloth loosens but she still keeps her hand on the table as the flames flicker faintly in her eyes, “I...you're right. I just…Max kept saying how dangerous that lady is but then went and did what she did.”

 

Chloe sighs at that and watches Rachel stare down at the table, “What she did was really stupid. I agree with that, Rach, but we're a trio.”

 

Rachel huffs, her lips purse at that, “I still think we should just leave.”

 

Chloe straightens the silverware idly. She understood how serious this was but it still felt wrong to leave Max out of it. Chloe liked to hear Max’s opinion on things they wanted to do since Max did always have a different view of things. She always thought analytically.

 

“We should leave but we should have a different reason then just Kathie’s coming if you think Max is going to say otherwise.”

 

Rachel raises an eyebrow at that, “What do you mean?”

 

“Tell her you want to leave so you don't have to run into your dad.” Chloe says with a shrug.

 

Rachel tenses at that, “You want me to lie?”

 

Chloe frowns, “No. That isn't-”

 

Rachel’s hand tightens around the table cloth again. Her green eyes are slowly engulfed in a neon blue. Chloe can't help but find the color beautiful but then she realizes what that means.

 

Chloe can see the way the light blue flames begin to form at Rachel’s finger tips. She quickly makes her way around the table, “Rach. Hey, breath. It's okay.”

 

Rachel looks to Chloe who now rubs gentle circles into her back. Her shoulders relax at that.

 

“I'm sorry that I suggested that. I didn't mean anything bad by it.”

 

Rachel lets go of the table cloth at that then her eyes dart to her hand where the blue flames flick against her palm. She squeezes her hand closed at that, putting the flame out, “Shit. I didn't mean-”

 

“I know.” Chloe says.

 

The blue fades from Rachel’s eyes as they return to their normal green color. She then exhales deeply, “I really need to learn how to control that.”

 

Chloe wraps an arm around Rachel’s middle and gives her a side hug, “We can work on it together.”

 

“Yeah. And you're right. We should see what Max wants to do.”

 

“Want to do about what?” Max asks as she enters the dining area, carrying a pan with two pot holders in either hand as she sets the pan upon the table in the center with both of the pot holders under it.

 

“We should go to Chloe’s for the night.” Rachel says.

 

Max pauses at that and looks up for her eyes to flicker between Chloe and Rachel, “For wh-oh. You don't want to run into Kathie. Makes sense. I don't really want to either after today.”

 

Rachel makes a face at that and Chloe snickers, “Told you.”

 

Rachel rolls her eyes, “Whatever. I'm glad we're on the same page.”

 

Max raises an eyebrow at that, “You think I wanted to try to talk to her again?”

 

“Bingo.” Chloe says.

 

Max scoffs, “Honestly, once was enough and that was because Nathan wanted to say sorry.”

 

Rachel releases a deep sigh, “Sorry. I can never tell what you're thinking, Maxi.”

 

Max giggles at that, “That's okay. I'm that complex.”

 

“Yeah, a complex dork.” Chloe says with a snicker.

 

Max rolls her eyes, “Lunch is served.”

 

Once Max says that Rose enters with some more bowls, “That's right. You girls can sit and I'll get everything else ready. Thank you for the help, Max. You are such a sweetheart.”

 

Max smiles, “No problem, Rose.”

 

With that the three of them sit.

 

They leave the seat at the head of the table empty for Rose as Max sits near the head of the table, Rachel across from Max, and Chloe next to Rachel.

 

Rose soon returns with a pitcher of ice water as she fills each of their glasses. Then she sets the pitcher near the head of the table after she fills her own. She sits and Chloe can't help but find it strange to see Rose sitting at the head of the table and not James, even if he wasn't present. He always made it abundantly clear that he was the man of the house. Chloe hated that “alpha male” bullshit. Her step-dick did the same thing when he first invaded her and her mother’s home. But the difference between David and James was that David was actively trying to be a decent human being. Granted it was because of something Max had said to him, but still. At least he was trying.

 

Chloe is pulled from her thoughts when Max kicks her under the table and nods at the bowl in her hand. Chloe takes it and begins to put food on her plate as everyone else does as well.

 

Soon the four of them are happily eating their lunch in peaceful silence. It isn't awkward like it normally is when James would normally sit with them. And to be truthful, Chloe was glad he wasn't here and they would be hightailing it out of here hopefully before he got home.

 

Rose then speaks, “Have any of you seen the news recently?”

 

_Always have to talk about the news, huh?_

 

Chloe keeps her eye roll to herself.

 

Max speaks, “Depends how recently.”

 

“A couple of days ago,” Rose says as she refills her glass, “The most tragic thing happened at the docks. A horrible tied came in and destroyed the docks harming a bunch of the dock hands.”

 

 _And killing four._ Chloe thinks bitterly to herself.

 

“We did hear about that,” Max comments, “It was pretty tragic.”

 

Rose gives a solemn nod at that, “They've been trying to fix the dock ever since it happened Monday evening.”

 

Max takes a big bite of chicken. Chloe guesses she does so, so she can opt out of talking. Chloe does the same. Talking about the news was always so boring but almost ever dinner Chloe had had at the Amber household, Rose _always_ talked about the news.

 

Rachel then breaks the silence, “I was wondering, mom, have I got any letters recently?”

 

Rose pauses to think about that, “Monday you did. I think they are hanging up on the fridge.”

 

“Thanks, mom. Sorry I haven't been home lately.”

 

“It's quite alright,” Rose says with a smile, “I know you're with Chloe and now with Max, and I have lots of faith they take great care of you.”

 

Rachel smiles back at that, “They do.”

 

If Chloe didn't at least check in with her mom once in a while she would always receive a firm scolding then angry kisses. Rose was so trusting of Rachel. And Rachel normally avoided her house like the plague. But neither of her parents questioned it. Well, Sera had but that was a whole another can of worms.

 

“I've been meaning to ask,” Rose starts tentatively, “How's Sera been? It's been almost a year since she last stopped by the house.”

 

Rachel sighs.

 

Chloe and Max had heard this story. James had turned Sera away when he had answered the door instead of Rose or Rachel. Apparently he had been rather harsh to her. Rachel had been so angry that day. Chloe can't help but imagine how different that day would have been if Rachel had had fire powers like she did now. It seemed as if the powers played with her emotions. She more likely would have turned a lot of people into ash that day.

 

Rachel pushes her food around her plate as she speaks, “She's alright. She finally got an apartment in Portland like she wanted and a steady job.”

 

Rose beams at that, “That's wonderful to hear. You know, she is always welcome here.”

 

“Dad doesn't seem to think so…” Rachel mumbles.

 

Rose takes a moment to process that before she sighs, “I see. I don't understand his problem with her. She's been clean for years and she's been so lovely to you.”

 

Rachel gives a shrug, “I don't know either.”

 

Chloe pats Rachel’s thigh at that. Her hand then grips Chloe’s under the table to let Chloe know she appreciates the support.

 

Rose finishes what is on her plate then sets her silverware down as she then stands, “You can let Sera know that if she ever needs anything, I will gladly lend a hand.”

 

“That's very sweet of you, mom.”

 

“She's as much your mother as I am. As much as James wants to deny it.”

 

With that being said, Rose begins to pick up their plates after she asks if they are finished. Which they let her know they are. After thanking her for lunch, helping Rose pick up, and grabbing Rachel’s letters off the fridge, the three hurry up the stairs and into Rachel’s room.

 

Max flops onto the bed first, “She always makes meals so heavy.”

 

Rachel closes the door and locks it. Then she leans against it, “I don't think she ever means to. Dad just always does that too.”

 

Chloe sits at the end of the bed as Max stares up at the ceiling with a yawn. Rachel yawns too then giggles afterwards. The three of them shuffle around on the bed so Max lays in the center, Chloe lays closest to the wall and Rachel lays on the other side of Max, closest to the door.

 

“Today’s been a mess and it's barely pass two.” Max says with another yawn.

 

Chloe can't help but yawn as well as she snuggles close to Max who faces Rachel. Rachel sits up slightly as she reads through the letters she got. Chloe can catch the handwriting and knows almost straight away they are from Sera.

 

“It has been a shitty day but it can only get better, right?”

 

Rachel shoots Chloe a look, “If you say it like that, you're going to jinx it.”

 

“Then knock on wood.” Max says sleepily.

 

Chloe wraps her arms around Max’s middle and nuzzles the back of her neck. Rachel reaches over to her dresser and knocks on it twice with her fist then settles back in her spot on the bed, “There. Problem solved.”

 

“You're so superstitious, babe.”

 

Rachel shrugs, “Better to be safe than sorry.”

 

Chloe can feel Max’s breathing steady as her chest begins to move at a rhythmic pace.

 

Chloe rests her head on top of Max’s as she holds the other girl close. She however watches Rachel looking over the letters. Her eyes darting along the page to show that she's in the mist of reading.

 

Chloe can't help but be curious as to what Sera sent; like always. Whenever she sent Rachel a letter she always told a story or shared some sort of lesson with Rachel. Chloe found it really cute.

 

“What's the letter say?”

 

Rachel looks up from letter as her eyes dart down to Chloe, a faint smile on her lips, “So far it's just talking about how much mum loves her job. Mum really likes helping people.”

 

Chloe smiles back, “Sera has always been hella cool. She going to be visiting soon?”

 

Rachel scans the letter briefly as she speaks, “Hmm...She plans to visit sometime during the summer. Oh and she would like me to come visit sometime.”

 

“We should def plan a trip to Portland,” Chloe says with a yawn, “Plus your mum has never met Max.”

 

Rachel looks over the letter again, “I told her that Max was going to be attending Blackwell and she does want to meet Max.”

 

“Road trip.” Chloe says with a smirk.

 

Rachel leans to kiss Max’s forehead then Chloe’s lips. They linger together for a moment before Rachel pulls away, “I can see how tired you are, babe. Get some sleep.”

 

Chloe gives a yawn after Rachel says that, “Yeah. Maybe you're right.”

 

Rachel runs a hand through blue locks with a gentle smile, “It's been a really long day.”

 

Chloe snuggles close to Max, hugging her lovingly and nuzzling the top of her back, “Yeah. You'll get some sleep too, right?”

 

“I-yeah. What Nate said is still bouncing around my brain.”

 

Chloe thinks about that for a moment. Despite the fact that sleep clouds her mind, she can't help but wonder what made Nathan say sorry. It wasn't just Kathie since he had decided to say sorry to her first. Granted, maybe Rachel was right, he was just growing.

 

But to Chloe it seemed more complicated than that.

 

Her eyes then slowly flutter close as she feels Rachel’s lips against her forehead, “I love you, Chloe Price.”

 

Chloe hums as sleep slowly takes over, “I love you too, Rachel Amber.”


	21. More At Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max enters Oblivion only to find a worried Maxine.
> 
> Something big is coming.
> 
> Maxine makes a request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya y'all!!!
> 
> So ANRWAH has been on the back burner this month while I've been working on my other project, Her Second Chance. It'll work as a stand-alone fic that takes place in this universe staring Maxine. It's been super fun to write and I'll probably end up posting chapter one soon so keep your eyes out for that ;)
> 
> Anyways, because ANRWAH has been on the back burner, I'll be taking a break from posting to work on it. We're getting dangerously close to the end of Arc 1. The party will happen and prob another Kathie chapter, then boom Summer Time Arcs are a go then Arc 2. This chapter barely hints on the over arching Big Bad TM. And things to come in Arc 2.
> 
> Welp! Hope y'all enjoy! And have a fantastic day! :D <3 <3 <3

Max wakes to silence. Which seems a little strange when she locks eyes with Maxine who eyes her briefly, eyes narrowed slightly, then she looks back out the window she sits by in the booth they both sit at. Maxine sits close to the window. Her elbow resting on the sill as her chin rests in her palm.

 

The silence is deafening. Normally Maxine gave a greeting. Or at least said  _ something _ to Max after summoning her here. But all she does is stare out the window, eyebrows angled downward as if she was scowling into her palm.

 

Max rubs her own face, taking a moment to try and understand this scene before her.

 

“Hi.”

Maxine tilts her head ever so slightly so her eyes lock with Max’s again. It had always been strange to see herself from the outside like this but Maxine had always seemed like her own person even though she had Max’s face. Nevertheless, Max could not get use to it.

Maxine’s shoulders are slumped and her blue eyes lack a sense of empathy, even as her voice was filled with worry, “We might have a problem.”

Max almost flinches at that. Maxine sounds defeated, like whatever was to come was her fault.

“Um...what might that be?”

She sighs and turns toward Max as she pulls from the window sill. She leans back in the seat and runs both hands through brunette locks as she removes her ponytail then fixes her hair again, “The Lord wants you to do another job. And before you yell at me for snooping, they came to  _ me. _ They wanted me to tell you because apparently there's been some...additions to your reality that shouldn't be there.”

Max frowns. When the Lord wanted something done they had always come to Max themself. Then Maxine mentioning her reality didn't make sense. Jobs normally took place outside of her timeline.

 

“What's the job?”

Maxine lets her hands fall to her side and purses her lips in thought, “Maybe job wasn't the right word. More like...favor, yeah, they asked for a favor. But you could consider it a job since you work for them and all,” Maxine then huffs to herself, “I'm fucking rambling.”

“If they used the word favor, it's a favor, Maxine.” Max says calmly.

Maxine seem to be freaking out. Max hadn't seen her like this in a long time. Not since Max came to Oblivion one time covered in wounds. She had just finished a job and since she wasn't there physically, technically, the wounds didn't appear until she returned back to Oblivion. Maxine had found Max bloodied and broken for a second time.

“Whateverthefuck. What matters is they asked me and not you directly.”

“What does the Lord want?”

“For you to watch someone.”

Max then raises an eyebrow, “That's pretty simple. Why you freaking out? And what makes me watching someone a us problem?”

Maxine huffs as if that was straightforward, “This guy they want you to watch...Look they showed me a vision. In it Tori and Rachel got hurt really bad. I don't want that to happen. And I'm sure you don't either.”

Max opens her mouth to speak then opts to close it.

Her head was spinning.

_ Why would the Lord show Maxine a vision? _

 

Max then gives a sigh, running her fingers through her hair briefly, “Who am I suppose to watch?”

__

“Some boy named Tommy Creed. Apparently he has a power the Lord is interested to know more about and it could ‘mess everything up.’ The Lord’s words, not mine.”

__

Max thinks for a moment.

__

_ Tommy… _

__

She'd heard that name before; she knew she had, but-

__

“The Lord didn't say what he could do and honestly I don't understand what he has to do with you but if he hurts Tori and Rachel, he's now a us problem.”

 

Max frowns a little at that. She could understand why Maxine was freaked out by the vision but there had to be more than just that. Maxine was strong, Max knew that all too well. She had dealt with a lot in Oblivion. She had the strength to leave the highway and Max had seen her fight Dead Ones and other Ancient Ones for that matter. This shouldn't be bothering her as much as it did. Or maybe she was more sensitive then Max thought.

Still, the way she was acting brought up a lot of questions, “What did the Lord even  _ say _ to you?”

Maxine is quite for a moment. Her stare becomes hard as her lips form a thin line, close to that of frown but something more serious than that, “Why should I tell you, huh? You wouldn't even tell me you became one of their lackeys.”

 

“I didn't tell you because it's not something I like talking about. Just like how you'll never tell me how you're not stuck on the highway,” Max releases a deep sigh, “The Lord has had me do some stuff I'm not really proud of and honestly all that shit has fucked me up.”

Maxine huffs, “That just sounds like an excuse to be all serective. You aren't better than me, you know.”

Max was very close to yelling at Maxine. It wouldn't be the first time, and surely not the last, but Max could tell something big was bothering Maxine. Something that affected Maxine personally rather than indirectly. Part of Max just wished her counterpart would at least have a little trust in her. They had spent  _ a lot  _ of time together, and they had been through  _ a lot _ together.

“That isn't it at all and know it,” Max snaps back then she takes a moment to calm herself down, exhaling deeply, “Listen, Maxine, the jobs I've done for the Lord required me to go to different realities and kill other time users. And as much as I wished that wasn't the case, I owe them my loyalty for saving my timeline. If you had the powers I have, you'd do anything to save Victoria and yourself. Right?”

Maxine gives her a glare but Max could tell she was getting through to her by the way her shoulders slump slightly, “You're right. But you aren't me.”

“That's true,” Max says as she crosses her arms, “I'm not as cutthroat. I stayed in Oblivion for what felt like  _ years _ trying to decide if owing them that much was worth everything I had ever known. You would have made the choice in seconds and never regretted it. I...sometimes do.”

Maxine stares at the table between them in silence as Max’s words and their meanings linger in the air.

Then she looks up, “What does that have to do with not telling me?”

“Because if I had told you right away...you know what you would have done.”

Maxine flinches at that, “Fucking hell, Max. I wouldn't have-”

“You would have,” Max says sternly, “You would have taken it into your own hands. But that was, and still is, my choice. I have to suffer the consequences.”

Maxine gives out a sigh of frustration, “Fine. You're right. I would have taken it into my own hands. And...maybe I would have kept it in my own hands.”

“And I honestly wouldn't have blamed you. I have so much power that I have no right to have.”

“And with great power comes great bullshit,” Maxine mumbles with a huff of iration, “Ugh. This fucking sucks.”

“You understand now?”

“I...yes.”

Max uncrosses her arms at that as her features softened, “I'm glad. I don't like keeping secrets. Even from you.”

Maxine buries her face into her hands at that, “Fuck. I hate when you're right and so damn nice. You have every right to be as bitchy as me, more even. But here you are being self righteous still. How the fuck can you do that?”

 

“I don't know,” Max blurts out, “There are so many things that are bigger than me and...I suppose I just need to keep my mind open to things.”

Maxine scoffs, “God. I don't understand you sometimes, Max.”

Max shrugs at that, “That goes both ways you know.”

Maxine laughs, “You make a great point.”

Max then places her elbow on the table as she rested her chin in her palm, “But I want to understand.”

Maxine looks her over and raises an eyebrow, “Of course you do. What do you want to understand?”

“What's got you so worked up?”

“We're back to that, huh?”

“You're almost always very well put together, but now you're just so jumpy.”

“You're too good at what you do.”

“What you mean?”

“The Lord had called you ‘The Traveler,’ and it had made no sense till now.”

Max purses her lips at that. That wasn't a title she heard very often. Only in certain realities and from the Lord themself. It served as a sort of “job only” calling card. Each individual who worked for the Lord had one. Normally it never came from them. Like how Darcey was referred to as The Guardian. That was Darcey’s job sort of speak, and her title said as much.

“You're dodging the question.”

“I am. I won't deny it,” She leans back in the booth seat, “The Lord told me something big was coming to Oblivion. Something they would just watch unfold but...they like you. Weirdly enough. So, they're giving you a chance to affect what is coming.”

_ Fuck. That doesn't answer anything. Just gives me more questions to ask. _

 

Max’s eyebrows come together at that, “What's coming?”

__

Maxine gives an unhelpful shrug, “Don't know. They just said  _ something _ was coming. They did say you have plenty of time to prepare, though.”

__

Max sits back up at that.

__

_ Great. Just great. _

__

“Is it something bad?”

__

“I have no clue. They said something was coming and that's it.” Maxine says, annyonce laces her tone.

__

_ How fucking cryptic. _

__

The Lord never did give straight answers. They danced along an invisible line that drove Max up a wall. And the fact that they seem to like her enough to say something was even weirder. What made her so special? Was it because of how different her powers were compared to others who worked under them? Was it pity?

__

No. That last one didn't make sense to Max. She didn't really believe a cosmic being could feel something like pity.

__

Then Max realises that Maxine had yet to really tell her what was bothering her so much.

 

“Is that what is bothering you?”

Maxine stares at the table again. She glares into the hardwood like it had just insulted her. Then she gives a heavy sigh as she looks back up, “That is part of it, but not all of it. The way the Lord spoke of you...It was like they were your close chum. Like, why the hell would they ever play favorites? And try to effect the living like this? And with you? No offense to you, Max, but there are so many people that work for them that this could affect and they chose to tell  _ you _ .” 

Max could understand that. She didn’t take offense really. It was weird that the Lord had choose her. But then again maybe it was because she was the easiest to reach, through Maxine. Maybe she could ask the Lord. 

_ Could _ she even ask them about this directly?

Max runs a hand through her hair as her eyebrows come together.

_ I have way too much to worry about. _

 

“Did they say when whatever was coming was going to come?”

__

Maxine shakes her head, “No. You know they are never that helpful. Like damn. You know that better than I do.”

__

Max tilts her head back toward the ceiling with a groan as she closes her eyes, “You’re right. I should have just known the answer to that.”

__

“Maybe, but they keep doing unpredictable things. So I understand why you asked.”

__

“This is a load of bullshit…” Max breathes out.

__

Maxine gives a huff in response, “You can say that again.”

__

Max then opens her eyes and tips her head back down to watch Maxine who had returned to leaning against the window sill, staring out at inky blackness.

__

Then Maxine speaks again, “Whatever is to come...We both need to be prepared.”

 

“Agreed. You’ll more in likely find out when this thing is coming before I do.”

“And I’ll let you know as soon as I do.”

Max gives a light smile to that. The two of them might have their differences every now and again, but they worked well together whenever they did get along. Both of them benefited from this sort of partnership. Max got eyes and ears in Oblivion, and Maxine got updates on Victoria.

Then Max realizes that all of this had to tie into that “favor.” It seem more like a piece to the puzzle to add to everything that was going on rather than just the Lord being curious over Tommy who seemingly didn’t have time powers, but rather some other ability. He couldn’t have time powers given that it seemed he was part of her reality. At least she guessed that much.

Then the name settles in her mind.

_ Nathan mentioned a Tommy. _

“Maxine?”

Maxine tilts her head in Max’s direction and raised an eyebrow, “Yes?”

“What has Tommy got to do with all this?”

Her counterpart’s eyebrows come together at that as confusion flashed across her features,  “...Good question. It would seem he must tie into all this. The Lord doesn’t do coincidences.”

“That’s true,” Max says with a frown to herself, “I guess we’ll just have to find out.”

Maxine shrugs, “I can keep tabs on him while he’s in Oblivion. I’ve seen him around Darcy a few times. He has green hair which surprisingly doesn’t look awful.”

Max rolls her eyes at that.

 

“What else you know about him?”

Maxine shrugs at that, “Nothing useful. I haven’t seen him in Oblivion since then. Either he doesn’t come to town while he’s here or he doesn’t enter Oblivion as much as you do.”

“Not very helpful but it’s a start.”

“Better than knowing nothing. I can ask around the Dead Ones to see if they’ve seen him around.”

“Thank you.”

Maxine looks back out the window with a roll of her shoulders, “Whatever.”

Silence settles thick as Max watches Maxine look out the window. Maxine sighs which causes fog to splinter up the window then slowly fade. She seems to be deep in thought.

 

Max releases her own sigh as she slumps back into the booth seat. Then she tilts her head to look over the interior of the Two Whales. It looked run down like it hadn’t been properly maintained. Most buildings within Oblivion shared a similar run down look. Unless they were inhabited by someone. Max had to admit she found it strange that the Two Whales was as unmaintained as it was when Maxine seem to call this place home.

Max’s eyes linger on the dusty counter top as everything they had talked about plays back in her head.

Something was coming.

She was suppose to watch Tommy.

What was this something or  _ who _ was this something? And what did Tommy have to do with it all? Why was Maxine brought into the equation when the Lord could have just told Max directly?

This was all so confusing and alarming.

She buries her face into her hands.

_ Fuck. _

Then she looks back up to find Maxine looking at her as she still leans against the window sill. Her blue eyes hold a question in them as they look Max over.

Max lets her hands fall to her lap as she turns to face her doppelganger who adjusts her sitting position, “Is that all?”

_ I need out of here. _

Maxine pauses as she takes far too long to think over her answer, “You know what? No. I have a request.”

 

“Yeah?” Max asks.

“Yes,” Then she hesitates, nibbling on her bottom lip, “I want to see Victoria.”

Max takes a moment to think about that, “You want to see Victoria,” Max repeats, “Why?”

“Because...That vision fucked me up and I’m super worried, Max. I...I want to see that she’s okay.”

Max can see Maxine fidget. Can see the fear in her eyes. It was a weird look to see on the normally self confident and cocky Maxine.

Then she takes that request into consideration. She knew what Maxine meant. She knew Maxine wanted to borrow Max’s body. That was what Maxine wanted and she was positive of this. Giving up her body to Maxine was always a scary thought. But sometimes Maxine took it by force. It had happened a few times and Max had been furious. Rightly so. But Maxine always acted like she had the right to. So the fact Maxine was asking, it was a nice change in pace.

But it was still a terrifying thought. Their minds were still connected so Max could see what Maxine did but could never stop anything. She could just yell at Maxine.

She wanted to help but was this the way to do that?

 

_ Maybe not, but I’m willing to take the chance. _

“Fine.”

Maxine blinks.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

“What?”

“I said fine, but I have a few rules.”

“That’s fair.” Maxine says and gives a look as if she’s still processing that Max said yes.

“There’s a party friday at Victoria’s parents place. You can have control then but only for an hour. And keep your hands to yourself.”

Maxine scoffs at that, “You think I’m going to get handsy with her?”

“I don’t know, Maxine, but this is my body not yours.”

Maxine becomes silent at that.

“I understand how much you miss her and I get it,” Max softens her tone at that, “For the longest time I was afraid I’d never get Chloe back. And hearing about all the awful things that happen to her in different realities, messed me up. So...I get it.”

Maxine stares at the table, “...Any other rules?”

“No drinking. I don’t need to take my body back and be drunk.”

“I-that’s fair.”

“You can smoke but only if Chloe and or Rachel are there with you.”

Maxine shrugs at that, “Can I request a longer time?”

 

“We’ll see.” Max says.

 

Maxine gives a nod, “Thank you, Max.”

Max gives a nod in return then she slides out of the booth to stand, “No problem. If you behave, then I’ll consider letting you have control more often.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

They lock eyes at that as there is a moment where they just stare at one another. Max was hoping this wasn’t a mistake. This party could make or break how others in this reality could see her. Hopefully Maxine would watch what she says, but for some reason Max felt like she could trust her on this.

_ God, I really hope I can. _

Everything then briefly becomes fuzzy as she can hear the faint sound of Rachel’s voice more in likely trying to wake her up. It felt like someone was shaking her. The feeling of being pulled from a deep sleep rushes through her whole body.

She shakes her head to push the feeling away so she can speak, “I have to go. Rachel is waking me up. I’ll visit you before the party to let you know when you can have control.”

“Alright. Goodbye, Max.”

“See you again soon, Maxine.”

Then everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to leave a comment! They make my day and I love hearing from y'all!  
> <3 <3 <3
> 
> Plus, maybe your ideas could help fuel what is to happen!
> 
> You never know ;)


End file.
